A Family Affair
by Healo of Ultima
Summary: Naraku is pushing all of the lands towards war. Now it is Kagome & Co.s responsibility, with the help of Sesshomaru,to find and protect the one person who can reunite the lands to destroy Naraku. The heir to the Imperial Throne. R&R Better after the 4th c
1. The Naming of the Lords

A FAMILY AFFAIR

SUMMARY: Naraku has begun to stir all of the lands to war. He fears the return of a powerful line that has the means to destroy him. He rekindles ancient feuds in the hope of causing the heirs death. Meanwhile Sesshomaru seeks to destroy Naraku before it is too late and asks Inu and co. for help. Will they accept or will personal issues rip the fledgling alliance apart? Will the heir survive?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter I**

**THE NAMING OF THE LORDS**

Triellen stared thoughtfully around the cozy room. His eyes slid over the high

windows that let in slender, scarlet strands of sunlight. Light from torches on the walls

illuminated the white bricks of the palace walls.

His shoulder tensed as he began to pay attention to the conversation that was

moving on. "At last, my lord, peace has returned to the land," the man on his left said excitedly. This demon was Tilen the youngest brother of the emperor, Malleus. Tilen had merry, sky-blue eyes, his hair was a rich gold, and his cloak was unstained white.

"It is useless to win the land unless you also win the hearts of its people," replied a solemn voice from the other end of the table. The speaker of this remark was Magus the only full-brother of the emperor. His hair and eyes were a sparkling purple as was his billowing cloak. He was a very wise and solemn, but also kind hearted and patient with others.

"You are correct my brother," replied Malleus with a slight nod towards Magus", it is said 'the farmer cannot bring forth a harvest without a field,'" He sat majestically at the head of the table. He was the eldest brother and like all of his brothers he was a dog demon and had pale skin. His eyes were a dark piercing blue and his hair was as dark as the night."

"To win the peoples hearts we should seek out wise servants to increase their happiness," said the man on the emperor's right. He was the second youngest brother and his name was Molech. His eyes were a menacing orange and his hair was bright white. He wore a black cloak in his attempt to emulate the emperors clothing.

At the end of Molech's statement the man on his right gave a sturdy chuckle and said with amusement ", Indeed, we will need more than just schemers to hold onto our fruitful lands. We will need valiant soldiers to protect the people and preserve the peace." The speaker was the middle brother, Inutaisho. His eyes were a keen gold like a molten sun, his mane was a sea of silver, and he held two swords on his side one was regal and well adorned, but the other was held in a plain scabbard and appeared worn. Everyone held him in very high esteem except for his brother Molech.

The emperor turned to the nervous man who was watching everything and asked ", My friend, what do you think?"

Triellen straightened and said ", I believe that both Lord Inutaisho and Lord Molech are correct. Especially since many of our subjects will be humans."

Molech made a derisive noise as his eyes narrowed. "Humans," he sneered ", base-born mortals, they have no purpose in this world except to serve demons." There were disapproving glares from all the others sitting at the table. The emperor sighed and replied in a quiet voice ", Molech while we do indeed have far greater powers than humans, they already make up a fourth of our empire. Indeed since they already live such short lives it is our duty to help them preserve what joy they may."

He straightened up and said ", Well, I believe that we are ready to divide up the lands." Molech nodded vigorously and made a motion with his hand towards a silent fox demon who stepped forward.

The Prime Minister smiled at Kippo (yes I bet you can guess who he is related to) who bowed and said ", My scouts have finished smelling out the lands." He unfolded a large scroll and laid it carefully onto the smooth table as everyone leaned forward to examine the map.

Even Triellen, Prime Minister though he was, was impressed with the skill of the map. It showed very great details of the rivers, the large lettering used for the province names, and the mountains where the various wolf tribes held lands by the emperor's gift. However, he was confused by the bright blue and red colors that covered the map and in various places made different shades of purple.

The emperor beamed as he examined the piece of art and asked kindly ", It is superb Lord Kippo, would you like to explain the coloring?"

The red fox demon bowed low and explained ", The red show areas where demons traditionally reside and the blue is that of humans."

They all glanced back at the map for a few moments until the emperor looked up at a portion of the map with almost no blue then he looked to Molech and said ", The lands in between the arms of the Eastern Wolves territory and the Great River shall be yours." Molech scowled down at his lands but didn't dare to say anything.

Pointedly ignoring this lack of etiquette the emperor again examine the map then turned to Tilen and said ", Dear brother I wish you to take all of the lands below the river Sirion and the Western Wolves ranges." Tilen beamed at his lord and said ", Thank you my lord." Molech glared at Tilen, not surprising considering the size of the territory he had received.

The emperor smiled at his two remaining brothers then glanced down yet again. He turned to Magus who lowered his gaze respectfully. "Magus you are to take the islands in the Western Sea, the land north of the Great River, the land west of the Eastern Wolves northern territories, and south of the river Drianin."

However, Magus looked up and said respectfully ", My lord I do not believe that I am the best man to supervise that territory."

Malleus frowned and said ", Explain."

Magus bowed his head then said ", It is a wide territory and its people are brave and warlike, I believe that they would be bored with me as their lord." He was interrupted when everyone at the table laughed at his comment, but he merely smiled and continued ", However, the northern territories that are left have suffered through war and its' people would welcome me."

Malleus nodded thoughtfully and said ", Your reasoning is wise. Very well, Inutaisho these lands shall go to you."

Inutaisho bowed and smiled at Magus. The emperor spoke ", That leaves me with the central plains, the islands of the panther demons, and the protected vales."

The emperor took on a serious voice and said ", It is finished. Scribe." A young dog demon came forward with a scroll. "Make a note of this: Magus is now the Lord of the Northern Lands and his sign shall be the snowflake." The emperor raised his hand and a silvery snowflake appeared on Magus's forehead as the scribe wrote.

The Prime Ministers eyes grew wide as he glanced from the emperor to the new Northern Lord.

Malleus turned to Inutaisho and said ", Inutaisho is now the Lord of the Western Lands and his sign shall be the crescent moon." Raising his hand to point at the Western Lord's forehead as a blue crescent moon appeared. Again the scribe took notes as Triellen paled.

He turned next to the smiling Tilen, raised his hand and said ", Tilen is now the Lord of the Southern land and his sign is the lily in flower." The scribe scribbled furiously as the lily appeared.

Panting slightly the Prime Minister turned towards Molech and stared as the emperor turned to him. ", Molech is now the Lord of the Eastern Lands and his sign shall be the sun." And it was so.

The emperor then said ", Now I want you all to prepare to explore your new lands tomorrow." Obediently everyone got up and left the room except the for the emperor and his prime minister.

Okay everyone there's chapter one. I know that I haven't gotten to Kagome and them yet but I promise that I will get there within two chapters. This chapter is taking place in a past even before the well, as I am sure you can guess by Inutaisho being present. Please Review even if all you can give me is flames. Bye.


	2. A Prophecy Revealed

Okay people here it is, the next chapter. I know that this one and the first one aren't that exciting, but we are going to get to the present in the next chapter. I'm going to try to make the next one longer too. Please review because this is my first fic. Even if all you have are flames I can take them. Okay on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

Chapter II: A Prophecy Revealed

As all of the rest of the demons exited the room the emperor noticed that Triellen had not moved from his seat. He stared at the pale demon for a moment before asking in a concerned voice ", Are you alright Prime Minister?"

For a moment there was silence in the room as the he struggled to answer. However, his strained attempts to speak added a foreboding feeling to the atmosphere. Finally Malleus spoke again in a quieter voice ", What's wrong?"

Triellen finally looked towards his emperor, his eyes were full of shock and fear as his breathing began to calm. He blinked once or twice more before answering shakily ", Last night I had a sort of…dream."

The emperor shifted to stare more directly at the demon as for a moment again all was quiet. Watching carefully for something only he knew Malleus asked ", What kind of dream could make so brave a demon act so unbravely?"

Triellen paled slightly and said ", It was not the dream itself that caused such a thing, but its meaning, and the foundation for its terrible contents that were laid in this room only moments ago. It is sad that such a great and honorable enterprise that was begun here should already have evil within its midst."

The emperor's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened as he commanded ", Do not speak in riddles. Tell me what it is that you saw, and I must warn you to tell me everything exactly as you saw it otherwise it shall not go so well for you."

Surprisingly this response calmed the demon who seemed to fear that his emperor would dismiss his words. However, at this time, Malleus and his kin for the most part acted with honor in all of their dealings, and though later they would fall from the high standards they always remembered the glory that once was.

He smiled slightly as he began to unfold what he had seen ", For the whole measure of the dream, or vision, I watched the events unfold from among the stars of heaven. As I watched a beautiful four-pointed silver star with a golden center (which is of course your sign my lord) rose to prominence among the starry hosts. Its brilliance was unmatched and unchallenged for a few moments, but then there came the bright sun that struggled to hide away this fair star. For a while the sun was unable to overcome it."

Here he paused for a moment as if to think on what he had seen, and indeed it was so for his eyes took on a far away look. Finally he continued ", However, the moment came when the sun finally covered the star, but just before its light was blocked one last ray fell from it. I was allowed to follow this sacred beam to the earth where it fell onto a small snowflake. Then the sun sent out its heat to melt this snowflake and destroy the last light of the star, but the wind lifted up the precious carrier till it came to the moon. Then the moon hid and protected the snowflake."

For a moment or so more he paused then continued his tale ", But one day a new moon rose and the snowflake was sent out from its dominion. The flake floated back down unto the earth and landed upon a lily. Then the sun again sent its heat to consume the flake, however even though it began to melt the lily died before the flake could be consumed. Then the wind came and took the flake and placed it upon a cold mountain where it was reformed and refreshed."

Another pause as the emperor watched him with a strange emotion in his eyes till he began to speak again ", From the burning of the lily a smoke rose and twisted the light of the sun and added to its malice so that the world grew dark and hope fled. Then did the flake return to the moon where it hid for what was to me but a few moments. As the world grew darker so the light from the flake grew brighter and eventually the two lights strove with one another, but in the end the snowflake prevailed and the cloud was destroyed and the sun took again its proper place in the heavens. Then the star was again shone and it shined even brighter then at its arising.

He paused for a moment as a strange look came onto his face before finishing "However, even as I felt joy within me at the strange sight a thunderous voice said to me ' Report this message to the emperor, but give him this warning that if his descendant should prove false at the test then his star shall fade forever, and the world shall be doomed to darkness.' and this is all that I saw."

As he finished the emperor turned his eyes to look around the room until finally he stared into the Triellen's eyes and asked softly ", And what is your interpretation?"

The demon swallowed before answering ", You yourself have decided most of the people involved by your decisions today. At first I will not deny that I dismissed my dream, because I thought that you would never delegate so much of your authority. Not even to your family."

The emperor turned his saddened eyes towards the floor and said ", If I had known that my decision would bring such an outcome I would not have made it."

The Prime Minister replied compassionately ", So do all who are thrust into positions of authority, but you forget the rest of the prophecy, there may yet still be hope."

The emperor only replied ", How could any of my family do such things as this prophecy says? I find it hard to believe that Molech would betray me or that an heir of Inutaisho would ever resist aiding my heir."

The demon could only respond ", Do not judge to harshly ,my lord. We can not know the circumstances behind their decisions."

The emperor sighed and said ", It is truly spoken. What then would you counsel me to do?"

The demons tone grew serious as he answered ", It seems that you and I both share one worry. It seems that I time will come when your heir will be dispossessed of his empire. Therefore ,if you will, you should establish hidden places that will be dedicated to protecting your line and have it prepare for these events to take place."

The emperor smiled and said approvingly ", This counsel is good. Very well, I will do as you suggest, and if you will I would have you command one of these places. After all I have no need of a Prime Minister any longer since my territory is now split."

Triellen pondered the offer for a moment before answering ", I agree. However, you must prepare these places in secret, and let no one person know where they all are."

The emperor nodded and answered ", Of course. Well, I believe that we still have other things to attend to let us be off for now. We will meet at a later hour to discuss these things in more detail."

They both stood carefully and exited the room. Neither had any idea of just how important an impact their decisions would have on the future.

Yay! Chapter 2 is done. I apologize for the weird language but I was going for an older time period. Okay I promise that everything that was said has some sort of significance with the story. R&R please!


	3. Aid From a Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Okay everyone here is Chapter III it is a lot longer than the first two and goes into more detail. Anyway please review because it's going to get better from here on. Kag & Co. finally appear!

Chapter 3

A BROTHER'S REQUEST

(Western Lands in the Well)

The sun rose swiftly over the Western Lands. These territories had long been inhabited by the powerful silver inuyoukai. They had for many years been ruled by their kind Lord Inutaisho. However, over 140 years ago he finally was taken from this world, and left his eldest son, Sesshomaru, to rule over his lands.

The area was known for its stability and rich soil. The Western Lands extended all the way to the Western Sea and it was there that the lands palace had been built right next to the coast. That wonder was protected by white walls and tall ships that sailed through the seas and even down the Great River to defend its lord's honor.

The palace itself was the true sight to see within that land. Greater than all save one city in the empire, it served as a place of administration and cultural achievements for the land. It held great grounds that were filled with ponds, gardens, and orchards to the delight of the occupants and any visitors who came there.

However, the inside of the palace was even grander. On the walls hung paintings of the greatest families of the empire and their worthiest descendants. The place was filled with glorious rooms where many guests had slept to their delight and comfort. The servants were also said to be the most gracious and virtuous in the world..

If you went deeper within the palace you might see things that were much more interesting, and that were more relevant to our story. Walking down one of the halls of the huge palace one would see the mysterious Lord Healo walking swiftly to answer a summons from his younger half-brother, and temporary lord, Sesshomaru.

He was a very impressive figure his eyes were a deep dark blue, his hair was long and raven black, but his skin was pale. He wore a black cloak which would make him look very menacing indeed, but this was not his true nature, as you will see, he was kind and warm as summer but he was marked by a strange sadness.

However, at the present there was no sign of sadness though his face was set in a serious manner. He walked at a quick pace but he was not rushing. After walking down the elegant corridor for a few moments he seemed to come to his destination.

The door was adorned with sapphires and was crested with a blue crescent moon just above the door. He turned the gold handle and entered the room. Inside were two inuyoukai one of which sat at a large desk that was cluttered with reports.

The one sitting at the desk was indeed the lord of those lands Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced up at him with his golden eyes then made a gesture with his hand and said ", General come join us. We have something important to speak of." Now here was a demon whose looks at least somewhat portrayed his personality.

The other turned to smile at him and added ", What we will discuss will have a special interest to us." This was Magus II the grandson of the Northern Lords sire. He was the middle brother and was well known for his guile and wisdom. In all things he was an image of his forefather including the silvery snowflake upon his brow.

Healo only nodded in answer to Magus's comment then he returned his gaze to Sesshomaru and asked ", What is it that we will discuss."

Sesshomaru replied ", I have as of late found out that the one who called himself Onigumo is in fact the same Naraku that has been terrorizing the lands of late."

Healo sadly shook his head. He had heard of the cruelties of this Naraku and while it was surprising in a sense to learn that the hanyou that had caused so much of his troubles was Naraku, it did not surprise him that he would do such terrible things. He replied quietly ", That is news for some disquiet but as far as I have heard he has made no moves against the West, correct?"

Nothing was said for a moment as Magus glanced at Sesshomaru as if to ask permission to speak. Sesshomaru's answer was silence so Magus decided to answer. Magus relpied ", It is technically true, however, we believe that he was involved with stirring up the panthers in their last rebellion. Also he seems to have set his sights upon the Shikon no Tama."

Healo's eyes widened as he said ", The sacred jewel? That is a concern for everyone."

He paused as Sesshomaru spoke ", I have no interest in the jewel itself. However, I agree that we can not allow this hanyou to use its power. Especially since the shards that remain have such a foolish band of protectors." Sesshomaru's facial expression did not change but Healo felt that this was said in amusement.

Healo looked confused for a moment before asking ", Who holds the last shards?"

Magus looked at his older brother with a guilty expression before answering ", Brother we didn't tell you before because we were afraid that you would do something stupid. And considering the prophecy we thought it wouldn't be wise to have you running around, but since something has to be done we agreed that it is time to tell you. The protectors are a monk, a demon slayer, a strange miko, and…Inuyasha.

For a moment there was an eerie silence as Healo absorbed the words but it was only the calm before the storm. Suddenly his eyes flashed like a flame and he spoke angrily ", You kept this from me! How was he unsealed, when did it happen?"

Magus began to answer but he was cut off by Sesshomaru who stated ", He was set free by the miko nearly five years ago."

Healo looked reproachfully at his brother's and said ", You hid this from me for 5 YEARS? My lord I wish to send a message to him. We could use him as an ally, and as you said his group has shards of the sacred jewel. They must be protected from Naraku, he already has the North if he gains the jewel he will be invincible."

Sesshomaru's answer came swiftly ", No I will not have that half-breed underneath my roof. His presence would hinder my attempts to gain other allies."

Healo responded caustically ", It could be said that most of our current dilemmas stem from your first refusal to accept your brother."

Magus glanced nervously at Sesshomaru fearing that his older brother had gone too far. However, he merely responded coldly ", No General, it was your own treacherous choices that caused all this. It was only by accident that that filth was involved at all."

Healo winced at the blow that hinted at his past mistakes but then straightened and strongly said ", Then I do not have your permission my lord?"

Again Sesshomaru's silence was the answer. After a few moments Healo said with disappointment ", Very well, but you do realize that this all ends tomorrow? My debt will be repaid and my service to you will be over. Then I will do as I wish."

Having said this Healo slowly left the room leaving both of his brothers to ponder his words.

(24 hours later, Near the Well)

Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the old well. She had been secretly disappointed to not have found Inuyasha waiting at the shrine to force her back into the past. She tried pulling up her heavy pack a little more than huffed a little. She mumbled something about Inuyasha never showing up when you really needed him when she heard a small "ahem".

She looked up to see the very same hanyou in front of her. "Aha…," laughed Kagome weakly as she watched the annoyed demon. Besides the fact that his eyes were narrowed she could tell that he was not happy with her by the way his ears were flattened against his head.

The sight of Inuyasha's ears cheered her up as she said "Hey."

Inuyasha however was not amused as he said ", What took you so long? I was thinking about coming and getting you but Shippo dropped one of his little tricks on me."

Kagome gave in irritable sigh as she lifted her yellow pack and answered ", I had to stay after school to make up a test I missed." 'So much for being considerate' she thought bitterly.

However, Inuyasha did silently lift her pack as if it were as light as a feather and said in a less annoyed voice ", Well come on everyone's waiting for you so we can go."

Kagome seriously doubted that any of them except for Inuyasha wanted to go looking for Naraku, but she followed the hanyou without complaint as he led her towards the village. She had been trying not to think about Inuyasha to much lately since she knew that Inuyasha went and saw Kikyo every once in a while.

Kagome had no desire to be a replacement and if Inuyasha couldn't love her for herself well then that was his problem. Still Kagome couldn't help but be a little sad sometimes, she hadn't been able to completely stop thinking about him, but she hoped to get over it in time.

She came out of her thoughts to realize that they had arrived at the village. When they finally arrived at Kaede's house they were met with a surprise. There was a red wolf demon standing at the door with all of Kagome's companions.

She instinctively pulled out her bow and placed an arrow on the string as Inuyasha drew tetseiga and growled ", What do you want?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and said ", Wait a second Inuyasha. He claims to have a message for you."

Inuyasha lowered his sword a little and asked in a questioning tone ", For me?"

The wolf stepped forward, he was dressed in a black armor and held a sword at his side. He replied in a calm voice and said ", I bring a message from my master the Lord of the North."

The demon held up a scroll with an official looking seal that consisted of a silver snowflake. Inuyasha slowly reached out his hand to take the scroll as everybody waited for him to speak. However, he silently opened the scroll and stared at its contents. For a moment everything was quiet then Shippo asked ", Well, who is he, and what does he want."

Inuyasha swallowed then said in a strange voice ", He's my brother. He wants me to come to the Western palace."

Kagome gasped and said in a surprised voice ", Sesshomaru wants to see you?"

Everyone gave a questioning look to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes hardened as he looked at Kagome and said ", It's not from Sesshomaru he's lord of the West nor the North, it's from Healo."

Kagome looked around at the others to see if anyone else knew who he was talking about. However, they were all just as confused as she. She plucked up the courage and asked ", Will you go."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha struggled to answer her as he fought in internal battle with some unknown fact. Then his face smoothed out and he answered determinedly to the wolf demon ", Tell him I'll be there."

The wolf demon gave a solemn bow then swiftly ran away to the West until he ran among some trees then no more could be seen of him. 'I don't like how serious he became' thought Kagome as she glanced at the strangely silent hanyou.

He ignored Kagome's and everyone else's looks and went leaping towards the forest without a word.

Please R&R!


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated but I was a little depressed because I haven't received a single review. I DO NOT CARE if you give me flames. Just give me one review and I will update the story. Hope to hear from someone soon.

-Healo of Ultima


	5. Meeting His Brother

Thank you so much byakugan-master93 for reviewing. I was starting to wonder if no one would review. Sorry about the rushing in the first chapters it's just that I love the story so much that I keep moving too fast to try to get to my favorite parts. I tried to be a little bit more detailed this time around. Okay so here is the next chapter. This is going to explain some of Inuyasha's relationship to Healo. (Italics means is in the past) I also want to ask if any one knows the spelling for Inuyasha's mother's name? If you know please tell me.

Chapter IV

MEETING HIS BROTHER

The white tresses of the hanyou's hair whipped violently in the wind as he leaped from tree to tree attempting to gain some space from his worried companions. 'What could Healo want with me. I am just a filthy half-breed…and an ungrateful one at that.' Inuyasha looked up to realize with a jolt that he had carried himself to the god-tree.

He lifted up a rock near the ancient tree and found what he had come for. Inuyasha lifted the priceless object as he stared with emotion filled eyes. It was a white rod. It was a little over a foot long and only about an inch thick. Its' tip was crowned with a regal diamond and the bottom was capped with a thin layer of gold.

As precious as the rod itself was, what was even more important was what it symbolized. This very rod had been presented by Emperor Malleus to the first lord of the North, Magus I. It had been passed down to the rulers of the Northern Lands since then. Circumstances, involving Healo's early life, had prevented him from taken the rod until only 123 years ago.

However, some time between 53 years ago and his reawakening Healo had left the priceless heirloom beneath Inuyasha's unconscious form. 'I don't know why he left this hear for me,' he wondered sadly as he gripped the artifact ', I should've been the one to find him. He was always there for me.' Inuyasha tensed as bitter-sweet memories came to him.

(Inuyasha's Memory)

Inuyasha stared with his golden eyes. He always enjoyed watching the road to see what warriors or other travelers would go by the village where he lived with his mother. The twenty-three years since the hanyou's birth had not diminished his mother's beauty, but even he noticed the solemn look that had slowly increased over the years. They both knew that the reason they lived in their tiny hovel on the outskirts of the village was because Inuyasha was a half-demon.

His mother refused to acknowledge the villagers' taunts over the years (rocks, words, and mysterious threats) and instead they had graciously moved farther away from their neighbors. However, they could not afford to leave the village. The roads were far too treacherous for a single woman and a young hanyou to travel on. Inuyasha aged much slower than mortal men for every half a decade he grew about one year in age, and a full demon ages at about one year for every decade.

Besides even if it were safe enough to travel where would they go? His mother had been born to a privileged family and so she was very skilled in the various aspects of weaving so that despite their antics the villagers at least could respect the mysterious ladies wonderful abilities with cloth. The town was located along a major trade route and so from time to time she would also be able to sell her skills to richer customers so that Inuyasha never wanted for anything.

The young hanyou snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a cloud of dust over to the south-west. 'That road leads from the heart of Lord Sesshomaru's lands,' he thought with a touch of anger as his triangular ears flattened to the base of his head. He knew all about his older half-brother. One evening his mother had looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. _"You have eyes just like your father,"_ she said softly then a colder look came on her face as she said almost to herself _", like your brother."_

After many days of pestering, and not a few tantrums, the hanyou had finally dragged the truth out of his mother. 'Why didn't my brother like me? Was it because I am a hanyou?' he thought despairingly as the fire in his eyes cooled. His mother hadn't given him a definite answer to that question. He knew that she would tell him when she thought he could understand.

However, the demons that finally topped over the road a few hundred yards away did not have the same eyes as Inuyasha. He did notice that all of them were dog demons and that most of them had the silvery hair that his mother had described to him. "The Western dog demons are unique in two ways," so his mother had said ", they have silver fur, or hair, and they are the most warlike of demons." Plus he noticed that two of the demons were carrying Western standards, a blue crescent on a gold background.

Inuyasha could see what his mother meant. All of the demons were tall and well built moreover they wore carried long spears with sharp, gleaming tips. They kept their eyes watching the road ahead and completely ignored the stares of villagers who had come to see the passing spectacle.

"Those two aren't from the West." Inuyasha was startled by the voice and turned to see his sweet mother watching the soldiers with interest. She pointed out into the column and said to her son ", do you see them Inuyasha?" Indeed he did.

The two demons were marching a little less strictly than the soldiers and were in the very middle of the formation. They were both about the same height as the Western demons and were dog demons, but there were several differences between them, the soldiers, and even each other.

The one who was marching closer to where Inuyasha and his mother watched from their doorway was slightly shorter than the other, had amethyst eyes and robe, and was carrying a scythe. The demon wore a serious expression and showed little emotion as he conversed with his compatriot. Inuyasha was wondering how his companion was managing to march through the warm day in his attire.

He had long black hair, deep sapphire eyes, was wearing a cloak, and wore a dark katana at his side. Inuyasha could see more emotions on this man's face. He stood tall but his face seemed kind enough and he smiled softly as he turned a curious glance to the silent villagers who merely shifted anxiously at his attention.

Suddenly the demon's gaze caught Inuyasha's eyes which widened when the demons face took on a confused tone. A moment later he glanced at Inuyasha's mother and his face became paler, if it were even possible, as his eyes widened in shock and then turned to joy as he smiled fiercely.

The dark demon flicked his wrist and shouted ", Halt!" The soldiers turned to see what their leader was watching and moved swiftly to make way for him. The solemn demon followed his leader as he walked straight towards Inuyasha and his mother. His heartbeat speed up and his ears flattened as he naturally moved closer towards his mother. He was relieved to see that his mother was not worried and, in fact, was actually smiling and he thought that he saw unshed tears shining in her eyes.

The demon strode forward, beaming, and came to stand only a few feet from his mother before stopping. Inuyasha watched the demon's face quietly trying not to speak. He noticed that the purple haired demon was watching him coldly. The dark demon gave a sad smile and said kindly", My lady, I am glad to see that you are safe."

Inuyasha's mother gave a small bow before answering softly", It is a welcome surprise to see you again Lord Healo. I was starting to wonder if I would ever see you again." His mother noticed the purple haired demon and said quickly ", Lord Magus." The demon eyed her in an almost cynical fashion before saying ", Lady Izayoi (sp)." Inuyasha growled softly.

Healo's only sign of displeasure with the other lord was a quick glare which was answered with an apologetic nod. The kind lord gave a quick smile to the young half demon whose annoyed expression was replaced with curiosity. He asked with a louder voice", So you would be young Lord Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grinned joyfully allowing his canines to come into view.

Healo laughed softly and said", I suppose that that will do for a yes." Inuyasha's smile faltered as he looked to his mother who was also laughing and gave him a reassuring look. The hanyou smiled again and stood taller as he replied", That would be me, but who are you?"

The reaction from the villagers, soldiers, and even Magus was decidedly negative. The soldiers made noises of derision in their throats and shook their heads and Magus gave Inuyasha a malevolent smile. However, the worst response was from the villagers who openly whispered their hopes that 'at last the hanyou will be punished.' They would often tell Izayoi that she didn't beat her son enough, and try to claim that that was the reason they were so cruel to him.

Blood rushed to Inuyasha's cheeks and he turned his gaze to the dusty ground. He felt a hand of support on his shoulder and was surprised to find this Lord Healo as the perpetrator. The demon smiled grimly at the hanyou before turning to confront the others. Silence pervaded the area by the time his cloak finished fluttering. The soldiers immediately straightened and came to attention as their leader stared coldly at them. Healo apparently decided that no words were needed for the soldiers or his companion, or perhaps that there were not words enough, and turned his attention to the gathered villagers.

The people stared willfully back at the demon lord as he began in a calm voice", Why do you have such…unpleasant…emotions towards these two individuals?" He paused and waited for an answer but he received only defiant silence and smirks from the people. His soldiers tensed noticeably as they gripped their weapons and glared at the humans. Healo sighed before continuing ", You should know that your stubbornness will get you no where. For the past couple of decades your village has taken advantage of the political chaos in the Western Lands to deny the West and even the Empire's sovereignty over you and your land."

He paused for a moment before his face and voice became noticeably colder. "Understand that those days are at in end. Only three days ago I swore in Lord Sesshomaru, son of Lord Inutaisho, into his rightful place as Lord of the West. He will not hesitate to crush you if you flout his authority, and I will not hesitate to deal with you if you ever show malice towards this lady and her son again."

Calming noticeably, Healo smiled at Inuyasha and said ", I suppose you wouldn't remember me. The last time I saw you was only a week after you were born." Inuyasha was confused by the demon lords actions so he said with a frown", Why did you stick up for me?"

The demon smiled kindly before answereing. "First, because no one deserves to be hated because of their origin. We cannot pick who we are born as, only who we become. Second, because your mother is a kind, loving, and brave woman and I honor you as her son. Last, because you are the son of Lord Inutaisho who I held as my father, and, therefore, consider you to be my brother."

Yay!!! I finally updated. I think this was better. Let me know what you think. R&R please!!!


	6. The Start of His Journey

Okay now we are to chapter 5. I really do want your feedback so please send a review. As I have said before flames ARE acceptable. Again thank you for reviewing byakugan-master93. Don't hesitate to give me advice on writing. I want to get better at writing. Especially with showing details and character development. Here we go. I am just continuing the flashback where it left off.

Chapter V

THE START OF HIS JOURNEY

Inuyasha was shocked. He watched the demon lords' eyes for any sign of deception or maybe humor. 'He considers me to be his brother, but why would he care about a hanyou?' There was so much about this Healo that Inuyasha simply couldn't grasp. He was obviously a demon lord, Inuyasha could see the silver snow flake on his forehead, but he was so compassionate and seemingly fair. Not at all how he had pictured a lord to be.

Inuyasha began to feel uncomfortable when the subject of his thoughts smiled secretively as if he could guess the struggle going on in his mind. He was relived when Healo finally pulled his attention back towards his mother. The demon lords voice was very serious when he spoke ", My lady I think that you should consider leaving this village. I was not just trying to frighten these villagers when I said that Sesshomaru would be cracking down on the semi-independent areas. I would hate for him to find Inuyasha."

Inuyasha felt a cold hatred and grief at his words. Sesshomaru. The one who had forced his mother to flee from everything she had known. He was destroying there lives again. 'How would we survive? Where would we go? North, South, East?' he thought with uneasiness. Even he knew that it would take at least four to five days for them to leave the Western Lands.

That concern was held within Izayoi's eyes when she replied quietly ", We have no where to go." She bowed her head slightly as she continued ", My family disowned me for daring to mate with a demon. I cannot return to the East." Inuyasha glanced up at his mother as the scent of salt tortured his sensitive nose. Her anguish was obvious despite the fact that her obsidian hair hid her eyes from view.

Healo's eyes softened as the others mercilessly stared at the distraught woman. The demon lord spoke slowly with authority ", My lady you do not have to worry about that. I will not send you back to your human family. I wish that you and your son would consider coming with me. My party and I were just now marching towards the Northern Lands. Within three days we will arrive at Brilith. There you and Inuyasha would live safely and with as much peace and bliss as the North can provide."

Izayoi slowly raised her head, her eyes were now filled with hope and gratitude. She looked down at her son and said slowly ", What do you think Inuyasha?"

His ears flattened as he hesitated and said ", You want me to decide?"

Her voice was calm as she replied ", Yes it is your decision to make."

The hanyou looked towards Magus who narrowed his eyes with a grim grin. Surprised Inuyasha's eyes widened when Healo's voice spoke firmly in his mind ", Inuyasha don't let him influence your decision. As your mother said this is your decision to make, if you do not wish to accompany us north I will send the rest of my party to continue north and guide you to a destination of your own choosing."

'I must be going nuts, Healo can't be talking to me mentally,' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the demon lord.

A small smile graced Healo's features as his voice came to him again ", Can't I? I think your mother and I are still waiting for your decision."

Inuyasha blushed as he realized how long the exchange had taken and noticed that everyone was staring at him. Obviously, they were expecting his answer. The western soldiers watched him with a neutral expressing, and Magus with a decidedly negative opinion, but Inuyasha didn't care. He knew what he wanted. It was the chance of a lifetime.

He stood proudly and said in a bored voice ", We accept your offer." Healo smiled warmly and nodded once at the young half-demon before turning back to his mother. He said cheerfully ", Is there anything you need to get, my lady, the sooner we start the sooner you will both arrive at your new home."

Izayoi smiled and shook her head slowly before answering ", No my lord, there is nothing we need to take with us." She turned to her son for confirmation who merely shrugged his shoulders. There was nothing in this village that he wanted to take with him. He didn't even want to take away any memories of the place. 'Except for mother,' he thought resolutely.

Izayoi smiled even brighter as she turned towards Healo ", We are ready to leave all of this behind us." He only nodded and replied solemnly ", So be it." He offered his arm to the lady who graciously accepted and waved to Inuyasha to tell him to follow.

Healo turned to the villagers and spoke to them in a commanding voice ", Remember my warning. It won't be long before the Lord of the West comes even here. You would do well to be especially courteous to him." He turned towards the soldiers who obediently lowered their gaze as he spoke to them ", The Lady Izayoi and her son, Lord Inuyasha, are under my protection. It is your duty to protect them as well as you have protected myself and my brother so far."

They all nodded in agreement and their captain said confidently ", We hear and obey my lord." Healo gave a military nod then turned towards the villagers and asked respectfully ", Do one of you have a horse that you would be willing to sell to me for Lady Izayoi's use?"

There was silence for a moment before a young, broad-shouldered man stepped forward. Obviously a soldier he answered Healo's question ", Aye my lord. I will give ye a horse for the lady." Healo smiled and said gratefully ", Thank you. Your price for the animal?" The man hesitated for only a moment before glancing at the somber woman and her hanyou child with sorrow filled eyes. "Nothing. I will take nothing. It is the least I can do, as a token of my regret."

Healo gave a somber smile before giving a hand signal to two soldiers who immediately stood at attention. "You two will go with this man and bring the horse back here." They both bowed and followed the young black haired man back towards the village.

Izayoi took a step forward and spoke carefully to the demon lord ", Healo you shouldn't go to such trouble. Inuyasha and I both know how to walk." Healo laughed and answered with a grin ", I do not doubt that, but we will be traveling a great distance to get to the North. It would not do for my guests to arrive there gasping for breath. You both have suffered enough." There was a quiet finality to this statement and Lady Izayoi responded by bowing and stepping back beside her son.

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out if what he had just experienced was real so he decided to try something. 'Healo, can you hear me?' The response was instantaneous as a strong, comforting feeling came into the hanyou's mind accompanied by a response "Yes." When Inuyasha looked up his eyes were caught by the demon's sapphire stare. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as he thought 'Why can you hear my thoughts?'

The demon lord smiled as he answered ", It's a secrect. Maybe when your older I'll tell you." Inuyasha sighed as he thought ', Can you hear everyone's thoughts?' Healo turned his head slightly before answering ", Most to at least a limited degree. However, there are defenses that can be learned to prevent this kind of intrusion." Inuyasha thought hesitantly ', You will teach me how?' The answer was swift and sure ", It would be improper for me not to teach you how to block things from me that you don't want me to know."

Inuyasha was prevented from responding by a small tug on his arm. He looked up to find his mother smiling at him secretively. "He spoke to you didn't her," she asked very quietly. Inuyasha nodded with wide eyes as his mother spoke again ", You must never tell anyone about this. It could endanger him." Inuyasha nodded with a determined expression. 'He seems like a very nice demon, and very strong too. Maybe he will teach me how to fight. Then mama won't need anybody but me to help her.'

Healo laughed softly as everyone stared at the demon, except Magus, he only frowned. The demon's eyes found Inuyasha as the hanyou heard ", Yes in time. First you will need to learn survival skills. When you're a little older I will instruct you in the arts of warfare." It was meant as reassurance to Inuyasha's decision and was accepted gratefully enough.

Izayoi spoke again with a curious tone ", My lord, you say that Lord Sesshomaru has indeed taken his place at last?" Healo answered solemnly ", Yes. The other lords finally agreed to allow him to take over the lordship. As you know for two decades we only held power by combining our lands and disobeying any commands from the other lands." Healo paused here as he sighed then continued ", This caused a great deal of civil war and uneasiness. I was finally able to push through a compromise that both Sesshomaru and the other two lords were willing to take."

The soldiers quieted as the listened to their objective's words. He was speaking about their lord and their lands after all. Izayoi frowned as she asked ", What were the conditions of this compromise?"

Healo gave a small laugh and answered ", Sesshomaru and I had to promise that we would never allow our two family lines to be combined. The reason for this is obvious, the North and the West are the two strongest lands at the moment. Sesshomaru also had to agree to give the panther demons all of his land south of the Great River. I fear that this will later result in war. The panther's hate the line of Inutaisho, they will never abide by Sesshomaru's rules."

Izayoi's voice was filled with confusion as she replied incredulously ", Surely you gained something from this compromise than just recognition." Healo nodded and said ", In all fairness that is true. We are allowed to keep our military alliance. Sesshomaru received recognition as the sovereign over the Western Wolves even though many of them live in the Imperial Lands, where Bianen, the Eastern Lord, has set up a puppet regent. Also we received the right to maintain our own navies on the Great River."

Izayoi's eyes filled with sadness as she asked ", You say that the Imperial Lands are headed by a regent? Then no heir has been found to young Prince Malus?" Healo sighed as he said quietly ", I am starting to doubt if the imperial line survived this last war. The treachery of the Bianen was very great. It is well known that he caused Emperor Leonius to be killed. It is widely speculated that he was also involved with the prince's demise."

Izayoi smiled suddenly breaking the gloom of the moment ", Don't be so downcast, my lord. The imperial line has been frayed many times and has always returned. Have some faith." Healo gave a ghost of a smile as he replied ", You are correct my lady. It is when things are most grim that we must cling to hope the most. It is in those dark moments when all good things are in the greatest danger of falling away."

'Yadda…yadda…yadda.' What did all of this matter to Inuyasha? He could care less about all of these foreign people and their political problems. All he cared about right then was leaving this place…and maybe finding some food.

Yay! Another chapter. Remember to R&R. Next update may be a little while because I am going to my dad's Friday. Hope to get another chapter done and posted by next Friday. Unsure if I should keep talking about these memories. Let me know what you think. Trust me they are relevant to later storyline, but I want to know your opinions.


	7. Lord of the North

Okay! Thanks to my reviewer. Thinking about how to change my summary. OK! For this chapter we might start jumping a little with Inu's memories because I don't want to reveal everything yet, but here is a little bit more. Review.

Chapter VI

LORD OF THE NORTH

As Inuyasha went through various memories of when he was younger he couldn't help the feelings of both joy and regret that swept over him. He had been 23 years old when Healo had come and taken him and his mother away from their life of pain and rejection. It was four short days later when they finally crossed the Drianen River and approached the comfortable capital of the Northern Lands where Healo was finally going to be able to enjoy some peace in his life. Or so he thought.

Inuyasha's Memory

(During Healo's Coronation)

He could describe his current feeling in one word. Bored. Inuyasha was standing beside his mother inside the Grand Hall at the Northern capital, Brilith. His mother looked beautiful in a luminescent blue kamino although he didn't necessarily like her hair, which was in a strict bun. He himself was wearing a smaller version of what he always wore when he was older. Healo had been kind enough to allow both of his guests to take the best rooms in the palace. He had even commissioned what nearly constituted as a whole team of demons and humans to serve their every need.

Not that there wasn't a great deal to look at. Inuyasha had already examined the hall. He liked the graceful curves of the architecture and the simplistic nature of the atmosphere itself, but it didn't have a lot to really contemplate. So, for a while he had studied the various humans and demons in the room. By looking carefully he spotted a demon from each of the four other lands, including the regent of the Empire.

Inuyasha could see two demons from the Southern Lands standing across the room close to the throne where they would be able to see well. One of his favorite stories that his mother had told him was about Tilen the Fair, the head of the Southern line, so he had no difficulty picking them out. The male was a little taller and obviously older than the smaller woman. Not that demons age the some way as people do. They only grew to maturity and then you could only tell their age by the weight in their eyes.

Anyways, this one was wearing a white cloak, in accordance with the tradition that Tilen himself had set down, and instead of bearing a rod bore a thin circle of gold over his golden curls. The young woman, who appeared to be either a daughter or neice, had sky blue eyes, was wearing a matching kamino, and wore her rich golden hair down to her shoulders.

His mother leaned down and whispered softly in his sensitive ears ", Lord Nelit and his daughter the Lady Avia." Inuyasha looked into his mother's awed eyes then back towards the couple as he said a little too loudly ", She's pretty." His mother gave a small cough when both of the demons turned to regard the young hanyou and his mother. The Lord of the South hid a small laugh and the lady a kind smile which caused Inuyasha to realize his mistake and blush in embarrassment. Izayoi gave her son a small tap and bowed respectfully and Inuyasha took the hint and did so also.

He looked around quickly to turn his focus to something else. A short distance from the Southern demons he spotted Lord Magus who seemed to be a little less intimidating because he was actually giving off a genuine smile. Ignoring him, Inuyasha next turned to see the son of the Eastern Lord. His eyes were the traditional orange color but his red and black outfit added an extra sinister effect to his eyes. He obviously had no desire to be there as he wore a frown along with an overall impatient vibe.

However, the imperial regent seemed patient enough. He was an indirect descendant of the original emperor's Prime Minister and he used his predecessor's title to claim control over the imperial lands when no heir to Prince Malus was found. He was a dog demon, obviously, but it was rumored that he also had wolf blood in him which was believable considering his over all appearance. He wore an elaborate cloak done in silver and purple, the imperial colors, which made him look like something out of a pack of cards.

Speaking of wolves, there were several wolves among those gathered to witness Healo's ascension. The most numerous were red wolves since they mostly lived in the Northern Lands. There was a single brown wolf, who was ignoring the representative from the Eastern Lands even though he was supposed to be his lieges' son. There were also a pair of silver wolves standing near Sesshomaru, since he was their lord.

Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had tried his best to ignore his half-brother so far. He had arrived late yesterday evening and had stared coldly at the hanyou when he had first seen him. Luckily Healo arrived less than a second later and was able to diffuse the situation with his questions to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had snuck out of his room that evening to try to find out something more about this brother of his. He had been lucky, in a sense, because he had found his brother talking to Healo, but he didn't like what he heard.

"_Brother, it is important that you show your subjects exactly what kind of lord you will be. You cannot afford to associate with hanyou," Sesshomaru had said in his stoic voice. Healo gave a sigh and replied in a weary tone ", He is your father's son. Nothing you can say or do will change that fact. Since you refuse to accept him I offered he and his mother, who legally was Inutaisho's mate, sanctuary here. I do not regret my actions at all."_

_Sesshomaru gave a soft growl as his eyes narrowed. ", It will be a sign of weakness to the other lords. You do not want that, especially not now with your age already an issue. This could give them an excuse to cause war with you." Healo had only smiled and said ", That is the least of my concerns. My people would support me, they are ecstatic at the thought of having their own lord again, and we together are stronger than the other lands."_

_The Western Lords tone was deadly as he replied ", I could not support a war to defend a hanyou." Healo's eyes burst into blue flame as he struggled for control and asked calmly ", And what of our alliance?" The icy demon gave an uncharacteristically cold laugh as he answered ", The West has lost enough of its prestige. True we are still the masters of the sea, but I was forced to give a great deal of autonomy to the panther demons. Soon I will have to face them in the South, and the reason Bianen isn't coming to your coronation because he occupied the Great Forest and the western plains."_

_Healo's eyes widened and the fire was extinguished as he asked ", What?" Sesshomaru's eyes also cooled as he replied ", A day before a crossed the Drianen I received a message from Bianen. He said that since I was too young to rule effectively he would lessen my burdens by taking that section upon himself until I was ready to administer them 'appropriately'." Healo shook his head slowly ", I received a similar message he took all of my land between the Drianen and the Eastern mountains. This will actually make it easier for me to defend my lands, and when the time comes we will both strike the Eastern Lord and force him to give US concessions."_

Inuyasha wasn't the most compassionate child, but he didn't want anyone to die over him.

Inuyasha stirred when he sensed movement at the end of the hall. He looked towards the entrance and found Healo standing in absolute silence waiting for the signal for him to continue into the room. Inuyasha saw the imperial regent give a willing nod and Healo began a slow march down the center of the room towards the white thrown at the far end. He was wearing a white version of the cloak that the young half-demon had first seen him in, and his appearance was noble and gracious. He paused at the dias before the throne and patiently waited for the three other lords and imperial regent to form the four points around him.

This was supposed to symbolize the imperial crest. The silver four-pointed star with a golden center, but before the line disappeared the Emperor would administer the oath of office. Inuyasha could hear the regent's calm voice:

"_Do you swear to uphold the Imperial Code to the full extent of your power? Do you swear to protect the honor and integrity of the people of the Northern Lands? Do you swear never raise a sword in rebellion to the Empire but only to serve the subjects of your domain? Lastly, do you swear to do the same for the subjects of the whole Empire, and to respect the authority of each lord as you do your own?_

The oath was answered with a moment of silence before Healo slowly closed his sapphire eyes and answered ", I, Healo Tepes, so swear." Inuyasha watched as the regent held out a regal white rod with a large diamond on one end and a thin golden layer on the other. Healo stared at the rod for a moment before reaching out a still hand and pulling it across his heart in a kind of salute. The regent spoke solemnly ", Do you lords recognize and accept the claim of this demon to the Northern Throne?" They spoke as one ", We do."

Inuyasha heard a small noise and looked at his mother to find her with tears in her eyes. Her eyes never left the ceremony but she said softly ", I'm so happy for him, Inuyasha. He has waited a long time, and gone through many trails to come here. Even now I know he can't believe that he is actually here. You know the last time he was in this room he was only a little baby."

Inuyasha's eyes filled with confusion as he asked hesitantly ", Really?" His mother nodded and bit her lip as she answered ", Yes, his father died when he was only three years old, right after Magus was born. For another year or so his mother was able to resist pressure from the other lords to take another mate. However, she and your father, who had never had a mate, fell in love. Healo and Magus were both adopted by your father and they went with their mother into the west. Soon after Sesshomaru was born, but, sadly, she didn't survive."

Inuyasha turned with wide eyes to stare at Healo. 'I can't imagine what life would be like without mother,' he thought with pity. Healo's strong voice answered ", It was a long time before I admitted that it wasn't Sesshomaru or Inutaisho's fault but once I did I began to live again. I cannot complain about my life when there are so many with no parents and none of the privilege that I grew up with."

Even Inuyasha knew what an extraordinary answer that was. He couldn't even imagine being that mature about life. Despite all the time he spent talking with his mother, Healo himself, and even some of the soldiers who had know him for most of his life Healo Tepes was still an enigma to him.

Break in Memory

As Inuyasha sat daydreaming he didn't realize just how little of Healo's story he knew even know. When he went to meet him maybe he would find some of the answers he still lacked. Or maybe he would only find more mysteries surrounding this Lord of the North as he became known after that day.

Yay! Another chapter. Okay this chapter might seem a little confusing but I promise you that almost everything that was said has latter significance. I think there will be one more chapter before I take you all back to the present. Review.


	8. The Price of Happiness

Okay. I'm pretty sure that this will be my last chapter dealing with Inuyasha's memories. Thanks for reviewing and remember that any suggestions for my writing or really anything are acceptable. This is the kind of sad chapter. Review.

Chapter VII

THE PRICE OF HAPPINESS

Inuyasha didn't want to believe his eyes. How could his sweet mother possibly be in this position? She was going in and out of consciousness as she lay dieing in the suite that had been hers for over two decades. Soft, warm blankets were piled over her, but they could do no good. Her body was giving out on her.

Anyone who knew Izayoi could see the ravages of age which had finally caught up with her. Her mysterious illness seemed to be eating away at her already aged body. Inuyasha could see the bones of her fingers as she moved slightly in her delusions. He did not know how much more he could bear to watch. He was now 44 years old and he possessed the body of a nine year old, but he still felt like he was four.

He reached out his hand to grasp hers as his eyes sought the only other person who had been allowed to stay in the room. His sapphire eyes gleamed with deep-set emotions as he watched a woman he respected be destroyed by illness without blinking. Inuyasha could feel the grief radiating off of the demon lord as they waited for the inevitable.

Her ancient, lined face was scrunched in concentration as she muttered inaudibly. Her periods of consciousness were growing farther apart and shorter in duration. For a few more moments the hanyou waited hoping that she would awaken again. He almost began crying when he saw his mother's hazed eyes begin to open. She swept the room slowly, almost as if afraid to absorb too much at once.

Her eyes lingered for a moment on the solemn demon lord who glanced once from the dying woman to her son. She seemed to understand the message and turned to the struggling child. Healo stood quietly and when Inuyasha started to ask him where he was going the demon answered aloud ", You two need some time along." In his mind Inuyasha felt compassion traveling off of the demon as he silently left the room.

"Inuyasha ," the dying woman said softly. Her son turned to her with eyes full of unshed tears as she said in a weak voice ", My dear little boy. I am sorry that you have to experience this in your life so soon. You have the life of a demon and so, for good or evil, are bound never to die unless killed. You will have to watch some that you care for fade as I am. That is the part of mortality. Inuyasha, no matter what happens know that your mother loves you and regrets nothing."

Inuyasha had managed to remain silent through his mother's words to him. Even in his grief and disbelief at his impending loss, he could see the wisdom that his mother had given him. He reached out a clawed hand and grasped his mother's bony one since he was afraid that if he spoke he would lose the delicate control he had right now.

Izayoi understood as she gave a soft smile and said weakly ", Tell Healo that he may come back in now." Inuyasha nodded, stood, and went to the door. When he opened the door he found that Healo was leaning against the wall holding his chin with a hand in deep concentration. It took the demon lord a moment to realize that the boy was waiting for him to speak first. He immediately straightened and said softly ", Yes."

Inuyasha lowered the mental barrier that Healo had instructed him how to make and thought ', Mother wants you to come back in.' Healo hesitated for a moment before answering vocally ", Very well." Inuyasha immediately turned and made his way back to his mother's side. His mother smiled at him briefly but she turned her gaze towards the lord who stepped closer to her. For a moment there was a kind of peace before he spoke.

Healo grinned but his eyes were sad as he said ", My lady is it fair for fate to do this to me? First my mother, who died because she loved my adopted father, then Inutaisho who died because he loved you and Inuyasha; now it is your turn. You die because you loved your son more than you cared for your own life." The lady interrupted him sternly despite her aged voice she still summoned an air of authority as she said ", My lord I am surprised at your behavior. I have just told my only son that I have no regrets, and nothing in the world could convince me that my declaration was not true. No illness or pain could bring me doubt about whether or not I should have loved my son, and you."

Healo seemed to lose some of his control as he replied hoarsely ", Yes Izayoi. But, why is it fate's choice to destroy everything I hold dear. If you die then my brothers and I will be all that is left of the house of the West and the North and the—my lady why is this happening to me?" Her eyes filled with compassion as she sighed and answered ", Healo, that is one of life's great mysteries. You have lived three times longer than I. Why should I know the answer to this? I have faith that all of you are more than capable to live up to the memory of my mate."

Inuyasha couldn't take this anymore as tears finally began to roll slowly down his face. His mother began to speak again while the demon was struggling to regain control of himself. ", Healo, I want you to swear to me that when I am gone, you will take care of my son. He is not ready to face the all the pain of the world, yet," Izayoi said firmly. Healo seemed to take great comfort and strength from her words since his voice was calm when he answered ", I promise to do my best to protect him."

The lady nodded softly and said ", I know that you will keep your word. I have no more worries. I am ready." Inuyasha felt a stab of pain that he expressed when he spoke ", No mother. You might be ready but I ain't." She sighed and said carefully ", My son if I could chose to go on living I would, but the choice is no longer mine to make. My body is surrendering not I." With these words she fell back into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha stared at his mother for a moment before wordlessly getting up and leaving the room. He couldn't bear to stay in that room a moment longer. As he arrived in his quarters he found everything was in its normal place, as if nothing out of the ordinary were occurring. Nothing but the eerie silence gave any indication of the tragedy that was taking place.

It was about twenty minutes later had Inuyasha heard a soft knock on his door. By the sense of grief and pity he detected he knew who it was and what they had come to tell him. He opened the door and found Healo with a dead look in his eyes as he said quietly ", Her suffering is over." The hanyou felt his ears flatten even more as he saw the amount of despair in the demon lord's eyes. To Inuyasha, Healo had been the personification of strength, but now you would never be able to see it.

Inuyasha's Memory

26 years later

So much had changed in the 26 years since Inuyasha's mother had died. The most obvious change was the excitement in the atmosphere at Brilith. Nine years after Lady Izayoi's death Healo finally took Lady Avia of the Southern Lands as his mate when he reached the customary age of 200. This was greeted with joy for two reasons, first that the North had already allied with the West so that this marriage was of great political advantage. Also there was the fact that Healo and Lady Avia genuinely loved each other, a rather rare occurrence in political marriages.

However, there was one variable of the marriage that the people were afraid might cause a war. Lady Avia had two elder brothers, but they both fell to roving bands of bandits only three years after Healo took their sister as his mate. The people were afraid that if something happened to Lord Nelit that war would result since, by law, their own lord would inherit the throne. Shortly after the brother's deaths the imperial regent and the Eastern Lord both sent ambassadors demanding that Healo swear that he would never accept the Southern Lands.

Of course Healo had curtly refused the demand. ", If something should happen to my father-in-law then it would be the duty of Lady Avia's mate to rule those lands," he had replied calmly. This answer did not please either of the lord's, but since Lord Nelit concurred with Healo's answer there was little that the other lords could do. Unsettling, was Sesshomaru's reaction to the crisis, but Healo had assured Inuyasha that it had been unnecessary for him to get involved in the affair.

Luckily the people did not devote much thought to the crises because only months afterwards the Northern Lands had a new heir. Sulam Diamend Tepes was born on Inuyasha's 57th birthday and was greeted with an unheard of amount of rejoicing in Brilith. It seemed that with a mate and newborn son that Healo finally came unto his own. The Northern Lands prospered as never before in their history. True they did not control all of the area they once had, but the people were prosperous, the army well-trained, and bandits were nearly destroyed in the North. Healo was viewed by many citizens of the other lands as the ideal ruler and the North was given a mystical quality by the poets and writers who wrote during that time.

For a while Inuyasha was content with his life. Healo fulfilled his word to Izayoi and did even more by attempting to have the hanyou instructed in the usual manner of a lord's child. However, Inuyasha absorbed little of this education, but his gratitude to his brother was very great. Lady Avia always went out of her way to be especially nice to him, and though he wouldn't admit it even Magus became kinder towards him.

One day Inuyasha finally knew it was time. He had just turned 70, and he felt it was time for him to go out on his own. Still Inuyasha held of leaving for a few months because he knew that his decision would sadden his brother. Finally he could wait no longer and went to see his brother.

Inuyasha knocked on the door as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. The door opened swiftly and revealed the glorious Lady Avia. Her sky-blue eyes sparkled as she said ", Lord Inuyasha this is a pleasant surprise. Please come join us." Inuyasha gave a small bow and entered the room. Healo rose to greet his brother and asked ", To what do we owe this visit?" Inuyasha smiled at the little boy in his brothers arms. Sulam had inherited Healo's dark blue eyes and stripes, but his mothers golden hair and tanned complexion.

The hanyou turned his golden orbs to regard his older brother and lowered his mental shields. Curiosity flickered across the lord's pale features before shock became evident in his eyes, then sadness. Inuyasha could feel the heartbreak coming off of his brother which caused his ears to flatten as he turned his gaze to the solid stone floor. ", Why," the demon lord asked softly.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before saying ", I feel that I am ready to go out on my own. It's calling to me." Healo gave a sigh before saying ", But I promised your mother that I would keep you safe—" Inuyasha butted in earnestly ", And you have. But I want more out of life than these walls, this city, or even the whole North can give me. Your people are kind to me because they love you, not me, because you have and still are making a mark on the world. I want that chance too." Healo smiled sadly and said ", So soon. I know that you are ready brother. So I will give you permission to go. I hope that you will return soon."

Inuyasha's gaze became resolute as he responded ", I won't come back until I am I know that someone thinks that I am great too." Avia spoke with humor ", Then he will never return." Inuyasha gave a small laugh as he left their room. His childhood was over. It was time to see what he could make of himself.

Yay! Another chapter. Ok this is supposed to happen about 10-15 years before he meets Kikyo. I know it might sound kind of random right now but all of this stuff WILL be important later, assuming I ever get there which reviews would help ensure. So REVIEW!!!


	9. The Sun Sets in the West

I want to start out by saying thanks to my second reviewer Kaihaku No Iroke. Thank you so much for reviewing. Again to everyone, do not be afraid to say anything in your reviews. I want to know your opinions so that I can become better. Ok for this chapter we're finally coming back to the present. I can guess that a lot of people who have looked at this story so far have seen all the strange names and positions and stopped reading. Well, now everything is going to start to come together and make sense about why I did that. Review.

Chapter VIII

THE SUN SETS IN THE WEST

'I hope he's alright,' the young miko thought as she pushed aside plants while looking around frantically. 'He seemed really upset.' Kagome was surprised at how strongly Inuyasha had reacted to the message. 'I still can't believe that Inuyasha had another brother and didn't even tell us,' she thought with disbelief. 'He didn't even confide in me,' that thought was a little more painful.

After searching the forest for about half an hour Kagome decided to go see if Inuyasha had gone back to the god tree. When the ancient tree appeared in front of her a minute or so latter she wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha there, but she was relieved. 'I wonder what he's thinking about,' she thought as she studied him from a good distance. His face was turned away but she could tell that he was really concentrating.

She hesitated for a moment before shouting ", Inuyasha!" He reacted quickly enough as he spun around to face her, but that was all he did that was normal. He didn't say anything like "What now wench?" instead he was trying to disguise the raw emotion that was on display for anyone to see. 'What is he so upset about,' the miko thought as she stared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha twitched a claw and Kagome saw a reflection from whatever he was holding in his hands. "Inuyasha what's that?" she asked softly hoping not to anger or annoy him. He gaped for a moment before returning to normal and saying "Feh. None of your business wench." Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she said ", Sit." As Inuyasha struggled to rise the miko came over and picked up the rod.

She turned it over in her palms admiring the craftsmanship. "This looks like some kind of scepter." Inuyasha groaned as he said sarcastically ", You think." Kagome chose to let the comment slide and instead asked ", Where did it come from." Inuyasha stood up, dusted himself off, and said ", The Northern Lands." The girl's eyes widened as she asked ", Was it your brother's, Healo's? How did it get here?"

Inuyasha turned away and replied ", I don't see how this is any of your business." Kagome let out an irritated growl as she said ", You agreed that we'd go see him in the Western Lands so I think that we all should know." Inuyasha's ears flattened and Kagome took that as I sign that she had made a point that he could understand. The hanyou flicked his golden eyes to the rod and said calmly ", Yes it was Healo's. I'm not sure how it got here. It wasn't here when I was bound to the tree, but after you freed me I found it."

Kagome smiled and held the rod out to him, as he took it back she asked ", Do you think he left it here on purpose?" Inuyasha's eyes clouded as he answered ", That would be the kind of thing he would do." The miko asked with curiosity ", Do you mean that in a good way?" Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he answered ", I never knew of anything with Healo that wasn't good." The miko accepted his answer with a nod and then decided to ask another question ", So why didn't you tell us about him before?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he looked down as he said ", Because I didn't want to talk about that part of my life. He took care of me after my mother died. I still am nowhere near living up to the legend around him." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise again as she said ", Did he disown you at first like Sesshomaru? Or what?"

Inuyasha looked back into the miko's eyes as he answered ", Sesshomaru didn't want anything to do with me or my mother because I was a hanyou who tainted his families name. If he had had his way my mother and I would be dead. Healo convinced Sesshomaru to let us go, and Sesshomaru listened because there was no way he could hold onto our father's land without Healo's help. Then about 20 years later Healo came to the village where my mother and I lived, he took us with him into his lands, and cared for us."

Kagome's eyes filled with pity as she said ", Your mother died while you were in the North. Is that why you left the North?" Inuyasha's eyes clouded again as he shook his mane and said ", No. I left for my own reasons." The girl heard the finality in his tone and decided that she had grilled him enough. 'He does look uncomfortable when talking about this sort of thing. I'll give him a break…for now,' she thought mischievously.

The hanyou turned wordlessly with the rod still in his hands and began to walk back towards the village. Kagome rushed forward and asked ", So how long will it take us to get there?" Inuyasha closed his eyes in though as he answered ", Will spend the rest of the day getting our supplies. Sesshomaru's palace is all the way on the coast. It'd take a human about five days to make the trip." Kagome stopped and said with a sigh ", Five days!" 'Uh…I can already feel the pain,' she thought dismally.

Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts ", But if I carry you and the others ride on Killala, it'll take…three days." Kagome gave a small frown as she thought ', It's still longer than I'd like, but at least I won't be walking the whole way.' They walked in an easy silence for the rest of the trip and when they got back to the village Inuyasha informed the others about their travel plans. The others took the news far better than Kagome did, and by the time they went to sleep everyone couldn't wait to leave.

As soon as the soon rose the group ate breakfast, said farewell to Kaede, and started off on their journey. After traveling for a few hours in relative silence Kagome got up the courage to begin questioning Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha?" she asked hesitatantly. The hanyou's response was neutral enough ", Ya." Kagome let out a breath and asked quietly so that the others wouldn't hear her ", Is Healo really your brother?" Inuyasha tensed slightly before answering ", He is to me."

The tone in his voice silenced the miko's next question for a few minutes before she tried again. "How old is he?" Inuyasha made an irritated noise before answering ", Two-hundred and seventy-seven." Kagome's eyes widened at the figure so Inuyasha said reassuringly ", It's not that bad. He looks like he's in his twenties." The miko gave a small nod ', So a demon about a year every decade.'

Kagome decided to try a more delicate question ", What's he look like?" Inuyasha's ears flattened as he asked ", Why do you need to know that? He already has a mate and besides you'll see him soon enough." The miko's eyes flashed as she shouted ", I didn't mean it like that you jerk!" The rest of the group turned to regard the two curiously as Inuyasha gave a muttered reply ", Whatever. It's not like I care."

The miko's anger melted away and was replaced with grief. 'No I suppose you don't. It's dumb of me to hope that someday you might.' Inuyasha seemed to realize that he had hurt her so he said nothing else about the subject for the rest of the day. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had decided not to speak to her for a while and thought dismally ', This is gonna be a long trip.'

2 Days Later in the Western Palace

Healo's POV

Impatient was an understatement. The demon lord was struggling to find the patience to wait for Inuyasha and his small group to arrive in Ionin. Part of his anxiety was because he was worried about the possibility of Naraku learning that they were coming into the West. Even Naraku had reason to fear the power of the Western Lands, and if that power were combined with the jewel shards he might never get his hands on the completed jewel.

Of course that was not Healo's plan. Eventually Naraku might become powerful enough to destroy even the West. But, before anything could be done about the maniacal half-demon Healo felt that what jewel shards were still outside his control must be protected. Once that was done he could try to convince Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to help him.

It was unlikely that the group would face any problems coming to Ionin. Only about a day and a half before a scout had come to report that Inuyasha and his companions had crossed the Silvan River, the boundary of the "Old" Western Lands, without any problems. Almost hourly a scout would come and report to Healo the status of the small group. Only a few minutes earlier the last scout had come in and reported that they should arrive at the palace in less than half an hour.

So Healo had come here to watch for them. He was leaning over the ledge of the balcony leading off of the easternmost room in the whole palace, his own. Below him he could see the various humans and demons of the city going about their business, and far to the east he could even see the cities wall and eastern gate which stayed open during the day.

As a demon Healo could actually pick out individuals even from so great a distance. Fearing that he might miss them in the crowd, he allowed his mind to reach out through the palace and city to see if they had arrived yet. Only a great amount of mental control allowed him to do this. There were nearly a hundred-thousand people within that radius and only three of them knew how to block off there emotions. 'He isn't here yet,' the demon sighed as he allowed his probes to draw back.

"There is so much I have to say to him Sulam," the demon said reflectively as he stared out into the crowds. His young son stepped beside his father. The seventy-four year old demon spoke comfortingly ", Father, I am sure he'll understand why you did what you did." Healo turned to regard his son and said wistfully ", My son people are not always as good and kindhearted as you believe them to be. My actions caused the deaths of thousands not to mention that of the miko he loved and his own captivity to that tree for half a century."

Sulam shook his head as he replied ", You may have made the choice that began those events, but the result is not completely your responsibility. If what you tell me about him is true, then he will find a way to forgive you. Especially when he learns what you are planning to do to make everything right." Healo gave a small laugh and said ", My son you are displaying that refreshing optimism of yours again. Nothing will make everything that has happened right. What I can do is finish off Naraku." The demon lord's gaze became hard as he said ", It is long past time that he paid for his crimes. Against Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and I. His actions have caused his fate to become our family's affair."

Ok. So I hope you noticed that I tried to give more hints for what's going on in this chapter. At least you can now see one of the reasons why I called the story "A Family Affair", but you only know Inuyasha's reason for wanting to kill Naraku. As we go along I will reveal the other deeds that cause the whole family to want to destroy him. Review.


	10. A Painful Revelation

Yay another new reviewer! Thank you so much Yasnactic for your review. I know that I'm still not very good at getting inside the characters themselves, but I am trying to improve. Alright I'm going to do a little clarification. The title is going to have at least three meanings within the story. One will be why each of the brothers wants Naraku dead. Another reason you will start to see in this chapter and the last has to do with Kagome. Let me know what you think.

Chapter IX

A PAINFUL REVELATION

20 Minutes Later

(Kagome's POV)

The days had passed quietly enough for the small group. Inuyasha had actually been fairly nice, but he still refused to talk anymore about his brother. They all knew that he was struggling with uncertainty about whether or not he should even meet with him. Kagome didn't understand why he would want to avoid seeing his brother. "Maybe he found out that you were free and wanted to see you," Kagome had suggested the one time she had spoken about Healo during the trip.

Inuyasha hadn't gotten upset but instead shook his head and said ", No that doesn't make any sense. Healo has always been in touch with Sesshomaru and he's known for a long time." The hanyou turned away as the miko pursued timidly ", If Healo rules in the North, then why does he want to meet you in Ionin." Inuyasha regarded her carefully before saying ", I don't know and that's part of the problem. It's one of the things that makes me wonder if this isn't a trap."

The miko silenced her retort and instead went back to contemplating the questions for herself. 'I don't think that Sesshomaru really wants to kill Inuyasha anymore. Besides if he did want to kill him Sesshomaru wouldn't use some sort of trap like this.' Kagome decided that she would soon see for herself. Even as she though this the group passed over another ridge as everyone paused in amazement.

The hill dropped to form a verdant valley that held the glittering jewel of Ionin. The city was ringed with an iron wall but the city itself was a sea of colors with a majority of blues and gold, the Western colors, flags fluttering on many of the buildings. Beyond the city Kagome could make out the silver waves of the sea broken by the prows of many tall ships of war. Amid the splendor of the city was a powerful building that everyone instinctively knew was their destination.

The miko spoke in an awed tone ", Inuyasha why didn't you tell us it looked like this?" The hanyou shook his head slowly as he replied ", I haven't been here since I was a baby." 'No wonder Sesshomaru is always so proud. If I had grown up in a place like that I'd probably look down on everybody else too,' the miko thought as they made their way through the large golden gates, which were adorned with a sapphire crescent, and down the open streets.

Kagome was surprised to find how open the people were. There were about equal numbers of humans and demons. Some of the demons seemed a little richer than most of the humans, but few people of either race were poor. Still there was something strange that Kagome noticed. "Inuyasha," the miko muttered quietly to the hanyou walking beside her. She saw his ears flick to show her he was listening.

She giggled at the action but then became serious and asked ", Have you noticed that there are two different groups of demons here?" The hanyou stared at her for a moment, but then he gazed out at the crowd and froze. His ears flattened as he muttered ", Yah. The silver demons are from here, but those ones with the black hair are from the Northern Lands." Kagome kept moving normally but she glanced around the city as they made their way to the palace. She noticed that while the majority of the demons were from the West at least a third were from the North.

She tried to act casual as she asked Inuyasha ", Do you think their merchants, ambassadors, guards, or something like that?" The hanyou folded his arms as he replied calmly ", Too many for it to be that. Besides a lot of them look like peasants, and they aren't acting as if they were nervous." The miko moved closer to Inuyasha since a few of the people were studying them as they finally approached the entrance to the palace.

Suddenly about a dozen guards approached from the gates. Inuyasha and the others tensed but Kagome didn't think that they had anything to fear. 'They don't look upset. Maybe a little stern but they should know of our coming.' The leader of this band seemed to be a mix between the two groups; he had the silvery hair of the West but deep purple eyes. When he spoke his voice was the picture of authority. "What is your business here?"

Kagome and the others glanced at Inuyasha expecting him to speak since he was the one who had received the summons. The hanyou was unresponsive for only a moment before answering. ", We were told to come meet Lord Healo and Lord Sesshomaru here." The captain nodded slowly and asked ", Who exactly are you?" Inuyasha drew himself up and said ", My name's Inuyasha. My father was your Lord Inutaisho." The answer caused a great deal of talk among the people who had overheard and even some of the guards exchanged glances.

The captain only smirked as he said ", His son. Do you have anything to substantiate this claim?" Kagome glanced at the hanyou wondering what sort of reaction this would evoke. However, after staring at the captain for a moment Inuyasha gave a grin of his own and said ", Sure." In a sudden motion that caused the guards to draw their weapons he drew Tetseiga. The miko said urgently ", Inuyasha don't."

Inuyasha responded with a shrug as he said ", This sword is made from one of his fangs." He smile vanished as he continued ", Do I need to demonstrate this to you?" The captain hesitated for a moment before a hard look come on his face. Kagome was beginning to intervene when suddenly a calm voice interrupted the argument. "That won't be necessary, brother."

Everyone turned to see who had interrupted the confrontation. The guards immediately put away their weapons and bowed as the miko looked towards Inuyasha to confirm her suspicions. The uncomfortable look on his face was enough to prove to her that this was Healo. He was taller than Inuyasha and it was obvious that he was far more graceful. His face was pale and his hair and blue eyes were very dark which made for an interesting contrast. Despite their shade his eyes did not feel cold, but neither were they warm; they were passionate with energy sparking constantly from the depths of the demons soul.

Healo waited for a moment as if expecting his brother to speak next, but when this did not happen he cleared his throat and gave a warm smile. "Inuyasha I am glad to see that you faced no great difficulties in coming hear," his voice was light as he waited expectantly for a response. The hanyou gained some composure and said ", Not like anything could stop me anyway." Kagome could not help but shake her head at her friends boast. 'He is so full of himself sometimes, it must be a family trait,' she thought as she imagined the hanyou and Sesshomaru.

The demon lord surprised everyone with a laugh as he gave a swift glance to the currently quiet miko. His gaze returned to his brother as he asked ", I suppose that you had best introduce me to the rest of your pack." Inuyasha was silent for a moment before shrugging and saying ", Right." He turned to the rest of the group and said ", Guys, this is my brother Healo, Lord of the Northern Lands." Kagome noticed a that the demon gave a small pained expression before smiling again. "Healo this," the hanyou said pointing to the group ", is Killala, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome."

Healo politely nodded to each of them in turn until he came to Kagome. The demon gave a bright smile and asked ", So brother, is this beautiful miko your mate?" Everyone grew silent at the question and Kagome was rather hoping that the ground would open and swallow her. Inuyasha gave an irritated growl and answered ", Heck no. She is helping me to find the jewel shards." Healo gave a small grin and said apologetically ", Forgive me. I merely noticed that she stood closer to you than the others."

Kagome flushed and quickly sidestepped away as she said ", Were in a place I've never been before and Inuyasha is my friend." 'Not that I didn't use to hope we were more,' the miko thought with a mental sigh. Surprisingly, Healo smiled kindly and said ", I understand. I suppose that you all are wondering why I asked you to come here." The group nodded furiously as the demon lord smiled; he was obviously amused by their impatience. "I promise that you will soon know the reason," his face darkened slightly as he continued ", but before that I wish to speak with you alone Inuyasha."

The hanyou gave a confused look and replied ", Sure I guess that's fine." He glanced to the rest of the group and Kagome gave a small nod. 'I may not understand everything that's going on here, but Inuyasha said that Healo was trustworthy,' she thought firmly. The demon lord responded with a small bow and a genuine smile ", Thank you for understanding. You have my word that as long as you are here no harm will come to you. I forced Sesshomaru to agree to certain…conditions…before you arrived. He will stay away from you until it is time to discuss other matters."

Healo then turned an appraising eye onto the guards who immediately stood at attention. He spoke clearly ", Captain you and your men will accompany these guests into the central gardens. You are not to leave them out of your sight. Know that if any harm should befall them you will answer to me for it." The guards shuddered for a moment before the captain spoke ", As you say, my lord." Healo gave them a solemn nod before turning back to the group.

He said kindly ", Since you took the risk in coming here it would be impolite of me to not see to your safety while you are here. Do not worry we shouldn't be longer than an hour or so." Healo motioned to his brother who started forward than said ", Wait a second I have something of yours." Inuyasha turned to Kagome who quickly opened her giant backpack and pulled out the rod that had been left at the god tree. Inuyasha took the rod from the miko with a mumbled thanks and turned back towards Healo.

He walked forward and placed the rod in Healo's hands as he said quietly ", I think this is yours." Healo took the rod without a word but his face contorted in guilt as he said ", Inuyasha I no longer deserve to bear it." The spectators watching the visitors began muttering as the hanyous ears flattened and he asked ", What do you mean you don't deserve it?" The demon stared into his brother's eyes as he said firmly ", That is what I need to talk to you about, and once you know the truth you will never see me the same way again."

The hanyou asked with confusion ", How could I ever hate you? You've never done anything but help me." The demon shook his head and said in frustration ", Inuyasha you can say that know, but I stole away from you something that is far more precious than anything else." Inuyasha was obviously upset as he asked ", Yah? And what is that." The demon calmed as he said ", I stole your chance at love, and caused you to be sealed in a fate worse than death for fifty years." The hanyou's voice hardened as he said ", No. Naraku caused all of that." Healo gave a sad smile and replied ", Yes, under my orders to do so."

Bum…BUm…BUM. Cliffhanger!!! Ok. Another chapter is finished. Their aren't as many clues in this one since I wanted to focus on describing the setting of the story in this chapter. But one of the most important conflicts in the story was just introduced. The next chapter will explain part of what happened. Ok I may or may not post another chapter tomorrow depending on reviews and inspiration. If I don't get one tomorrow then the next chapter will be Thursday because Wednesday and this weekend I'll be at my dads. Please review because I think it would be neat if I got another chapter by tomorrow since I turn 18 tomorrow. Especially since it will be a very revealing chapter. REVIEW!!!


	11. The Path of a Hero

Ok so I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. I hope I don't sound desperate, but I really do want reviews. Well here we go with the next chapter. I am going to show some of the behind the scenes stuff. I really struggled with how much to show but I will show some of the details. Please read & review, and ask others to read it. Even if you don't like it let me know.

Chapter 10

THE PATH OF A HERO

What could he possibly say? He, just like everyone else, was stunned by the demon lord's claim. Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he thought ', Is it possible. Could Healo have caused Kikyo's death?' The hanyou turned away as he heard everyone's whispers. Healo's voice said softly ", I want to explain everything…or at least what I think you deserve to know." Inuyasha looked into his brother's blue eyes and could see the sorrow and sincerity there.

The hanyou had reservations but he found himself nodding as he said ", Alright. I'll hear what you have to say." The demon lord gave a small smile and said ", That's all I ask." Healo then turned to regard the rest of the group and said ", We will meet you in the garden soon." Inuyasha saw Kagome hesitate but she gave a sigh and turned to follow the guards deeper into the magnificent structure.

The peasants began to file away when they noticed that the excitement was over but Inuyasha didn't really notice. Healo caught the hanyou's gaze and said ", I know that you have probably heard some very disturbing rumors about me." Inuyasha gave a weary nod to the statement which the demon lord took to mean that he could continue. "That means that you will be able to understand most of what happened. Before I begin would you care to explain to the circumstances behind your relationship with the miko who guarded the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha's ears folded and his gaze dropped away. This is what he had been dreading about finding his brother. These explanations would be very painful for him. Still he cleared his throat before beginning confidently ", After I left the North I traveled for a while just seeing the country." The hanyou paused as he glanced at his brother who looked politely curious so he continued ", It only took me a short time to realize just how many people hated me for being a hanyou. Humans, demons, even other hanyous who were afraid that since their was another hanyou in the area that someone would kill us all."

His eyes darkened further as he said solemnly ", I struggled for a while to prove myself to them, but then I just stopped caring. As long as I was a hanyou they could never respect me." His eyes lit as he paused for a moment and continued ", But then I heard the stories about the sacred jewel. That it could be used to accomplish nearly anything. That was when I decided that I needed to become a full fledged demon."

Inuyasha glanced at his audience afraid that he had revealed a little too much. Healo did look a little disappointed but he said caringly enough ", You may go on." The hanyou grinned a little as he started again ", When I finally found the village I met Kikyo. At first all I cared about was getting the jewel but when she kept sparing my life I began to fall for her. She finally pledged to be with me if I would consent to becoming a human. I resisted at first, but we both knew that it was only a matter of time."

When the hanyou paused for breath the demon lord decided to comment ", Inuyasha don't you see the mistake that you made? You allowed others to make you believe that you were inferior to them," he sighed softly then said ", I know all too well how it ends. Very well, I wish you had swallowed your pride and returned to the North. Perhaps I would have been able to avoid so much bloodshed." This last statement was spoken in such a regretful tone that for a moment Inuyasha said nothing.

However, he needed to know what had happened so he asked ", What happened?" The demon lord seemed to sag lightly as he breathed slowly, then he straightened proudly and began. "Only a year or so after you left Bianen decided that he wasn't happy with controlling a third of my territory. He was annoyed at the amount of support I had among the other lands, but especially among the Eastern Lands human population. So he decided that I must be taught a lesson. He used a weak pretext to send troops in secret through the wastelands just north of the territory he had stolen from Sesshomaru. This caused a war."

Healo seemed to weaken again as he closed his eyes and continued ", It was a lightening strike against the palace. Bianen hoped to kill Avia and I, and to then rule the North in Sulam's name. For good or evil I had decided unexpectedly to attend the negotiations with the imperial regent that was supposed to attempt to solve the conflict. I arrived back in the palace two hours after the attack, but it was too late."

Inuyasha's face paled as he said ", No." Healo looked up and the hanyou could see again the depth of his pain as he slowly nodded and said ", Yes. I gathered what troops I could find and went after the murders. When I found them they surrendered my son to me. Luckily for them he was unharmed though that did not allow them to escape their fate." The hanyou looked confused at the demon's words and so he said with deep regret ", I killed them all."

At first the hanyou felt a cold shock at the statement but then he had a memory of waking up and finding many dead human bandits. 'That doesn't excuse him but at least I can partially understand his actions.' Healo gave a warm smile and said ", There is not a day that goes by that I don't regret that choice," he sighed as he said softly ", but unfortunately I made far worse decisions. I decided to fight an offensive war against the demoralized Southern troops and had soon regained the territory that was held against me since my ascension."

The demon shook his head softly and said ", However, there was a problem. Sesshomaru began a war to subjugate the panther demons almost as soon as you left. Bianen of course threatened to go to war with Sesshomaru so he asked me to provide him with aid. I made the decision to deny Sesshomaru's request because I felt that the North wasn't ready for war yet. Your brother was successful but I think he held a grudge against me since I didn't help him as much as he wanted. In any case when I went to war against the South he decided that I didn't deserve any aid."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He knew how proud his older half-brother was. His behavior didn't shock the hanyou in the least. However, Healo's as he unfolded the next part of the tale did. "I was impossibly successful I drove the enemy all the way across the Great River when Bianen finally conceded defeat. I was at first given all the territory north of the river. Almost half of the West was under my control so Sesshomaru demanded a large portion of the area. I was very angry but I agreed to give him the territory."

A dark glimmer entered into the demon lords eyes as he said ", However, while my army was returning a band of thieves attempted to steal our supplies. My guards brought me the leader of this band. He was a pathetic little bandit named Onigumo." Inuyasha stiffened at the name as he began to see how the pieces were starting to fit together. "He was afraid that I was going to have him killed so to dissuade me he told me about the sacred jewel. My grief over my mate's death was common knowledge and he suggested to me that I could use the jewel to bring Avia back to life."

Healo smiled sadly at the hanyou as he asked ", I suppose you can guess what happened next? I gave Onigumo the use of my spies and told him to find the sacred jewel and to retrieve it no matter the cost. When he came back about a decade later he had completely changed. I could sense that he had somehow become a half-demon but I didn't care I wanted the sacred jewel. My anger when he told me of its disappearance was something to behold. Alas, that I didn't kill that fiend then. Instead I slowly fell under his influence, but he never could learn to control me. Still he was able to poison my mind against Sesshomaru and even Magus."

Inuyasha stood in silence for a moment before asking ", What happened next?" Healo sighed and began again ", I began to make very strong demands to Sesshomaru. I commanded him to give me all of the territory I had won back. When Magus learned of my madness he kidnapped Sulam and stole away into the West. Onigumo, or as he now calls himself Naraku, convinced me that a conspiracy was planned. I added the return of my brother and son to my demands. When he refused I made a terrible decision. I struck out with my army. They were terrible battles and at first they accomplished nothing, but destruction on both sides but then I finally had him."

The demon looked into the distance as he continued ", I had finally trapped Sesshomaru's army with their backs to the Silvan River when I finally realized what I was doing. I commanded all of my troops to cease their operations and met with Sesshomaru. When I did so I found out exactly where the conspiracy was. Naraku had been secretly raising an army in the North to take over their and he had convinced Bianen to attack as well. Our situation was very grave. Both of our armies were damaged and we faced odds of four to one. I decided that I would go attempt to find aid. Somehow Sesshomaru was able to hold off Naraku long enough for me to return with an army of wolves lent from the Eastern Mountains. We chased them back into the North but then we could go no farther."

Here he paused in sadness then continued ", Naraku's army had already killed or captured most of the people of the Northern Lands. Those who did survive brought only themselves when they fought their way across the River Drianan. The North was, and still is, occupied. So I made a deal with Sesshomaru. Since I had broken the treaty between us for five years I agreed to serve him for fifty."

Inuyasha shook his head in wonder and said ", You served Sesshomaru for fifty years?" Healo only nodded and said ", It was a most fitting punishment. Not only had I broken my word to him, but I also shattered his country, and ironically, caused my own lands destruction. But that is in the past. At last the land has recovered and the people are strong and willing again. We have another chance. That's why I asked you to come. Together we will destroy Naraku.

Yay! So I know that this one is a little short but it is 9:00 so what do you expect? There will be a lot more detail about these events later but for I know I think you get the picture. Next chapter is going to be the revealing of Healo's plan. Review so that I can update. Probably Monday or Tuesday I'll update if I get a review! REVIEW!!!


	12. The Garden Lessons

I want to give a special WELCOME BACK to byakugan-master93! Thank you so much for reviewing. I think that dialogue is one of the hardest things to do in writing because of how much it changes between characters. Kaihaku No Iroke I want to apologize for updating so fast. I understand that some people don't get a chance to check the site every day or maybe even every week. I'm going to try to do about a chapter every three to four days from now on. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. Ok in this chapter I'm going to continue with hints about what another pun off of the title is. It's important to the story but not the most important aspect. REVIEW!!!

Chapter XI

THE GARDEN LESSONS

Kagome sighed as she studied her surroundings. It was beautiful enough but after about an hour it was starting to become very dull. The garden was surrounded by a high stone wall that enclosed a fairly large area. The miko noticed several servants who went silently about tending to the various trees, plants, and ponds in the hidden paradise.

The guards paid little attention to the small group so they were left to their own devices. Their were many exotic plants that Kagome knew must have come from other countries and for a while these were able to hold her attention. 'I wonder what Healo meant,' the miko thought as she strode among the rare flora. Her eyes darkened as she shook her head ', It probably will hurt him a lot.'

Kagome had come to see over the short time she had known of Healo that the demon lord was very important to Inuyasha. Even though she didn't know him at all she thought that he cared about the hanyou's feelings too. She was interrupted by fits of laughter off in the distance. When the miko glanced curiously in that direction she found a hedge with a small opening forced into it.

'It might be dangerous,' she paused and looked back towards her companions. She didn't see them and so she thought ', I'm sure that it can't be anything dangerous. I'll be back before they realize I'm gone.' With a small grin she made her way quietly towards the gap in the prickly wall. She heard muttered laughter as she finally began to peer through the opening and she smiled softly.

There were two young children, no older than eight or nine, laughing and playing in the hidden part of the garden. Kagome was not surprised to see that she knew the little girl. She was an adorable soft spoken child and she constantly shot glances to her surroundings. 'Rin,' she thought with certainty. Kagome was also surprised at the beauty of the area. There was a crystal clear pool in the center of the small enclosure, which was where the children were sitting near the water.

There were white lilies, crimson roses, and many other flowers that together created a kaleidoscope of color. There were also a few marble statues of various grand demons and, perhaps, ancient heroes long forgotten by the lands they once fought for. However, the miko could understand the main reason that the children had come to this spot. It seemed to possess a certain peace and quiet that is often hard to come across in the hustle and bustle of everyday living.

Kagome returned her attention to the children and found that she had no idea who the young boy was. He looked about eight or nine years old, he had luxurious golden hair, which was kept in a style like Sesshomaru, merry sky-blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. She could also tell that he was a demon because of his dark blue stripes and tail though he had no mark on his head. He smiled warmly and openly at his companion and was apparently skilled at provoking her humor. The miko gave a soft sigh ', I remember when Sota and I were little.'

Suddenly the young demon stiffened as his gaze came to rest on the young miko. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at the boy's senses but she gave a soft smile and said quietly ", I am sorry to have disturbed you." Any tension was broken when Rin saw who was making her friend so nervous. "Kagome!" the child cried as she rose and made her way to the miko's side. Her companion was somewhat slower to react but he gave a welcoming smile and also approached Kagome though at a more cautious speed.

She knelt down and opened her arms to the excited young girl who giggled as she embraced the miko. "Kagome I'm so happy ot see you again! Do you want to meet my friend, Sulam?" Kagome gave a small laugh, stood, and turned a kind gaze unto the young demon. The said demon straightened slightly and said ", I am Sulam Diamend Tepes, heir to the Northern Lands." He said this with such solemnity that Kagome struggled not to laugh at the declaration, but Rin was not so self-controlled.

Sulam gave a little growl and said in an irritated voice ", Rin it is not proper for anyone to scorn a Lord's title." Rin's sarcastic response was stolen by a rich voice ", Indeed, that is so, but you, my son, are not yet a Lord." Kagome turned to see that it was the demon lord himself. His words may have been slightly mocking but there was no trace of this in his benevolent smile. The demon laughed heartily at his son's expression and said almost as if talking to a class ", The powerful are given their powers by the masses. You must never forget that."

The younger demon grinned and nodded fiercely as the miko looked on in confusion. Almost as if sensing her distress Healo spoke softly ", Inuyasha wished to be alone for a little while. He is handling this much better than I thought he would." Kagome smiled in understanding at the demon lord and said ", I've seen many times in my travels with Inuyasha that despite his hard words and attitudes that he really does care about other people."

Healo swept back his dark hair as he seemed to drill into the miko with his sapphire orbs. "Yet he does not understand how you feel?" Healo asked with a raised brow. Kagome hesitated for a moment before saying delicately ", I don't think he even realizes what my feelings for him were." Sulam decided to interject ", That's sad. Father says that I should always be mindful of the feelings of others, even if I don't understand them."

The miko sighed and Healo laughed before he replied ", True. So how do you suppose your Uncle Sesshomaru will feel when he learns that you two broke into our mother's garden?" Both of the children paled slightly but Rin recovered and said ", Sulam said that he would understand." The young demon was quick to add ", Rin really wanted to see the roses so I cut a small hole in the hedge."

Healo glanced at the opening before replying dryly ", Hmph. Small you say. Even so you really shouldn't use your claws to enter places where you are not allowed. However, considering that the deed was done in the service of a lady I will overlook it." Rin giggled as Sulam shook his head as he realized what his father was suggesting. The lord turned to Kagome and said sternly ", However, I don't believe I will so easily overlook your code of conduct towards this charming young lady."

Kagome smiled warmly at the demon who continued ", Sulam this is Lady Kagome Higurashi." The miko's smile faded as she felt shock at his knowledge of her name but the young demon took no notice as he gave a small bow and said ", Hello Lady Kagome." She gave a small nod of thanks before turning with open suspicion to regard his father. He smiled at her secretively as if waiting for the awkward moment.

She narrowed her eyes and asked ", How do you know my name, I mean, my last name." Healo's eyes took on a measuring look as he said quietly ", You will find that I will quickly learn a great deal there is to know about you." He grinned and continued ", Do not be alarmed by this. I have a certain…flair…for this sort of thing." Kagome was a little freaked out but she thought ', He is a demon after all. If he is a Lord he probably has a lot of spies or something.'

Healo's smile softened as he said ", In time you will understand as much about me as I know about you. However, now is not the time to begin that undertaking. Instead I believe that we should return to your companions and my guards." The miko nodded as she said sheepishly ", Yah. I kinda forgot to let them know where I was going." Rin laughed, Sulam smiled, but Healo only said kindly ", Yes Lady Kagome. It was very irresponsible of you to do so. You must seek to be a better example."

The miko studied the demon lords face, but she found no sign of annoyance or really any negative emotion. 'He's only playing with me,' she thought with a mischievous grin. Kagome said in amusement ", Lord Healo I don't thing that it is proper for a demon of your stature to tease a poor young miko." The demon lord became more somber and his eyes darkened as he replied quietly ", Well since I no longer have any lands I suppose I am free from that requirement."

Kagome expression said it all but she asked ", What do you mean?" Healo sighed and turned to gaze northward as he answered ", I love my brother, Sesshomaru, immensely but do you think that I would dwell here if I didn't have to? Powerful he may be but he is a demon of a very different caliber than I. Powerful? No doubt. Wise? Few kings could find a better advisor, but for all that he still lacks something vital. I believed for a long time that after certain…events…in his life that he had lost the ability ot love. Thankfully I believe that I may have been wrong."

With this last statement Healo turned a kind eye on Rin, but a moment later he returned to watching the northern horizon. Kagome was too stunned to speak just yet but she stepped up beside the demon hoping to see what he was studying so adamantly. She gasped softly at what she saw. The northwest was beautiful enough with it's shining sea and pale sand shining in the slowly setting sun, but the Northern Mountains were shrouded in mist. When she glanced to the northeast she began to understand his sorrow. She could see beyond the Silvan River to the beginning of the plains of the north, but beyond that was only shadow.

Healo regarded the stunned miko openly and said ", Yes. Darkness lies upon my entire kingdom. My greed brought me down in the end to utter destruction." She was obviously upset and asked through disbelief ", How could one man, or even one demon cause this?" The demon lord's eyes softened as he answered ", My lady, over your relatively short years I know that you have seen more than enough evidence to show you the powers of pure evil. It is true that neither I nor Naraku by ourselves would have accomplished this, but together our evil was great enough. My despair over my mate's death and his malice towards life itself combined to form a deadly result."

Kagome smiled sadly and said ", So your mate is dead?" Healo answered quietly ", Yes. It has been many years, but I do not wish to recount that tale again today." The miko's eyes lightened with understanding as she said ", You told Inuyasha." The demon lord did not deny this as he stared into her eyes and declared ", He had more than enough right to know." She sighed as she turned away and thought ', I never get to know anything.' The demon surprised her by saying ", In time you will know all that transpired. It seems only fair if we are going to work together to destroy Naraku."

She nodded grimly. 'I may not know all the circumstances but my heart tells me that Healo is as much a victim of Naraku's twisted webs as everyone else. I don't understand what happened but I believe him.' Kagome didn't know it but her thoughts were very gratefully received by Healo. 'Indeed they all have a right to know. The die is cast the Empire will either triumph and rise to greatness beyond anything it has known before, or it will fail utterly at last, and fade from the world,' he swore solemnly as the sun finally set over the sea.

Ok. Again thank you all for your reviews. I will try to update by Thursday or Friday. I wonder if any of you see where I am going with all of this. Trust me it is a fairly tangled situation but it will start clearing soon. Tell me what you think. Remember the more you review the more I want to update. Review.


	13. Meeting the Truth

CHAPTER XII

MEETING THE TRUTH

Special thank you to byakugan-master93 and Kaihaku No Iroke for reviewing the last chapter. Thank you all for your advice and again sorry for the quick review but I really couldn't wait to write this chapter. So more details with the groups problem and its solutions. Few more hints to the actually kinda predictable but powerful twist coming up in the story. Review please.

The sky was finally shifting into a obsidian black. Tiny pin points of light had forced their way into the horizon, and a thin crescent moon was rising to cast a pale glow onto palace. Kagome felt a great deal of excitement even though she and her group had been traveling for most of the day. 'Now Healo will finally tell us what's going on,' she thought with determination as she turned slightly to her right to find the said demon sitting beside her.

They were in a small room that had large windows through which the miko looked out over the ocean. Healo was of course sitting on her right, Miroku was sitting opposite of the demon lord, Sango was sitting across from Kagome with a hand suspiciously tense, Inuyasha sat on the end beside Healo, and Sesshomaru sat at the other end. The miko had left Shippo with Rin and Sulam since Healo had assured her that they would be fine together. Silence continued to reign for a moment longer before another figure entered the room.

Kagome was not afraid but she was slightly alarmed at his appearance. She had of course seen several of the demons in the city with purple hair but his sudden entrance had been a shock. When she noticed the snow flake on his brow she calmed and thought ', He must be related to Healo.' Her suspicion was proven correct by the demons' statement ", Forgive me. There was I small incident in the marketplace that had to be dealt with." Without another word the demon walked quickly to the seat beside Kagome.

Sesshomaru wasted no time before starting the meeting. He swept a cold gaze over everyone before intoning ", You have all been invited here at the insistence of my brother Lord Healo." The demon paused here for a moment as if daring anyone to interrupt his statement with their impatience. Indeed, Kagome glanced nervously at Inuyasha but she found that he still appeared uncomfortable about everything that had happened. She knew that some of what his brother had told him had hurt him badly, but he seemed to responding well so far.

Her reverie was interrupted by Sesshomaru's cold tone. "I have agreed to this in order to preserve the safety of my lands. However, that does not mean that I will tolerate any foolish behavior," here he gave a cold stare to Inuyasha who surprisingly only smirked in response before he continued. "Remember that though you reside in the Western Lands you are here only at his insistence. Healo, you may make your plea." Kagome was confused as she thought ', Plea? What is he on trial or something?'

She glanced at her friend to find that he merely smiled and began to speak in a clear voice. "My friends we all have witnessed first hand the destructive power of Naraku. Some of us should be reminded that at one time or another we actually helped to further his designs." There was a tense pause here as Healo stared stonily at his one time master whose golden orbs did not hesitate, but Kagome thought that for a moment she saw something like a flame burning there. However, if he was struggling with anger he was able to control himself because he said nothing.

Healo's tone became less hostile as he continued ", However, despite what we may have done in the past I hope that we are all committed to seeing this half-demons destruction. He certainly has condemned himself. Thousands were killed in the North and thousands more fled from their homes. We all know that he has coveted after the shards of the sacred jewel in order to obtain the reformed jewel, and he wishes to use that power for his own designs." He paused here and caught the eyes of all as he said with determination ", He must be brought to justice for this."

Kagome and everyone else in the room nodded. They all had their own reasons for wanting Naraku gone, but the young miko felt that she knew the reasoning behind all of their convictions. She thought sadly ', For Miroku it's a matter of life or death. Sango hopes to save her brother,' she contemplated their distressing issues as she watched them out of the corner of her eyes.

'Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even Healo are in it for revenge,' Kagome thought with a tinge of anger as she glanced at the two brothers. She shook her head slowly as she pondered ', So similar. But what do I hope to get from Naraku's death.' A strong voice answered her ", You want to find justice for the thousands of innocents who have suffered under his malice just as I do." The miko turned suddenly almost as if expecting to see someone standing beside her.

However, she dismissed her distressing thoughts as Healo began to speak again. "I know all about your brave attempts to thwart the half-demon. I also know that he responded by hiding himself from you. However, as I told Lady Kagome earlier the question is not 'where is he?' but 'how do we get to him?' He was interrupted by Inuyasha who said in irritation ", You mean to tell me that you know where that snake is hiding."

Healo laughed and Magus smiled but no one else found any humor in the comment. The demon lord sighed as he answered ", Assuredly, I have known since long before you reawakened that Naraku has made Brilith, my castle in the North, his abode. However," he continued with a raised hand when Inuyasha went to stand ", there are at least two potentially deadly problems. First there is the fact of Naraku's formidable military might. He has recruited many demons, and humans, who have made the Northern Lands into a formidable fortress. Also, we believe that he has a secret alliance with the Eastern Lands. Bianen is the most ambitious demon, besides Naraku himself, whom I have ever met. He stands to gain a great deal from aiding Naraku.

The Lord of the North was interrupted again but this time by Sango who asked ", How great an army are we talking about here?" Healo glanced at Magus and Sesshomaru who both nodded in assent so he responded ", If Naraku does have an understanding with Bianen we could face an army of over half a million demons and humans. Lord Sesshomaru and I together could muster at least three hundred thousand, but our troops should be better trained. However, Naraku would have the advantage of the defensive as well as sheer numbers," he finished and looked at all of them waiting for a response.

Miroku closed his eyes and said reflectively ", A difficult obstacle indeed." Sango nodded and added ", There's too much that would be risked in such a war especially since we would be on the offensive." However, Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha asked ", So where are the Regent and your father-in-law going to stand on the issue?" There was a quiet disbelief for a moment since the hanyou had actually brought up a good point. Healo shifted slightly before answering ", Lord Nelit has only about seventy-thousand troops; plus he has no heir except me. So he will not risk war unless we begin to become victorious." He sat back into his chair and said quietly ", However, the imperial regent may be another matter."

Healo looked expectedly to Magus who cleared his voice and explained ", The regent and I have been in contact for several weeks. He is alarmed by the amount of influence Bianen has over the Imperial Lands. In fact, he has asked both of my brothers to meet him in Maleon, the capital, to discuss an appropriate course of action." The demon took a breath but was interrupted by Sesshomaru ", I have agreed to do so, but I believe that Healo wishes to address the second obstacle to our victory." The demon lord nodded in thanks and replied ", Yes. I hope that you all do not take this the wrong way, but none of us, even together, are strong enough to defeat Naraku himself."

The reaction was swift and sure as stony silence pervaded the room. However, Healo ignored this and pressed on in an even stronger voice ", However, some of us know of the sword Yamikira." Kagome was confused and was glad to see that most of the others were as well but she was surprised when Inuyasha asked ", Isn't that just some silly legend?" Sesshomaru actually gave a cold laugh and said ", I told you that he would learn nothing from education. The sword was rumored to be just a rumor. However, the Emperor Maleus himself wore that sword into battle when he crushed an invasion by foreigners."

Healo interrupted hoping to break up the brewing storm. "Yes brother you are correct. This sword is said to have the power to pierce through any material be it physical or spiritual." Miroku's eyes opened as he said plainly ", A sword of that power would be useful in destroying Naraku." Kagome felt that she should add ", Yes, but it also sounds like it could easily be misused," she said with earnestness. She had already seen enough good people corrupted by power.

The demon lord's blue gaze was understanding when he said ", Lady Kagome makes a very valid point especially considering the other power of the sword. Whenever a human or demon is killed with the sword it will absorb some of the dark energy in that beings soul." Kagome was intrigued and so she asked ", It purifies their souls?" Healo hesitated for a moment before answering ", Not completely but in a sense yes. However, the sword does not just release this evil energy, as mikos do, but absorbs it. Eventually if too many beings are killed in too short a time; the sword will gain an influence over the wielder."

The demon slayer leaned forward and asked ", It possesses them?" Magus answered this time in a quiet voice ", It breaks down its wielders inhibitions to their darkest desires, and eventually causes their death." Healo nodded in agreement and added ", It is rumored that if a person were strong enough the sword could absorb enough energy to unleash a horrible evil into the world." Inuyasha asked impatiently ", Oh ya? What could be worse than Naraku?"

Healo only shook his head and said ", I can not say brother. However, some of my sources suggest that Naraku is willing to do one of two things. He would prefer to gain the sacred jewel and use it for his own designs. However, he is also trying to find this sword in order to unleash this evil if his other plans fail." Kagome shivered at this information. 'I knew that what we were dealing with was evil but I didn't expect anything like this,' Kagome thought gloomily as she imagined the number of people that would probably suffer.

Inuyasha decided to break the contemplation that followed this revelation by asking ", So what's your plan?" Healo gave a small smile and answered ", In regards to the jewel shards; you are now safely within our territory. It will be a long time before Naraku is strong enough for him to come for you here." Kagome let out a soothing sigh ', Well, that takes away part of the pressure.' The demon lord pushed a strand of hair out of his face before continuing ", Concerning the sword; the first problem is finding the sword before Naraku or his satellites do. However, there is an extra complication. Only a direct heir of Emperor Maleus can wield it."

Sango asked hesitantly ", Doesn't that mean that Naraku will be unable to use it?" Healo nodded then answered ", In theory, but who knows if a descendant has survived? If one has survived Naraku could force them to wield the sword. Besides the fact that he is looking for the sword suggests that he knows that an heir is alive. We could destroy Naraku and bring stability back to the lands if we can find this person." Kagome nodded in understanding and asked ", So where do we start."

She waited for Healo to respond but she was surprised by who answered. Sesshomaru replied ", It is not far. Actually its in my own territory. We must travel to the Tower of the Moon. It is supposed to be a secret area for Imperial records, but my father revealed its location ot me before his death." Healo nodded and responded ", Yes that is the best place to start. Hopefully, we will find both Yamikira and an heir to the Empire."

Yay!!! Another chapter. Ok now you know about what the group will have to do. Still I'm going to add another more personal dimension to their problems very soon. Thanks for those who reviewed. Let me know what you think. Review please!


	14. The Innocence of a Child

Ok. To start I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. You can tell me anything you wish to in a review so don't hesitate. Special thank you to byakugan-master93 for his continued service to my writing, Kaihaku No Iroke for her kind words, and to Vicky for her impression of Healo. Secondly, this is a little off topic, but I thought that most people wouldn't get this. Healo is not pronounced heal-oh, it is He-Ah-Low. It has an invisible "H". SO in this chapter I want to continue hinting about one of the other puns for the title. It's going to get very messy soon. Review.

CHAPTER XIII

THE INNOCENCE OF A CHILD

Kagome was quiet as Sesshomaru told them sternly ", Remember. To tell anyone of what we have discussed here would be high treason." His face became colder as he continued ", Unlike my softer brothers I would not hesitate to destroy any of you for such an offense." The miko saw that Inuyasha's eyes filled with defiance, but most of the others squirmed uncomfortably. However, she was surprised to find that Healo, far from being cowed, was contemplating his half-brother with a small smile. 'That may be fine for him but I know I don't want to tick him off,' she thought with a grimace.

The Lord of the North sighed and said ", I suppose that it will take some time to prepare our ship." Sesshomaru answered calmly ", At least a few days. I have no desire to make our objective obvious." Magus asked cautiously ", Who will we leave in command of the city? We will need someone who can assure the people that nothing is amiss, should our journey become known." Healo smiled and said ", That is very true. If you don't mind, Sesshomaru, I have a candidate to suggest."

The Western Lord blinked but responded calmly ", Indeed. Who?" Healo answered in a casual voice ", Riath, he is the Captain of the guard. He should be able to handle the situation if assisted by Jaken." Kagome shuddered at the memory of the toad-like demon. Sesshomaru however, took no notice of her disgust, though she thought she saw Healo's mouth quirk, but replied with a nod ", That is acceptable. I will inform him of his duties before we leave."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and continued ", For now that is all. I will have my servants show you to your rooms." His golden orbs caught Kagome and stayed there for a moment as the room waited in silence. He suddenly got up gracefully and left the room. For a moment the others sat there, but Healo also stood and said kindly ", Come. You have traveled a great distance and you will now see the hospitality of the West." He smirked slightly as he paused before finishing ", Which, luckily for you, is better than that of its lord." Kagome gave a small laugh and even Inuyasha grinned as they followed their make-shift guide out of the room. 'I wonder what's wrong with Sesshomaru,' thought the miko.

The miko was brought out of her thoughts when she was surprised to find four servants waiting for them in the hallway. She was glad to see that they were all human and that they did not seem openly hostile to her or her friends. Healo noticed the servants and said calmly ", No. That will not be necessary. I will show our guests to their quarters." They stared at the demon lord for a moment but then bowed and left without a word. He turned to the group, said ", Follow me," and began walking gracefully towards their destination.

There was silence for a few moments as the group absorbed some of the splendor of the palace. Kagome recognized several types of demons in painting that they passed through the hall. She asked softly ", What area of the palace are we staying in?" The demon lord kept walking as he spoke ", The Eastern Wing of the palace is used for storage, the Southern Wing is reserved for Magus and any of his guests, the Western Wing is occupied by Sesshomaru, and you will stay in the Northern Wing where the children and I stay."

Inuyasha spoke up suddenly ", So does my brother make you take care of that little girl who's always tagging after him." Kagome didn't even glance at the hanyou as she said ", Sit." Healo paused at the accompanying thump and turned to find Inuyasha rising from the floor. The young girl realized too late what a noise that action had made, but she was relieved to find that when she turned to the demon lord that he was grinning. "Be glad that he didn't damage the floor," he managed with such solemnity that the whole group, except for Inuyasha, burst into laughter."

He found far less humor in the situation as his ears flattened and he muttered ", Stupid wench." Healo regarded his brother before saying ", You should be careful Inuyasha. As far as I know Lady Kagome has done nothing to earn such disrespect. This applies for the child, Rin, as well. Try not to be disrespectful while you are here. If Sesshomaru kills you all my compromising would come to nothing." The hanyou muttered something but then nodded in assent to his elder's suggestion.

However, the demon lord had already continued his walking and he said nothing else until they arrived in the Northern Wing. As soon as they entered the hall Healo stopped and pointed a finger at first the door on the left and then the other on the right. "Miroku, you will stay here, Sango, you will stay in this room." Both bowed to the demon but when they stood Miroku's eyes gleamed as he said ", Sango, perhaps you would honor me by--." He was interrupted by the broad side of the slayers weapon.

Sango sighed as she rubbed her head and said ", I don't think he'll ever learn." Kagome decided to tease her friend ", We all know that you wouldn't have it any other way." The demon slayer began to retort when she was interrupted by Healo ", Lady Sango, since you did the damage would you kindly place the monk in his room?" Sango sighed in frustration before grasping the delusional monk by the arms and dragging him through the door that Inuyasha opened for her.

When Healo spoke again he said ", Inuyasha the next door on the left is yours." The hanyou nodded and turned to go back out of the hall but he was interrupted by his brother ", Inuyasha you must rest yourself while you may. Who knows what we may encounter or how long it will take?" The hanyou slumped slightly and began to head towards his room. Kagome yawned and asked ", So where's my room?" The demon lord smiled and said ", You and the kit will both stay in the room beside Lady Rin." Kagome smiled as she nodded. She loved the little girl, I mean who could really resist.her?

Healo laughed and when the miko stared at him he merely shook his head and began walking further down the hall. Only a little distance farther and they stopped in front of a large wooden door. The demon lord knocked and the door was opened by a harmless looking elderly woman. She smiled at her master and said ", My lord the children have been very well behaved today." He nodded and asked ", All has been well then?" The woman's eyes sparkled as she replied ", Yes they have gotten along the whole time." Healo smiled and said ", Very well, Adiana. You may go to your quarters." She curtsied and replied ", Yes my lord."

Adiana smiled at Kagome as she passed. 'What a nice old lady,' the miko thought with a bemused expression. She heard ", Indeed. She has served Sesshomaru for many years." Surprised Kagome glanced at Healo who was wore a too innocent expression. "Is something the matter Lady Kagome," he asked curiously enough but the miko saw the twitch at the edge of his mouth and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Healo," she began in a quiet tone but she was interrupted by something hitting her legs and the words ", Kagome!"

She was not surprised to find a kitsune at her feet. He gave a childlike smile as he said ", Where have you been Kagome. I was starting to worry that you all had left me." Kagome laughed as she shook her head and said ", How could you think anything like that? We just had to talk to Inuyasha's brothers." Shippo's eyes widened as he turned and said ", You didn't tell me that you were Sesshomaru's nephew." Kagome looked up and found that Rin and Sulam were both standing in the room.

Sulam sighed as he responded ", You never asked. Besides why does that matter?" Shippo blanched but said ", I guess it doesn't." Healo turned to his son and said ", I hope that you have been treating our guest well." Sulam smiled at his father and replied ", Of course. We were just listening to his stories about all of his adventures." Kagome's eyes lightened as she watched the kitsune straighten before Rin said ", And about all the demons he's defeated."

The miko held in her laugh but asked ", Ya! Shippo why don't you tell us about some of them?" The other two children looked expectantly to the young demon who merely tensed and said ", Well…there was the time…wait, that was Inuyasha. Well, what about…no that turned out to be a lizard." He was rescued by Rin's outburst of ", Sulam also showed us some fighting techniques."

Healo was silent for a moment before addressing his son ", Is this true." Sulam hesitated before lowering his head and saying ", It is." The demon lord was quiet as he took a quick scan of the room and pronounced ", Well, they mustn't have been very good ones. Nothing has been broken." All the children giggled as Healo smiled admitting his joke. Kagome also smiled softly and thought ', He has such a way with people, even children. I wonder how he does it. I can't seem to understand anyone.'

The demon lord turned to regard the children and said ", I am afraid that it is time for all of you to go to bed. Sulam, I will see in the morning for your lessons, Rin, you may choose your own activities for tomorrow." She smiled sweetly as she turned to Kagome and asked ", Will you go with me to pick flowers?" The miko smiled and replied ", Sure, but you must wait till tomorrow." Healo nodded as he signaled to Kagome and the Shippo who obediently followed him.

He eventually stopped, opened a lavish door, and said ", Lady Kagome, young Shippo, I hope you have a restful evening." They both thanked him profusely and when he shut the door the young miko sighed and said ", Finally some peace Shippo." The kitsune twitched his tail before glancing evilly at his adopted mother and saying ", He acts really weird around you." Kagome stared at Shippo and asked ", What do you mean?" Shippo crossed his small arms and he grinned and said ", Well, he wasn't acting nearly as serious as Sulam says he usually does."

Kagome blinked before saying ", We're his guests Shippo, that's all. Some demons, even those related to Inuyasha, can be perfectly nice. I don't see why you're trying to see anything else in it." The kitsune rolled his eyes as he dropped the subject. Kagome could not so easily dismiss them as she though ', Could he be right about Healo?' She laughed at her own thoughts and prepared for bed.

Outside the door the fore mentioned demon stood at the door. He thought to himself ', I don't understand why Sesshomaru refused to give her a guard, but I suppose I'll have to do it. The shards are too important to be left unprotected.' He was intrigued by the miko's thoughts. 'The kitsune is overreacting. I am a kind being by nature.' Or at least that's what he convinced himself of as he stayed there until the sun finally rose again.

Alright another chapter done. For a while I will be going more in depth with some personal things between the brothers and their pasts, but it will give more hints as to what is going on. SO remember that reviews influence me. I will probably post again on Saturday then, depending on reviews Monday. Review.


	15. Strange Behaviors

Regarding byakugan-master93's question would it be right for me to explain all of that? I will tell you that that is one of the puns on the title. Thanks for being the only person so far that has reviewed for last chapter. As you will see in this chapter and even more in the next, Kagome's relationships to the brothers are a family affair. It's one of the major, and the fiercest internal, conflicts in the story. Again there will be things soon that will complicate this problem.

CHAPTER XIV

STRANGE BEHAVIORS

Kagome sighed in peace. Sunlight danced on the water of a huge pond only a few feet away and she reveled in the stillness of the garden. Rin sat next to her with a lap full of large variety of wild flowers. The miko noticed various shades of yellow, red, and blue. However, they were not alone, farther into the garden there was a small open space where a young demon and his father were sparing with a small kitsune cheering them on.

They were both wearing much lighter clothing than that which they had worn when Kagome had met them, but Shippo was wearing his usual attire. From time to time the young woman would turn to watch the training session. Usually this was when Sulam would be surprised by a tricky technique used by his father. The miko knew that if he wanted to Healo could score point after point on his untrained son. However, that was not the point of the exercise.

Healo reiterated this when Sulam used a desperate lunge with the small sword he was wielding. The demon lord laughed lightly as shifted easily to avoid the hasty stroke. Shippo groaned when his older friend met the dirt. Healo spoke patiently ", My son you cannot allow yourself to give into impatience. A true warrior must fight without emotion if he is defeat his adversaries." Sulam groaned as he rose and said in an irritable tone ", But emotions give a fighter more power." Shippo nodded vigorously and turned to listen to Healo's response.

The demon nodded and replied ", That is true. However, you must never exchange power for precision. The ungainly attack can damage a friend as easily as a foe." Kagome sighed as she thought ', I guess Inuyasha never learned that lesson.' She noticed that Healo gave her a small smile before turning back to his son and saying ", That is one of the things that makes your uncle such a powerful warrior. Knowing when, where, and how to attack an enemy are always more important than the strength of the attack itself."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the demon lord. 'I'm almost sure of it now. There is something strange going on with him,' she thought with suspicion. "Rin I'm going to go talk with Healo for a minute," the miko said with a hardened look in her eyes. The child stared at her expression for a moment oblivious as to its reason but she replied ", Alright. When you come back I'll have a necklace for you!" Kagome's eyes lightened for a moment as she said kindly ", I'm sure it will be beautiful."

She was interrupted by a calm voice behind her ", I do not suggest that you interrupt their training session. Kagome turned swiftly to find the master of the palace regarding her with a neutral gaze. She hesitated for a moment before asking ", Why's that?" He only blinked once before replying ", My brother has many duties. The amount of time he may spend with his heir is limited and therefore precious. It takes a great deal of effort to raise a proper heir."

Kagome felt a wave of sadness at his statement but her tone was not hostile when she said ", Are you an example of a proper heir?" Silence continued in the garden, but it was filled with fear not peace. The miko realized her mistake when the taiyoukai's eyes narrowed and she realized that Healo had moved quickly to her side. He was quiet as he said ", Sesshomaru she doesn't understand our ways."

The miko was surprised when Sesshomaru lost his cool and said savagely ", Be silent. I may speak for myself." Healo's eyes hardened but he didn't contradict his brother who calmed himself as he turned again to Kagome. His voice was icy as he said ", The world of a demon is not one of kindness or tenderness. However, some may represent us." Here Sesshomaru's golden orbs dug at his older half-brother he only raised his chin in defiance and replied ", It will be so as long as we instruct our children that it is so."

Sesshomaru smirked as he said ", Indeed. So we should live by example should we not, brother." Healo's eyes filled with sadness as he asked ", You do not believe in forgiveness?" The Western Lord's eyes did not soften as he replied ", A Lord should be strong enough to not have to ask for forgiveness." The Northern Lord did not reply he only nodded and stiffly walked away. Kagome was still so confused by the whole conversation that she could only watch him leave.

The miko snapped out of her thoughts and started to follow him when Sesshomaru said ", Miko, do not make the same mistake twice." Kagome did a double take as she turned to the somber demon and asked ", What mistake?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and answered her in a softer voice than she had every heard before ", You fell in love with my hanyou half-brother who is unable to return the same feelings for you. Why? Because he is absorbed in regret over his guilt in not preventing his love's death." He paused for a moment and opened his eyes before continuing ", Healo, with some exceptions, is a very powerful demon. However, his weakness is also his guilt."

Kagome began to walk away again dismissing his statement, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. When she looked back in outrage he merely stared at her for a moment before letting her go. She was so angry that she didn't look back but only said ", Guys, stay here for a little bit." Without another word the miko followed the path that Healo had taken which ran along the bank of the pond.

It was only a few minutes later that she found the demon. He was standing with his back to her at the very edge of the pond. She hesitated for only a moment before asking emotionally ", What is wrong with you people? I'm here less than a day and everyone, including myself, are having mental breakdowns! Tell me now!" Silence accompanied her statement for a few seconds before Healo turned to face her. He had an apologetic look on his face as he said ", Kagome none of this is unexpected. Sesshomaru and I have never agreed on Inuyasha, but for fifty years there was nothing to argue about. Don't get too upset at him he is under a great deal of pressure. The nobles of his lands are trying to force him into taking a mate."

The miko's tone softened as she sighed and said ", That's why he was so hard on you." Healo nodded before replying ", That and other things. But I believe that you should talk to Inuyasha first before you learn anything about them." Kagome sighed and asked ", Where is he at?" She had seen Inuyasha sneak out of the hall where they were staying shortly after she had been awakened. The demon lord said quietly ", Come I will take you to him. When his mother died it was decided that since Inutaisho had been her mate that she would be buried in the Western Lands. I believe that he went to see his mother."

Kagome nodded and followed the demon out of the garden. When they arrived at the gate Healo nodded once to the captain who had argued with Inuyasha. 'What was his name?' she thought curiously as she watched the silver haired demon. The miko was surprised when Healo spoke to her ", You remember Captain Riath? He is the head of Lord Sesshomaru's guard." Kagome smiled warmly and replied ", Of course I do." She was surprised to find that the captain smiled back before allowing him through the gate.

Once in the city itself Kagome was encouraged by the reaction of the people as they walked by. Most of them seemed to adore Healo, which did her no harm, but she did find that some of their expressions expressed pity. 'It must be one of the mistakes Sesshomaru was grilling him about,' the miko thought as she watched her guide. She waited hoping that he would give some strange response that would allow her to bring up some of her suspicions but he did not speak as they finally began to approach the edge of the city.

Healo turned towards a small cliff in the distance where Kagome was glad to see something red and white. It took them only a few minutes to travel across the rolling hills before they were feet away from the hanyou. He was staring down at a small stone that was placed near the edge of the cliff. "So this is the place," the hanyou asked in a subdued tone. Kagome saw Healo close his eyes as he answered ", Yes. There was little choice in the matter. As you remember, I was forced to deceive Sesshomaru about the whole affair. He would never have allowed her to be buried anywhere within his territory had he known."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before he turned to regard them with his molten eyes. He spoke calmly ", I forgive you." Healo's reaction was an open smile as he asked ", You do?" The hanyou nodded and replied firmly ", Not just because of this. You've done way too much for me over my whole life. Even if you did order Onigumo to find the jewel you didn't tell him to kill Kikyo. You are not responsible for her death. After all what do you have without family." The demon lord nodded his head and said ", I will try to deserve your forgiveness. However, you can not keep this to yourself."

Kagome understood where he was going and interrupted ", Inuyasha. We all need to know what happened. It's the only way we will understand." The hanyou hesitated before replying ", I know that you deserve to know, but it's too painful for me." Healo nodded and replied ", Very well then. I will explain it to them. With your permission of course." Inuyasha turned away as he answered ", All the better for me."

Kagome almost smiled at the trace of his old confidence but instead she said ", Don't stay out too late Inuyasha." He did not reply verbally but she saw his shoulder relax before Healo gestured to her that it was time to leave. She nodded in asent and followed him back towards the palace. When she looked over the shoulder she saw Inuyasha standing on the cliff overlooking the wild sea as he stood unmoving.

Healo spoke suddenly ", Do not worry too much for him." She turned to regard the demon as he also turned and continued ", He has a strong heart. It has never failed him though he has sometimes failed himself." Kagome smiled as she commented ", You have a very perceptive view of people." He turned away with a smile of his own and said ", Well my lady, we all have our talents."

OK! Another chapter done but I'm not as happy with this one. I'm not sure what it is but something seems a little off with it. Oh well. If you see anything like that let me know, maybe it'll help me figure it out. So please review. Might get another chap. Tomorrow but most probably Sunday since my Prom is tomorrow night. REVIEW!!!


	16. Learning a Secret

Ok. First want to say hello to a new reviewer. Thank you cocoke5 for your kind review. I would answer your question about Sesshomaru but I'll let the story do the talking. Also I don't think I mentioned this but a special thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke for listing me as a favorite author. I won't lie, I only have one person on my favorites, the god-like Striking Falcon, so that means a lot to me. Also a round of applause for our most faithful reviewer, byakugan-master93! With the roman numerals you have to remember that one of the chapters was an "Author's Note" so I didn't count it. You are right when you say that I was trying to show some of Sesshomaru's resentment against his brother (the guy did invade his lands after all). However, as some of you are guessing there may be another aspect to his negative feelings. So here we go, time for Kagome to hear about some of the things in Healo's past. Trust me she will hear, and see, a lot more than Inuyasha did. Whether or not there is a reason for this is up to your own suspicions. REVIEW!

CHAPTER XV

LEARNING A SECRET

Kagome was relieved to find that Sesshomaru had left his mother's garden by the time they had returned. The sun was only now just reaching its peak so they found the children sitting under the shade of a large tree. The miko smiled at Shippo as he waved his arms around while telling some story. 'No doubt another tale of one of his glorious deeds,' she thought wryly, but with a humorous tinge.

Healo smiled at her secretively which reminded her of the confrontation that was to come. However, her thoughts were interrupted when the children noticed their return. Rin immediately stood and, with a broad grin, held out a necklace of woven flowers to the miko. Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight as she said ", Thank you very much Rin. I love it." She immediately placed it over her head and went to pull up her hair but Healo obligingly did so. "Thank you," Kagome muttered as she returned her attention to the little girl who smiled back at her.

The miko glanced around once before asking ", Where did Sesshomaru go?" Rin responded in a quiet voice ", I think he went back inside, he seemed a little sad." Kagome asked increduosly ", Sad?" 'How would you be able to tell?' she thought in confusion. Healo responded first ", It is difficult to find a facial change but his posture and movement will vary according to his mood." Kagome nodded but thought to herself ', There's another one. How is he doing this?'

Healo turned to his son and said ", Sulam I wish to speak with you for a moment." He then turned and walked short distance away where the young demon obediently joined him. As soon as they had moved Shippo's eyes widened as he said ", Kagome do you realize what just happened?" Kagome's eyes widened as she thought hopefully 'Has he spoken to Shippo to?' However, the kitsune was too impatient to wait for an answer and said ", He touched you."

Kagome was confused when she replied ", Ya. He helped me put Rin's necklace on. So?" Shippo shook his head as if trying to teach an unruly student and asked ", Kagome don't you know what that means?" The miko answered brusquely ", No." Shippo spoke earnestly ", It is very improper for a demon to touch anyone unless they are one of two things. Their either family or soon will be," he finished dramatically as Kagome understood the direction of his comment.

She was silent for a moment before she said ", But Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have both touched me before." The kitsune nodded vigorously and said ", That's what I trying to tell you! Something's not right here." The miko nodded and thought in despair ', Great yet another mystery for Kagome to solve.' Shippo turned away as Healo and his son came back when they did Kagome said ", Shippo, I've got to go to this meeting thing for a while. Will you all be ok?"

The kitsune began to respond when he was interrupted by the demon lord. "I have already spoken to my son. He will ensure that they do not leave this area unattended," he said with finality. Kagome nodded and waved to the children before following the demon back into the palace. After walking for a few moments Kagome realized that they were heading towards the North Wing so she asked ", Where are we going?" He didn't turn but said calmly ", I don't want us to be interrupted."

A short time later they both entered the Western Wing. Kagome was pretty sure of their destination and wasn't surprised to find that he led her into a small room that was filled with comfortable chairs. As the miko walked forward into the elegantly decorated room, she heard the click of a lock at the door they had passed through. The demon turned to her with a small smile and said with a gesture ", Sit."

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the irony. 'Good thing Inuyasha isn't here,' she thought as she imagined the look of annoyance he would get. However, she obeyed readily and sat down in a well-cushioned chair and Healo sat on the chair opposite of her. The demon cleared his throat before beginning ", I know that you have heard bits and pieces of what I am about to tell you. Some of it you may repeat to the rest of your group, however, there is a part that must be kept to yourself."

The miko nodded when she saw the seriousness in his eyes and replied ", I understand. So, how do you know what people are thinking." Healo smiled mischieviously and replied ", I can't tell you how because even I am not sure how, but I am going to impart most of what you need to know through one of my abilities." Intrigued Kagome leaned forward in expectation as Healo began to explain ", Normally I have the ability to read the thought and feelings of anyone. However, some demons and humans because of various innate abilities or training are harder than others. Miko's usually are very difficult to read. I believe, correct me if I am wrong, that you have received little training in this area?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment. How much should she willing to admit? She spoke calmly ", You're right." Healo nodded though his eyes narrowed slightly at her hesitation before he spoke ", Just so you know I cannot easily read memories. Especially those that are unclear or devoid of emotional attachment." He smiled and continued ", That is part of the reason that Sesshomaru became so stoical while we were growing up." Kagome nodded in understanding before asking ", So what exactly is there between you. I mean specifically. I know that one of your major issues is Inuyasha, but why?"

Healo sat back and sighed as he replied ", That is what I am going to show you. One of my abilities allows me to watch memories while they occur. I am going to allow you to see my memories of the occurrences." Kagome's eyes widened so the demon added reassuringly ", There is absolutely no danger, and you can cause me no harm. I will accompany you and help lead you to the proper times." The miko bit her lip but nodded after a moment or so.

While she was watching Healo his eyes suddenly flashed a brighter blue, then Kagome found herself standing in the gardens of the palace. She panicked for a moment as she looked left and right before she heard her friend say ", Calm down I'm right here." The miko turned back again and found Healo was a few feet away from here with a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded relieved before turning back to examine the area. She was amazed to find that it was even more beautiful than it was in the present. Healo explained softly ", My mother was skilled at the agriculture. None of our gardeners have been able to replicate what she grew."

Kagome turned to regard the demon lord and asked ", Is she here." Healo pointed out to a bench about thirty feet away. When the miko turned to examine the area she saw a very pregnant demoness sitting on the stone bench holding a baby. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Inutaisho standing beside his mate holding his own small bundle. She was confused and so asked ", Which one are you?" Healo pointed towards the demon lord and Kagome nodded. "How exactly does this play into the drama between you and Sesshomaru?"

Healo sighed and answered ", This is one of the first mistakes I made concerning my brothers. When Sesshomaru was about 80 years old he asked me to show him what his mother looked like. This is the memory I chose to show him." Kagome was confused and so she asked ", Umm…why was that a mistake?" Healo answered softly ", By that time Sesshomaru had started to realize how much attention I received from his father. I believe that this memory only increased his jealousy of me."

The miko's eyes flashed in realization as she muttered ", Oh. What was he like before he changed?" Healo turned to her and said ", Come. I will show you." He held out his hand which the miko took. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Kagome found herself standing in the main hall of the palace. Healo pointed towards the center of the room and Kagome saw a huge number of demons sitting at a table. "What's going on here?" the miko asked as she tried to pick out Sesshomaru or Healo.

The demon lord said quietly ", This is my 100th birthday. We are all over at the front of the table." Kagome turned to the area he had suggested and for sure there they were. The miko giggled when she saw the three young demons. She was amazed at how young they looked. Magus was seated next to Healo, but he didn't appear to be paying much attention as he looked around the hall. Sesshomaru, however, was conversing with his older brother in such a tone that Kagome could hear his voice.

She sighed sadly and said ", Well…he sure was talkative here." Healo nodded and replied ", He and I were still very dear friends. During this time he still kept his envy of me under control." Kagome turned sharply and asked ", Did you already know how he felt?" The demon lord twitched his hand and said ", Yes, but I choose to persist anyway. I did nothing to stop our father from prizing me above his own son. In this Sesshomaru has a right to be angry with me."

Kagome nodded as she saw the regret in the demon's face. She was prevented from responding when Inutaisho suddenly rose from his seat at the head of the table. His golden eyes flashed jollily as his powerful voice boomed ", Honored guests it is my pleasure to welcome you to the 100th birthday of my son, Healo." Polite applause from the foreign representatives, and enthusiastic applause from the natives greeted this phrase.

The demon made a silencing motion and continued ", As you all know a demon's hundredth birthday marks his, or her, official entrance into his family. It also is the traditional age where they are taught various battle skills." Here the demon paused and turned with an admiring gaze to the young Healo before continuing ", However, because of his wonderful aptitude for such things, my son's instructors have already taught him most of these." A loud muttering entered the chamber as Kagome asked ", Huh?"

Healo smiled and said ", At a demon's 50th birthday he begins learning basic survival skills. At his 100th he is trained in the arts of war, when he turns 150 he begins training for taking over his father's position, and on his 200th birthday he ascends to it. What my father said is true. I advanced so quickly that I was almost halfway through my combat training." Kagome's eyes widened as Inutaisho spoke again ", So I have decided that my son must begin his training to become a lord." Here the demon paused and sighed ", Unfortunately as he is not the son of my body he will not inherit the West."

Kagome was shocked at the statement and she could tell that the guests were as well. "That was a very obvious slap in the face to my brother," Healo explained softly as his eyes turned pityingly to Sesshomaru. The miko also glaned in the demon's direction and found a broken expression on the regal child's face. Inutaisho seemed to realize his statement and said ", However, young Healo will inherit the Northern Lands in one century." The various demons applauded but it was a much cooler ovation than the first.

Healo's voice was tight as he said tensly ", That is enough of this memory." Kagome shut her eyes against the flash of light she knew was coming. 'How much worse can these memories possibly get?' She had no idea.

Yay! Another chapter. I liked this one because I enjoy explained the background to the actual story. Next chapter will be a continuation with more important memories that focus more than just on Sesshomaru. Probably will get to the memory where Healo meets Naraku soon. Probably will update on Tuesday. Review!!!


	17. Losing a Father

Okay everybody. As usual I want to start with the thanks. First is a new reviewer Tina-Chan 0 for reviewing and placing me on her favorites. Secondly, to our very faithful reviewer bya-kugan master93 for his review and placing me on his favorites. Thanks to all who read and reviewed keep it up. This chapter I'm going to show more of the rift between Healo and Sesshomaru. Please review.

CHAPTER XVI

LOSING A FATHER

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in another part of the palace. Her eyes widened at the magnificence of the room. Healo spoke in response to the miko's awe ", This is the throne room. As you can see it has changed a great deal from what it is now." Kagome nodded in shock she could see signs of opulent wealth all around her. There were many servants and courtiers dressed in bright clothing as well as gaurds in armor covered with various gems.

When she looked at the throne itself she found a large golden throne which held the powerful Inutaisho himself. Kneeling near the foot of the steps was a demon which Kagome realized was Healo. "I am about 142 years old," the demon said quietly. The miko nodded and watched the unfolding scene with curiosity when the lord of the palace said in a commanding tone ", All of you leave us. I would speak with my son alone." They all immediately left the chamber and the great doors were shut behind them.

However, the young Healo did not make a move to rise so his father said kindly ", Come I have an important matter to discuss with you." The demon rose gracefully and climbed the stairs till he stood only feet away from the one who was, at that time, the most powerful demon in the world. Kagome wasn't surprised to find that Healo didn't seem to be intimidated on the contrary excitement shone through his dark blue eyes as he waited for his father to speak.

Inutaisho obliged with a warm smile as he said in a booming tone ", My son you realize that you will soon begin intensive training for the day when you must take your father's place as Lord of the Northern Lands. I wish to know how you feel about this." The demon hesitated for a moment as the miko saw conflicting emotions battle across his face. However, he stilled and said neutrally ", I believe that I have the ability to do so, but I do not wish to tear your kingdom in half."

The demon lord shook his head as he said ", It is the law, my son. I am Lord of the North. However, I am only holding the title until you are fit to take it yourself." Healo sighed and responded ", I understand; besides something must be left for Sesshomaru." Inutaisho smiled and said ", I see you understand. However, there is something that you do not know yet." The young demon's eyes widened in surprise but he made no verbal respons.

Inutaisho sighed as he said tenderly ", You know how much I loved your mother. She was the most regal demoness I have ever known. However, she kept a very carefully guarded secret." Kagome's eyes filled with confusion as she turned to Healo for an explanation. The demon waved his hand and the memory froze in place, then he regarded Kagome with calculating eyes before saying earnestly ", This next part you must keep to yourself. If anyone learns of it I am as good as dead, or worse."

The miko was confused but she nodded when she noticed that the demon appeared to be shaking. He kept her eyes for a moment before lowering his hand. Kagome turned back expectantly watching and listening carefully. She thought quietly ', It must be something VERY important.' She watched the younger demon's disquiet grow as he waited for his father to reveal this information.

The demon lord was silent for a moment before he began ", My son, you have grown up believing that you and Magus shared the same father. According to your mother, this is not so." Kagome didn't dare to move for fear of missing something. The young Healo's mouth widened but he eventually said ", But my mother was his mate."

The demon lord turned sorrowful eyes onto the youth before replying ", Yes. However, shortly before she was to be mated to the Northern Lord she fell in love with another." The young demon's voice softened as he said softly ", Who?" Inutaisho's eyes took on a far away look as he spoke ", I met him once. It was the first time I'd been to the capital since my brother, the emperor, died. Your mother said that she didn't know who he was but she didn't care. By the time she realized who he was it was too late. He had been killed."

Kagome waited silently for the young demon's question. He spoke more anxiously this time ", Who!" Inutaisho wasted no time in his answer as he said in a very quiet tone ", His name was Prince Malus Tepes, the only son of Emperor Leonius." Disbelief was written across Healo's face so the demon lord pressed on forcefully ", When your mother realized what you were she begged the Northern Lord to somehow help hide her. He had genuinely loved her so he agreed to become her mate immediately to hide the fact that you were not his son."

The miko shuddered in shock as she turned with a stunned expression to examine the demon behind her. Their was silence for a few moments as they watched each other before Kagome asked quietly ", Is it true? Are you really the heir?" The demon lord's eyes blazed as he said ", I do not know, however, after this my father explained to me that one of the signs of a member of the imperial family were my mental abilities."

Kagome nodded as she asked ", Are you the only ones who have these abilities?" Healo hesitated before answering ", There are rumors of demon's from the countries in the far West with such powers, but I have never met one. I cannot be sure of my heritage. This is part of the reason that I want to visit the Tower of the Moon. Perhaps it will hold more clues or relics of who I am."

The miko nodded in understanding before asking ", How does this memory have anything to do with Sesshomaru? You didn't tell him?" The demon lord grinned and replied ", I was not that prideful. However, even though these walls are very sturdy there are small cracks here and there in the walls. I later learned that Sesshomaru was listening in on this very conversation." Kagome sighed as she imagined what that must have made Sesshomaru feel.

She glanced back at her guide and asked ", So what was problem with all of these emperors? If they had these abilities then why did they fail?" The demon lord smiled softly and replied ", My forefather, Emperor Maleus, spread the imperial authority too thin. He gave far too much power to the local lords. This ended in rebellion and civil war." Kagome shook her head and asked ", Why did he give them so much authority?"

Healo sighed and replied ", Maleus had four brothers. As I assume you can deduce, he made each of his brother's a lord. He didn't want to believe that his family could betray him. His son was able to ascend the throne on time, but Molech, the sire of the Eastern line, was angry with his brother for giving him what he thought were inferior territories. Molech rose up in rebellion as soon as Maleus abdicated the throne. In the war that followed Molech, Magus I, and Maleus were all killed."

Kagome shook her head and said ", That's horrible. Inutaisho was one of the brothers right? So what happened to the other?" Healo sighed and answered ", Yes Inutaisho was one of the five brothers, but the last brother, Tilen, left his lands and disappeared. There are rumors that he has a small realm hidden somewhere within the empire, but I believe they are only idle rumors."

He turned away and continued ", The rest of the story is very similar. War after war between the families thinned the imperial line until only the Emperor Leonius and his son, Prince Malus, remained. I used to wonder if there was not some deeper evil that was working towards the destruction of the line, but it cannot have been Naraku since he wasn't even born until after I became Lord of the North."

The miko hesitated then asked ", Did Inutaisho ever mention this again?" Healo's head fell before he said ", Only once more. While he was dieing." Kagome was silent; she didn't think it would be right to ask him. He turned to her with a small smile and said ", You need not ask. I will allow you to see it. Remember that you must not speak of this to anyone." He did not wait for the miko's response as his eyes once again flashed.

This time Kagome was quicker to recover as she stood and looked around her. She didn't like what she saw at all. The miko was standing on the edge of what appeared to have been a large battle. Broken bodies of humans and demons covered the once green grass which had been stained with crimson blood. The stench of death and decay filled the air as the miko watched the horror around her.

"So where are we," her voice sounded weak and strained even to her. Healo's voice was filled with compassion as he answered ", I am nearly 146 years old. Inutaisho went to war against the Eastern Lands and led a large army out against the traitors. Bianen demanded that Sesshomaru give up his control of the panther demons and agree to split the kingdoms right then instead of waiting for my 200th birthday. The Eastern Lord was hoping to exploit my youth to take some of the Northern Lands."

He glanced around the battlefield before continuing ", Inutaisho told me that I was to stay in Ionin. I had begged him to let me fight by his side, but he refused to allow it." Kagome smiled in understanding. The demon smiled back before continuing ", I disobeyed him. Under the cover of night I crept out of the palace and joined myself with the army he was leading east."

Kagome looked around and asked ", So when did he find out that you were following him?" The demon lord turned to the left and pointed in the distance before saying ", In just a few moments." The miko turned to see what he was pointing at and found Inutaisho engaged in a fierce battle against many foes. His body was covered with small wounds which seemed to be slowing the powerful demon down.

Healo spoke softly ", It was a trap. The enemy had been planning for war several months before they began it. They were able to sneak soldiers into the areas in small groups and arranged for an ambush. When Inutaisho realized what had happened he called for a retreat, but it was too late for him." Kagome watched as the lord finally fell; as the demons approached the fallen lord a cry of anguish filled the air.

When the miko turned to find the person her eyes landed on Healo, but he was far angrier than she could have even imagined him ever being. His normally calm blue eyes were a boiling inferno flecked constantly by small flames of bright red. His long mane flew behind him as he rushed forward with a singleness of purpose. He didn't even draw his sword but dealt with the petty demons with his gleaming claws.

Her friend motioned that they should step closer and Kagome did not hesitate to do so. After the last of the demons was dead the flames in the young demon's eyes died suddenly and his shoulder's fell as he knelt beside the body of his father. Even as tears began to form in his eyes a small movement alerted them all that the great demon had not yet departed.

"Healo," the once powerful demon muttered as he struggled to raise his golden orbs to take in the form of his adopted son. Healo's hands trembled as he gripped his father's shoulders and said ", Lie still. A medic will be here soon." The proud demon shook his head as his mane wallowed in the dust. "No it is too late for that. Listen to me, Healo. I have taken another mate," Inutaisho said with deliberate strength. The young demon attempted to speak but was interrupted by his father ", She has only lately born me a son. Her name is Izayoi. She is hiding near here in a small village awaiting my return. You must make sure that she and my son come to no harm."

Healo nodded and replied ", Whatever you wish father." The demon nodded and smiled as he said ", You have been a good son, Healo. And I know that you will be a good man and a wonderful lord." Here his eyes clouded as he spoke softly ", And I hope, one day, a wonderful emperor." The young demon shook his head in disbelief as he said ", How can I ever hope to gain any of those things without your help?" The demon lord laughed and replied ", You have strength enough to change the world. Only remember the fault of your forebears and you will succeed."

Inutaisho's squinted against the pain as he said forcefully ", Leave now. The enemy has won the field. They will be here soon." A determined look entered the young demon's face as he said strongly ", If you are correct then it is my duty to stand by you to the end." The demon lord spoke softly ", How quickly you forget your promises. Leave me go find my mate and ensure that they come to no harm."

Healo spoke softly to the miko ", Enough. We must move on." Kagome turned to see her friend walk away but she turned back to the battle and saw the same demon holding for dear life to the man who had raised him. The miko's eyes filled with tears as she also rejected the scene and followed Healo further into his memories.

So. What did you think? I thought it was pretty good, but I am the author so I will have a small bias. As far as updating it will probably be Thursday but since I keep procrastinating it might be tomorrow if I get enough of a response. This chapter was longer than I thought (longest chapter so far!) so we might not reach Naraku in the next chapter. Still there are some nice memories coming up. Review!!!


	18. A Promise Kept

To start this chapter special thanks to Tina-Chan 0 for her neat review. Also want to welcome back the kind Kaihaku No Iroke and thanks for your very well received review. One of the things I loved the most about my story before I started writing it was the idea that Healo's abilities would be this huge secret that point to his origin. Anyway on with the story! Review!!!

CHAPTER XVII

A PROMISE KEPT

Kagome blinked as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was in a dark cave with only a small opening ot her left that let in patch of light. The miko tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but she realized it who it was a moment later. "Calm down. I wanted you to see the first time I met Inuyasha," the demon lord's voice came gravely.

The miko nodded in understanding before asking ", How long did it take you to find them?" Healo responded in a matter-of-fact tone ", I sent most of the army back towards Ionin with a message for Sesshomaru detailing the death of our father. I also informed him of Inutaisho's claim of a mate and new-born son hiding nearby. So I kept a company of troops and searched the local area. It was only two days later that I arrived here."

She nodded in understanding but stilled herself when she heard a small sound. Glancing deeper into the darkness she made out the face of a woman only a few years older than herself. 'Izayoi,' the miko thought with certainty as she watched the woman's face twist between hope and despair. "Yes," the demon lord confirmed a loud ", it is she. Inuyasha is hidden behind a small stone only a few feet away."

Kagome sighed, turned, and asked ", So when's your younger self going to show up?" The miko was surprised when her friend grinned and said ", But I am already here." She followed his eyes to a dark corner of the cave only about ten feet from the petrified woman. The lady seemed to realize that something was wrong as she said in a shaky voice ", Who's there?"

The miko was surprised when the young Healo stepped out into the light from the cave's opening. The sight of the demon seemed to paralyze the new mother who only stared in bewilderment. The young demon spoke in a calming voice ", Are you the Lady Izayoi?" The tone had been very pleasant, but surprisingly the woman shook as she replied ", That is my name." The young Healo regarded her with measuring eyes in silence for a few moments.

The young demon lowered himself into a deep bow which caused the woman to begin crying in relief. "My lady there is nothing more to fear. Your mate sent me to find you and your son." Izayoi regarded the demon with a suspicious glance as she asked ", Why did he not come himself?" The demon was obviously surprised at the woman's quick recovery but he said softly ", He fell in battle against treacherous foes only two days ago."

Izayoi's eyes widened and filled with tears as she said quietly ", Inutaisho. No he can't be dead. He was the last of the five brothers. He was the most powerful demon that has yet lived he was—" here she was interrupted when the demon approached her, gently clasped her hands, and said ", and a wonderful father. However, none of that could prevent his death. I am sorry to have to bring this news to you, my lady. I wish to assure you that I will ensure that you and your son will come to no harm."

The woman's eyes cleared at the mention of her son as she said as if awakening ", Yes you're right. I have to make sure that Inuyasha is allowed to live his life." The young demon nodded awkwardly and asked ", Indeed. Where is he at?" The young mother did not respond but moved away for only a few moments. When she returned she was carrying a small hanyou child. "Inuyasha," the miko said softly with wonder in her voice as she looked to her companion. Healo smiled as a warm light sprang into his eyes. "Yes," he replied with a velvety soft tone.

Izayoi regarded the young demon with a curious expression before asking ", So are you Healo." The orphaned demon nodded as he watched the child in the woman's arms. The mother noticed what he was focusing on and so said quietly ", He spoke very highly of you." Healo's eyes caught her own within a second before he said softly ", He exaggerated." Izayoi was confused by her new protector's response and so asked ", What do you mean?"

Healo's eyes hardened as he struggled to contain his emotions before he replied crisply ", If I were really as wonderful as he told me, then I would have been able to save him. If I am destined for such greatness why couldn't I arrived by side ten minutes earlier?" The woman was silent for a moment before she answered ", I am sure that he did not blame you for his death. Surely he would have said this to you."

Izayoi did not wait for a response as she stood slowly and said ", Regardless, we have to leave this place." Healo also rose as he said coolly ", I will take you to the Western Lands. As a mate of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru will be obligated to provide for you, and to help have his brother trained as a lord's child should be." The woman nodded and replied thankfully ", I do not wish to be a burden, but I understand that that is the law of the Inu. I thank you for agreeing to protect myself and Inuyasha. I'm sure that one day he will thank you too."

Healo's eyes softened as he turned to the bundle and said softly ", He is the son of my father. In a sense, that makes him my brother." Izayoi smiled and said kindly ", Well, I guess we better start." Kagome sighed as she watched the group leave the cave before she turned again to her friend. "If Sesshomaru was supposed to take care of Inuyasha why didn't he?" The demon lord regarded her with a sad eye before saying ", It will be simpler to show you."

The miko felt once again the strange sensation that was associated with traveling between the demon's memories as she found herself back inside the Western Palace's throne room. Healo decided to answer the question before she could ask ", One week later. In Ionin." Kagome laughed at the quick use of his mental abilities but she was brought back to reality when she saw the doors near her open wide.

First there entered a small group of about eight or nine, Western Inuyoukai who quickly arranged themselves in a half-circle around the majestic throne at the far end of the hall. A moment later a younger version of Sesshomaru walked through the golden doors. His face was harder than it was in the last memory that Kagome had seen him in, but not any where near as devoid of emotion as it was in the present.

Only a second or so on his heels the young Healo entered the chamber. He hesitated when he saw the other demons in the room, who were all regarding him with an unfriendly eye, but he approached his brother anyway. Healo gave a small bow and said ", Brother I asked to speak with you alone." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously as he said ", Since the death of my father I have felt it necessary to reach out to others knowledge."

The older brother frowned as he replied ", A usually wise course of action. However, when the wisdom of experience is mixed with the poisen of hatred it produces a deadly concoction." The elders stirred and one of them spoke angrily ", How dare you harangue us? What do you know of wisdom?" The young demon spoke calmly ", I meant no disrespect to you. What I have to speak of is a family affair (I couldn't resist ). It is of no importance to the Western Lands themselves."

"Indeed," another of the elders said sarcastically ", then what could be the harm of speaking of it?" Healo apparently decided to ignore the elders as he turned to his brother and said ", You have received my new message then?" Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he said in a deadly tone ", Yes." The young demon narrowed his eyes and asked ", And you told no one?" Sesshomaru did not answer but a small change in the color of his skin indicated his answer.

Healo turned angrily to the councilors and asked ", So what advice did you give my naïve brother." Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow in anger as another elder replied ", How dare you speak such of the true heir of Inutaisho? However, concerning the harlot and her degenerate child we have found an acceptable solution. We prescribed that the woman, Izayoi, should be first publicly beaten and killed as an example to all women, of the mortal stock, that demons are their superiors. Then, out of kindness, the hanyou boy shall be peaceably killed and thus spared the pain of his spotted heritage."

Kagome inhaled at the horrible decree and waited for a response. She was not disappointed when Healo spoke with a voice of deadly ice ", Brother tell me that you have not accepted their decision. Tell me that you will not give this mockery of justice your approval." The miko was surprised at the level of loathing that entered Sesshomaru's eyes as he replied ", I will not allow some human wench to seduce my father, bear a son, and then claim the throne of the West for him. It would be all to similar to what nearly occurred."

Healo's eyes flashed with rage as he said ", Who would dare to make such an accusation of me? When have I ever made any designs to steal your lands from you." Here he paused as he turned to the solemn elders and asked in a rage ", What have you to say? Come surely one of you will speak! No? You lawyers and chatterboxes at last fall silent? All the better!" The demon was not finished as he rounded back on his brother and said determinedly ", It is the duty of a son to care for his father's mate and his own siblings."

Sesshomaru's eyes couldn't have been colder as he replied ", What of a father's duties to his son? But no, he was too busy with the one he wished was his son. I have agreed to the elders decree and will enforce it." After a moment Healo seemed to break and said ", I see that I cannot convince you. I will retire to my quarters."

The memory slowly faded as Kagome spun towards her friend and said in disbelief ", What?" Healo grinned and said ", Do not be fooled. I did realize that I could not convince them, however, that is not the end of the tale." The miko asked curiously ", What happened next?" The demon lord responded calmly ", Late that night I crept into the dungeons and freed Izayoi. I guided her to a village several days away from Ionin where I paused in order to get supplies in the hopes of continuing to head into the north. However, we were not so fortunate."

The demon paused then continued ", When I went into the village I learned that the elders had rebelled against Sesshomaru. They denounced him and Inutaisho as the bringers of evil into the west. Though a majority of the people supported Inutaisho as the founder of the Western Lands power and grandeur, Ionin itself was rather negatively placed towards Sesshomaru. I made a very difficult choice. I decided to go back and help my half-brother. He accepted my aid willingly enough, but afterwards he demanded that I reveal the location of Izayoi and her son, which I refused to do. By the time I escaped from Ionin and returned to where I had left Izayoi they were gone."

Kagome nodded sympathetically and waited for him to finish. Healo sighed as he ended ", I made a deal with Sesshomaru so that we both held joint reign over the West and the North. After over 20 years of war with the other lords they agreed to accept us as lords. Then I was finally reunited with Inuyasha."

The miko felt a wave of regret come off of the demon lord as she said ", Healo, you did what you thought was best. You were able to help both of your brother's in their times of need." He nodded and responded ", Yes, but only at the cost of alienating one and abandoning the other. Come I have more to show you." She nodded as she closed her eyes one last time.

Ok another chapter done. Update will be Thursday because I am at my dad's tomorrow. Remember that reviewing affects me so review. Thanks in advance.


	19. Taking an Interest

Want to start off with the thanks. Thank you Tina-Chan 0 for your review. Thanks to Weeshnah for your kind words about the first chapter. Special thanks to Yasnactic for his return and his compliments. Sorry that I updated before you could get a word in, bya-kugan master93, but I promised to give another chapter. Ok so this chapter is going to go through the rest of the memories that Healo shows Kagome. Remember that I probably won't update till Monday because I am at my dad's this weekend. I may but very unlikely. Review!!!

CHAPTER XVIII

TAKING AN INTEREST

Kagome was surprised to find that in the next area the sky was shining brightly. She looked around for a moment before asking quietly ", Where are we now?" Her demon friend smiled ruefully and replied ", This is when I finally leave the Western Lands. Peace is secured when we finally convince the other lords of our legitimacy. So I decide that we should allow the lands to return to normal. He receives the Western Lands from his father, and I take the Northern Lands."

The miko nodded as she spotted the younger version of her friend who was walking slowly beside his younger half-brother. Kagome moved closer as Sesshomaru spoke ", You should not leave so soon. This whole agreement could be a plot by the lords to separate and destroy us." Healo nodded in admission before answering ", That may be so, but if we don't follow the letter of the treaty then they will declare war on us." The silver hair demon spoke earnestly ", But they might try to turn us against one another."

The older demon's eyes narrowed as he replied ", A traitor does not betray by accident. I do not believe that either of us would betray the other." It was a very difficult statement to contradict without bringing yourself into the question. Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments before saying ", I understand that you must go. Our joint rule is not enough for you."

Kagome was surprised at the anger that entered Healo's eyes when he roughly grabbed his younger brother's arm and shouted ", Indeed. I am not leaving in order to fulfill any ambitions of my own for these never existed, except in your own mind. I will be a wise, gracious sovereign to the Northern Lands. All else is too far for me to see."

Sesshomaru jerked his arm away and said in an accusing tone ", You may say so now, but I remember the pride that came into your eyes when my father told you who you are. How your eyes would light up when he mentioned your name. I remember your comments about me, how you always allowed MY father to marginalize, and even ignore me. Yet that is not the worst part. NO. Not only did you steal my father, but you allowed him to die; no doubt so that this would happen. You could not wait a few decades so you let him be destroyed."

Healo's eyes cooled and filled with sorrow as he asked softly ", You truly believe that? I know that there were times when I should have spoken and didn't speak. But, you cannot say that I ever did anything to purposely harm you. I have always loved you as a brother should. I had the chance, many chances, to distance myself from you and betray you in exchange for recognition of my title. Concerning your father, I tried always to be a proper son, and I will never deny that, but I could not control his feelings for you. Perhaps if you hadn't been since a weak child he would have loved you more willingly."

Sesshomaru snarled ", Weak? I am the epitome of strength!" He was interrupted by his older brother ", Perhaps physically, but you have little or no self-control as this conversation has demonstrated. How could Inutaisho love a child that was so violent and volatile?" The Western Lord's eyes cooled as, Kagome finally saw a bit of his present attitude, said ", Good. If he did not love me then it is only because he knew that I am greater than he. I will rise above him…and you."

Without another word Sesshomaru turned and began to walk into the distance. Healo seemed to awaken and said softly ", Wait! Brother!" His eyes filled with regret as he watched his brother's form disappear into the distance.

Kagome finally spoke as she said ", Why did you react like that?" Her friend sighed as he answered calmly ", Because I knew that there was a small grain of truth in his words. I did act very selfishly when it came to our father. I may not have sought Inutaisho's attention, but I did not shy away from it. I didn't try to redirect it towards my lonely younger brother. So, Sesshomaru at first responded through disobedience hoping to gain his attention, but when he realized that the reason Inutaisho loved me so was because of my talents, he grew jealous."

The demon sighed and spoke more softly ", I was still very upset about my inability to find Inuyasha and his mother. I unfairly blamed Sesshomaru for this just because I came back to rescue him." The miko said kindly ", I understand. So what happened between you two after this?" Healo smiled and said ", We were able to speak cordially to each other after this and even though both of us were too proud to say it; we both knew that we were sorry for our harsh words. Shortly after I found Inuyasha and took him and Lady Izayoi with me into the Northern Lands."

Kagome raised an eye before saying ", I can only imagine how that went with Sesshomaru." Healo laughed with a wide smile and replied ", Obviously he was rather upset with me. At first he tried to convince me to get rid of him. When I adamantly refused he suggested that I hide him so that the other lords wouldn't take offense. I took a third option," he paused and positively beamed when he said ", I personally introduced him to them. It was such a disaster that Sesshomaru threatened to cut our alliance if I ever brought Inuyasha to another diplomatic meeting."

The miko laughed approvingly as she commented ", Yah. He's not a people person." The demon lord replied in a kind tone ", How about you? Do you enjoy the company of others?" Kagome smiled as she answered ", I can usually deal with most people, but I only consider a few to be my friends." Healo smirked and asked softly ", Do you consider me to be your friend?" The miko's eyes widened but the tension was destroyed when her friend laughed at her expression and said ", My. You take people's words far too seriously. Haven't you learned that you have to judge intent by a persons' actions not their words?"

Kagome said quietly ", I think about both. I don't want a friend who will be constantly bad-mouthing me. Sure I also don't want someone who is always stabbing me in the back." Healo's eyes filled with pity as he asked neutrally ", But you fell in love with one who has done both." The miko was shocked at the statement but she responded strongly ", Yes, and I learned from my mistake." The demon continued to regard her solemnly before he said ", There is one more memory you must see."

The miko nodded as her friends eyes glowed one last time. When she blinked she found herself in a large tent. There was a small table in the middle where a slightly younger demon lord sat while reading over what looked like military reports. Healo spoke quietly ", This is only about sixty years ago. I lead a campaign against the Eastern Lord in the hopes of regaining some of my former lands. However, I was so successful that I became greedy and dived deep into other territory. That was not the only reason for the war. Bianen started the war with a small raid that resulted in the death of my mate—"

He paused for a moment before steading himself and continuing ", My grief was unbearable. Our power was undeniable and I soon took back all of my territory besides two-thirds of the land he had taken from Sesshomaru. However, as you will see I faced even more temptations." The miko turned when a servant entered the tent. His hair fluttered as he said firmly ", My lord. I group of bandits have attempted to steal some of our supplies." Healo's answer was crisp ", Have them executed and exposed before the people, to prevent any others from committing the same error."

The demon hesitated before saying ", My lord. The leader of the bandits says that he wishes to make you an offer." The demon lord did not look up from his papers as he said ", I suppose I will hear him." The servant bowed and left the tent, a few moments later he returned with a pale man behind him. Healo finally looked up from his reports as he said in a deadly voice ", Bandit, is it true that you and your…friends…were attempting to steal from your Lord?"

The man was obviously frightened but he replied calmly ", Yes my lord. But I want to make you a deal." Healo laughed in a cold tone, Kagome didn't like it at all, but he answered in an amused tone ", What could you possibly offer me?" The bandit shook as he spoke ", The lands are ringing with the sad tale of your mate's demise. However, I believe that such mourning is foolish. There is word that a powerful object called the Shikon no Tama has the ability to grant any desire. If you spared our lives, I would gladly search for this jewel so that you may revive your fallen mate."

Healo's eyes widened as he regarded the human for a moment before asking softly ", What is your name." The man steadied himself as he answered ", Onigumo." The demon lord narrowed his eyes before replying ", If what you speak of is true it will doubtless be a great temptation to a bandit such as yourself. I will free you if you will first make a sacred oath to me that you will never use the jewel, or allow another to use it, without my word." The bandit said easily enough ", I agree." Healo smiled coldly and replied ", Very well."

Kagome shook her head and asked ", So why didn't he just break his agreement." Her friend smiled ferraly and replied ", Because he could not. A demon's oath is impossible to break. That is why both Inutaisho and Izayoi made me swear to protect Inuyasha." The miko asked in confusion ", But didn't you break the oath here?" Healo sighed and answered ", I did not know that this command would endanger him so I didn't break the oath. However, I suffered pain from the close call that took place. Had he been killed by Kikyo I also would have died."

Kagome nodded and replied ", You don't know how close you've come to dieing then. Does Inuyasha know?" Healo answered ", He does not know that that is the effect of a demon's oath. I did not want him to live life on edge just to protect mine." He glanced around him and said ", Well, that is all that you need to see for now. The rest can more easily, and quickly, told than shown." Kagome sighed and said ", But this is really interesting. Can you do this with other people?" The demon lord regarded her with curiosity ", What do you mean?" The miko smiled and asked ", Can you go into other people's memories."

Healo smiled back and answered ", It must be someone that I have a strong bond to, but yes as long as they allow me in." Kagome's eyes widened as she asked ", Does that mean you know about everything that has happened me?" The demon smiled secretively before he answered ", Why do you think you're so intriguing to me?" The miko pretended to think before answering sarcastically ", I thought it was because of my personality." He smiled at her answer before replying ", True you do have a wonderful personality, but that only served to increase my interest."

Ok people another chapter done. Finally going to get back to the regular story. Going to be a very confusing situation soon. Please review!!!


	20. An Unwanted Gift

Want to start off with the thanks. Thank you Tina-Chan 0 for your very interesting picture. Sorry if I offended you, byakugan-master93, but in most cases it is better to put "his" rather than "her" if you are insure. To Kaihaku No Iroke I must say you are probably right, but I won't let them off that easily there has to be some more confusion. Review.

CHAPTER XIX

AN UNWANTED GIFT

Kagome smiled when they finally returned to the garden only a few hours before sunset. She felt honored to have heard, and seen, so much about Healo, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. Most of it was very revealing and helped to make sense out of many of their characteristics. However, she still thought that there was something else that was being hidden from her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the children's cheerful greetings when they found them sitting near the edge of the lake. Shippo stood quickly and said in a worried tone ", Kagome, Sesshomaru said that he wants to talk to you." The miko hesitated, turned to her friend, and asked ", Why would he want to talk to me?" The demon lord frowned as he answered ", I have no idea. Perhaps he wants to know what all I have told you."

The miko nodded accepting the answer ", That makes sense to me." Rin spoke up quietly ", He said that he would be waiting in the West wing." Kagome smiled and said ", Thanks Rin." She quickly turned and made her way out of the garden. Kagome heard Sulam say curiously ", Shouldn't someone go with her, Father?" She heard the older demon respond seriously ", My son, you should never press your presence upon a lady. If she had wished for me to accompany her I would have."

The miko shook her head as she thought ', Could he be anymore chivalrous? I suppose it's better than Inuyasha's cursing or Sesshomaru's silence.' She laughed softly to herself as she imagined each of them. A few minutes later she arrived at the Western wing. She was not surprised to see several solemn guards at the entrance, but before she could speak one of them said neutrally ", You may enter."

By now thoroughly confused the young woman obeyed and found herself in a spacious hallway. Standing only a few feet away was the lord of the palace. He regarded her in silence through his golden eyes as Kagome struggled to keep quiet herself. After a short pause he spoke calmly ", Lady Kagome I wish to speak with you for a moment." He then turned and opened the door on his right. 'No please?' she thought in annoyance, but she said nothing as she followed him into the room.

The room was large enough with a huge desk near one end of the room, but with a marvelous view of the Western Lords navy through spacious windows. Kagome noticed that the desk was cluttered with many different reports, but she was interrupted when Sesshomaru spoke in a slightly mocking tone ", Despite how my brother may have portrayed it, the majority of a lords duties involve nothing more exciting then paperwork. Please sit."

Though still annoyed, the miko did not dare to reply as she meekly sat in a small rigid chair in front of the desk. The demon lord eyed her coolly from across the space then spoke brusquely ", I have heard some very…interesting things about you." Kagome's feelings sank as she said quietly ", Really. What?" The demon replied in a calm tone ", It is true that you are a miko?" The girl nodded slowly thinking this was rather obvious.

The demon smiled slightly and asked ", How many are there in your family?" The miko was confused as she said ", Me, my brother, my mother, and my grandfather." His eyes flashed as he asked quietly ", Are there any members of your family, past or present, who have been barren?" Her eyes narrowed as she said ", No." Sesshomaru smiled wider and asked ", Is it true? Women from your land are as well educated as the males?" Kagome smiled a little and replied ", Yeah. Many are smarter."

The demon lord said softly ", Good. When we leave for the tower, which may be tomorrow, I wish for you to be dressed properly." Kagome smiled sheepishly and replied ", Well, I don't think I have what you have in mind." Sesshomaru nodded and said ", That is easily remedied. I will have my servants prepare appropriate attire for you, and I wish for you to carry this with you." With this last statement he pulled up a small slender object.

The miko gasped when she saw it. It was about a foot long, had a sapphire crescent on one end, and was plated with gold. She was solemn as she asked ", What is that?" The usually cold demon smiled softly and replied ", It is a symbol. The one who bears this is under the Western Lords protection. I know that Inuyasha has already sworn to protect you, and I am sure that Healo will do the same, but I wished to extend my own promise to you."

Kagome was in awe as she answered ", Thank you very much." Sesshomaru nodded stoically but the miko saw a gleam in his eyes as he said ", Very well. That is all." Kagome grasped the precious object and quickly stole out of the hall. When she arrived back at the garden she smiled slightly at the sight. The three children were all gazing at Healo in wonder as he spoke to them earnestly. The bits and pieces of the conversation that the miko overheard indicated that he was telling a story about some war he had fought in.

Suddenly Healo straightened and said joyfully ", Ah! Lady Kagome. What did my brother want to see you about?" She lifted up the exquisite gift and said quietly ", He just wanted to give me this." When she glanced at her friends she was surprised by what she found. Shippo was smiling, Rin looked confused, Sulam was obviously surprised, but Healo was strangely blank. The miko was surprised when the demon lord took the small object from her and studied it carefully.

"Hey! What's wrong," Kagome said as she watched her friends face. His blue eyes hardened as he turned to her and asked harshly ", What did he say to you?" She was scared but told him everything that had been said. After she was finished he glanced back down at the rod and said firmly ", I knew it. Come." Kagome did not get to respond as Healo began to stride quickly back towards the palace.

The miko was surprised when his path took them back to the West wing. However, the guards seemed even more so at the appearance of the Northern Lord. They both bowed and asked ", How may we help you Lord Healo." His face was solemn but his tone was icy as he replied ", You may open the door." The guards hesitated before replying ", You do not have permission to enter this area." Healo surprised them by laughing as he said ", Indeed. I also did not have permission to send for these allies but I did so anyway. Move quickly or I will not be held responsible for anything that happens."

They hesitated for a moment before setting their faces and opening the doors. Healo did not make any response but swiftly entered the area with Kagome just behind him. He did not hesitate before opening the door to Sesshomaru's office and stepping inside. Kagome stood to Healo's left as the demon lord asked calmly ", Why are you storming into my wing?" The miko glanced at her friend whose eyes flashed as he slowly held out the golden rod.

When he spoke his voice was solemn as he asked ", What does this mean?" Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he replied ", You know what it means." Healo surprised Kagome by smiling grimly and saying ", Yes, but she doesn't. When were you going to tell her?" The younger demon did not blink as he answered ", She would have learned soon enough." Kagome's voice shook as she asked ", Learned what?"

Both demons turned to her but it was Healo who answered. His voice was very grave as he said ", This rod is the property of the Lady of the West. It is a tradition among lords to present a gift to their intended. If she accepts she has agreed to become his mate." Kagome inhaled sharply at the statement as she turned to Sesshomaru and asked ", Is that true?" The demon lord did not hesitate to reply coolly ", Yes. You will be my mate. The ancient lines are thinning. Next to a lady of one of the lands, a miko is a acceptable mate."

The miko said quickly " But I didn't know." Healo responded in disgust ", It doesn't matter. He tricked you, but it is the law. However, there is one way to at least delay this." Sesshomaru spoke savagely ", You wouldn't dare." His older brother replied coldly ", To save her from an unwanted choice? Yes. I also wish to place a claim on the Lady Kagome. Now you cannot mate her unless she chooses you." Sesshomaru smirked as he responded ", You and I both know that she must make a choice within three months. Unless someone of higher a rank than a lord should desire to mate her. Besides she will not choose someone so stained with blood."

Healo's eyes hardened as he responded ", Perhaps, but at least it will give her time. You will be unable to force her to make a choice." With this he quickly turned and left the room, but Kagome was so shocked that she couldn't move. When she finally recovered she shot a glare at the icy demon lord before also leaving the room. 'I'm not ready to become anyone's mate,' the woman thought frantically as she followed her friend back outside.

When they finally left the palace itself Healo turned to her with sorrow filled eyes. His voice was calming as he said quietly ", I am so sorry, Kagome. This is the best I can do for now." Kagome turned away as she asked ", Is there nothing else?" The demon lord sighed as he responded ", Unless both of us die, no. However, I do know of something. If I am the imperial heir, and can prove it, I will be able to circumvent his claim and then release you from my own claim."

Kagome shook her head as she said ", Three months? Well, if we're going to this Tower of the Moon tomorrow maybe I won't have to worry for long." Her friend nodded and added ", For your own good I hope not. I have no doubt that Sesshomaru only wants you as a mate because of your abilities. He will stop at nothing to try to persuade you to accept. Now he also has his rivalry with me to goad him on. This will not be a pleasant journey."

The miko sighed before she said ", I suppose that's ok. It would be strange to have a calm adventure." Healo laughed sadly at her comment as she looked out at the children who were once again playing loudly in the garden. 'Well, I already knew that this family was insane before I got involved,' she thought with resignation.

OK. Another chapter done. Fulfilled my promise and showed the last major meaning with the title. Of course you all see that who Kagome chooses is a large part of this story. Don't think that Inuyasha is going to just take all of this either. But that is later on so remember to review. Next chapter will be either tomorrow or Thursday depending on reviews and my own mood. Sorry about the shortness but I wrote this in less than an hour and a half. Review.


	21. Reflection

Alright everyone. I want to apologize for the last chapter. I realize that it was a little rushed but I was trying to update when I promised. I really wish someone had reviewed but I got so many hits that I'm feeling ok now. So in the last chapter we realized what one part of the tension between Sesshy and Healo is about. Next chapter will be starting off towards the Tower of the Moon, but for this chapter I want to show some of the thoughts going on in the characters minds. Please review.

CHAPTER XX

REFLECTION

(Healo POV)

Healo sighed as he sat at one end of the table in the room where he had conceived this grand proposition. On the other side of the table his younger half-brother was presiding over a meeting that was discussing the preparations for their departure that would take place that night. To the right of Sesshomaru a subservient little toad named Jaken was nodding vigorously at his master's words. To the regal demon's left, the silent captain of the guard, Riath, was listening with an attentive, but neutral, expression.

The Lord of the North was glad to have his hanyou brother on his left and Magus on his right. While Sesshomaru had not yet said anything directly, the somber demon lord knew that it was only a matter of time before he said or did something. He found himself slipping from time to time out of the conversations. They were not very important since the matters it discussed had little to deal with Healo's upcoming attempt to free Japan from Naraku's grasp, but they were important to his younger brother's land so he had come to give him his support. Even if the proud demon lord didn't seem to want it.

He found his thoughts constantly traveling to a certain young miko. Healo had experienced the joys of love and so knew that that was not what he felt for Kagome, at least not yet. At the moment she was in the trying position of a friend who is rapidly becoming more than a friend. The demon lord admired her for her frankness, courage, and sense of conviction, but he also appreciated her kindness, thoughtfulness, and child-like innocence. She was potential, and she was a paradox to him. Kagome possessed powerful abilities that many would kill for, but she would give almost anything to be unburdened by them. This fascinated him since he had once struggled through the same questions she was trying to answer for herself.

However, if Healo were honest with himself he would admit that he feared the idea of falling for her. It was not a fear of Kagome's reaction but more a dread of the consequences of that love. The demon lord cared not for any social or diplomatic problems, these he had already faced with Inuyasha, but his conscious was scarred by the memory of the wars and destruction that he had caused in the name of 'love'. Healo thought that love was the most wonderful thing in the world, but he had lost faith in it, at least where it concerned himself. Over the years the wounded demon had convinced himself that he needed only the love of his son and of his brothers to be content. But then he met Kagome.

Healo was roused out of his musings by the question that was asked by Magus to Sesshomaru. "Are the elders still trying to convince you to take a mate? I am sure that this…adventure…will bring up that old argument." The younger demon's eyes examined Healo with a fierce emotion as he replied neutrally ", I believe that I have found a suitable match. However, there is a small impediment." Jaken bowed his head as he asked fervently ", Who would dare try to block the mighty Lord Sesshomaru?!"

Again a piercing glare was directed towards the Northern Lord who, however, did not react to the taunt. Sesshomaru eyes cooled, as if he realized that his older brother would never succumb to his taunts, as he said softly ", Another suitor has asked for the young woman's hand." Riath made a good point when he said ", That should not be a problem. Your claim overrides all other possible candidates, unless another lord has declared his claim." The demon smirked in triumph as he said in a conversational tone that did not fit him ", You have stated my position accurately. Another lord has stepped forward."

Inuyasha suddenly laughed as he said ", Old Nelit has decided he's spent enough time alone?" Healo still made no movement but a feeling of dread passed over him. If the miko had not confided in Inuyasha then it seemed unlikely that anyone else had learned of the events that had taken place yesterday. The demon lord did not regret his decision concerning Kagome, Sesshomaru's actions had been overtly deceitful, but he could imagine the anger that Inuyasha, at least, would display.

The younger demon surprised Healo by acknowledging his hanyou brother with an answer ", No. The person who has placed his own desires over the needs of the Western Lands is my devoted brother, Lord Healo." The demon lord was not disappointed by the result. Magus, Riath, and Jaken turned towards him with an unreadable expression, but Inuyasha seemed confused as he said ", I didn't think you were interested in taking another mate. Who is the girl that has you two fighting over her?"

The Western Lord's smile widened; but it became, if anything, less beautiful and more demonic as he replied ", You know her quite well half-breed. She is your young miko, Lady Kagome." At the intendeds name Jaken began to weep and mutter ", Oh! The line of Inutaisho has sunk further into madness! A human girl?" Magus wore a sympathetic expression but Riath only frowned grimly as he glanced between the two brother's who refused to break eye contact with one another.

However, both turned away when Inuyasha said in surprise ", What are ya talking about? Kagome doesn't want a mate? She's too preoccupied with her 'tests' and helping me find the jewel shards." Sesshomaru grinned ferally as he said ", Believe me, both Healo and I made a claim upon Lady Kagome." Healo spoke up quickly hoping to end the argument ", It is true. Sesshomaru offered your friend the Western Ladies' rod. She accepted it, not knowing what it meant. When I forced your half-brother to divulge the truth she seemed so distraught that I felt it was my duty to do what I could to help her. You know our laws. I made a claim so that she may have three months of freedom before she must choose."

Silence pervaded the room for only a moment before the half-demon stood suddenly and grasped the hilt of his sword as he said savagely ", You bastard! I'll kill you for tricking Kagome like that!" As he went to draw tetseiga Healo said sharply ", No Inuyasha! You must not react this way. It's what he wants, an excuse to kill you and me. You know how grave an offense drawing a weapon on your host is. Be calm."

Inuyasha obediently sat back down but he ferverently ignored the gazes of both of his brothers. Healo was not surprised at this reaction but that didn't ease the pain he felt any. He tried to gain some of the hanyou's feelings from his abilities but captured only a thought from Sesshomaru. 'You see brother? Since you desire to steal my miko from me, I have destroyed the trust between you and the half-breed. You should not have interfered. Perhaps you will take this lesson to heart, but I doubt it; since your heart is hardened by pride.'

Healo thought that it was ironic that his younger brother should accuse him of being prideful but he verbally responded only this ", I will not back down on my claim, not even for the West. You had no right to lie to her." The golden eyed demon did not blink as he responded ", I did not lie to her. I told her that the rod brought her protection." Impatient with the statement the Northern Lord answered earnestly ", Do not play at words with me. You told only what was convenient for your desire. You knew that she would not accept an open proposal so you hid details. You had the same conviction to deceive as you would have had had you lied to her face; only the circumstances are different, not the results."

The Western Lords composure evaporated as he said heatedly ", What a wonderful picture you always seem to paint of me! Where are the words of love and kindness that you have claimed to hold for me? Have you lost them? Or perhaps they never truly existed. Were they your way of deceiving me?" Healo responded with a small smile ", Nothing I will say will ever convince you that I care for you. Perhaps that is not a bad thing; it is said that actions speak louder than words, but Lady Kagome did none of these things to you. If indeed, you lied to her because of my supposed deceptions in the past, why are you working against her?"

Sesshomaru's reply was filled with disdain as he asked ", Why does the matter even concern you? What is this miko to you?" The Northern Lord spoke solemnly ", She is a very dear friend. One who came to me ignorant of the doom that awaited her, and when I revealed her future to her she was consumed with a desire to escape from it. When I felt the depth of her sorrows I pitied her plight and so have bound myself to this issue in order to help her."

Inuyasha spoke up for the first time since the damaging revelation in a subdued tone ", So you don't love her?" Sesshomaru snapped a glare towards the hanyou before saying haughtily ", Love? What does some emotion have to do with it? She would make an acceptable mate who could produce a proper heir. That is what the West needs most, so that is what I desire." Healo's response was slower in coming but calm as he said ", Inuyasha I do not harbor such feelings for Kagome. As I have said I wish to help her escape the fate of being a mate by necessity. However, I do respect and care for her."

The young half-demon seemed satisfied with that answer though a lingering cloud still troubled his molten eyes. Magus spoke up tentatively ", Since nothing else can be said on this matter I think we should get back to more pressing concerns. Such as our plans to visit the Regent." Healo smiled at his purple haired brother, he was always the wise, steadfast one of the family. He gave his support with a small statement ", I agree." The others seemed to accept this as the conversation returned to a less tense subject.

Sesshomaru said openly ", I have no problem with the idea of meeting with him. However, I will not give my support if I believe that he is doing this only to increase his own strength and influence." Healo was not surprised by the statement. Lords must always try to prevent others from gaining more authority. One of the major problems with feudalism was the amount of bickering between local lords who wanted to increase their own power while denying the powers of others.

Healo added his own opinion in soft tone. "I agree that the motive must not be completely selfish. However, we cannot afford to be to scrupulous with our allies. We all know how powerful both Naraku and Bianen are. We may have to be willing to make some concessions initially to win the Regent's good will." Magus nodded and said ", This counsel is wise my lord. If we appear to be uncompromising he will also act accordingly towards us." Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate before replying in a slow voice ", I will consider this possibility. For now you may inform the Regent that we will attempt to meet with him."

Inuyasha spoke up with a wise point. "How do you think we'll get in without Naraku or Bianen finding out." The purple haired demon nodded and replied ", The fact that they both have many spies within the Imperial Territories does complicate the matter, but we should be able to find a solution." The head of the guard spoke up and said ", Have you thought about a disguise? Perhaps you could pretend to be soldiers or merchants." Sesshomaru shook his head before replying in a stern tone ", No that will not work. Why would the Imperial Regent meet with mere soldiers? Besides Naraku or Bianen will surely have inspectors who would realize immediately who we truly are."

Healo interjected coolly ", I believe that we will have to concede that eventually Naraku will find out, but perhaps we can make it so that they do not learn until after we have spoken with the Regent. I believe that we must attempt to go through the Western Mountains. There are many uncharted trails that could conceivably come out near the capital. Since Sesshomaru is their lord they would not deny us right of passage."

Sesshomaru did not smile but he did acknowledge the point as he said ", Yes. I believe that that is the best option. Magus, you may begin writing your message for the Regent. After our visit to the Tower, we will come as soon as possible to speak with him. Hopefully by then we will have found the Yamikura. Then we will destroy Naraku."

So what did you think? I'm going to be honest and say that I LOVE this chapter. I really needed to go back and talk about some of what Healo was experiencing and I think I did that here. So remember to review. Update will be Saturday or Sunday. Hope to hear from ALL of you for this chapter. Review!!!


	22. Which Brother?

To start out I want to give my responses to reviews, like always. Tina Chan-0 is correct in her idea that Inuyasha is not going to let all of this go. Probably see some of his reaction later in this chapter. Thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke. I want to say I understand completely with what you said about Sesshomaru. I used two things to weaken the blow to his character. First I gave ample evidence to show that he is not himself emotionally around Healo so he would be willing to use methods he would normally shun. Second, I included that he didn't believe that he had lied to her. I am sure that all of us have heard of someone not completely answering a question. When you call them on it later they will claim that they didn't lie because they didn't say anything that was false. So that is how I rationalized his weird behavior. Anyway this chapter will focus back on Kagome; will show some of her struggling and thoughts. Review.

CHAPTER XXII

WHICH BROTHER?

A few hours later

(Kagome's POV)

The miko sighed sadly as she sat on the edge of a large cliff overlooking the silvery seas. She had come here because she loved the sound of the rushing water and the gulls. Serenity was something that she found was slowly disappearing from her life. First there had been just the jewel shards themselves, but then had come Naraku and her hopes for saving her friends from horrible fates. Ironically she now found that her own fate may depend on defeating the maniacal half-demon. If the heir could be determined he could free her from any obligation of taking a mate.

Despite how much it irritated her, she thought she understood why Sesshomaru had wanted her as a mate. Certainly his questions had been right to the point. Looking back Kagome realized that he was trying to make sure that she could fulfill the functions of a mate. She grimaced in disbelief at the idea of being a mate for such a cold being. Kagome knew that she couldn't stand being seen as the means to an end. The miko knew that she would be more than just an heir factory, but that did not ease her resolve any.

Kagome thought she saw a rationale reason for the Western Lords proposal, but she was still struggling with figuring out his brother's. Healo had been very kind to her, and in her heart he was a close friend, but she didn't think that he had any romantic feelings for her. Of course she wasn't the psychic but his affection seemed more brotherly then what one would expect from someone in love. He was gentle and kind when around her, but not shy, not unconfident, and he didn't seem to be troubled with any deep emotional battles.

Well, that wasn't exactly true, but the miko still felt that he did not love her. The only reason left then was what he had claimed, that of a friend watching out for another. Kagome sighed again as she considered the two brothers. No three. Despite what he had put her through the miko could not completely shut out Inuyasha. Even if she wasn't allowed to choose him she knew that he still had a part of her heart. Until that was resolved she could never completely give herself to another.

Inuyasha was definitely a good friend. Despite his hard words; his deeds usually reflected the good nature of his heart. His imperfections actually raised his esteem in Kagome's eyes so that she could make few decisions without considering their impact on the hanyou. Her tender instinct towards him was captivated by the sadness that drenched his younger life. Brash and irritable with cute dog ears, Inuyasha was still a powerful contender for her heart. His excerpts with Kikyo were a huge impediment but only the future could show what would come of that.

His older half-brother was certainly more glamorous and graceful. The Western Lands gave him a power base that few other demons could match. He was polished and refined where his half-brother was rude and obnoxious. However, Kagome was deeply troubled by his inability to consider how a decision would affect others, that is unless those people were worth something to him. However, she had learned that he had cared about others at one time. He was a pragmatist, which can be good or bad. Sesshomaru's lack of feelings for the miko were a barrier, but perhaps his attitude towards her would change.

Last there was the mysterious Lord Healo. The exiled Lord of the North had suffered through many disastrous crises to come to this point in his life. He already had a child from his only mate who had been taken from him by the very demon who now served Naraku. That half-demon had then increased his despair until Healo had nearly destroyed all that he had loved. The demon lord was haunted by guilt for the heinous decisions he had made earlier in life. Understanding, kind, and gentle he was certainly the most emotionally open of the three brothers.

However, Kagome knew that he was no pushover. Behind his meekness and civility was a will as strong as iron. The miko knew that she would never have to worry about any abuse from anyone if she became Healo's mate. She sighed again in confusion as she struggled with her thoughts. Suddenly a voice laced with understanding said ", Give it time. You still have nearly three months before you are forced to decide."

The miko turned slowly since she already knew who it was. The Northern Lord was watching her with a solemn face, but his eyes flashed occasionally with a feeling of pity. Kagome regarded him for a moment before replying ", I know. So what was the meeting about?" Healo did not respond at first but came and sat beside her on the cliff. After a moment he said slowly ", We merely finished some of the preparations for tonight's journey."

Kagome was glad to find a new subject so asked ", How long will it take us to get there?" The demon lord smiled at her question and answered ", It should only take a day or so. However, we will not leave till midnight. Sesshomaru doesn't want to cause a commotion among the people." The miko sighed as she said ", What if we don't find it there?" Healo's smile disappeared as he answered smoothly ", Hopefully we will learn something about its location. Either way, shortly after we return we will make a journey to Maleon to speak with the Regent. There is a chance that he could provide us with support against Naraku."

The miko nodded and said softly ", Was anything else discussed?" The demon lord hesitated then answered ", Yes. Sesshomaru told everyone about our claims to you." Kagome turned sharply and asked ", Why would he do that?" Healo said sadly ", He is trying to damage Inuyasha's trust for me by creating jealousy. Even though he may not love you, I can only imagine how protective my brother is of you." Kagome nodded and said ", I have to admit that that's true, but he knows that you only did it to help me, right?"

Healo replied softly ", I told him that, but I am not sure if he completely believes me. It takes a long time to build a trusting relationship. It takes only one doubt to destroy it. I fear that Sesshomaru will succeed; at least in a limited sense. I hope that overtime, you and I will be able to convince him of the truth." The miko groaned when she saw a shape in the distance but she only said ", Here might be our chance."

The demon lord turned slowly to find Inuyasha swiftly approaching them. His expression was difficult to read but in Kagome's experience that was never a good thing. His glance flashed first to his brother then to the young miko who smiled warmly at his approach. Healo did not smile but said delicately ", I will leave you two alone. Remember Kagome, you must be ready to leave this evening." Without another word the demon lord turned and silently headed back towards the majestic city.

Kagome smiled again at her hanyou friend who only stared at her with a dead expression. She decided to press on so she asked ", What's wrong Inuyasha?" His eyes flickered but he only crossed his arms and looked out over the ocean. Since he was obviously upset the miko lowered her voice and said kindly ", I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Inuyasha reacted with a single word ", Why?"

The young woman replied ", I was hoping to settle it without anyone finding out. I didn't want to cause any trouble." The hanyou's voice was more accusatory as he asked ", To protect Healo?" Kagome frowned as she responded negatively ", To protect you. I didn't want to hurt you." Inuyasha finally looked at her angrily and said ", Why would that hurt me?" Annoyed at his denseness she answered brusquely ", Figure it out yourself!"

She stood intending to storm away to find a more private sanctuary when a clawed hand gently grabbed her. Kagome turned sharply to see a very pained expression on her friends face. His golden eyes were filled with uncertainty as he said quietly ", I'm sorry. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose." Kagome forgot her anger as she smiled warmly and said teasingly ", Not quite as aloof as we think we are."

Inuyasha only hid a grin as he pulled away and said ", Feh." The miko controlled her laughter knowing that the reaction to her humor wouldn't be pleasant, and said ", Well I'm going to go make sure everything is ready to go." The hanyou did not respond but as she walked away she felt the force of his stare before he quickly turned back to examine the waves of the ocean. She smiled secretively at his antics while she made her way quickly back to her room.

She was not surprised to find that Shippo was not there but something in the room did surprise her. Someone had already been there and gathered everything that she would need. All of her clothes were packed in her large bag and a small piece of paper was lying on her floor. When Kagome picked it up she read the neat handwriting slowly.

_Lady Kagome, I wish to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused through my proposal to you. I will not withdraw my claim since I believe that you have both the character and the nobility necessary to serve as the Lady of the Western Lands. All who have met you have doubtless been impressed by your carriage and kindness which are also qualities admired in a demoness, a ruler, and a proper mother. I know that in the end you will come to realize the solid reasoning behind the match and come to accept your place by my side. I wait patiently for this day._

_Lord Sesshomaru_

Kagome shook her head slowly in disbelief at the letter. "I told you he would do something like this," a voice just a few feet behind her said. The miko replied quietly ", Why is he so desperate?" Healo stepped up beside her with a thoughtful expression. He answered firmly ", As he said the number of acceptable females has dropped dramatically. I can think of none other that he would mate without losing some standing with the other lords." The miko sat down as she said ", Well, at least I didn't have to do the packing."

Healo smiled at her grimly as he responded ", Yes but I expect that you may end up wishing you had. I doubt you will enjoy the chore of dressing as a lady." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she said ", What's that supposed to mean?" The demon lord shook his head as he replied ", I don't mean to offend, but it is obvious that you have never worn proper attire. Or at least you aren't in any of your memories." Her voice took on a deadly tone as she asked ", Were you looking through my head without permission?" Healo took on an innocent look as he said ", What good are my abilities if I don't use them." He paused as he grinned and continued ", Besides I want to know everything about my possible mate."

Yay. I think this chapter was ok. Since I'm a guy I think a lot to write from Kagome's POV but I think it passes. Let me know what you think, especially if there is anything wrong. Hope to hear from all of you. Next chapter is Finally the Tower of the Moon. Update will probably be Monday, depending on # of reviews. Hope especially to hear from bya-kugan master93 and Yasnactic, since you haven't reviewed in a while.. REVIEW!!!


	23. What the Maids had to Say

Alright everyone. Want to say thanks to cocoke5 for their review. I do try to be careful when writing from Kagome's point of view so it's nice to know how I am doing. Wish a few more people would have reviewed but I understand because some of you are experiencing technical difficulties and others only get on once in a while. Sorry about the messed up Roman numeral in the last chapter. This chapter will show what is going on inside the palace. Pay attention because some of this will be important later. How? Find out by reading and reviewing! Let me know how I do. REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER XXII

WHAT THE MAIDS HAD TO SAY

Kagome was sitting down underneath the shade of a large tree as she watched over the three children as they played near the water. She felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety over the trip that was coming up in only six hours. The miko hoped that they would find both Kamikura and evidence for Healo's family claim so that they could put this mate thing behind them and begin planning for taking out Naraku.

If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she didn't want to choose either of the brothers. No matter whom she chose she would lose something. Is she chose Sesshomaru she would have to live without any sort of love and lose all contact with Inuyasha. If she chose Healo she would increase the jealousy between the brothers and still probably alienate Inuyasha. It was a catch 22 situation. No matter what she would lose something that she didn't want to lose.

She was surprised when Sulam suddenly broke away from the other two and came to stand in front of her. Shippo and Rin were both watching him with a strangely solemn look as he sat down beside the miko. Kagome hesitated before asking quietly ", Is there something wrong?" The young demon stared at his two friends before saying ", Shippo is worried that you might agree to be my father's mate." The miko glanced at the kitsune before asking softly ", Why is he worried about that?"

His sky blue eyes widened in surprise before he said ", I forgot. You don't know very much about our ways. Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but demons normally don't have many children." Kagome nodded and said ", Yah. I have wondered about that." Sulam smiled warmly before saying ", The reason for this is that sibling rivalry is much more powerful among demons, because of our instincts." The miko sighed as she said ", Yup. I could have guessed that," she imagined the three brothers with a small grin.

He laughed secretively as if he was seeing the same thing she was. Sulam shook his head and said ", Usually a lord won't have any more than three children. This gives the lord an heir, and a few to spare." Kagome realized that this was meant to be humorous but since she had grown up in a different time the comment did not strike her as funny. The young demon seemed to realize this and so added ", This is part of the reason that the imperial line thinned out so quickly. They didn't have enough children."

Kagome nodded but asked ", What does this have to do with Shippo?" Sulam hesitated before replying ", Shippo didn't grow up with any siblings so he never has had to learn to deal with those instincts." The miko was confused and so said ", But he gets along with you now, doesn't he?" The young demon groaned before saying in a patient tone ", Yes, but that is because he sees me as a friend. If you agreed to become my father's mate then he would start to see me as a brother and, consequently, as a rival for your, and my father's, affection."

The miko's eyes widened in comprehension as she glanced at the young kitsune. She was silent for a moment before she heard a voice behind her ", Kagome. It's time to start making sure you have everything you need for our journey." She jumped at the voice as she turned to stare at the speaker. The miko glared at the smiling demon lord who was sitting above her in the tree. She tapped her foot in rhythm with her heartbeat as she asked ", How long have you been up there?"

The blue eyed demon smiled at her as he responded kindly ", Long enough. I wished to ensure that no one bothered you." Kagome narrowed her eyes as she said accusingly ", Except for you." Healo grinned admitting his objective but he replied solemnly ", I have that right. After all my son was here before you were." The miko said in an irritated response ", That's a horrible excuse!"

The demon leaped down from the tree and straightened his clothes before saying ", As I said you should go make sure that all of your possessions are ready. Did you already tell Shippo?" Kagome nodded with a solemn look towards the child as she said ", Yes. He seems to be handling it pretty well." Sulam straightened up as he said ", I'll make sure that he is well taken care of while you are away."

Kagome smiled at the young demon's statement as she responded positively ", I'm sure that he will be fine since he has you to look after him." Sulam smiled adorably before turning back towards his friends. Healo spoke admiringly ", Your mannerisms helped to set him at ease. That is wonderful." The miko nodded as she said ", I didn't want him to worry too much about it. It can't be healthy for any of them."

A comfortable silence followed this for several minutes as the two watched the young children play in the evening light. Eventually Kagome stood after her friend said patiently ", I will watch over them while you go check on your preparations." Taking the hint the miko decided to obey and so made her way towards the Northern wing. She entered her room and began to go through the stuff that Sesshomaru had already packed for her.

While she was searching through her belongings she could hear several servants talking from their quarters a room or so down the hall. At first she ignored their conversations, which dealt with the usual gossip about other servants, but soon their talk became more relevant to Kagome. "So what do you know about the guests that are staying here? Why are they in Healo's wing?" this voice sounded young and was high-pitched.

A deeper more mature woman responded ", Well, you know how our master almost never receives guests, and when he does they are of a most loathsome nature, but Lord Healo has very rarely had any. However, they are usually of a higher quality than that of Lord Sesshomaru. As far as I know, he has five guests this time, which is much higher than usual. I have seen them all, I think. There is a young lady with a fiery neko, who looks as if she could kill with her bare hands. She is constantly shadowed by a purple clad monk who seems to be a little too eager when it comes to her."

Some of the other maids giggled at the statement and even Kagome shook her head as she listened to the small talk. The older woman continued ", Then there is our master's own younger half-brother, the hanyou, Inuyasha. He appears to be terribly shy or, at least, he wishes to avoid everyone as I have seen him prowling outside of the city from my window. Well can I understand his desire for solitude. In an older time, he might have been killed for his blood alone, but it appears that our master has given up the old feud with his younger brother. I think that this is for our own good as while he doesn't appear to be a socially active man, he does appear to be strong."

The girls whispered small statements of pity for the hanyou before the older woman continued ", Strangely, one of the guests is but a small kitsune. He seems innocent enough and the cooks say he has a rather strong sweet tooth." The others all laughed and "Awed" at the description of the child, but Kagome was listening for the last description. She didn't think of herself as vain but it would be neat to see what these maids, since the maids know everything, would say about her.

The miko was stopped moving so that she could hear what was said. The older woman said in a kind tone ", However, it is the last guest who appears to be the strangest of the group. She is a very pretty little woman. Some of the guards have confirmed, to me, that she is a miko of strangely obvious potential. I also know for a fact that she carries some of the shards of the sacred jewel with her." Kagome gasped at the revelation; she didn't think that anyone would know about the jewel shards.

She calmed slightly as she listened to another, younger, maid who asked ", Is it true that both Lord Healo and Lord Sesshomaru have laid a claim to this woman?" There was a loud buzzing for a few moments since most of them had apparently not heard this yet. Disbelief pervaded the room until the elderly maid replied ", Yes it's true. Jaken himself confided it to me this morning after this was revealed in a meeting. However, according to the toad, Lord Healo only submitted a claim to give the girl three months before she had to choose a mate."

Some of the people were confused and one asked ", Why would she want to wait to become Lady of the Western Lands?" The elderly maid spoke patiently as she explained ", Jaken said that the young woman didn't understand what our master's claim meant. She accepted it then later learned what it meant. Lord Healo's response isn't strange, he has always had a very tender heart, but his urgency in the matter is. I would have thought that he would have waited before turning to this extreme solution."

One of the maids asked quietly ", Who do you think that she will end up choosing. I can't imagine trying to choose between the two of them." The elder woman commented ", Well. It's hard for me to say. Both of them are certainly easy on the eyes, in an exotic way. I think that they are both more a like then they realize. However, Lord Healo seems to be more optimistic and willing to deal with others while our master is, in my opinion, something of an introvert. Both are honorable demons but Lord Healo does have a rather depressing past, as you all know."

The elder woman continued ", However, where our Master is stern Lord Healo is understanding. You have all heard the saying "a man can be respected by everyone except his servants"? Well this is not true for either of them but it is even less of a fact for the Northern Lord." The younger maid asked quietly ", I know what you mean. It is said that " a man must be judged, not by how he treats his equals, but by how he treats those inferior to himself. I'm afraid that our master doesn't look so good in light of that truth."

Another maid asked ", What do you think the miko is like personally?" The elder woman sighed and said ", Well I have seen her. In fact, I met her the night she arrived. She seemed to me to be a polite and generous young woman, and young Rin simply adores her, but I cannot give a diagnosis on so little information. She may be what she appears, an innocent victim, but she may be a dangerous seductress. Still I don't think that she is any of those things. You all know that they don't last long"

The middle aged maid said derisively ", Last long? Lord Sesshomaru normally has them killed within 24 hours which, while severe, has been fairly effective. It is obvious that Lord Healo has to deal with this more often then his other brothers. Sometimes he is far to patient for his own good." The others laughed again at what Kagome thought was probably memories of some of these women. The miko was glad to see that most of them thought that she was a woman who had been deceived and not some temptress. 'I can just imagine mom's face when I tell her about this,' thought the young miko with humor as she went back to her chore.

Yay. I think this chapter was ok. Showed that everyone is starting to learn about what's going on between Kagome and the brothers. Not angry about the lack of response but I am hopeful that some will respond to this chapter. Always waiting to hear what you think. Dieing for some more feedback. Anyway, update will probably be Wednesday or Thursday, depending on inspiration and reviews to goad me. Hope to hear from you. REVIEW!!!


	24. Seeing Through Another

Hello everyone. Still hoping to hear from some of the other reviewers but I promised to update so here we go. Thanks for your compliment, cocoke5, but I still can't give that away yet. It will be a LONG time until we get there. Thank you byakugan-master93. I was just trying to show what some of the other characters were thinking about the whole situation. However, there is something in the chapter that is important later. So this chapter will basically begin the official adventure itself. From here on out Naraku's gloves are off, and while the group is still trying to find what the heir and Yamikura, he will not just wait for them to do so. By the way I know NOTHING about ships so there won't be very much detail with the ship itself. So let me know what you think Review.

CHAPTER XIIV

SEEING THROUGH ANOTHER

All was dark and quiet in Ionin. Kagome was moving swiftly through the silent streets as she traveled with five others. Looking to her left and right she saw the two brothers who both had claimed her as their mate. Both wore dark clothing, it looked very strange on Sesshomaru, and both were making sharp glances, examining their surroundings, as they made their way towards their ship.

The miko looked towards the night sky and found that the moon was clouded by thick, dark clouds. The young woman resisted groaning but thought ', Please not a storm.' She saw her friend grin for a moment before returning his attention to find any threats in the darkness. Kagome was glad when they finally arrived at the ship because she couldn't stand to be quiet any longer. "Not yet," a firm voice said in her thoughts.

Kagome sighed as she turned an annoyed glance towards the Northern Lord who was watching to make sure that she obeyed. He smiled lightly then turned and began to walk up the ramp where a pair of guards held two lit torches to light the way. The miko regained some of her excitement when she finally stepped on to the well built galley. She stared in amazement at the size of the large rectangular sail that was a beautiful golden color.

She finally realized that she was holding the rest of her friends up when Inuyasha became impatient and leaped over her head to gain entry. The miko was glad that she didn't scream in surprise and she had to suppress a strong desire to subdue the hanyou. Kagome stepped farther onto the ship as she admired the craftsmanship of the Western ship wrights. The miko noticed that there were already about twenty guards, both Northern and Western, on the ship besides a slightly larger, nearly as disciplined, crew.

Kagome turned back towards her friends and realized that the ramp was being raised by some of the sailors. She saw the Western Lord step closer to a demon who had an air of authority and he said softly ", Whenever you are ready Captain." The demon bowed and turned to a smaller demon near him and also said softly ", Tell the crew to hoist the anchor, it's time to start. Also tell the helmsman that we will start off heading northwest."

The miko felt a small thrill as she noticed that the ship was quickly gaining distance from the dock. After about a minute Sesshomaru said calmly ", All is well. You may all speak freely." Immediately small conversations began to break out among the soldiers and sailors, but Sesshomaru swiftly disappeared below deck. Kagome turned towards her friend and asked ", What's wrong with him?"

Healo's blue eyes flicked towards the area where his younger brother had went as he said quietly ", He is ignoring me. I doubt that this will be a relaxing trip." Kagome nodded thoughtfully as she asked ", So what exactly is this 'Tower of the Moon' place?" The demon lord smiled at her and said ", I admire your curiosity. According to Inutaisho, the tower is situated on a very large island. He said that the island's population is made up mostly of the red wolves of the Northern Lands, but that a small group of inu, and a lord's descendant, actually control it."

He paused for a moment as his eyes flickered for a few minutes. Kagome thought in awe ', He must be seeing the conversation again.' Healo's eyes flickered back to normal as he said ", The area is basically a small kingdom with an army that my father estimated contained about 20,000 soldiers, a large portion of the population. The rest maintain a small fleet and provide the food for the whole area. It was established by my possible forefather, Emperor Maleus, as a haven for the Imperial Line and for any relics or knowledge that was in danger of being lost to war."

Kagome nodded as she replied ", I see. Well, I understand why you want to look there first. Is it the only haven?" Healo shook his head and answered ", I know there must be at least one more, but I do not know its' location. My father said that he knew of another, but that he had been sworn to never reveal it. Not even to his own blood. However, he said that some of the other brothers were also told about such enclaves so there could be almost any number of such places."

The miko sagged as she imagined trying to find the information that they needed. Healo grinned apologetically and said ", You should remember that the amount of effort put in to anything affects the pleasure you feel in its accomplishment. I'm sure that we will, eventually, find what we need to end the chaos." He spoke with such simple faith and authority that Kagome was overwhelmed for a moment but eventually she asked softly ", And how many innocent people will suffer until then? How much damage will Naraku do before he is destroyed?"

The Northern Lord's eyes grew stronger as he said firmly ", That is what we must decide. The sooner we get this done, the smaller the cost. This is our responsibility, not just mine, not just yours. All of us, in one way or another, are connected to the half-demon and his lust for power," his eyes softened as guilt siphoned in. He continued in a soft tone ", I know that I must give my all to do this. My decisions helped to create this monster, and now I must ensure its' destruction before it devours everything else I love."

Silence followed this statement as the young woman watched her friend struggle with his own conflicts. She broke the quiet with a teasing voice ", Hey! Don't be too hard on yourself. Remember I'm the one who shattered the jewel." She smiled brightly which seemed to encourage her friend. He gave a soft smile and replied ", Yes, that memory was particularly entertaining, but not all that surprising. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I doubt you have ever been praised for your grace and balance."

Pretending to frown the miko replied in a haughty voice ", I have had people compliment me on that before." Healo smiled secretively as he said ", Beware my friend. Remember that I have the key into all your thoughts. Lying to one such as I would be extremely difficult." Kagome smiled again as she answered ", Yah. Well. I like challenges so I guess that I'm excused then." The demon grinned as he replied ", For Kagome only, I will make an exception."

His smile disappeared suddenly as he said in a serious tone ", Perhaps you should go rest. It is after midnight, after all, we won't arrive until right before sunset tomorrow. You will need your energy, I'm sure that these people will be interested in meeting outsiders." Kagome huffed, what was it with all the males in her life bossing her around? But she was starting to feel tired, and most of the people, except for some of the sailors and guards, were going deeper into the ship to find what rest they could.

She nodded and allowed herself to be led to a small room with two beds jutting out of the wall. The miko heard her friend say softly ", I am afraid that this is the best we can do. You and Lady Sango, when she decides to come down, will both stay in this room. All of my brothers agree that this is a prudent arrangement, and Inuyasha affirmed that you would rather stay in here then in a larger room with males."

After this everything became hazy until Kagome realized that she was asleep in her bed. Her dreams, which were many, were at first a jumble of bits and pieces of her life. However, soon she began to see various things that she knew had not happened to her. For a long time she was confused as to what was going on until she happened to glance in the very lake of the in the Western Palace. That was when she saw the dark blue eyes, and dark hair of the Northern Lord. 'What's going on here?' the young woman thought as she watched everything that was happening from her friends eyes.

A loud noise awoke her as she sat up in her small bed. She was surprised to find that Sango was already standing with a tensed look. Kagome heard what sounded like various people talking and asked ", What's going on?" Sango only shook her head as she said carefully ", I don't know, but I don't like it. Stay here and I'll go find out what's wrong." The miko didn't respond as the demon slayer silently left the room. Usually Kagome would listen and wait for someone to tell her everything was ok, but not today. Especially since she wanted to see what was going on.

Kagome slowly crept out of her room and began moving in the area where she thought the voices were coming from. When she finally arrived in the door way she looked through and found a group of soldiers, her fellow companions, and three of the brothers speaking to the fourth. The miko was frightened by the strange, dead expression that was reflected in Healo's eyes. The Northern Lord said softly ", I'm sorry to have awakened you. I'm sure that it was just a bad dream."

The soldiers seemed to be placated and left the room quickly but the others, including Kagome, moved closer to the demon lord. The miko was surprised when Sesshomaru asked with a frown ", What was that brother? I know that you accidentally revealed some of your own memories, but you also, at least with me, made me relive some of my own memories." Healo sighed as he answered quietly ", I think I may know why it happened. I believe that only you four should have experienced it," he nodded towards his three brothers and towards Kagome.

The demon lord paused for a moment before asking ", What area were we in just a short time ago?" Sesshomaru blinked his eyes in understanding and answered ", We were heading due north. So you believe it is because we passed too close to the Northern Lands?" Healo replied in a quiet tone ", Yes. I have the least control when I am asleep, and when you add that with being nearer to the one who helped to nearly destroy everything that I had. This caused me to lose control and push images of what I had seen, and also some of your own memories."

Kagome nodded in amazement. She spoke up carefully and said ", So. What can you do to stop it?" The Northern Lord turned to his friend and answered in a resigned tone ", Only time and acceptance of the past will aid me. Eventually the pain should begin to go away. However, you have to remember that a mate is far more important in the demon world than in that of humans." The miko nodded as she glanced around at the others, the only other humans seemed sympathetic but confused, Magus seemed saddened, Inuyasha had a strangely thoughtful expression, but Sesshomaru for a moment seemed to feel sorry for his brother.

The miko took all of this to heart as she looked over her companions. As she went to go back to bed she thought ', Well, at least it hasn't been a boring trip so far.' A loud voice answered in her mind ", No I don't believe you will ever have to worry about a lack of entertainment." Kagome smiled as she felt the tinge of humor in his statement; she had given him some encouragement. Plus she had learned that Sesshomaru still had to care for his brother, despite his words. This meant that there might be some hope for him yet.

Ok. So sorry that I am late. I had to go to a bunch of graduation practices and then my sister broke some of her toes so I had to help her. Happy about the response I got for the last chapter so let me know what you think about this one. I'm graduating this weekend so the update won't be till Monday. Sorry for the inconvenience but I have to think about all that stuff. So remember to review. Next chapter will be more important. REVIEW!!!


	25. Captured and Freed

Alright everyone I'm back. To start off I want to say hi to Tina Chan-0. I was starting to wonder if something had happened to you so thanks for the review. Also thanks to both cocoke5 and Kaihaku No Iroke for their congrats. You all may wish for it to be over now but the year flies by very quickly. About what happened with Healo, you're going to get a little more explanation in this chapter. A few more hints about something unexpected that will come up soon. Oh! By the way I've had a HUGE response in the number of hits for the past few chapters. I just wanted to know if you all are re-reading, are telling other people to read, or it's just happening on its own. So let me know and…REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER XIV

CAPTURED AND FREED

Kagomes POV

Kagome yawned as she awoke to see a bright red sun shining across the ocean. She dressed quickly when she noticed that her room-mate had already left. The miko shrugged off the strange feelings she was experiencing as she continued to get ready. When she opened the door and arrived on the main deck she found a very strange sight. The miko immediately realized that it was far too quiet. That was when they saw her.

There were about fifteen of them. At first she couldn't figure out what they were, but then she saw the distinctive feline figure of them. Kagome's eyes widened as she said sharply ", Panther demons?" A green eyed male turned to her with a predatory grin as he said smoothly ", Ah! The miko. Just as he told us. She will fetch a fair price, especially since she is supposed to have some of the jewel shards." The miko made an involuntary grasp for the shards around her neck.

The demon laughed and said ", Don't worry. We were told not to harm you or this one." The panther moved and pointed at one of the bodies that was on the deck. Kagome began to feel terrified when she realized that all of her companions were unconscious. 'How did they pull that off?' the miko thought as she glanced at her friends. She realized that her captor was pointing at the Northern Lord, whose expression, along with the other three brothers, made it seem that whatever had happened they had at least struggled against it.

The demon grinned again as he said ", Wondering what happened to them? Well, these four put up quite a struggle," he indicated them with his finger then continued ", but after about ten of these even the most powerful demon will lose it." He held out a small circular ball which Kagome examined curiously from a distance before asking carefully ", Poisoned gas?" His smile became surprised as he replied ", Yes actually. Once you experience you won't wake for hours, but we have to get your demon buddies to our lair before the powder wears off."

Kagome tensed as she saw the panther lightly toss the ball at her feet. As the black vapors swirled around her she struggled against the urge to fall asleep. After a few seconds it became to painful and the miko allowed herself to fall into blissful forgetfulness for several hours. Her last thoughts were that she hadn't even tried to defend herself since she had left her bow in the room.

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord's eyes fought off the blood red gleam of his demon heritage. It would do his friends no good to go berserk while most of them were still unconscious. In fact, Healo and his three brothers were the only ones awake so far, but some of the guards were beginning to stir more often. 'Hopefully they will all awaken within a few hours,' he thought as his blue eyes lingered on the helpless miko. He couldn't help but feel partially responsible for bringing her into this.

"She wanted to come," Inuyasha said in a defiant tone. Healo was silent for a moment before sighing and replying ", I know that, but she may have still felt pressured to come. To prove herself to us." The half-demon shook his head and said ", For all your understanding you sure don't know very much about Kagome." The Northern Lord's reply came from his own guilt as he said ", Oh? And I suppose you know everything about her? If you did maybe you'd stop hurting her. Maybe you would have stopped calling her names and making her feel inferior. Did you do any of those things Inuyasha? No."

Sesshomaru gave an approving look but it was small consolation for the hurt expression that overtook the hanyou's usually confident 'don't care' attitude. Healo's eyes clouded as he said very softly ", Inuyasha. I didn't mean any of that. I have no right to make any comments about your decisions. You're right about Kagome. She is a very honorable woman and would not have allowed us to go without her. I'm just glad that I decided not to allow Sulam to accompany us." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably before asking ", Any reason outside of the obvious?"

The Western Lord commented wryly ", This is a surprise. I didn't know that he would understand the obvious reason." The half-demon only glared before the Northern Lord responded to his question ", A very important reason is that now there might be a chance for the line to continue, and he may become powerful enough to kill me if Naraku is the one backing these pirates." Inuyasha glanced around in confusion and asked "What do you mean?"

The Northern Lord sighed as his silver haired brother answered ", You are impossibly naïve half-breed. Naraku wants an heir to the imperial throne to use Kamikura to unleash some untold devastation. Our brother believes that he may be this heir. Now just put the two together." The hanyou growled in irritation as Magus spoke up ", Yes. And that must be prevented at all costs. We can all imagine Naraku with the jewel. Imagine him with the jewel and the power of the Kamikura."

Inuyasha did not respond to this statement but he seemed to sag slightly as if he was pondering the possible ramifications. Healo turned again to their companions as he waited for them to awaken. The panther demons lair seemed to be a damp cave not far from the ocean itself. There were several guards standing near them and so it was rather easy to pick up on an intriguing conversation that was taking place.

"How long do we keep them here?" asked one panther who appeared to be younger and less experienced then his friend. The response was ", A few days at most. The boss should send someone to come pick them up, or maybe, he will come himself." His younger friend asked ", Why does he even want them?" The gruff response was ", Haven't you been paying attention? The miko has some shards of the sacred jewel."

Undaunted the younger demon asked ", Then why does he want that blue eyed demon?" Healo listened in even more carefully. The older panther said ", Our mole in the palace says that he might be the imperial heir. Besides what does it matter to us. We get to take down the Western line which ensures our independence from the Western Lands." The Northern Lord started at the statements as he said mentally to all his brothers ", There is a spy in the palace."

There was a pause for a few moments before Sesshomaru's voice echoed inside Healo's head ", Do you believe that anyone at the palace would do this?" Inuyasha's voice responded ", Maybe it was one of those talkative servants you have." The Northern Lord responded quietly ", We will not be able to solve this mystery here it will have to wait till we get back to the palace." Magus responded in a hesitant tone ", What makes you think that we will get back?"

The demon lord was fell silent. There was nothing to make him feel confident that they would survive this, but that didn't stop him from feeling that they would somehow make it out. Time passed slowly as the guards were no longer speaking and in boredom Healo decided to see what was going on with his intended. The Northern Lord closed his eyes and concentrated on connecting with the young miko's mind.

For a moment he couldn't see anything but he could hear the young woman's frightened breathing. When eye sight returned he found that he was standing on a dark cliff beyond which was only darkness. Standing about a foot to the right of the demon lord was the miko herself. She was staring wide eyed at a figure that was only about twenty feet away from them. Healo was undaunted as he looked upon the menacing figure in the baboon pelt.

His eyes did not leave the figure but he said firmly ", Kagome this is only a dream. Everyone is waiting for you to awaken." The miko did not turn as she said ", No. This is real, I can sense the jewel shards. He's getting closer." The figure laughed menacingly as he replied ", The woman is correct. You only have a few hours of freedom left. Since you are here this only confirms my thought. You are the imperial heir. I will be able to find a use for you."

Healo did not respond but moved quickly to lay a hand on the frightened miko as he concentrated on pulling her and himself out of the nightmarish situation. This was a very delicate operation since he could end up going insane if he didn't accomplish it in just the right way. The demon lord blinked and hoped that he would find himself back inside the cave. He was not disappointed.

When the Northern Lord glanced at Kagome he was not surprised to find that she still appeared to be disturbed by the experience. He resisted the impulse to wrap an arm around her, knowing what kind of reaction he would get from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but he tried to send comfort through his abilities to her. Sesshomaru did not speak when he realized that the miko was awake but he did regard her coolly with his golden orbs. Inuyasha did respond with ", Are you ok?"

Kagome looked at him then smiled as she said kindly ", Yes. I'm fine. So where are we?" She was answered by the leader of the panthers who said arrogantly ", My base. Don't worry you won't be hear for long, but soon enough you'll wish you had been allowed to stay here." The miko did not say anything back to the demon, her look of dismissal was enough, but she did think ', I can sense a jewel shard coming this way.'

Healo tensed. It appeared that they might have even less time than Naraku had said. However, when a commotion began the Northern Lord felt a stir of hope that, perhaps, all was not lost. A large group of demons moved quickly into the cave and the unprepared panther demons gave a very weak attempt at resistance before fleeing.

The Northern Lord struggled to stand in case these demons also turned out to be enemies, but he paused when he looked more closely at them. Many of them were Northern Wolves, and the others were a inu from all of the different lands. Healo was the first to speak as he said ", I can assume that we have arrived in this 'hidden kingdom.' One of the wolves spoke up in an excited voice ", Noble sir, you are correct. I am so glad that my company and I arrived to help you, but I must admit that these panthers were our main target. May I know your names?"

Healo glanced towards his younger half-brother he gave a curt nod. The Northern Lord said ", I am Healo Tepes, Lord of the Northern Lands, these are my brothers Lord Magus, Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands, and Lord Inuyasha." The demon heard a small huff behind him and smiled at the miko's irritation, however, she would not be considered important by the wolves of the North. 'Hopefully we can finally start to figure out this mess,' the Northern Lord thought grimly as he glanced around at his companions.

Ok. First want to apologize for the lateness, and I know it isn't as good as some other chapters because I was trying to update. Next chapter will be more detailed. Don't forget to answer my question at the top. Also. REVIEW!!!


	26. What's in a Name?

Alrighty everyone. I was a little disappointed with the response for the last chapter, but since it wasn't that great I'll let it go. Thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke for reviewing. Something I forgot last chapter is that if you are reading this and you weren't reading in the beginning I still want to hear from you. I think its funny because I have three people on my alert list who haven't even reviewed yet. So Blackstrawberry, InuDragon, and CelestialDragon219 you can review. I would love to hear from anyone. So this chapter is going to finally show something with Healo's parentage and his search. Should be better than the last chapter, but let me know what you think.

CHAPTER XV

WHAT'S IN A NAME?

Kagome was annoyed by the fact that Healo hadn't introduced her or her other friends but she supposed that it must have had something to do with demon society. The leader of the wolf company had the fiery red hair and shining emerald eyes of the Northern Wolves. The miko noticed that he seemed a little young to be in command of a group of others. However, he radiated a kind of quiet confidence that was similar to what many experienced warriors took with them into battle.

Her patience paid off when the wolf demon turned to her with an inquisitive glance and asked ", And what is this lady's name?" Kagome smiled warmly despite the atmosphere of the cave itself and replied pleasantly ", Kagome Higurashi. Thanks for rescuing us from those goons." The wolf smiled and responded ", You are quite welcome, my lady. We accept refugees, but we do not aid those who plan rebellion against the four great houses or their emperor."

The wolf paused as he sighed and continued ", Even if there is no longer an emperor. I seem to be forgetting myself. My name is Manin, I am Captain of the Eastern Shores of the hidden island enclave of Tresen. Since you are members of the great families, or their guests, I am commanded to provide you with an escort deeper into the island to see our lord." Kagome was somewhat amused by his sudden change from friendly to formal, but she knew better than to draw attention to the fact.

Sesshomaru response was somber as he said ", You have our thanks. We will be ready to leave within a few minutes." The miko noticed that Healo struggled not to frown at his brother, while Inuyasha actually did. Kagome smiled as she thought teasingly ', So prideful. No wonder you all are always fighting.' The Northern Lord eyes flicked to her for only a moment before he turned away and a voice said ", It is not pride. I am the older brother. I should have been the one to address the Captain."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she began to help the others gather up what possessions the panther demons had stolen from them. After only a short time everyone was ready to leave as the four brothers moved to the front of the cave. The miko had to hold back a laugh as it seemed as if the four brothers had jostled for position. When Manin noticed this, he turned a puzzled glance to the young woman who only shook her head and answered ", Brothers."

The captain smiled and said in a loud voice ", Company march!" So the miko found herself quickly moving over unfamiliar terrain, surrounded by her friends, and a group of strange wolves. Still, no matter how unusual it was, she found that excitement and anticipation kept welling up inside of her. 'Adventures aren't all bad,' she thought as they entered into a forest of tall evergreen trees. She was glad to hear a reflective response ", Yes. The few moments between certain death and new mysteries are always exciting. That is what makes an adventure so deadly. Each time you survive you gain a higher opinion of your own invincibility. Be sure that this doesn't happen to you."

Kagome laughed as she thought ', Believe me. I have had more than enough reminders of my own weakness.' She paused as she remembered some of the things Inuyasha, and others, had said about her. Her thoughts elicited a stern response ", I said nothing about weakness. You are not weak Kagome. It's just that some cannot see your strength." The miko smiled at the comforting statement and began to watch the area around her.

Throughout the next few hours they passed through several villages. Kagome was pleased to see that while there were not many humans, they were not treated as inferior by the demons. Healo made a mental comment about this as he thought in excitement ", It must be because they have to rely on each other. This is exactly what I wanted the North to be like. But then Naraku became my advisor. It is a strange truth that those who are neither human nor demon seem to harbor anger against both. Of course there are some good reasons for this since many times both sides will disown the child."

As they passed through the villages she noticed that many of the demons in the minority, kitsune, panther, and inu from all of the lands, seemed to act a little colder towards the group. Kagome thought carefully ', Why do they seem so afraid of us?' The Northern Lord whispered a response since they were now in an open field ", You have to understand that many of them are refugees. I am sure they have had to deal with groups of raiders and troublemakers coming into their haven. Plus they can sense that you are a miko and I haven't sensed any other miko on this island yet."

Kagome nodded in understanding as a comfortable silence pervaded over the band. Soon the miko could see a lofty tower that seemed to be carved out of solid granite in the distance. Beyond it was a crystal clear lake with a bustling little city clustered around the rich area. Before she could ask, Manin said loudly ", In the distance you can see the fabled Tower of the Moon. As I am sure you are aware when the empire was newly formed, the Prime Minister Triellen received a mysterious vision in which he saw the possible end to the government ordained by heaven. This was one area that was founded to hide and protect any that sought refuge from the evil times that were to come."

Here the wolf paused for dramatic effect before he continued ", This kingdom originally began with our lord, the second son of Magus the first Lord of the North, and a large population of Northern Wolves who swore to never leave this place and to protect it from detection. However, only a few decades after its creation the unthinkable occurred. As the rebellions and wars grew so did our population of refugees from all of the various lands. We even began to receive humans who were trying to flee from their homeland altogether. When the Lord of the Western Lands, Inutaisho, began to construct large fleets for the advancement and safe-keeping of his lands he happened upon our sanctuary, but no other demon has ever been allowed to set foot on this island and leave."

Inuyasha said in derision ", What did you all think those panthers were doing? Setting up a peaceful little colony of pirates. Didn't the fast ship with no insignia give you a hint?" Healo's eyes widened as he said sternly ", Inuyasha." However Manin replied courteously ", We did not realize that they were coming and going from the island until recently. Of course this presents a rather difficult problem for us." Kagome asked hesitantly ", What kind of problem?"

The wolf resumed his pace as he said softly ", First you will not be allowed to leave." He was interrupted by Sesshomaru's icy voice ", What do you mean?" Manin did not blanch as he said ", All those who arrive on the island are not allowed to leave, this is done to prevent—" Again he was interrupted by the Western Lord who said ", Under what authority could you hold us?" The wolf paused now as he turned to regard the irritated demon with a wise glance and said ", The law of this land, which you agreed to when you stepped upon its' shores."

Kagome was afraid that her thought would only escalate the argument, but she asked politely ", But we were forced here. Doesn't that make us exempt?" Manin hesitated before answering ", The law is meant to protect this land from discovery. However, our master can grant you permission to leave, but that is not up to me. For know, protocol demands that I take you to see him." Healo intervened before the argument could grow ", That is what we want anyway. Lead on."

The miko was glad that the argument was over and gazed up in wonder at the slowly approaching tower. Kagome heard a strong horn blow as they began to approach the base of the ancient structure. She wasn't surprised to find that another company of guards, mixed races, came towards them. Manin hailed the human who appeared to be in command of the company and the miko saw them exchange several words quietly while they remained behind with the troops. She asked ", What do you think's going on?"

Healo answered softly ", Protocol. I believe that the human is in charge of protecting the tower itself. Manin is probably telling him our names and ranks." The miko was satisfied with the precise answer and was not surprised when Manin commanded his troops to about face. She asked another question quietly ", Where is he going." The Northern Lord did not turn but said ", Probably he is heading back to report to his immediate supervisor. Besides, the district he watches over is the Eastern Coast, so perhaps he is heading back."

Kagome nodded in understanding and turned to the older man who was quickly approaching. He had a stern face with expressive grey eyes and iron grey hair. The man seemed to exude an aura of harshness, but the miko was surprised to see that far from being daunted Inuyasha was smirking and the other three brothers were staring neutrally. The man seemed to realize this and said ", Greetings from the master of the tower. I am Undel, I have been commanded to bring you into our lords presence. Take heed," he paused as he glanced in disdain at the half-demon who moved his hand to the swords hilt ", weapons are not to be drawn in the tower. The penalty for such a misdemeanor is death. Come."

Without another word the grim man turned as his troops incircled the group and their own guards. Kagome hesitated wondering if her friend would respond verbally to this cold welcome, but he didn't even blink as he allowed himself to be led into the tower. The miko heard a mental reply ", Be prepared for anything. It seems that what started out as a warm welcome is rapidly cooling. Let's hope that my relative will be a little more understanding."

The miko nodded in agreement as they entered the immense structure. She noted the huge number of guards and that they were carefully watched, despite the fact that they were being formally escorted. Kagome was glad when they entered what appeared to be the throne room. It was lined with columns and on a small throne at the far end sat a demon who looked a great deal like Healo's brother Magus. The only real difference seemed to be a slightly fearful look in his eyes and a streak of white in his otherwise purple hair.

Undel spoke in a booming voice ", My lord. Captain Manin, of the Eastern Coast, captured these fugitives in a cave that was occupied by a band of panther pirates. They then claimed that they were members of your uncle's Lord Inutaisho and Lord Magus I family. As the law demands, I have brought them to you and ask that swift judgment be brought upon these pretenders." Before the lord could respond Kagome was surprised as Healo asked coldly ", Why do you say that we are lieing?"

The human turned a hard glance towards the Northern Lord and said ", No lord would be taking down by such weak demons. You are only pirates yourselves; maybe even slavers come to steal away our people." The miko tensed at the words as she glanced around at the guards who stared back at them coldly. ' I hope we haven't escaped Naraku just to be killed by our possible allies,' the miko thought with wide eyes.

Yay! Another, and I think, better chapter. As my Creative Writing teacher might say, I think I did a better job at "showing" rather than "telling" in this chapter. Alright so remember to review. I love to hear what you all think about this chapter and even the story in general. Any advice for my writing is also greatly appreciated. I hope to hear from some of you all. Update will be Saturday depending on reviews and my schedule. Remember—REVIEW!!!


	27. Dealing with Hostility

Hello everybody. I struggled a lot with whether or not to update on time. I am wondering why I haven't gotten many reviews yet. However, I will assume that most of you haven't got on to read or just didn't think about reviewing. Please let me know what's going on. Thanks to Tina Chan-0, hope I'm not updating too quickly. That is one thing I'm considering is waiting three to four days so that people can read and respond. SO this chapter will be exploring some of Healo's family history. Just a little filler in kind of stuff. It is important because it gives more evidence of Healo's claim. So please review. I want to get at least two. Also want some of my other readers to talk. I love my oldies but it's nice to hear from new people too.

CHAPTER XVI

DEALING WITH HOSTILITY

Kagome held her breath as she pondered over what Undel had suggested. The Western Lord responded in a strong voice ", How would you have us prove our heritage? Can you not clearly see our marks?" The human seemed to realize that he may have made a mistake in his accusations so he made no reply. Instead the demon sitting on the throne said in a strained voice ", Enough. I am not blind. However, my servant brings up a valid point. You would not be the first to arrive in my kingdom by claiming to be a lord. Will you allow me to prove your marks?"

The miko had no idea how he would do that. To her it seemed plainly simple; she could see snowflakes on Magus and Healo, and Sesshomaure wore a blue crescent moon. Inuyasha didn't have a mark but the young woman thought that maybe hanyou didn't take on the marks. The demon rose gracefully from his throne as his emerald robes swished lightly. Kagome noticed that the guards in the room tightened their grips on their weapons as their master approached her friends.

The demon gave a swift glance to Inuyasha before saying ", You are obviously of mixed descent. You certainly appear to have many of Inutaisho's features but will you others vouch that he is a son of that lord?" Magus and Healo both nodded but Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru hesitated so she said ", Now is not the time for a family feud, Sesshomaru." The miko was surprised to see the glimpse of a smile of the Western Lord's face as he said ", Unfortunately he is." Inuyasha frowned but thankfully did not rise up to this taunt.

The demon smiled and said ", Forgive me, I don't believe I told you my name. I am Faustin the second son of the departed sire of the Northern Line, Magus." Kagome saw her blue-eyed friend smile as he said carefully ", Magus I, my lord. My brother here was named after your father." Faustin glanced in a measuring way towards his look-a-like as he said ", Yes, I can see the resemblance. Let us see if you are being truthful about your identity." He lifted a clawed hand to touch the snowflake on the younger demon's head, but no change took place except that it glowed brightly for a moment.

Faustin turned away with a satisfied expression as he next went to examine the Western Lord. He spoke in a sure voice ", I believe that you are a son of Inutaisho even without checking, however, one cannot be too sure." He repeated the process that he had just used on Magus and the result was the same. The lord of the tower did not pause but now turned towards Healo who was regarding him with an uncertain expression.

Kagome watched with surprise as the mark on her friends forehead slowly disappeared. The miko was chilled by the deathly silence in the room when suddenly Undel said ", My lord if you wish I will prepare for his execution." Faustin spoke carefully as he said ", You had best have a wonderful explanation for this. Faking the mark of a lord is a capital offense." The miko stiffened as she wondered how her friend would react to this.

Healo's eyes darkened as he said quietly ", It would be best if I show you everything that I know on the matter." The demons' eyes flashed as he peered deeply into Faustin eyes. Undel asked in a loud voice ", What is this sorcery?" Sesshomaru responded in a stern voice ", Silence. No harm will come upon your lord. My brother is only allowing him to see some of his memories." Kagome watched her friend with worry in her eyes. She hoped that Healo would be able to get them out of this whole situation.

Several minutes crawled by until the two finally seemed to break out of the trance like state. Kagome was surprised to find that Faustin was shaking and had a wild look in his eyes. The purple haired demon stepped back quickly and fell to his knees as he said ", My lord I—," he was interrupted when Healo reached down and pulled him back up. The Northern Lord said quickly ", You must not say anymore or you will place my life in danger."

The miko frowned as she said ", But Naraku must have realized who you are by now." Healo shook his head slowly as he said ", None of our agents have reported this. Plus I still cannot know for sure until I hold Kamikura in my grasp." Faustin frowned and said ", Why would you desire that evil blade? It may prove to you who you are, but surely you know of its' malevolent power. I can sense your strength, but all beings must eventually give in to its' influence."

Kagome was expecting a strong comeback but instead Healo only said respectfully ", That is precisely what I seek. I want you to tell me all that you can about this blade so that I may find it and use it to destroy Naraku." Faustin hesitated and said ", Of course I will give you the information you seek, but you must know that no good can come from this cursed blade." The Northern Lord's eyes narrowed as he said shortly ", So you have said, but I will use it to destroy that half-demon."

The lord of the tower seemed to sadden as he said ", Nothing I can say will persuade you to abandon this course?" Kagome noticed that her friends tensed as Healo answered with open suspicion ", I helped to create this monster so I must destroy it. Besides it is the responsibility of a lord to protect his people." Undel said derisively ", But you are not the Northern Lord." The demon's response was calm ", No, but I was when this series of events took place."

Faustin only shook his head as he said ", Very well then I have no choice. You will all be kept here until this crises has abated." Sesshomaru spoke acidly ", You have no right to keep us. Understand what you are doing. Do you really want to face the might of the Western Lands." Kagome heard the actual statement in her mind ', Do you really want to face me?' Despite the tenseness of the situation the miko almost smiled at the arrogance of the Western Lord.

Inuyasha actually did say as he cracked his knuckles ", Forget the West. You don't want me as an enemy." Kagome turned to Faustin who though shaken by the words, rallied himself as he said ", If you truly are the man destined to be emperor then you must survive until that day comes. I cannot allow you to risk your life in such a dangerous undertaking." Healo shook his head as he said ", Don't you realize what is coming? Naraku must know that your little kingdom is here because of those panthers. They have already sent the half-demon a message telling him of our capture."

He paused then continued ", Kagome is a miko. She can feel the approach of this demon because he holds most of the sacred jewel. Naraku will come here to find me and the jewel shards." Undel shouted in anger ", This is even worse then open treachery! They have led this monstrosity straight to us. Perhaps if we turn them over to him, this Naraku will spare our kingdom." Kagome gasped at the absurd statement and was glad when Healo said ", This is foolishness. All who attempt to deal with Naraku are betrayed one way or another. Besides with the jewel he will have the power to completely destroy what little remains of the empire and perhaps the world itself."

The Northern Lord continued ", Besides I think that we may have a better solution. If you release us I am sure that my brother will agree to offer you protection from this half-demon. This is the best way your kingdom may continue to serve the empire; by giving us the aid we require to destroy this monster." The demon hesitated for a moment before answering in a strained voice ", I will consider this possibility, but for now I will show you and your friends whatever information you all wish to gain."

Kagome smiled in relief. At least it sounded as if Faustin was starting to listen to their proposals now. The miko noticed the lessening of tension in all of the brothers as the tower's lord said ", Captain, have the lord's guards taken and given appropriate housing in my own wing." Undel was obviously not happy with the order but he bowed and motioned to the guards and sailors to follow him. The large crowd left the throne room, but many of Faustin's guards only tightened their hold on their weapons.

The lord himself turned to them and only said ", Come. I will take you higher into the tower where I may tell you all that I know about the sword you seek." Kagome was happy when they finally left the throne room unaccompanied by any guards. Sango and Miroku were both solemn as they all went from hall to hall until they suddenly arrived in a well lit library. Faustin motioned for them to sit down in the chairs nearest to a small collection of books.

Without warning the demon began to speak ", As most of you know the both the first emperor, Emperor Maleus and his brother, Lord Magus I, had the same mother. The father of all five sons was a powerful chieftain in what are now the Imperial Lands. His capital was a bustling town that is still today known as Maleon, after his first born. One day a very powerful demoness came to see him. He soon learned that she had actually arrived in what is now the West, but she had been driven away by the inu there, who feared her power. Soon she became the lord's mate. After the twins, Maleon and Magus, were born the demoness disappeared. The only thing she left was the dark sword Yamikura."

Kagome was confused and so asked timidly ", Umm…if that's true then why don't you or Magus have Healo's abilities?" Faustin smiled and said ", According to all the information I have found, Magus I inherited the exotic appearance of his mother, but Maleus gained most of her powers. Since he was a lord, Maleus's father eventually took another mate, from the West, who bore him Inutaisho, but she died in the process. Then was an exotic beauty from the East who gave birth to the traitor Molech. She was killed for plotting to kill her mate's other heirs to make way for her son. Last was a gentle demoness from the South. She gave birth to Tilen the beloved, but she refused to live any longer after her mate died in a war with the Western Wolves."

Kagome nodded at the answer. Most of what he had told them so far didn't seem to be news to the brothers, but the miko certainly found it interesting enough. 'I wonder what else he will be able to tell is. Hopefully it will be enough to set us in the right direction to find this sword.' She noticed that Faustin seemed to be about to speak again and so prepared to listen carefully to all he would reveal to them.

Alright everyone. I think this chapter was ok, but I want to know what you all think about it. Want to update on Wednesday or Thursday. Next chapter will give info on the sword and point the group towards their next destination. Will soon begin to continue the whole love square. Hope to hear from all of you all soon. Please REVIEW!!!


	28. Choosing Your Path

Want to start out with a thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke. Sorry if I was sounding a little demanding but I was a little discouraged. I just wanted to make sure that people were still reading. Next a warm thanks and welcome back to byakugan-master93. As far as fics go my only favorite author is Striking Falcon. He has written some extremely well received fics. I love his Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfics. I would suggest that you try reading some of them. One think you will like is the use of other people's POV. Alright so this chapter will continue with the conversations in the last. Sorry I am late but I had to go to my Dad's yesterday. Please Review!

CHAPTER XVII

CHOOSNG YOUR PATH

Faustin reached out to grasp a large book as he said ", After the death of the great chieftain, Maleus went on to conquer all of the lands that are now a part of the empire." Kagome decided to interject ", Is nothing else known about their mother?" The lord of the tower blinked slowly before answering ", Like I said, she was from beyond the sea and was very powerful, but nothing else is really known about her." The miko nodded as she thought ', Is that really all there is?'

She was glad when an answer came from her friend ", Unfortunately I also know nothing else about her. I believe that she may be the key to some of the swords' abilities but I have no proof." Healo's thoughts did little to comfort her but Kagome sat up straighter as Faustin said calmly ", Maleus used Yamikura to defeat many of his enemies. At that time many of the wolf tribes and most non inu did not respect his authority. To this day, from memories of the massacre brought about by the cursed sword, not a single tribe of wolves has dared to rebel."

The miko shuddered as she tried to imagine the pain the people must have experienced. Magus asked quietly ", Surely this must have had some negative effect on the Emperor himself." Faustin nodded solemnly and said ", I personally believe that much of the early rebellion in the empire may have been caused by the sword's influence." Healo frowned and said ", But Maleus himself experienced nothing?" Faustin sighed and answered ", There seem to be two possibilities with the sword's malice. Either the bearer will remain strong and the people themselves will suffer, or he will give in to its' dark influence and begin to descend into darkness himself."

Kagome asked carefully ", Does the sword have a reason for trying to absorb more energy, or is it just that it enjoys causing destruction?" The lord of the tower turned to her with a sad expression as he said ", Both. It seeks the dark energy within souls to open some sort of portal. Where it leads is anyone's guess, but at any rate this is not something that we wish to find out. Better to destroy the sword and prevent it from completing whatever design it has." A respectful silence followed this analysis for a few moments.

The Northern Lord straightened and asked firmly ", Is there anyway to limit the swords influence?" Faustin shook his head and said wearily ", If the sword is used to kill it will absorb some of the evil energy within the victim's soul." Healo's eyes flashed as he said ", So it must perform the kill to claim the soul?" Faustin hesitated before answering ", I see what you may be thinking but if you even weild it, the sword will slowly gain energy from the darkness within yourself, and then use that to gain influence over you."

Healo came back immediately ", What if it were discarded before it absorbed enough energy?" Faustin frowned as he answered ", You cannot possibly understand the allure of that sword. Once you possess it you will never desire to be parted from it." The Western Lord asked in a quiet tone ", Is there anyway to destroy the sword?" Faustin seemed to ponder the question before answering ", Yamikura has the power to pierce through any material in the physical or spiritual world. It cannot be destroyed by anything that comes from either of these."

The miko considered the answer as she waited for someone to continue speaking. She wasn't surprised when Inuyasha said confidently ", Well I still think that Healo's right. Find the sword, destroy Naraku, and then worry about this stuff." Faustin's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he said ", It is a foolish path." He paused as he turned back towards Healo with thoughtful eyes ", However, the minister cannot command his prince. I have decided that I cannot hold you here against your will, but I would beg you to find some other way to destroy this demon. Yamikura is too seductively powerful to be wielded safely."

Healo gave an understanding nod but did not break eye contact. Soon Faustin turned away as he said ", The Ellios Mountains are a days march from Maleon, the capital of the empire, but no one but the Western Wolves allow none to enter into them. This is because on the other side of the mountain is the area that was used to house many secret imperial records and the families histories. You may find some clues to the sword there."

Sesshomaru asked with suspicion ", How is it that none have ever found this land if it is held within such a large territory. Those mountains are the longest chain in the empire." Faustin did not hesitate but instead responded ", The wolves keep out all who come there with evil in there hearts. The others are kept within the sanctuary." Healo smiled and said ", I thank you for your aid. Without you and your men, my companions and I would be dead or worse." The lord of the tower smiled weakly and said ", It was my greatest dream to somehow aid the imperial line. I have gained a great deal of wisdom from my solitude, but I had not yet found an opportunity to aid the woe stricken house of Maleus."

The Northern Lord shook his head as he said ", Then you must wait longer. I still have no concrete proof of my claim. Now I am not even a member of one of the families." Faustin shook his head as he responded ", Whether or not you can prove your lineage to me you are the rightful emperor. I am sure that in time you will find enough support to claim the title and restore your ancient house to its' proper place. So I assume that you will help provide troops to protect my people."

Healo did not answer but turned to the Western Lord who said confidently ", It is acceptable. I will instruct my admiral to make a naval camp in your kingdom along with a port so that you may begin construction of your own fleet." The lord of the tower smiled as he said ", That is more than I expected. I am grateful for the aid you will supply. So may I prepare rooms for you?" Kagome felt some slight irritation when Inuyasha said ", No. We need to find that sword so that we can finish Naraku off. We don't have time for that."

The miko was surprised when she saw the others nod in agreement. 'I don't think I could manage to even walk back to the ship,' she thought as she imagined the grueling march. Kagome realized the mistake when Healo turned his piercing blue eyes upon her. For a moment he only stared before saying firmly ", That would be unacceptable." When Inuyasha and the others turned to the Northern Lord with confused looks he explained ", It would be improper for us to deny our friend the right to host us." They seemed to accept the answer as they turned back towards Faustin.

Kagome sighed as she thought sarcastically ', Good save.' Her friend smiled as an answer came to her ", It is one of the responsibility of a demon to care for the needs of his intended. Besides what good would you be to us so exhausted. Plus I have no desire to deal with Inuyasha's reaction to your complaints had we pressed on." The miko huffed as she thought ', Well I would hate to be an inconvenience for you.' The demon lord blinked and responded in an apologetic tone ", It would be no problem for me, but the last thing we need is an irritated miko and hanyou."

Kagome smiled slightly at the apology before another response came ", Besides you become very headstrong when you're irritated. That could be dangerous." The miko didn't know whether to feel touched or irritated at his concern but she thought ', And how would you know that?' Healo smiled secretively as a response came ", I rather enjoy sifting through your memories in my spare time. Far more uplifting than constantly brooding on the troubling past or the uncertain future."

She thought that this was a very kind thing to express but she thought ', Is there anyway to block my thoughts from you?' Kagome looked at her friend who seemed to become more serious as he thought stiffly ", A miko of your power should be able to concentrate enough to block my probes." The miko thought with exasperation ', You know that I haven't been trained.' Healo smiled and the response was bright ", I did notice that you have received some instruction from Lady Kaede."

She was surprised as she thought ', You know her?' The Northern Lord closed his eyes as the response came ", I met her when I learned of Inuyasha's fate. When I came to visit him I left the rod of the Northern Lands there. I came as often as I could, since I had to sneak away from Sesshomaru because I was serving him at the time. She became a kind of friend of mine. I had met her when she was very young. Kaede's village was one of the few within the radius of the Great Forest so it used to be apart of my own territory that I took from Sesshomaru. Kaede's village supported my army by providing supplies and guards for my lands. Whenever I visited I would take care of any bandits or petty demons in the area to help her. The last time I visited was only a few years before you unsealed my brother."

The miko nodded in understanding. She was surprised when a reply came ", One thing that I found very unsettling, when I began looking through your memories, is your belief in your own insignificance. Don't you realize how special and precious you are Kagome? Surely you realize how many see you in this light." Kagome glanced up at him to find a very serious expression on the demon lord's face, but his eyes seemed to soften at the sight of her. The miko sighed as she thought ', What are you? Why can't everyone else think like you?' Her thoughts focused on Inuyasha.

Healo's response was firm ", Be glad that they do not. One can only gain this through great trails and many mistakes. I have yet to completely pay for mine, but I hope that you will begin to see yourself in this light." Kagome did not respond but turned to follow her companions out of the room. Once she was alone she sat in a corner of her room and thought about everything she had seen and heard over the last few days. So many strange experiences and so many different ways of thinking had been exposed to her. She had come to see that none of the brothers were as simple as they seemed. 'How am I ever going to make a choice when there is so much to learn about them,' she thought quietly.

Healo's POV

The wind swept through his dark hair as he watched the silent flight of the moon. He was standing on the very top of the ancient tower as his friends slept through the night. Graceful beams fell down among the sleeping homes and trees of the peaceful kingdom. However, Healo's eyes held no peace but a storm of emotion which he struggled to fight through. 'Is this not a betrayl of Avia? Surely if I was only doing this to aid Kagome there would be no issue, but is that the only reason?' As he watched the sunrise he still had no answer.

Sesshomaru's POV

Within the confines of his room the demon lord pondered over his mate-to-be's actions from the last few days. ' In all things she acted with poise and authority. She is exactly what I desire in a mate. It cannot be helped that my brother's hold feelings for her. In the end emotions will only betray you. Perhaps it is best that I be the one who delivers that blow,' he thought stonily, but his golden eyes flashed once, and showed the uncertainty that lay within.

Inuyasha's POV

The wind tussled the white strands fo the hanyou's hair as he attempted to rest in the arms of a solid tree. However, Inuyasha could never seem to bring himself to sleep. In his dreams he faced an aweful choice that he knew was only a portent of an actual choice he had been holding off. The laws of nature dictated that neither could truly be complete while the other was alive. Eventually he would have to make his choice. No matter who or what stood in his way. He knew what he had to do; even if it meant turning against the brother who had cared for him.

Yay! I think this is the longest chapter so far. The title is talking about how they had to decide what to do about Yamikura and their own choices. Ok so like I said sorry about the lateness. Please let me know what you think. I tried to begin moving back into the internal conflicts in this chapter so let me know how I did. Unfortunately I will be at my Dad's this weekend so the update will be Monday. Next chapter will be the return to the West where they will find a surprise. Hope to hear from all of you. REVIEW!!!


	29. Calm Before the Storm

1Start off with a thank you to byakugan-master93. I was listening to your advice some, but I don't think that I would be able to keep that up because I would have to switch from one mindset to another. Thanks to all that read, and to the reviewer, sorry but I can already tell you that the next update won't be till Friday because I'm at my Dad's but I might be able to if I get enough reviews. This chapter will show their return to the Western Land. So remember to Review.

CHAPTER XXVIII

CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Kagome smiled at the bright clear day. The miko was glad that they had survived their latest adventure, but she could tell that most of her companions were saddened by the lack of results. A voice responded in her mind ", Not a lack of information. We didn't find the sword but we did learn something about its' origins, and we have discovered the location of another haven. All we can do is hope that it will be found there."

The young woman nodded in acknowledgment and thought ', How do you think things are going at Ionin.' The statement was meant to sound casual but Kagome couldn't help but worry about the little kitsune while they were away. The miko felt a comforting sensation as an answer came ", Riath is an able leader. I am sure that all is well in the city and with Shippo. He may be young but I am sure that he has some resourcefulness."

Kagome smiled again at the reassuring nature of her friend. So far the day had gone smoothly for the group. The miko had been awakened slightly earlier then she would have been used to in her own era, but traveling with Inuyasha had accustomed her to dawn marches. Faustin had been a very well mannered host and had even offered to accompany them himself. The brothers had politely refused and promised to send the aid they had spoken of before.

The miko noticed though that nearly complete silence had followed all of this. They marched at a brisk pace which Sesshomaru had claimed was necessary because they could not remain away from the Western Lands for too long. Kagome had been amused by Healo's thoughts on the subject; he suggested that the safety of a certain little girl had more to do with the urgency than any real problem.

Sesshomaru and Magus were naturally quiet demons, but Inuyasha's silence as they went on was beginning to frighten the young woman. She thought with concern ', What's going on with him.' A voice answered with just as much concern ", I don't know, wait just a moment and I will attempt to find out." Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and the hanyou said forcefully ", Get out."

The miko was confused when everyone stopped to see what was going on. Healo's eyes were widened for only a few moments before Kagome saw him place a hand on the hilt of his sword. The Northern Lord's eyes darkened as he said calmly ", You would not dare." Inuyasha seemed to flush but only began to walk again as he said defiantly ", I don't know what you're talking about."

The demon lord's eyes flashed as he moved with blinding speed. A moment later Kagome was horrified to find the hanyou sailing through the air before landing about thirty feet from his original position. The miko was on the verge of speaking and the others mostly had confused looks on their faces. Sesshomaru seemed to try to be hidding a small smile, but Healo's gaze only hardened as he took a step towards Inuyasha.

The hanyou rose with an irritated growl and asked angrily ", What was that for?" The Northern Lord's eyes hardened as he said with deathly calm ", You know what I saw. How can you even consider such a path? She is dead, why do you not accept this? You are following in the same trail I traveled on. The only way you can bring about her return is to cause untold suffering. Have you learned nothing from my mistakes?"

The hanyou flushed but did not respond. His golden eyes attempted to hold his brothers stare, but soon the he began moving away as if nothing had happened. The miko was surprised at the whole outbreak and thought timidly ', Healo?' The response was swift but still contained some of the force that was in his voice ", Yes." Kagome continued walking as she thought ', What did you see?' Silence followed for a few moments before an answer came ", It would only grieve you to know."

The miko was no fool. She could at least guess who was on the hanyou's mind and she knew it wasn't her. Several hours passed in silence as the sun rose higher over the island. Eventually the Northern Lord gave a sigh and said aloud ", This is a very beautiful land." Kagome was glad for the break in tension and responded ", Yes its very calm and yet alive." Healo sighed as he closed his eyes and said in a smooth tone:

_The bird glides over the mists of mountains_

_his nest in a tree that lies near a tranquil fountain._

_The streams flow gently as they sing their songs._

_Could such beauty to another land belong?_

_No, another could not posses the shining snow_

_nor could it contain the melody made as waters flow._

_A land of seasons; white and green_

_filled with life; created serene_.

_Bound together by bastions of stone_

_you are the fairest land the world has yet known._

Healo opened his eyes and said ", A poet during my reign jotted that down. He died in battle against Naraku." The miko was saddened by that turn and asked ", Do you know any others?" The Northern Lord laughed as he said ", I confess that I do not have a talent for memorizing the words of poets. I was always too absorbed in other subjects, but your words reminded me of that. I know that there is more, but I cannot remember the words."

Kagome asked ", Was the North full of such people?" Her friend nodded and answered ", The Northern Lands had long been known for their art in both word and form. However, what they say now moves others to tears more than to joy." Kagome asked carefully ", What kind of things do they say?" Her friend responded:

_A great star has fallen in the West._

_The bird has been driven from his nest._

_The great lord has been humbled._

_He watched as his lands crumbled._

_The flowers no longer bloom._

_The land is gripped in doom._

_The light of reason has fled._

_Madness has come instead._

_A great star has fallen in the West._

Kagome sighed and said ", Is that about what I think it is?" Healo answered ", It was written right after the North was lost to Naraku. As you can see my people had not yet forgiven me for the evil I had brought upon them. Some still have not let it go." The miko did not respond but noticed that they had come up to the coast where their ship was resting peacefully.

The miko was surprised to see that a large guard had been set over their ship. Healo said in a matter-of-fact tone ", This is considered proper among demons." Kagome nodded as they finally arrived at the ship. Sesshomaru spoke carefully to the guards and they were quickly allowed to board the ship. The young woman said happily ", Well, it looks like we're going to make it back safely after all."

A day later Shippo's POV

The young kitsune was staring out over the silver waves of the sea. Shippo had been unable to sit still throughout the time that his friends had been gone. He understood that they meant well by leaving him here and it was true that he was having a lot of fun with his new friends, but he still missed his group. Sulam approached him and said carefully ", I'm sure they will be back soon. You mustn't worry so much."

Shippo blanced as he said ", Worried? I'm not worried." His companion eyed him in disbelief and said ", It's okay to be worried you know. I'm worried about my father, Uncle Magus, and Uncle Sesshomaru." The kitsune blinked and asked ", Really? Why are you worried about them? Their all powerful, full demons." The golden haired demon answered ", Yes they're all very strong, but everyone messes up sometimes and who knows when that will happen? Besides they were heading into unknown territory."

The kitsune turned to look out over the sea again as he said ", I know that even though he's only a half-demon Inuyasha can take care of himself, but what about Kagome?" Sulam shook his head and said ", You know that both my uncle and my father are courting her. They will not allow anything bad to happen to her." Shippo nodded as he thought about that little fact. He asked quietly ", Why do they want Kagome as their mate? She is pretty but isn't it kind of sudden?"

Sulam blinked and answered ", I don't completely understand it myself. My uncle wants her as his mate because of his lack of an heir." Shippo nodded then asked ", But what about your father?" The young demon hesitated and said ", I don't know. When my mother was killed it nearly destroyed him. I don't understand what's going on in him right now." The kitsune asked carefully ", What was your mother like?"

The blue eyed demon smiled sadly as he said ", She was very beautiful, very kind. I was very young when she died, but I can still hear the songs she would sing." He smiled then sang softly:

_A warrior left his home in the hills_

_He traveled throughout the world._

_He found fame, and he found adventure,_

_But still something was amiss._

_Then one day a maiden came to his door._

_She could not see so he led her by the hand._

_The love of a maiden is better._

_Then the glory found in a battle._

_That bond that is shared there is stronger._

_Then any metal made by the hands of man. _

_Then one day a man came to see him._

_He brought tidings of war in the hills._

_That proud man promised to return to her._

_Then he rode in great glory to face many foes,_

_But at last at the end of strength he turned ,_

_and fell as he said to the world. _

_The love of this maiden is better._

_The the glory I found in this battle._

_That bond that we shared there is stronger._

_Then this sword which I hold in my hand._

_When word came to his love she said,_

"_I must go. I must not live any longer."_

_Then she fell before them, dead._

_They buried them together by the door._

_It was there they had first met,_

_And atop it a stone read this._

_The love of a maiden is better._

_Then the glory found in a battle._

_That bond that is shared there is stronger._

_Then any metal made by hands of men._

Shippo was silent for a moment before asking ", Isn't that a strange song to sing to a kid?"

Sulam laughed and said ", My father was away for a long time fighting the Eastern Lord. I think my mother sang this more to comfort herself then to encourage me." The kitsune shook his head and said ", You're whole family is just strange." The young demon again laughed as his eyes brightened and he said merrily ", That is very true, but you have to admit that it makes for wonderful entertainment."

The kitsune thought back to all of the arguments between his adopted mother and Inuyasha and said ", I guess you're right." He turned back to look at the ocean and asked in an excited voice ", Isn't that the ship they left in?" Sulam quickly became serious as he turned to look at the ship. After a moment of silence he smiled and nodded as he said ", Come on they will expect us to be in the palace. It would be very bad if we were caught out here." Shippo sighed as he said in a broken tone ", Then I guess we're too late." Sulam also noticed that Healo was staring right at them from the front of the tall ship.

Ok so want to apologize for the poems and stuff. I have no idea why I put them in their. So let me know what you think about the chapter. Update will probably be Friday. Hope to hear from you all. Review!!!


	30. Dissension in the Ranks

Hi everybody. Sorry I am late but I didn't feel well last night. Didn't get any reviews so I hope that you all liked the last chapter. Let me know what's going on. I can't tell how I'm doing without some feedback. Anyway this chapter is going to get the group ready for the next part in the journey. So here we go. REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER XXIX

DISSENSION IN THE RANKS

Kagome smiled at the stern expression on her friends face. She had also noticed that both of the boys were outside of the city. Both of the young demons had fled as soon as they saw their return, but Kagome was amused by their antics. She spoke in a soothing tone as she said ", You know that boys will be boys." Healo continued to stare into the distance but said carefully ", Yes but that doesn't mean that they can't misbehave inside the city. It would kill me if anything happened to them."

The miko turned a thoughtful eye to the other brothers who were all traveling in silence. She wasn't surprised by the lack of conversation, for the most part all of the brothers weren't talkative, but this wasn't a peaceful silence. Kagome didn't understand what the problem was. They hadn't found the sword but the group had received a lot of information about Yamikura and where it might be located. She was trying to look at the bright side of the events.

She was surprised when Sesshomaru spoke while they were entering the gates of Ionin. He said ", We will have a meeting in a quarter of an hour. I don't want any of you to run off," the demon lord finished with a small smile towards Kagome. She did not verbally respond but nodded as she thought ', Who does he think I am? His servant?' The miko was annoyed when a response came ", He thinks that everyone lives to serve his purpose. You will have to learn to get used to his way of speaking. Sesshomaru is polished and refined, but he can be severe and blunt in speech."

His thoughts continued ", However, in this case I believe he is trying to be funny not piercing." Kagome smiled in understanding; it wasn't the first time that she had misunderstood the actions of others and it wouldn't be the last. The miko knew by her friends serious expression that he was still focused on his son so she said ", Come on. I think we've let them worry enough." Her friend smiled lightly and said ", Very well, If I know my son, he will have fled back to his room by now."

Without another word he led the way through the city where most of the people seemed genuinely glad to see their return. She flushed at some of the statements made about her by the people, who were wondering whether she would make a good Lady of the West. Kagome noticed that many of the peasants were whispering about their disappearance, which was natural, however the fact that they knew exactly where they had gone seemed strange to the miko. She started to speak when the Northern Lord said ", They should not have this much information."

Kagome sighed as she asked ", How do you think they found out?" The blue-eyed demon shook his head as he said ", It seems that there is a chain here." The miko was confused and asked ", What do you mean?" Healo kept walking and said carefully ", All of them received the information from some guard who hid his face. Aparantly this guard was trying to stir them into rebellion, and he nearly succeeded. The tension has still not left entirely from some of the people."

Healo said quietly ", In light of this. We must go to this meeting at once. Hopefully we will be able to decipher this puzzle." Kagome was startled at the demon's tone. How could he remain so calm when someone was trying to stir up trouble in Ionin? However, the miko followed him quickly enough and she was soon very glad to see the palace and its' stern defenders in their normal place and state. The Northern Lord did not hesitate but went through the gate without a word to the guards standing nearby. Apparantly they had realized who he was because they did not pursue.

Kagome was struggling to keep up the pace when they finally arrived in the room where they had held a meeting only four days before. Healo was obviously glad to find that everyone of importance was already there: Sesshomaru, Magus, Inuyasha, Riath, and Jaken. The miko started to leave when Healo said smoothly ", It is my wish that Lady Kagome be allowed to remain." Sesshomaru made no verbal response but gave a small nod of assent.

The miko smiled shyly and took the seat that was offered by Riath who moved to stand by the right side of his lord. After a moment Sesshomaru said quietly ", I want to hear both of your reports." Jaken hesitated for a moment before commencing ", A very strange mood has gripped the people. They were starting to become very restless before you returned." The Western Lord did not pause but only said ", Captain you may give your report now."

Riath only bowed and said solemnly ", What Master Jaken says is correct, my lord. There are disturbing rumors running through the capital." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he asked dangerously ", What kind of rumors?" The Captain responded swiftly ", That Naraku and Bianen are planning an invasion, and that you had fled because of this." The demon lord's eyes flared as he asked dangerously ", Who would dare to say such things?"

Kagome carefully considered all that had been said. She knew that she couldn't imagine believing such foolishness. She was quiet as Healo said in a stressed tone ", Brother, there can be only one culprit, assuming that there is no invasion on the way." Here he paused to glance at his protégé who shook his head and said ", I sent for reports from all of our military leaders on the borders. They report that nothing is out of the ordinary in the North or the Eastern Lands."

The miko sighed glad at the tidings. She was surprised to find that her friends face took on a sadder expression as he said softly ", Then it is as I feared. There is a spy somewhere in the palace." Stony silence followed this declaration as Kagome tried to figure out what her friend was suggesting. The first to respond was Magus who said carefully ", I must agree with my brother's conclusion. The only way the people could have known are destination is if there is an informant within our own ranks."

Riath said carefully ", I agree with your sentiments, but how can we know that it is one of our own? Is there anyone among us who seems to be disloyal and has access to this information?" Sesshomaru cut through the debate quickly ", Whether it is a spy or a mole, either way it must be removed, immediately." The Northern Lord spoke carefully ", Brother, that may not be possible. If we haven't detected an informant yet what is the chance that we will ever find it? I believe that are best course would be to use less consideration with our decisions that way even if there is a spy they will not have time to report on our dealings."

Healo paused then continued ", Besides I hope that you all remember something that seemed insignificant about the incident with the panthers. They had been there for less than a day, but they were waiting for us. They already knew almost exactly when we would arrive at the island and exactly what path we would take to get there."

The Western Lord responded ", Yes. Also we must not discuss anything that we consider in council to others." Sesshomaru stared at Healo who only smiled as he said ", It will be done as you say." Kagome stared at Jaken who only shook his head lightly. The miko remembered what some of the maids had said about what the toad had told them. Perhaps his loose lips had been what caused the entire incident.

Inuyasha said irritably ", So what's our next move? Or are we gonna sit here talking and skulking over the past?" Magus smiled and said ", I agree. I suggest we finalize our decision to meet with the Imperial Regent besides we may visit—" He was interrupted when Healo said sternly ", Visit Maleon and the Regent. Yes?" The younger brother took the hint and continued calmly ", Yes. I agree with the earlier decision to use the passes in the Western Mountains in order to get to the city without detection."

Sesshomaru nodded as he said ", I think that we all can agree to the wisdom in that plan. What demands are you foreseeing from the Regent in exchange for an alliance?" Healo spoke up carefully ", I think that he will demand that you try to control some of your ex-naval troops on our side of the Great River. Some of my agents suggest that a great deal of raiding is taking place in that area." Magus seemed surprised as he said ", Yes that is almost certainly going to be a demand. However, who knows how far the Regent will push?"

The Western Lord responded quietly ", I am willing to bring the pirates under my control, but I also think that he may make territorial demands. I can only hope that the Regent will see what a dangerous position he is in. He faces Naraku and Bianen on the one side, and myself on the other. He will have to tread carefully." Jaken said strongly ", Surely he will side with you my lord. You are the image of nobility and he will surely stand to aid you in the destruction of that horrible Naraku."

The demon only smiled lightly and said ", Hopefully. In light of the possibility of enemy agents in the city; I want you all to be ready to leave by tomorrow. Riath will remain to command the affairs of the lands and Jaken shall once again serve as his aid." He turned to look at his henchmen and said ", However, we shall be gone for a longer period of time then before. Understand that failure means death." The toad quailed but the Riath's purple eyes held understanding as he bowed carefully.

Kagome was startled when Healo immediately stood and made his way out of the room. 'He must really be upset with Sulam. I better go talk to Shippo too.' The miko made her way out of the room while the others continued to discuss some of the minor incidents that had taken place in the city. when she arrived in the Northern Wing she was glad to see that the Northern Lord was just now opening the door to the room that the children played in.

As she entered she found that Sulam had a meek expression on his face as he explained carefully ", We were going out so that we could see you all as soon as you returned." Her friend did not smile but asked in a solemn tone ", Then why did you flee when you saw us?" The young demon turned away as he said quietly ", We could tell that you were upset with us." Kagome heard Healo sigh and watched as the severity drained from his eyes. When he spoke it was in a soft tone ", My son. I understand that you are young. To you the world still seems to be a kind of giant adventure where no harm can come to you, but that is not so."

He paused for a moment before he kneeled down so that he was near his son's level and said carefully ", I was angry because I do not want anything to happen to you." The miko was surprised when the young demon asked harshly ", Because of your responsibility to me?" Healo pulled his son into a warm embrace as he said with emotion ", No, it is because of my love for you. You are the most precious thing in the universe to me. It would kill me to see anything happen to you." It was a touching scene and Kagome decided to remain silent and to allow the father and son there moment of peace in the chaos of this world.

Yay for mush! Anyway again I am sorry about the lateness. Hope that you all keep reading and let me know what you think. So do you all know who is causing all the trouble in the city, I mean do you all know who the agent is? Mystery! So remember to…REVIEW!!! Update should be Monday or Tuesday.


	31. Confronting a Brother

Alright everyone, I really didn't want to have to do this, but I feel as if I am being forced into it. Unless I get at least one review this will be my last update. I know that some are still reading the story but I haven't heard from anyone for the past two chapters. I hope that I get a review because I really want to keep going in the story. So this chapter will have Healo confronting Inuyasha over some of the things he is struggling with. Please review. Sorry if the Roman numeral is wrong.

CHAPTER XXL

CONFRONTING A BROTHER

Kagome's POV

'I wonder what's wrong with him,' the miko thought as she watched her friend who seemed to be absorbed in his own little world. His son, Shippo, and Rin were all playing a game of tag nearby and Kagome was surprised when she found that the Northern Lord wasn't somehow involved in their antics. Instead his dark blue eyes seemed to be focused on something distant. She decided to try to see if she could find out what was wrong with him, so she approached quietly in an effort to study him for a while longer.

However, her attempt was thwarted when Healo turned to gaze up at the young girl with a heavy sadness in his eyes. Kagome did not speak for a moment as she sat down beside her friend. When she spoke it was in a casual tone ", What's wrong?" Her friend replied in a saddened tone ", I am preparing to do what must be done." Frightened by the implication of what he had said, the miko asked in suspense ", What do you mean?"

Silence reigned for a moment as the father turned back to regard his son and his friends. Then he spoke in a calmer tone ", Inuyasha. I have to confront him over what he was planning." Kagome tried to lighten the tension by asking in a bright voice ", Inuyasha can plan?" She realized how serious the situation was when Healo did not smile but sighed and replied ", I cannot allow him to fulfill it." The miko said somberly ", You can't make him love me instead of Kikyo." Her heart was torn but she knew that there wasn't anything her friend could do.

Healo's eyes widened as he said ", Kagome, that isn't what I saw. If he chose to just leave and go with Kikyo that would be his own choice, but that wasn't all he was considering." Fear came to the young miko as she asked ", What else did he want to do?" Her friend answered stonily ", I will not tell you. It would only hurt you." Without another word the demon lord stood and began to make his way out of the garden. Just before he was out of sight he said in a loud voice ", If I have not returned within three hours tell Sesshomaru all that we discussed. He will know what has happened."

Kagome wasn't able to summon enough strength to answer before her friend had disappeared from sight. Her eyes saddened as she hoped that nothing would happen to her friend. The miko knew that Healo wouldn't do anything rash but she couldn't help but to feel some dread at his departure. The Northern Lord had been her faithful friend and something like a body guard since the moment she had arrived.

Riath's POV

The Captain sighed as he watched the Northern Lord from a balcony that shot of from the palace. He had listened carefully to the whole exchange between Healo and the young miko who held his secret master's attention. It had been less than a year before that the demon had met Naraku. He had gone into the Northern Lands on a hunt to prove to his friends that he was strong enough to be the Captain of Ionin.

It was well known that one of the reasons he got the important position was because of the patronage of the benevolent Healo. Riath's father had died in the Northern Lands wars against Sesshomaru. Once Healo began to receive an income from serving the Western Lord he gave most of it to the widows and orphans of the wars. The Northern Lord had taken a special interest in the young Riath. He had done a great deal to ensure that the young demon had been accepted as a guard in the palace in the first place.

However, while he was in the Northern Lands the young captain had been captured by a group of demons under Naraku. The wily hanyou had interrogated the promising Captain and had tempted him with promises of power and wealth. Eventually Riath's resolve had weakened and he had agreed to become a spy for the demon on the condition that no harm came to Healo. Naraku had only replied that the Northern Lord was an essential component to his plans and would not be harmed.

For a long time the information he had to offer was mostly trivial. Troop positions, internal politics, nothing that truly affected the devious hanyou in any major way. However, over the last few days he had learned several things that he had reported to his master. Naraku seemed most interested in the feud that started to erupt after both Sesshomaru and Healo began to make claims for Kagome. Riath knew better than to ask too many questions but from what his master said he understood that Naraku was enjoying seeing the brothers argue with each other.

The information about the island kingdom of Tresen had been sent to Naraku who had sent back a message telling him to cause as much mayhem as possible while the friends were away. It said that if his agents succeeded in capturing the group that Riath would be able to whip the people into setting the young Captain up as the Western Lord. Then Naraku would gain control of the West without losing a single soldier. However, the plans failure and the success of the group had disquieted the Captain.

Riath knew that despite this comeback that his master still held all the cards: a huge army, specially placed spies, most of the sacred jewel, and an uncompromising will to dominate. The Captain knew that the only thing that truly stood in Naraku's way was this quickly dividing band. Even out of them there were only four that truly had a large place in the hanyou's plans: Sesshomaru who had to be destroyed, Inuyasha whose weakness for Kikyo would prove useful, Healo who was needed to wield Yamikura, and Kagome who was needed for some unknown reason.

Besides Naraku was already preparing a surprise for the Western Lands once its' defenders left. Even if they managed to escape his grasp he would obtain something that would force them to come where the hanyou wanted them. The demon glanced at the children with his purple eyes and nodded thoughtfully, Naraku knew exactly where to push to force his enemies to do his bidding without them realizing it. Riath finally moved to carefully follow Lord Healo. He couldn't help but feel a great deal of pity for the demon lord. If he had only thought of reading Riath's mind he would have quickly found and eliminated the mole among them, but instead he had allowed his emotions to rule him.

It was ironic that Naraku had tricked the Northern Lord into making the same mistake once before. Healo had allowed his anger to take him down a ruinous path for the Northern Lands, and for himself. Now he had dismissed the possibility of Riath's treachery because of his compassion, and the Northern Lord had caused a rift within his own family because of whatever feelings he held for the strange miko. It was a stark lesson that the Captain was glad to not have to learn.

Healo's POV

His stride was as powerful and confident as ever but doubt was gnawing away at his resolve. Healo knew that this had to happen. The Northern Lord had to at least warn Inuyasha of the consequences for what he was considering. Every step he took felt like he was losing more control of the situation. Healo knew that his brother might resist, but he was sadly determined to prevent him from fulfilling his desires at all cost.

If at all possible he wanted to convince Inuyasha to abandon his plans. If he didn't Kagome would be hurt either way. The lord did not raise his eyes as he gestured for the troops to open the gates of the city since he knew where the hanyou was. As he climbed the first hill he could already make out the red from Inuyasha's clothing as he sat resting in a tall tree. Inuyasha did not react to his brother's presence until Healo was standing directly below the tree.

Healo gazed up at his brother as he struggled not to show his anger, but instead his grief over what the hanyou was planning. Inuyasha glanced down at the Northern Lord with an expectant look as his hand covered the hilt of his powerful sword. Healo spoke sadly ", Do you expect me to attack? I have not come to fight you, brother." The hanyou flushed but jumped down carefully from the tree and stood about five feet away from the Northern Lord.

Healo wasn't surprised by the harshness in his brother's voice as he asked ", Then what do you want?" The Northern Lord was glad to see that Inuyasha had moved his hand away from his sword so he smiled slightly. After a moment he said ", We need to talk about what I saw earlier." The hanyou narrowed his eyes and said in a deadly voice ", There's nothing to talk about because it's none of your business."

The smile fled quickly as a harsh stare replaced the welcoming expression on Healo's face. When he spoke it was a voice filled with authority and icy calm as he said ", On the contrary. What you plan would affect my mate-to-be. I do not just have the right, I have the responsibility, to interfere. I will not let you harm Kagome by fulfilling your plans." The hanyou nearly flinched at the change in his usually kind brother, and he said in a softer voice ", Don't worry I'm not gonna kill her. I want Kikyo to be whole again, but I…care about Kagome to much to do that."

The Northern Lord started to smile in relief but Inuyasha continued ", So instead I'm gonna take the shards that we've already collected and use them to keep her alive." In disgust Healo responded harshly ", How can you be so foolish? Kikyo has had many opportunities to use shards taken from you, and others, to keep her alive, but what has she done with them? She willingly handed them over to our greatest enemy. Don't you realize that the undead miko does not care about you? She only desires to reap revenge."

Inuyasha responded in anger ", Don't say that! I know that I can convince Kikyo to forgive me. After all you and Sesshomaru have ensured that Kagome and I don't have a chance." Healo calmed again as he said calmly ", We still have nearly two months. I beg you to be patient, then if we are successful, and Kagome is willing, she will become your mate. Don't allow this to push you in the wrong direction. Do not give in to despair or you will make the same kind of mistake that nearly destroyed me."

The hanyou paused and for a moment hesitation fleeted across his face. Seeing this Healo pressed on ", Please let go of these plans. They will only cause others pain and suffering, I know that you have been hurt in the past, but do not take this out on Kagome. Help to ensure that Naraku does not cause anyone else the kind of pain he is causing you to go through now. We will need your help to defeat him, I know we will. Don't turn your back on us." Healo watched as an internal battle raged inside of his brother and thought sadly ', I only hope that he is stronger than I was or we are doomed.'

Yay! Got the chapter done without getting angry at my readers! But seriously I do need that ONE review. Hope you all thought this chapter was good. Please let me know about that, or any problems, or any suggestions. Before anyone asks Kagome doesn't follow Healo because she realizes how serious he is. I know that she normally would follow right away, but I think this will work out better. Hope byakugan-master93 noticed that I used different POV's ; it was all for you! Next chapter will show what happens between the two brothers. Should Inuyasha stick to his guns or give in? Just wondering what you thought since I have already considered possibilities for both and I want to get some response. Hope to update by late Thursday or early Friday. Please Review!!!


	32. Battle Between Brothers

Hello everyone! I am glad to say that I received several kind reviews for the last chapter. Special thanks to Blackstrawberry for responding to my question. Also warm thanks to byakugan-master93. I thought about doing something like that, but really, do you think Inuyasha would have the patience to do something like that? Thanks for reviewing though and you did use the word correctly! From the beginning I had the idea that Riath would end up betraying them, especially because he is connected to Healo's past in a painful way as you all see now. For the last chapter I was glad to hear from Kaihaku No Iroke whose review I found to be as helpful as the others. Here we go with Inuyasha's reaction. Let me know how it is. (Sorry if the number is wrong.)

CHAPTER XXLI

BATTLE BETWEEN BROTHERS

Riaths POV

The Captain had listened to part of the two brother's speech in quiet contemplation. He had been struck by the emotion and strength of the older brother's voice, and by how near the edge Inuyasha seemed to be. Riath could remember that his master had agreed that the hanyou would never openly serve him, but if the double agent could just find some way to push him a little farther than he would end up doing Naraku a great service. If Inuyasha succeeded and was able to take the jewel shards from Kagome then it would be easy to regain them from him.

Kikyo had already promised her cooperation in any venture to take the shards of the sacred jewel from the hanyou. However, Riath also knew that he could not allow the Northern Lord to be too severely beaten otherwise it might delay Naraku's plan by a few days. Still the problem was how to push the hanyou without revealing himself? A devious solution came to the young demon as he smiled in a wicked manner. It would work perfectly. It had better. Naraku would accept no less than that. However the malicious hanyou would appreciate what the young Captain had in mind…

Healos POV

The Northern Lord held the silence as he waited in suspense for his brothers reaction. The hanyou's eyes were clouded and his claws were clenched as he seemed to struggle with unseen enemies. His own doubts and fears were obviously weighing him down. Healo tried to offer him comfort and serenity but Inuyasha's mind was a raging inferno. If he suspected that the demon lord was up to something all hell could break loose.

Inuyasha finally spoke his voice raging with despair as he said ", It's too late. No matter what I do Kagome will never forgive for all of this." Healo responded with compassion as he said ", No she doesn't ever need to know what you were considering. I did not tell her because I respect you more than that. You are my brother. I would never do anything to hurt you unless you pressed me to a point where there was no longer a choice. We have not crossed the point of no return yet Inuyasha. You can still be forgiven by the only one who knows, me. Once, that is done I swear never to repeat what transpired here. You are not beyond redemption."

Again confusion crossed over the hanyous face, but this time the tide had turned. Healo just knew that Inuyasha was beginning to see the light. The alliance would survive and the brothers would be able to work through their differences to the disadvantage of Naraku. Unfortunately forces out of the Northern Lord's control chose this time to intervene. A cold voice rang from the hills behind the demon lord that said ", No brother. The hanyou can no more be forgiven for this than he can change his ancestry."

Both brothers turned immediately to see who had dared to interrupt them. Healo knew that all was over when he noticed the golden gaze of the Western Lord, who was flanked by Captain Riath and about a dozen guards. The Northern Lord spoke in an angry tone ", Sesshomaru be quiet! This is not your concern." The younger half-brother only straightened and replied firmly ", The captain says that Inuyasha wishes to steal the jewel shards from my intended. He will be punished for his betrayal."

Before Healo could continue his attempts to dissuade Inuyasha, the hanyou cried angrily ", You didn't come here just to talk! You planned all along to have this idiot show up and help you kill me. I'd like to see you try!" The young half-demon's eyes flashed as he swiftly drew the powerful Tetseiga from its' sheath. However, before the Northern Lord could react most of the guards foolishly set their weapons as they rushed towards the hanyou in a vain attempt to disarm or kill him.

When Healo saw the feral smile that came to his brother's face he knew what was coming and leaped backwards with as much force as he could. While still in the air, he watched as Inuyasha raised his father's fang and brought it crashing back to the earth as it sent waves of deadly energy in its wake. When the attack was over only the three brothers, Riath, and two guards who had been wise enough to stay back were left standing. The Northern Lord tensed when he saw the bodies of the Western Lord's guards laying on the ground with the grooves cut from the Tetseiga.

Sesshomaru gazed at the bodies for a second before gracefully pulling Toukijin from its sheath. The Northern Lord understood that his half-brother was duty bound to exact vengeance for the death of his guards, and if he didn't his reputation would suffer. Healo realized that he had only a moment to act or that this battle would spiral still farther out of control. He had every intention of persuading Sesshomaru to let him fight Inuyasha, since he did not desire the hanyou's death.

The Lord of the West was preparing to spring towards his younger brother when Healo said stiffly ", You must not intervene yet. I was here first and the claim of attempting to harm a mate to be is greater than that of a lord who wishes to avenge the death of his servants." Sesshomaru turned towards the Northern Lord and did not speak for a moment. Then he said with calm ", Very well. You will have the first try."

Perturbed by his brother's words Healo only nodded then turned back to face Inuyasha who was holding Tetseiga in front of him with his right foot leading. The Northern Lord had to struggle not to smile at the simplicity of the hanyou. Instead he said in a disappointed tone ", Inuyasha, did you learn nothing more of swords play than that? If you cannot even pick a stance that keeps your opponent in the dark you will lose."

Inuyasha's eyes widened then he said in an annoyed tone ", Keh! I don't know how powerful you think you are, Healo, but some very skilled demons have fallen to my blade." Healo smiled as he said softly ", I do not doubt that. I can easily see how someone could underestimate you, but I will not make that mistake. This is your last chance to back down. I can no longer give you promise of pardon, but I will allow you to flee." The demon knew that the hanyou was very proud and stubborn, but he hoped that he would realize how dangerous his current situation was.

His heart sank as Inuyasha only laughed and said ", I'm not leaving without my jewel shards." Silence followed this statement as Healo only regarded his brother with unspeakable dread in his eyes. Then he slowly moved his right hand and drew a bright katana with a black hilt from his side, and he allowed the point of the blade to rest only a few inches above the ground. Inuyasha hesitated for only a moment as he watched his brother standing with such resolve, but his face showed only the regret and sadness he felt over the situation.

But then the hanyou focused his attention on the katana held in Healo's right hand and he nearly laughed as he said ", You're going to go up against Tetseiga armed with that toothpick?" The two guards began to whisper something at this statement, but Sesshomaru and Riath had both seen the Northern Lord use this sword. Healo responded in a cold voice ", Yet another lesson forgotten? Any sword, spear, or any other device is only a tool. The true weapon is the mind that wields it."

Instead of responding verbally Inuyasha began to move towards his brother at what the hanyou obviously thought was pretty fast. To Healo the attack was no surprise, but he had been expecting the half-demon to leap into the air. Still, thanks to Kagome's memories, he felt that he had more than enough information on his brother's fighting style to anticipate most of his attacks. When Inuyasha finally came within range of Healo he raised his sword and began to force it down in a blow that would have split the Northern Lord in half.

Healo grinned as he moved quickly to counter his opponent; who obviously had no idea what to expect of him. First the Northern Lord struck the side of Tetseiga with his katana in order to push Inuyasha's blow to the left. Then he used the momentum from the blow to swing his body further from range, and last he made a small slash across the hanyou's left arm as he allowed the momentum to push him away. All of this had transpired in the two seconds it took for Tetseiga to reach the ground where it left a large slash in the turf.

For a second the hanyou only glared in annoyance at Healo who was standing about ten feet away. However, Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized that he had been hit in his arm, but when he tried to move his arm it worked fine, except for a small twinge of pain that came over his face. Sesshomaru said quietly from the sidelines ", Why didn't you take the arm off? Or you could have at least severed a little deeper so that his arm would be useless." The Northern Lord answered in a calm tone ", I wanted to give him a warning. He could not have known what to expect from facing me."

The Western Lord said in obvious humor ", The hanyou gave me no such warning." Healo would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. His half-brother rarely spoke about his injuries without heavy prodding; especially since he had told the Northern Lord that he had lost his arm in a battle with a powerful chieftain. It had been fun to confront Sesshomaru once he learned the true cause of the wound.

Inuyasha only laughed, looked at the long cut on his arm, and said ", I've had much worse wounds then this little scratch." The hanyou then held up his sword as firmly as before and said calmly ", I won't underestimate you this time." Healo only nodded and then he moved right at the hanyou with is katana again held at his side in a ready position. However, when Inuyasha was about to strike at the demon lord, he leaped right over Tetseiga then turned and aimed a slice at the sword's hilt before the hanyou could turn to engage.

The sword easily came out of Inuyasha's grip which had weakened because of his surprise, and flew to land point down about fifteen feet away from the pair. Healo did not stand and relish his triumph but flipped backward about five feet to ensure that the hanyou did not turn to slice at him with his claws. The Northern Lord needn't have taken such a step since Inuyasha was watching the Tetseiga and not him, but Healo had gone through to many battles to leave anything to chance.

Several approving murmers reached the demon lord's ears from the spectators, but he didn't care about that. He wasn't fighting his brother to impress anyone or even because he wanted to, but only because of his intended. Inuyasha turned back to look at Healo with appraising eyes, and the Northern Lord knew that the hanyou had realized that he couldn't possibly make it to Tetseiga before he would strike him.

While Inuyasha was trying to think of something to do Healo spoke in a calm tone as if he were teaching a child something. He said ", It is true that both yourself and Tetseiga possess great strength. However, you have yet to gain a true sense of balance, which isn't surprising considering the sword's weight, but until you have you will never be able to truly defeat those who use balance and economy as much as swords. The katana I weild could never tackle Tetseiga, but by using speed and deflection I can nullify your strength and even use it against you."

Healo spoke with truth but he left one part out. The whole reason he fought that way was to avoid truly hurting Inuyasha. Also he would quickly drain his energy if he tried to fight the Tetseiga head on head. 'I can only hope he comes to his senses soon, or Sesshomaru will realize that I have no intention of striking Inuyasha down,' the demon thought with desperation as he glanced at his glacial younger brother. From the look on his face he didn't have much more time; especially since he realized that Inuyasha had no desire to quit just yet.

Yay! Another chapter added. Thanks again to all of the reviewers. Hope that you let me know how I did because this is my first attempt at writing a fight scene. I almost kept writing but I have to leave soon and I wanted to get this chapter in since I told you it would be in by today. The fight will intensify in the next chapter as both brothers let loose. Hope to hear from you all. Update will be Monday. Please review!!!


	33. Fighting for Life

1Hello everyone. Glad to have received a manyof reviews for the last chapter. In fact the most yet for a chapter! Special thanks to a new reveiwer PassionIsLove. I did my best in trying to use Riath's POV so that the readers would understand why Sesshomaru shows up. Also a thanks to our most faithful reviewer byakugan-master93. Thank you for your compliments, the fight scene at the end took me a little while, but since I think I understand Inuyasha and Healo's characters it was easier. Special thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke. Thanks for your comments and I hope you have fun wherever you're going. I hope to hear from you as soon as you get back! Also thanks to Danielle for liking my fight scene. This chapter will continue the fight scene in the last chapter. Let me know how I do.

CHAPTER XXLII

FIGHTING FOR LIFE

Riath's POV

The spy had watched the opening of the battle with great interest. His master had already warned him about Inuyasha's great strength but seeing the power of the hanyou as he unleashed the power of the Tetseiga had been very stirring. Riath had felt a small surge of regret when many of his comrades had been destroyed by the wind scar, but it was a result of their own foolishness.

However, the Captain was impressed by the Northern Lord's strategy. Healo had been able to use speed and precision to disarm the hanyou, but the young demon knew that this battle was no where near being over. Inuyasha's eyes showed far too much determination for him to be even considering fleeing, and Riath knew that the Northern Lord would not allow the hanyou to take the shards of the sacred jewel.

Riath couldn't help but to silently congratulate himself on his own cunning. His plan had worked exactly as he had planned. The sight of Sesshomaru had infuriated the suspicions of an already emotionally unstable hanyou. Healo's soothing words were nothing compared to the weakness of the hearts of men and demons. The Captain had fulfilled his Naraku's instructions to sow discord between the brothers in a devious manner. Now all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show...

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord was watching Inuyasha very carefully. He knew that the hanyou wasn't ready to run away and he was waiting for him to try to get the Tetseiga. Healo was standing still in a neutral position in case his analysis of his brother was wrong. When Inuyasha did move he did so without giving anything to warn the Northern Lord. The hanyou moved quickly and when he had nearly arrived at the spot where his sword was jutting from the ground he reached out a clawed hand.

Healo only smiled at his brother's attempt as he flicked his left hand and cracked a whip of pure energy so that it wrapped around the hanyou's foot. Little or no pain was caused by the whip since the Northern Lord had purposely summoned it only to prevent his brother from retrieving his sword. It would be easier to persuade Inuyasha to leave if he wasn't armed with the Tetseiga.

However, Inuyasha surprised his brother when he grasped his left arm with his right hand and said fiercely ", Blades of Blood!" Acting out of instinct, Healo flicked his whip and used it to intercept all of the blades before they got anywhere near him. However, the hanyou's objective was realized in the second it took to dispel the attack. The Northern Lord grimly watched as the hanyou again held the powerful sword in his hands as a small amount of blood seeped down his left arm.

Healo carefully studied his brother then suddenly moved to attack in a head on assault of the hanyou. Inuyasha's response was predictable as he brought Tetseiga crashing to the ground and unleashed the wind scar in hopes of forcing the Northern Lord to veer off course. However, Healo was not so easily discouraged and instead he leaped over the destructive energy and raised his own sword as he fell back towards his brother. The clash between Tetseiga and the 'toothpick' was surprisingly strong.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as Healo pushed him and his sword farther and farther back. The Northern Lord then suddenly backed up a step, which caused Inuyasha to lose his balance, and began to use his own sword's superior speed. The hanyou was becoming confused by the constant change in his brothers tactics and was unsure of what to do next except to counter Healo's blows. While the Northern Lord was only waiting for the right opening...

Sesshomaru's POV

The Western Lord was watching the battle that was raging between his brother's with mild interest. Sesshomaru had been surprised by the quick thinking of his usually thick skulled hanyou half-brother, though he would never admit it. However, he was starting to grow impatient with watching the mock battle that had come instead. Healo was purposely taking great pains to try to persuade the hanyou that he was outmatched and should flee.

However, Sesshomaru had no intention of allowing Inuyasha to escape. The Western Lord was willing to do whatever was necessary to finally end the hanyou's worthless life. He knew that Healo would probably intervene but that was not his problem. The Northern Lord had defended Inuyasha from him once before, but now he surely understood that the hanyou had to be destroyed. Sesshomaru knew that sooner or later an opportunity would arise to free his name from the disgrace of Inuyasha...

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord was patiently working on tiring his enemy out while he waited for Inuyasha to make any mistake. Healo had mostly dodged and deflected the hanyou's strikes since he had no desire to truly duel against the Tetseiga. He was noticing that his brother was beginning to tire, and that as a result of this his blows were becoming slowly wilder. When Inuyasha raised his sword just a little too high Healo did not hesitate but gave him a shallow horizontal slash across his chest.

Healo was surprised when he felt a wave of pain and was nearly tardy in avoiding Inuyasha's counter attack. The Northern Lord had moved to the hanyou's right to avoid the vertical attack of Tetseiga and brought his elbow to bear on his brother's face. Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps as Healo ignored the growing pain he was feeling he gave his brother another slash, this time across his right leg. Then he summoned his whip and used it to wrap around Inuyasha's sword and fling it as far as possible. Tetseiga flew into a large tree a good distance away from the injured hanyou, but the Northern Lord delivered yet another blow as he sliced down into his brother's right shoulder.

The pain that Healo felt after doing this was so strong that he fell to his knees as he carefully watched his brother for any signs fo further resistance. Inuyasha was still standing but his eyes were filmed with pain and his right arm hanged useless at his side. The hanyou was breathing heavily but the Northern Lord knew that if he hadn't already exhausted his brother the wounds would not have been so debilitating to him.

Healo stood up as the pain slowly dulled. He now realized where it was coming from. Still for now he had to worry about getting Inuyasha out of here and finding him somewhere where he could recover from his wounds in peace. However, the Northern Lord's eyes widened in shock when he saw a white blur streak towards Inuyasha. Before he could move Sesshomaru had delivered a powerful punch to the already weakened hanyou. The Western Lord drew Toukijin without a word as he pointed the deadly sword at his injured half-brother. He finally spoke as he raised his sword and said softly ", Die."

However, before the blade could descend and end more than one life Healo pulled up his sword and rushed into place before Sesshomaru. The Western Lord did not bat a lash but allowed Toukijin to continue its descent towards both of the brothers. The Northern Lord quickly raised his katana and with difficulty held of his powerful half-brother's attack. Sesshomaru spoke calmly as he said ", Don't you see? He must be destroyed now. He is a threat." Healo did not verbally respond but his eyes raged with blue fire at the viciousness of the Western Lord. Was it not enough that he had been beaten to a pulp?

Healo's response was filled with anger, since the Western Lord had not withdrawn his attack, as he said ", Why do you behave so foolishly? You and I both know that he only fought here today because of your tricks. You wanted to alientate us so that you could play us off of each other. I am not unobservant Sesshomaru. I realize that you don't want me to regain a thing. The only reason you have even agreed to help me is to get back at Naraku and Bianen for their trespasses against you. Do you think that I don't know that?"

Sesshomaru reluctantly withdrew Toukijin and placed it back in its sheath, but before he could respond a voice shouted ", Is this the way you all resolve disputes?" Healo turned at the sound of the voice and found Kagome standing with a very angry look on her face. The Northern Lord sighed in frustration as he realized that they were in for it now. However, Healo smiled since he realized that the miko had only come because she was worried about them. That was a very comforting thought...

Kagome's POV

She had really tried to listen to her friend and wait patiently for his return...for about the first five minutes. Who was he to tell her what to do anyway? Inuyasha was her friend and there was no way she was going to wait behind while Healo went to confront him. Kagome had moved as quickly as possible through the city but she had never traveled through the city without the Northern Lord or someone else to guide her. The miko had gotten lost and then to cap all she had to persuade several people to give her directions, which had been very confusing, and then she had to actually find the brothers.

When Kagome finally arrived upon the scene of the battle she had been horrified by the scene of the dead guards bodies and had realized that the wind scar was the culprit. Confused and afraid of the consequences for Inuyasha she had been horrified to find the hanyou on the ground with Healo attempting to hold of Sesshomaru's deadly sword Toukijin. However, the miko had felt relief when the Western Lord finally ceased his attack but they were each going to half to answer to her for what happened here.

Sesshomaru was the first to respond verbally to Kagome's appearance as he said softly ", You shouldn't be here." The miko surprised him by nodding and saying in a calm voice ", You're right. None of us should be here, and if you all were a little less jealous of each other and a little more focused on taking Naraku down we would never have come here." The young woman glared at the three demons as if daring them to disagree with her. She noticed that the Northern Lord was smiling at her in amusement, but she resisted the impulse to shout at him in front of everyone.

Healo spoke in a sincere tone as he said ", I am glad that you arrived in time to prevent something terrible from happening." He winked as he finished his statement and Kagome narrowed his eyes as she realized that he was right. The situation had been diffused by the time that the miko had arrived on the scene. Still she would never admit that to the Northern Lord. That would only give him the advantage.

Another chapter is done. Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I am at my dad's so I was lucky to be able to write at all. I didn't go into huge detail with the rest of the fighting because I thought that you all understood what was going on. Dodging and deflecting. Also you all probably already realize this but I'll spell it out anyway; Healo felt pain because of his oath to protect Inuyasha. Of course once Inuyasha figures this out he isn't going to feel quite as thankful to his brother for protecting him during all of those years. Let me know how I did, any comments or concerns are desired. Next chapter will be the recovery and will start up more with Kagome. Hope to update as soon as I get back to my regular writing territory on Friday. Please Review!!!


	34. Healing Body and Soul

Hello everyone. Want to start out with my reviewers. First a special thanks to the ever faithful and kind byakugan-master93. Sorry about my misspelling but I was too lazy to look it up. Welcome back and thanks to Tina-Chan O for her review. Thanks to everyone for the strong response of the last two chapters. Sorry about the late update but I had to go to a job interview yesterday so I hope you understand. I will try to keep the enthusiasm going with this chapter. It will show Inuyasha's recovery and other more internal matters going on right after the last chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rambling. Hope to hear from all of you. Please Review.

CHAPTER XXLIII

HEALING BODY AND SOUL

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha frowned slightly at the burning sensation he felt running down his right side. The hanyou was still too weak to feel the other minor injuries on his arms and his right leg, but he slowly gained enough strength to open his heavy eyes. Inuyasha realized immediately that he was in his own room in Sesshomaru's palace. He was surprised when Healo quietly opened the door and entered with a bowl in his hands.

The Northern Lord did not smile or frown when he glanced into the golden orbs of his brother, but only said neutrally ", I have to dress your wounds again." The hanyou did not respond as he slowly pieced together his memories of what had caused him to be injured in the first place. His cheeks flamed red in shame of his actions, but he made no verbal reply so Healo stepped closer and knelt to examine the slowly healing wounds.

The demon lord's eyes softened as he finally removed the bandage over the hanyou's right side to reveal the wound beneath. Healo asked quietly ", Can you move your right arm?" Inuyasha considered speaking but decided against it and slowly, with slight pain, lifted his arm up. The Northern Lord smiled and pronounced softly as he dabbed a strange smelling paste unto his brother's arm ", Your arm will be as good as new in a day or so."

Inuyasha scrunched his nose at the bitter smell of the medicine and asked with irritation ", What's this stuff?" His brother answered solemnly as he applied it to the other wounds ", Kagome made this for your wounds. She would have cared for you herself but I dissuaded her from doing so." The hanyou narrowed his eyes and asked with suspicion ", Why did you do that?" Healo turned to look at Inuyasha as he said softly ", For your own good. As soon as our little miko realizes you're well enough for it, you are going to get the most severe tongue lashing of your life."

The hanyou grimaced lightly as he imagined the pain his ears and pride were soon to experience. However, he was soon brought out of his reverie when the Northern Lord added in a sharp tone ", It will be well deserved. How could you have allowed yourself to even entertain the possibility of fulfilling your own designs for the jewel shards? You are incredibly lucky to even be still breathing. Sesshomaru nearly had both of our heads for this incident, and if I had not intervened he would surely have taken yours."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he reflected upon the strangely severe tone in his brother's voice. The hanyou replied in a calm tone ", Well it seems like a good thing that Kagome showed up then. Don't you think?" Inuyasha carefully watched his brother as he waited for a response. Healo spoke in a kinder tone ", She needn't have come at all. Sesshomaru had already lowered his blade by the time our miko arrived. Still it was touching to see her disobey and come in the hopes of saving her friends."

Inuyasha glared at the softening he had seen taking place in the Northern Lord's dark blue eyes when he spoke about HIS Kagome. The hanyou turned away as he asked in a brusque tone ", Are you using her to replace Avia?" Silence followed this question until Inuyasha turned and found his brother with a quizzical look on his face. Healo's eyes twinkled as he asked in a strange tone ", What do you mean? I have already answered to you about this."

The hanyou did not accept the dodge but instead pressed on fiercly ", Yah. But then you weren't getting all googely eyed whenever anyone talked to you about Kagome. I want to know if you actually love her or if she is just some replacement." The Northern Lord surprised him with a cold tone and a harsh statement ", Just like you continue to see her; as a replacement for Kikyo? How dare you question my motives? I may not have known Lady Kagome for long but I can say emphatically that I have never willfully, or otherwise, harmed her. The same cannot be said for you; on either account."

Healo rose swiftly with the medical supplies in his hands and moved quickly towards the door he had just entered from. Inuyasha did not say anything sense he realized that there was truth in what his brother had said, but he would never admit it to anyone except himself. Right before he left the room the Northern Lord said in a calmer tone ", I will give you a few more hours before I allow Kagome to enter. I suggest you rest with the time you have left."

The door shut with a surprisingly soft noise considering the emotions the demon lord had just unveiled. Inuyasha allowed himself to fall back into the softness of his bed as he considered the events of yesterday. Slowly he realized how much trouble he was going to be in with Kagome. It was not a comforting thought…

Healo's POV

His anger had mostly dissipated by the time he closed the door to his brother's room. Shame and guilt were slowly taking its' place as he turned to back to give Kagome an update on her beloved hanyou's condition. Healo was no fool. He understood perfectly well that the fair miko did not love him. At the moment her heart and mind were being overwhelmed with an increasingly large number of problems and complications that were only added to each day as each of the brother's sought to gain the advantage.

Healo had known that that was what was behind Inuyasha's little stunts long before the hanyou had confirmed it himself. He knew that he had huge points against him and was starting to despair because of Sesshomaru's intrigues. Inuyasha had not only done exactly what the cynical Western Lord wanted by deciding to leave, but he had gone even farther and gave an excuse for his own destruction. However, Healo was not his younger half-brother's stooge, and he would not play his game.

If the Northern Lord had allowed Inuyasha to die he would have experienced death himself. Healo had been momentarily surprised when he realized that Sesshomaru knew this but that he was so intent on destroying the hanyou that he had not cared. Even if Inuyasha were to be killed in a way that would release the Northern Lord from his oath, Kagome would surely be crushed. However, that was precisely what the Western Lord wanted; if he could not remove his rival he could attack the miko's emotions and then bend her to his will.

Healo shook his head at the level of sheer chaos that seemed to run in the family. The only ones who seemed to behave in a normal manner were Magus and Sulam and even they occasionally fell into strange straights. The Northern Lord was prodded from his thoughts when he realized that Kagome herself was heading towards him. She was wearing the stern expression of a task master, and he feared that he already knew what the miko's goal was…

Kagome's POV

She was determined to get the final point of view on yesterday's disastrous event. However, when she noted that her friend had just exited from the room that was her destination she paused and watched his expression to see what had happened. The Northern Lord's smile was warm enough but something in his eyes showed regret or some other negative emotion. Kagome moved closer as she asked ", Is he awake yet?"

Healo's eyes shifted slightly which confirmed the miko's suspicion; he and Inuyasha had apparently had some uncomfortable words. Kagome was surprised when the Northern Lord said in a tight voice ", Kagome if you wish to know about my feelings, you need only to ask. I do not enjoy being examined and probed for my emotions." Healo closed his eyes and sighed before continuing ", I apologize. Yes the hanyou and I had a small argument."

The miko glanced at the door as she asked nonchalantly ", What was it about?" The Northern Lord's eyes softened as he replied in a kind tone ", You, and about what happened yesterday." Before Kagome could ask anything else her friend asked quietly ", I assume that you have already spoken to Sesshomaru." The miko paused as she watched her friend before answering ", Yes. He told me about the fight from his point of view."

Healo asked crisply ", And what was his view on the battle?" Kagome hesitated as she remembered the Western Lord's warning, but she decided to be honest. She spoke calmly ", He thinks that you purposely went easy on Inuyasha. He said that you were trying to persuade him to run away. Were you?" The Northern Lord regarded her calmly before asking ", That would have been what you wanted. Would it not?" Before the miko could answer he continued ", Despite what Sesshomaru may have told you, it was not I, but himself, that escalated the fight. If he had not shown up and enraged Inuyasha there would have been nothing to fight about."

Kagome's instinct was to believe her friend but she said truthfully ", Inuyasha is not known for his careful thinking. How can I be sure that what Sesshomaru said isn't true?" Healo smiled gently as he answered softly ", Because he wants to discredit and destroy the hanyou, not just physically, but he wants to remove him from your heart. The Western Lord takes a very draconian view towards those who stand in his way. Eventually he will cook up some plan to discredit me as well."

The miko thought that she could understand what he was suggesting. However, she responded carefully ", Is that the way demons normally act when trying to convince a mate?" Healo responded slowly ", Usually the two claimants will duel and the winner will take the mate, but since we are family, the rules are different. In the long run our situation may be far more damaging; especially since Sesshomaru and I are both Lords. If we say the wrong things or show too much animosity it may convince Naraku and the other lords that we are easy targets."

Kagome sighed as she said softly ", Naraku. I'm sure that he is enjoying all of this, assuming that he knows about it." The Northern Lord turned to look out of a nearby window as he replied ", He most surely is. That vile hanyou relishes setting allies against each other, especially when they are family." The miko noted sadly ", He did that to you before didn't he?" Her friend sighed and answered ", Yes. But then he used my anger and suspicions; now Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's emotions are playing right into his hands and there is nothing I can do but try to keep the peace."

The miko paused as she considered what he had said. She shook her head and replied calmly ", I don't know how long you'll be able to do that. I mean, they are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. You can't change that." The Northern Lord answered firmly ", No. But I will do my best for as long as possible. I want and need both of them to aid me if we are to succeed. If they allow personal problems to separate them, I fear that they will be playing right into Naraku's hands." Kagome felt certain that Healo was right but she said nothing since the atmosphere already seemed gloomy enough without her own thoughts.

Yay. So again sorry about the late update. Plus I did want this chapter to go farther but the conversations just took on a life of their own and swallowed the whole chapter. So next chap. will have the discussion between Kagome and Inuyasha. Also another verbal spar between Healo and Sesshomaru. Hope to hear from all of you. Depending on reviews, update will be Tuesday or early Wednesday. Please review.


	35. How Long is Forever?

Hello everyone. As I always do I will talk to my reviewers first. I was saddened whenever I saw that byakugan-master93 will be leaving. I hope that you have a safe and enjoyable trip and that you return soon. Thanks for your prompt reviews, and I noticed that I liked the last chapter too, but couldn't figure out why either. Also to PassionIsLove thanks for giving me a nice review. My overall goal for the whole story is to get at least 100 reviews, which should be easy if I continue receiving as many as I am now. This chapter will continue some of the internal battles within Healo, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. I will try to show at least part from all of their POV's but no promises. I may only be able to fit two or three of them in this chapter. We will have to wait and see. Hope to hear from you all. Please review!

CHAPTER XXLIV

HOW LONG IS FOREVER?

Healo's POV

The wind wafted gently through the long ebony hair of the Northern Lord. The demon lord was sitting in the top of a large tree which was laden with the pink blossoms of spring. He was overlooking a small piece of his mother's garden where his intended, and three young children, were playing tag. The scene seemed to be a perfect personification of serenity and energy equally balanced, but this was offset by the flickering emotions and doubts that continued to pass through Healo's dark blue eyes.

He was paying little to no attention to what was going on around him because of his dilemma. The Northern Lord had slowly realized exactly how deep his feelings for this strange miko ran. However, Healo could not help but feel some degree of guilt on two accounts. One was of course, the memory of his dead beloved. Was this not a betrayal of the fair Avia whom he had loved and wept, and would easily have died for? Her sky blue eyes haunted his dreams and memories of peaceful days in the far North dwelled constantly on the edge of his consciousness.

Besides this he did not want to further damage his relationship with his brothers. Inuyasha certainly had some feelings for the miko; even if they were confused by the whole situation with Kikyo. The Western Lord was a little more difficult to figure out, but it was an undeniable fact that he treated Kagome with a strange gentleness and respect. Perhaps it was possible that even the ice prince himself was developing some sort of feelings for the futuristic young woman. If Healo were to reveal the scope of his feelings for Kagome it would seriously wound the already damaged alliance he had somehow managed to cobble together.

Not that the alliance wasn't already in danger of falling apart. Besides the obvious animosity that existed between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there was at least one other major obstacle to success. The hanyou and the majority of his group had only joined forces in order to defeat Naraku. They had shown sympathy for the idea of helping the Northern Lord re-establish the power of the Empire, but none of them, including Kagome, had committed to the possibility.

However, Sesshomaru was secretly against the idea of Healo becoming Emperor, or at least the idea of a strengthened Empire. What the Western Lord wanted was partially revenge against Naraku, and part restoration of the Western Lands prominence in the Empire. He would speak of supporting his half-brother in his imperial designs, but the Northern Lord knew that the Western Lord had no desire for the central authority in the imperial system, the emperor, to gain more strength. That would take away from the power of the feudal appendages; namely the four other lords and their vassals.

Even discounting all that; there also was this huge battle for the aforementioned miko's heart. As said before, Inuyasha was struggling to maintain his position in Kagome's affections even though he could not become her mate. This of course led to the horrifying chain of events that ended in the scandalous battle between two of the brothers only a day before. However, Kagome was little help in all of this as Healo knew that she was too concerned with everything going on around her to even begin to sort through her feelings. Needless to say this all weighed down on the Northern Lord, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could continue the balancing act…

Sulam's POV

The young demon had enjoyed the company of his friends over the last few days. Despite his father's warnings, he had led Rin and Shippo in little exploring expeditions of his own. They never traveled far, usually they did not even leave sight of the city, but to them it was adventurous. Of course, after his father had caught him and the young kitsune outside of Ionin they had been forced to make an end to their mischievous travels.

However, even they had noticed the level of underlying stress among the adults. Sulam understood that the tension was as a result of the battle between the brothers for the heart of Kagome. The young heir felt a great deal of sympathy for his father and uncles in this area. The miko seemed to him to be very kind, loving, and understanding, besides the fact that she was one of only three, herself, his father, and his nanny, who had condescended to playing with children.

Sulam decided to quit playing the game of tag he had been involved with when he noticed the distracted expression on his father's face. The Northern Lord had taken about an hour earlier that day, after returning from visiting Inuyasha, to train him a little more in swordplay. However, even then the far away look had haunted his father's normally kind, open eyes. The look had slightly unnerved the young demon and watching his father's expression, out of the side of his view, had only strengthened his resolve to speak to him.

Slowly the young demon approached the tree where his father was perched staring through whatever troubles he was attempting to sort through. Aware of the etiquette that he was breaking Sulam tried to send a sense of his presence to his father through the abilities they both controlled. However, the Northern Lord was apparently already using his own to view some memory so instead he did not realize the signal Sulam was attempting to send.

Deciding that there was nothing else to be done the young demon leaped nimbly into the tree so that he landed right in front of his distracted father. Healo's eyes widened at the sight of his son and he asked with surprise ", Is something wrong?" Sulam smiled with exasperation at the temporary denseness of his own father but he answered smoothly ", Yes, but not with me. What were you just thinking about?" It was a gamble, especially considering that the Northern Lord did not appear to be in the most charitable of moods.

Thankfully the demon lord's parental love apparently won out over his other emotions as he responded with a sigh ", Nothing that you need worry about my son." Shrugging off the obvious dodge, the child pressed on firmly ", You're my father, everything that affects you affects me too." Healo smiled at his son and answered kindly ", I admit that you have a good point, but I do not wish to bear you down with my own problems. I would not see you lose the light of hope and innocence in your eyes, Sulam."

The young heir pouted slightly before his father said quietly ", I was thinking about your mother." Confused by the unexpected answer Sulam asked in a solemn tone ", Why?" Healo sighed again but answered calmly ", The flowers are beginning to burst into bloom. It was your mother's favorite time of the year. Avia loved the yearly renewal of life; which was even more dramatic in the Northern Lands then it is here in Ionin."

Sulam was silent for a moment as he acknowledged to himself the validity of the Northern Lord's statement, but he felt that there was something bigger that his father was hiding. The child asked confidently ", What else made you think of her?" He was treading on thin ice now since his father wouldn't be considered unreasonable if he refused to answer. However, Healo surprised his son with a sad smile as he said ", My son you have grown almost too perceptive. Soon I won't be able to hide anything from you."

Silence followed this statement, but then the Northern Lord asked calmly ", Sulam, how long is forever?" The young child was confused so he said ", What do you mean?" Healo's eyes took on a far away look again as he smiled softly and answered ", I often told your mother that I would love her forever. One day I said it while we were walking through the fields near our palace in the Northern Lands. She smiled at me and told me that if anything were to happen to her that I would no longer be able to fulfill my word."

He paused to breath then continued with humor ", Of course I was upset by what she said and at first I was hurt by her statement, but then she explained to me what she meant. She said that love is not an emotion; love is the decision that someone else's life, interests, and needs are bigger and more important then your own. In her words, you love someone when you would give anything for them so, according to her logic, if she were to die I could no longer love her because she would no longer have any needs that I could see as being more important than my own."

Sulam realized where this was going so he said quietly to avoid anyone overhearing them ", I think I understand. You were worried that you couldn't love Kagome because of your past love for my mother." His father nodded solemnly as he said ", In essence you are correct. However, that does not mean that I will ever truly be free from the memory of Avia. She was my mate; while she lived you and she formed the two most important parts of my world, but she is gone now and I know that she would want me to be happy again."

He continued quietly ", I may not be able to erase my mistakes, but I will work to outdo them. But that does not mean that I cannot enjoy happiness; especially when I have already suffered through so much. It will aid me in slowly forgetting my errors so that I am no longer haunted by such overriding guilt. It is best for myself and the Empire since my guilt only serves as a distraction that I cannot afford to entertain."

Affected by the statement Sulam could only nod and say ", I hope you are right father. I know how much your past errors trouble you; everyone can see it every now and then when the stress becomes too great, your eyes drift back to a past that once was, but can never truly be again. It saddens you that nothing you can do will ever truly wash away the stains of the mistakes you have already committed so you flee into the part of your life that happened before them." Surprised by the shockingly true statement Healo glanced sharply into his son's eyes and realized that Sulam had just taken another step that all must take in growing up. He had found the flaw in his hero…

Aww. Why did I have to put that sad part in? And right at the end too. Oh well! Sorry but I had to take a moment and allow Sulam to help show Healo how silly he was being about his reluctance to accept his feelings towards Kagome. Probably also helped him to realize how his constant melancholy is affecting his son. Sorry that I didn't get to Kagome or the other brothers but I think that you will forgive me. Also sorry about the relative shortness of this chapter; it's only because I didn't want to delve into the other POV's just yet. Don't expect this too often, I am only updating so soon because I want to allow byakugan-master93 the chance to read and review. Next update will be Tues. or Wednsday. Chapter will try to go into the others minds and hopefully show some of the confrontation between Kagome and Inu. Also hope to get through the argument between Healo and Sess. Hope to hear from everyone. Please Review!!!


	36. Lies from a Friend

Hello everyone. I know it probably seems as if I am updating a little too fast, but it will slow down again soon since I'll be going back over to my dad's. I hope that you all enjoyed the last few chapters because this one is continuing the internal battle stuff. Thanks to byakugan-master93, I could go back looking through the story and tally Sulam's age but I know he is between 80-90 in actual years, but he looks like he is about nine. I know he talks like he is older, but he is actually pretty old compared to most humans so I think it works out ok. Also I am sitting typing right now so I can be near the phone because my interview went pretty well and I was told that I would receive a call today. Also want to thank PassionIsLove for her surprisingly faithful reviews, and for her compliments on the last chapter. Don't worry I have plenty of stuff left to write about in this story. In fact, as far as the actual adventure goes they're not a fifth of the way through yet. Now just add all the emotional and other complications I will add to the story. If I think it's getting too long I might cut it in half and start the other half as the sequel. Even if I do that though, there will have to be another one AFTER that because I will do a separate sequel since my ending for this story only brings up new questions. Let me know what you think about this, and I am thinking about going back and doing a prequel. It would probably cover the brothers in more detail; it would start right before the Northern Lord's birth and would go up until right before Healo's debt to Sesshomaru ended. Not right yet, of course, I will finish this first, but it is something that I am considering. The prequel I already have most of the storyline for, but the actual sequel I am still considering a few things I can do with it. Sorry about the long authors note but I wanted to go ahead and talk about this stuff to see what you'll thought about it. Please Review.

CHAPTER XXLV

LIES FROM A FRIEND

Kagome's POV

The miko was just finishing up a game she was playing with Shippo and Rin; Sulam was still up in the tree nearby speaking quietly to his father. She had already told the children that she would be gone for a little while so she turned to go speak with her hanyou friend. Kagome's brown eyes flashed up to where the Northern Lord was wearing an expression of disbelief but she turned away since she knew that this was something private; she had heard a little of what Sulam and Healo had said when they were being just a little too loud.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little bit of sympathy for her friend since she understood that the bonds between a demon and his mate were very strong. The miko remembered the haunted look that had come into the Northern Lord's eyes when he had told her about Avia's death. The young woman had been so caught up in her ideas about the usefulness of Healo's powers that she hadn't considered the horrible cost of them. The demon lord would never be able to truly forget any moment in his life; no matter how much he wanted to.

This train of thought reminded her of Kohaku, who also had painful memories, but he was human. The human mind has the strange power to twist anything that comes into it; a memory can be distorted or altered to fit whatever the person wants it to be. However, the Northern Lord had no such luxury since everything he saw, said, did, or even thought; would be forever stored within his own mind. This made his abilities useful but tragic and dangerous as well; especially to himself.

Kagome continued to think about such things as this as she made her way quickly towards Inuyasha's room. When she finally arrived near the door she knocked quietly and waited for a response. After only a second a voice responded ", Come on if you're coming in. Do you need me to get up and open the door for you?" The miko ignored the statement and silently opened the door as she prepared to extract the last major person's point-of-view on the battle that should never have taken place…

Inuyasha's POV

The hanyou had been constantly on edge the last few hours as he had waited for Kagome to arrive. His own guilt and frustration had caused him to give a rather rude response to the young woman's attempt to ask for permission to enter. So now he was sitting up slightly in his bed hoping that she wouldn't sit him for his own comments towards her; to say nothing of his foolishness yesterday.

To his own surprise, Kagome entered the room with an obviously distracted look on her pretty face. However, she apparently shook herself out of her reverie, smiled slightly, and asked with surprising softness ", How are you feeling Inuyasha?" The said hanyou blinked slowly, but he was still on the defensive since this could just be some silly tactic to lower his own defenses. However, when the miko said nothing else, Inuyasha gave a small grin, closed his eyes, and said ", Don't worry about me. I'll be back to normal in a day or two."

He glanced over at Kagome who only smiled more warmly and said ", I know that, but I was worried about you when I finally arrived yesterday, and your brothers." His eyes had lit up at her first words but when the miko mentioned his brothers; Inuyasha grumbled softly under his breath. He then said scathingly ", Oh really. Well you do realize Kagome that I was the only one who was hurt yesterday." The young woman smiled secretly and responded with a small smile ", Maybe on the outside."

Inuyasha blinked at her stupidly for a moment as he considered what the miko had told him. Thinking back to Healo's visit, the hanyou realized that Kagome was right; he wasn't the only one who had been hurt as a result of yesterday. He blushed slightly at his own indifference; he hadn't cared, or realized, how much it had hurt Healo to fight him. Inuyasha wasn't a fool and if he had had a little more time he would have figured it out himself, but now that the hanyou thought about it he had been rather dismissive towards his brother earlier that day.

Instead of responding to her statement the hanyou asked quietly ", I suppose you want me to tell you what happened yesterday, huh?" The miko smiled openly and nodded as she said ", If you don't mind; I am trying to help sort out what happened so it can be fixed." Inuyasha smiled slightly and said ", Well, as you know Healo saw something he didn't like in my mind when we were returning from that island." He went to continue but was interrupted when Kagome said in an honest tone ", You don't have to tell me what you were thinking about. Your brother refused to tell me because he thought it would upset me."

Inuyasha nodded with a neutral expression, but inside he was very glad that the Northern Lord hadn't told Kagome about what he had been planning. Healo hadn't told her after all so there was still some chance for him and the young miko; all they had to do was make sure that the demon lord became Emperor. After that Kagome would be free all claims and be allowed to choose whomever she wished as her mate. All was not yet lost for the hanyou, but he knew that he would have to tread carefully. Especially since he now knew that, despite what he may tell himself, Healo does love Kagome…

Kagome's POV

The tale of the fight had been exactly the same as from the other two brothers. It had been short but decidedly one-sided, and it had ended with the Northern Lord determined to spare Inuyasha's life. The hanyou could remember nothing after Sesshomaru had attacked him; since the blow had knocked him unconscious. This was a slight disappointment to the miko, since she had realized that both the Western Lord and Healo had left details out of that part. It seemed that she would have to talk to one of the guards to fill in the last pieces of the puzzle.

Inuyasha was sitting back against the wall above his bed since he had just finished explaining everything he could remember. The miko noticed the troubled look on her friends face, and how it reminded her of the look that had been on the Northern Lord's face only a short time before. She asked casually ", Did you and Healo have an argument earlier, because something seemed to be bothering him earlier?" The hanyou twitched a triangular ear then answered stoically ", I have no idea what's up with him. You have to remember that he is psycho part of the time anyway."

Kagome felt a twinge of anger but suppressed it for a moment as she asked sweetly ", Hey Inuyasha can you stand up for a second?" Uncatiously the hanyou did so with a confused look as he asked quietly ", Why?" The answer came to him a moment too late as the miko's face became creased with anger and she yelled "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" A pause followed as Inuyasha struggled to raise himself off of the floor, but a moment later the young woman added ", This is for lying to me. SIT. This is for calling Healo a psycho. SIT."

Inuyasha gave a groan of pain but Kagome only smiled and said ", Hope you feel better soon." She then quickly exited the room before her friend could recover from the subduing. The miko knew that she had to find one of the guards who had been at the battle so that she could figure out what else was going on here. However, the young woman only knew one of the guards that had been present. That of course was Captain Riath himself, who had also, apparently, told the Western Lord of the confrontation that was about to take place. Kagome quickly made her way towards the palace gates. She had to talk to Riath immediately…

Riath's POV

The young captain was currently very pleased with himself. His scheming hadn't brought the outcome that he had hoped for; since Inuyasha had been allowed to remain in Ioning. However, Riath felt certain that his actions had released a horde of anger and suspicion between the brothers. Hopefully it would be more than enough to allow his master to fulfill his plans for them. Also, the hanyou's wound would delay the group from leaving to meet with the Imperial Regent. Every minute of delay gave Naraku more time to prepare a surprise for the band of foolish adventurers.

Naraku himself had sent Kagura herself to meet Riath only the night before. Though the wind witch had no pleasant feelings for the young captain; she had succedded in imparting the scope of their masters pleasure when word of the battle had reached him. Oh how much it would shock the two lords if they only knew that their mortal enemy was very close, actually, he was within the Western Lands themselves. However, Riath did not know why Naraku had come there himself, but when one has such a master it does not pay well to be too curious. It could be deadly to display too much curiosity at this point.

Riath was surprised when he heard a familiar voice shout from about thirty feet away ", Captain Riath! I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday!" Out of instinct the demon drew his sword, prepared to kill the young woman if she had realized what had actually happened. However, he decided that it must have been mere coincidence when he noticed the shocked expression on the young miko's face.

Putting away his sword, he summoned a courteous smile and asked respectfully ", Lady Kagome you require my assistance?" The young demon's mind was working furiously as he considered possible ways that he could take this conversation and twist it for his own advantage. Or, rather, to the advantage of his one true master; the one who had promised him everything he had ever wanted. Naraku…

Alright everybody another chapter is finished. I am so sorry that I didn't get to Healo and Sesshomaru. I am still hoping to fit the end of this conversation between Kagome and the Captain and the conversation between the two brothers in the next chapter. However, this may prove impossible if I get too much inspiration for their discussions. I want to say again that I want your alls opinions on the stuff I talked about at the beginning of the chapter. First, do you all think that I should split this story? Second, do you all think that I should write a separate prequel? Of course I'll ask you when I am done this one, but would you all be interested in the sequel to this story? Please let me know so that I can begin in depth writing and planning on the side of this one. Next chapter will be late Thursday early Friday, unless I just can't wait that long. (Which may happen if I get enough reviews) Hope to hear from ALL of you. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	37. Good Use of Half Truths

Want to say hello and thanks to all my readers. As always I want to thank my reviewers, in this case reviewer, first. So a special thanks to PassionIsLove for your review. I'm still trying to decide if I want to divide this fanfic. If I do I'm going to end up having four in a series, which is kind of strange because everyone is used to having three. I will have to decide what I want to do soon. If I do split this story the split will be in a few chapters. I definitely am going to do the sequel either way, but I really do want to do a prequel. To be honest, one of the main reasons I want to do a prequel is that before I did anything, I decided to go and completely write the major events that would take place before A Family Affair. I did this so that I could use Healo's memories and flashbacks to reveal info on the characters. However, there is SO much stuff from the past that I am not going to be able to go into detail with in this story. Plus, in this story Avia is already dead, and you only see her in a few flashbacks. In my actual story, the one not related to Inuyasha, she is one of my favorite characters. Besides if I wrote a prequel it would help to make more sense out of all the stuff with the Empire and the brother's confusing problems. Also, I would be able to explain some things that will be important in the sequel. I hope to hear from a few more people soon about this. Please review.

CHAPTER XXLVI

GOOD USE OF HALF-TRUTHS

Kagome's POV

The miko was glad that she had found the Captain so quickly. Of course, she had been surprised when he had drawn his sword, but he was a soldier and the head of the guard so it actually made sense. The demon of mixed descent continued to watch the young woman intently as she finally answered ", Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me what you saw yesterday. I'm trying to figure out exactly what went wrong."

Riath frowned for a moment as confusion entered his purple eyes before he answered carefully ", I suppose that it couldn't hurt. Are you sure that my master doesn't mind if I tell you what I saw?" Kagome nodded in understanding and answered ", I have already spoken to Sess-, I mean, Lord Sesshomaru and he gave me permission." The miko nearly blushed at her near slip; especially considering that this was the Western Lord's own Captain.

The young demon only grinned at her and responded solemnly ", Then I see no problem. I was out dealing with one of the fools who had been spreading the rumor about Naraku's supposed invasion. That man's dwelling was located on the very edge of Ionin so when I was about to return I noticed Lord Healo leaving the city. His scent was laced with sadness and determination so I followed him to make sure that he was alright."

Riath paused for a moment before continuing ", I watched from a distance as the Northern Lord confronted Inuyasha. I heard only a little bit; something about the hanyou's plans, and decided to get my master immediately. Once I had told Lord Sesshomaru he commanded me to wait until his return." Kagome asked softly ", Then why did you end up coming to the battle?"

The Captain's eyes widened as he answered with surprise ", My lord relies on me for his safety; I have the responsibility to do whatever I feel is necessary to protect him." The miko nodded and replied humbly ", I understand; so what happened next?" Riath smiled again as he said firmly ", When we arrived at the battle Inuyasha went insane. He started accusing Lord Healo of planning some sort of ambush to destroy him. However, when the Northern Lord tried to persuade him that this was not so the hanyou refused to listen. Not surprising considering some of the things that my lord said to Inuyasha; that he was a stain on his family and had to be destroyed."

He continued swiftly ", The battle was almost a joy to watch; if it hadn't been such a sad event. I had heard rumors of Inuyasha's prowess, but I was surprised by the sheer power that the hanyou was able to summon. Still this was nothing compared to the show with Lord Healo. He went against Inutaisho's fang armed with a slender, but apparently keen, katana. Time and time again he was able to use speed, precision, and skill to bamboozle Inuyasha."

Riath paused then continued with a shine in his purple eyes ", At first the Northern Lord did everything in his power to prevent wounding Inuyasha. However, at some point Lord Healo apparently changed his strategy with the result that the hanyou suffered several large scratches and a rather deep shoulder wound. If he hadn't been so tired then I don't believe the wounds would have been serious, but considering how tired he was they were dangerous."

The young Captain continued carefully ", Next, Lord Healo approached the hanyou with the obvious intent of helping him. However, Lord Sesshomaru approached and attempted to kill Inuyasha with Toukijin. When he attempted this, the Northern Lord threw himself in the way and was able to block the sword with his katana. After that he arrived and we brought Inuyasha back to the palace."

Kagome nodded with her head reeling and said quietly ", Thank you for your help Captain." Riath smiled warmly and replied ", Anything to help you, my lady." The miko then quickly turned away and made her way back towards the garden. She had a great deal to think about; especially since the guard and Inuyasha had both mentioned something that the other two brothers hadn't told her. Neither Healo nor Sesshomaru had mentioned the Western Lord's words about having to destroy the hanyou.

The miko thought that she could understand the Northern Lord's reasons for not telling her. Healo wouldn't have wanted to color the young woman's perception of his younger half-brother. Plus the Northern Lord was probably very worried about keeping his coalition against Naraku as strong and solid as possible. However, Sesshomaru's reason for not divulging his words were more obvious; he probably just didn't want to tell her something that would lower her view of him…

Riath's POV

The mole watched the miko leave with great pleasure. He realized that he had very wisely sowed seeds of doubt within Kagome's already confused mind. There were a couple very good reasons that he had made sure to mention Sesshomaru's disdain for his younger half brother. While the Western Lord had never been kind to the hanyou over the time since they agreed to join forces; he had also never done anything to him. But now, the Captain had given evidence that the icy demon still desired Inuyasha's death.

This was useful because it would weaken the already shaky alliance between the brothers. However there was another aspect to this; it would raise the fortunes of Inuyasha and Healo in Kagome's heart, but it would damage the prospects of Lord Sesshomaru. Naraku would like this first because it causes yet more tension, second because he is determined to have the hanyou betray his friends and the closer the miko is to the hanyou the more pain it will cause her. The last reason is because the closer the young woman gets to the Northern Lord the easier it will be capturing them both.

Riath knew that his true master would be very pleased at these developments. Naraku appreciated more than anyone else the power of half-truths and exaggerations. The more suspicion there was between friends the greater the chance that the friendship would fail; the same principle applied to partnerships in an even stronger sense. In this case there was already a strong predisposition to mistrust with the only thing holding it together was everyone's advantage from such an alliance.

The Captain would continue to scheme and dream as he waited for his true master's final victory. After Naraku had obtained the sword, the weilder, the miko, and the jewel; he would finally fulfill his promise. The Northern Lands would be free again and Riath would rule it in eternal peace and bliss; underneath his master of course. It wouldn't be long now; the plans were ready, the events were being set into motion, and all that was left to do was to await their enemies' reaction.

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord walked quietly through the halls of his younger brother's palace. Healo's face was grim and he was determined to confront Sesshomaru over his actions during yesterday. The demon lord was pretty sure that the Western Lord would show no remorse for his choices, but he felt that it was necessary to in effect 'lay down the law'. There was a possibility that his younger half brother would call his bluff, but the Northern Lord had several cards that he could play to bring his brother to heel.

When he arrived at the Western wing he was relieved to find that his brother, Magus was just exiting the area. The purple haired demon smiled at his older brother and asked smoothly ", Is something wrong?" Healo did not smile but answered firmly ", I wish to see Sesshomaru immediately." The guards glanced at each other in amazement; the Northern Lord had not addressed his brother properly. At the moment, the demon lord didn't really care; if his little brother wasn't going to act like a lord then he would not address him as such.

Magus eyed him for a moment then replied in a soft tone ", Of course. Remember that Lord Sesshomaru has been under a great deal of stress, and is working on the preparations for our departure." The message was clear; Sesshomaru knew that Healo would be coming and was telling him to back off. However the Northern Lord was not easily intimidated and replied firmly ", I won't take too much of our little brother's time, and it shouldn't pressure him since he never pressures anyone else." This was a little harder to decipher but the northern demon seemed to understand.

Magus gave a small bow and said ", Very well. I will go inform Lord Sesshomaru of your request." This, of course, was another warning to back off, but Healo smiled and said ", I'm afraid that this isn't a request, but all the same, go tell Sesshomaru that I'm here to talk with him." The Northern Lord was being very rude in a very public way. There was no doubt in Healo's mind that the two guards would later spread word about these events, but at the moment he really didn't care. The demon lord was getting tired of the selfish bickering that kept taking place between himself and his brothers.

Shrewdly, Healo had thought that if the family troubles became more public that Sesshomaru would be forced to limit them in the name of his honor. The Western Lord usually didn't care about what anyone thought but when it came to honor he refused to allow himself to be mocked. This came from his belief that all people in the end will fail you, thanks in part to his father and Healo, so that he had to rely on his self.

The Northern Lord was slightly calmer by the time Magus returned. The demon had a nervous look in his purple eyes as he said hesitantly ", Lord Sesshomaru has agreed to meet with you. Try not to take too long." Another attempt to dissuade but Healo had made up his mind; if he backed down now it would be himself that would be the laughing stock. His response was stern as he said ", I will take as much time as I want." Again he was sending a slap towards his arrogant younger half brother. He could only hope that it would have the desired result…

Alright everyone; don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think about the prequel, sequel, splitting issue. I was a little sad that I only got one review, but glad that I got any at all. I hope to hear from all of you about these issues. Also just curious but number of hits has also gone down so I want to know is it from bad writing or a summer thing or what? If you know please let me know. Next chapter will FINALLY get through all the arguments. Hope to soon start next part of the story. Update will be Sunday or Monday depending on reviews. Please REVIEW!!!


	38. A Surprising Success

Hello everybody! Sorry that I am so late but I have several good reasons. One two of my pets died within the same week. Two I had to deal with scheduling for my classes next year. Three I had to try to figure what is going on with the paper work for my job. Last I finally got ONE review a few days ago. So I do want to thank my ONLY reviewer PassionIsLove. Anyway, I don't think I am going to split the story because I really want to reach my goal of one hundred reviews. Soon, I will begin posting for The First Family Affair which shouldn't conflict with this story because it is pretty planned out. Ok, so this chapter is going to show the confrontation between Healo and Sesshomaru. Bye the way, no one has said this yet, but I am not trying to make Fluffy look bad. Anyway I hope that you all review.

CHAPTER XXLVII

A SURPRISING SUCCESS

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord took a deep breath as he quietly opened the door to find his younger half-brother shifting through a pile of papers on his desk. Healo felt a small flash of sympathy for the Western Lord as he thought about the hours of tedious work that would be spent approving those measures. Most of them had to do with Sesshomaru's attempts to increase the numbers and training of his army and navy. It was a necessary task considering the obvious strength of the forces under Naraku and his pet Eastern Lord, Bianen.

Healo resisted the urge to speak so that his brother could finish up with the paper he was working on. Once Sesshomaru had carefully placed his signature on the bill the Northern Lord said in a dangerous tone ", Why do you have to needle at Inuyasha so? Don't you understand that he is necessary for the defeat of Naraku?" The Western Lord was silent for a moment but his golden eyes flashed as he responded ", I did not force the hanyou to overreact. I am not responsible for his actions and have never claimed to be."

The demon lord was not dissuaded by the obvious attempt to brush aside an argument. Healo continued in a brusque tone ", No you didn't force Inuyasha to do anything, but you made sure to remind him that he would never be able to mate Kagome. Then you took it upon yourself to interfere in something that was none of your business. If you had not arrived and inflamed your brother's anger then there would have been no battle. Instead you, knowing the probable outcome, decided that you had to reveal your presence to the hanyou and set him."

Sesshomaru responded quietly ", I cannot be held at fault for the hanyou's anger. Inuyasha has a powerful weakness in his temper that Naraku will use against us if we allow him to. If he cannot learn this then he must be destroyed." The Northern Lord nearly growled as his eyes filled with blue flame but when he spoke it was in an icy tone ", Inuyasha has been trying to gain control over his anger. For a while he was making excellent progress, which even you cannot deny, but how did you expect him to respond to your taunts?"

The Western Lord said icily ", He should have hardened himself against my words. The fact that he was unable to do so only confirms the fact that he has yet to defeat his own inner demons." Healo calmed slightly and said firmly ", He is just like you were when you were younger; before Father died. Can't you see that?" Sesshomarus eyes blazed but his tone remained cold ", Yes, and who was the one who helped me to learn that emotions are a weakness if they are not tightly controlled? Who showed me the weakness of a tender heart with his betrayal?"

Healo's eyes filled with pity as he said softly ", You speak of emotion as a weakness, but a far greater weakness is the inability to let go of a grudge. It eventually clouds your perception of everything from people to events. Your inability to forgive me has led you to increase your mistrust for me and to those who I try to help the most. Yes, you blame Inuyasha for your Father's death but you blame me far more. If you could just let go off your grudge you would be surprised by how wonderful others can be."

The icy demon lord eyed his brother for a moment before replying acidly ", You speak of my weaknesses but what of your own? Lord Healo Tepes, the only son of Emperor Malus Tepes, surely he has no weaknesses. We both know that that is a lie. If I am clinging to a grudge then you are definitely clinging to the past itself. The glorious days of the past are gone. Avia is dead and the North is held in the iron grip of a murderous hanyou. Your constant reviewing of the past does not help you any, but only increases your own despair. Is this not a grave weakness?"

The Northern Lord responded calmly ", Yes, but my weakness does no harm to anyone but myself. In time I will learn how to distance myself from the past." Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and said neutrally ", Do you honestly believe that? Everyone who comes into contact with you notices the clinging sadness and regret in your eyes. How can you expect me to trust your judgment on what I should do when you don't even trust yourself?" Healo was silent for a moment as he reflected on the truth of this statement before he responded quietly ", It is true that in the past I have regretted certain decisions that I have made. However, my advice to you has always come from my own experiences."

The Western Lord was silent for a moment then responded ", I will attempt to limit the interaction between the hanyou and myself. However, I cannot be held responsible if he seeks me out." Healo felt warm relief at the concession and responded with a smile ", That is more than acceptable. Will you also cease to speak openly about Inuyasha, and, especially, not refer to him as a disgrace?" Sesshomaru shifted slightly and said firmly ", I will keep my opinion to myself." The Northern Lord was overwhelmed by this promise and said kindly ", Thank you brother. I assume that we will be leaving in the morning?"

Sesshomaru smiled thinly and replied softly ", Of course. I will finish this backed up paperwork tonight so that we may leave early tomorrow. You should go prepare." Healo gave a small bow of acknowledgement and swiftly left the room with a bright smile on his face. The interview had been a complete victory, and he felt confident that his coalition would now be stronger then it had been before. Plus they still had to check out this lead to another possible location for Yamikura. The Northern Lord became serious as his thoughts turned again to the dark sword. He remembered the ominous warnings that many had given him about the cursed blade. However, there was nothing that could be done, yet…

Kagome's POV

The young miko found herself, yet again, sitting down underneath a tree inside of the garden which had occupied so much of her time. The children were of course playing some game a short distance away, but they were still completely unaware that there friends and parents were planning to leave the next day. Kagome knew that Shippo would be especially upset about being left behind again, but the young woman knew that Ionin was a far safer place then wherever they would end up.

Her eyes were concentrated on the children's antics, but her mind was clearly elsewhere. The miko was horribly confused by the sudden breakdown in the fairly complex relationship between the brothers. One day everyone was making plans to try to gain more allies and info to use against Naraku, and the next a battle ensues where one brother nearly kills two of the others. In fact, Inuyasha would only barely be ready to travel by the next day; even if the stubborn hanyou didn't want to admit how badly he had been wounded.

Kagome was not angry with the Northern Lord. She understood that Healo had done his very best to prevent provoking a fight with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru was a different matter. The miko was still unable to think of a reason for the Western Lord's actions other than jealousy of his hanyou brother, and a desire to remove a rival for her own hand. This was only reinforced by the demon lord's slow reaction to draw off his attack after Healo placed himself between Inuyasha and Toukijin. It was the only reason that really made any sense to her, but the young woman couldn't help but hesitate to point a finger at the Western Lord. Something about the whole chain of events felt wrong to the miko.

This feeling persisted even as she felt the presence of the Northern Lord quickly approach her. When he spoke Kagome was surprised by the obvious happiness in his usually somber voice ", Sesshomaru has promised not to provoke Inuyasha anymore." The miko considered this for a moment then replied without turning ", Do you think that he was sincere?" The demon lord strode to stand just in front of her as he answered calmly ", Once Sesshomaru gives his word he never breaks it. Despite the many things I disapprove about his personality I must admit that I have always been impressed by his integrity."

Kagome glanced sharply up at the Northern Lord who was now watching his son with a prominent smile on his face. For a moment she did not respond but then the miko said ", Yah. I had noticed that." A few minutes of comfortable silence followed this then Healo spoke quietly ", Kagome, you don't have to worry about us." Confused she turned with a questioning look but before she could ask the Northern Lord continued ", Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and I; things generally sort out in time."

The miko sighed and pointed out calmly ", Not when there might be someone behind the scenes who is manipulating everything." Her friend frowned and said with a tired voice ", You are painfully correct. Naraku stands to gain everything from dividing us and setting us against each other. I believe that that is way Sesshomaru put up such a small fight over Inuyasha. Perhaps he realized that too." Kagome replied carefully ", That's not all that I am worried about. At the rate we're going we'll never find Yamikura in time." The Northern Lord smiled lightly and replied ", You still have plenty of time Kagome. I promise you that we will find the sword before it is too late."

Kagome had been thinking about that too, but her main concern was that Naraku would grow too powerful before they could find the cursed blade. If they didn't hurry at least one of the devilish hanyou's plans would succeed. It wouldn't take anything grandiose; just one carefully planned assault could spell doom for the entire alliance. Then the last hope of the world would be crushed. The miko shivered lightly as she shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to watch the sunset. Out of the corner of her eye the young woman noticed that her friend was eyeing her with sympathy in his eyes. Well, that is what she assumed it was…

Riath's POV

The young captain watched the Northern Lord and Kagome with a nervous glint in his purple eyes. Naraku would not be pleased by his failure to break apart the brothers. However, Riath felt that he might be able to make it up to his secret master by delivering something that would make it far easier to get his hands on Healo and the strange miko. The demon's gaze hardened as he turned to regard the three young children who were playing only a short distance away. Once the group left Ionin there would be no one who would be able to stop him from taking them to Naraku. Once this was all over with the Northern Lands would be free again; did it really matter if the true Northern Lord was ruling them or not? The people's happiness was what was truly important…

Alright so I finally got that chapter done. Next chapter will finally allow the main story to move on to the next step. This next journey is not going to be anywhere near as easy, or short, as the first one. Naraku is not going to be happy about the mending of the coalition. Anyway, I hope to update by Wednesday assuming that I get a few reviews. Also might get to start typing the prequel within the next few days. Hope to start posting it sometime this week. Don't forget to let me know about anything you like, dislike, or anything else you want to tell me. I hope to hear from everybody. REVIEW!!!


	39. Hiding the Heart

Hey everybody; are you all surprised to see that I late? Sorry but I am a leader for my churches VBS so my evenings are busy this week. Anyway want to start out with the thanks. Want to express my gratitude to a new reviewer, chicka blanca, who read through the entire fic in one sitting. I was very happy when I read that review and am even happier since Kaihaku No Iroke is back now. Thank you so much for your review and I will try to show some of what is going in with Fluffy very soon. Also want to thank PassionIsLove and I apologize for the grammatical errors in the story. Anyway, this chapter will show them setting out for their mission to see the Imperial Regent, and to try to find Yamikura. Want to thank another new reviewer, Xtina, I try my best to be as detailed as possible with my characters since details seem to bring the story to life. Hope you all enjoy and that you let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER XXLIIX

HIDING THE HEART

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord spoke carefully ", My son you do not need to worry; Captain Riath is more than capable of holding the city together until we return." Sulam's eyes softened lightly as he asked quietly ", How long will it be till you return?" Healo hesitated as he calculated the time that would be required at the very least; then he said ", Hopefully we will only be gone a few weeks." His son was not fooled and said with skepticism ", Father, I know that you aren't going to take the main road. If you're not traveling that way it could be a month before you return."

Healo carefully hugged his son; it would certainly be longer than a month, but he could not tell Sulam that. Especially not with this mysterious leak lurking somewhere within Ionin; Sulam was only a child but children sometimes forget themselves when talking to friends. The Northern Lord pulled away slowly and said solemnly ", Sleep well my son; we will return." The quiet assurance in the demon lord's voice seemed to calm some of the boy's worries so he nodded and opened the door into his chambers.

The demon waited until his son had shut his door before he began to make his way quietly back down the hall. He froze after walking a short distance and stole a glance at the painting to his right of a beautiful demoness. Healo felt the pain of remorse well up within him as he stared in silence at the serene image of his dead mate as she sat among a group of lilies. The artist had done an excellent job in showing off the Northern Lady's glorious smile, but this only caused him more pain. If he were sleeping he would have a nightmare tonight.

Remembering Sesshomaru's words the demon lord turned away from the painting and made his way up to the roof of the palace. His mind was swimming with various images; Avia, Sulam, Inuyasha, Sesshmaru…Kagome. When Healo finally arrived at the top of a flight of stairs, and opened the door to the roof he was not surprised to find that several guards tensed at his appearance. However, they nodded when they realized who it was that had disturbed their vigil, and the Northern Lord nodded back as he raised his head to regard the bright stars that were shining just overhead.

The demon was captivated by the silent beauty of the tiny pinpoints, and he moved to sit down on the very edge of the roof to observe them better. A few seconds passed in silent contemplation before Healo sensed the miko's presence as she stood a few feet away watching him. Kagome spoke first in a curious tone ", Are you ok? I would think that you would be happy considering your success today." The young woman joined her friend as she also sat on the edge, but her warm eyes studied his face instead of the stars.

The Northern Lord smiled faintly as he responded carefully ", I am fine; I am considering the consequences of the last few days' events." The miko's eyes narrowed in confusion before she asked quietly ", What are they?" Her friend sighed lightly and said ", We may have succeeded in keeping our alliance together, but as long as some of us cling to distrust and hate, it will never truly be secure. Beyond that, we must not only deal with each other, but also survive the plots and stratagems of Naraku and whoever is providing him with information about our deepest counsels."

The miko was watching him with understanding but the Northern Lord continued ", I do not like leaving my son here with such a set of conditions. I told Sulam that he would be safe in Ionin, but I am starting to doubt my own words." He paused here as his dark blue eyes became somehow even deeper before he continued hoarsely ", I would not survive the death of my son. Long ago I would have allowed myself to die or fade away; if he had not been there." Kagome seemed to hesitate for a moment before placing a comforting hand on the demon lord's back and saying softly ", Don't say that. You still have a lot to live for; all of your friends, your brothers, and your people."

Healo nodded slightly and smiled at his friend's kindness as he said firmly ", Thank you, Kagome. You must go rest; I doubt that Inuyasha will be able to carry you tomorrow." The young woman laughed and said ", No I don't think he wants to do that. Goodnight." The miko stood carefully and slowly made her way back towards her room. For a moment the Northern Lord continued to examine the stars as he thought about Kagome. The demon sighed again; he knew that he was going to have another sleepless night. This would be the fourth night that he would go without sleep because of her. Healo could only keep himself awake so long before he would have to tell the miko how he felt.

The demon lord was only waiting for the right moment. Healo only hoped that the perfect opportunity would show itself soon. The Northern Lord knew how damaging it was, physically and emotionally, to hide your heart from others, or to lie to yourself about your feeling. He had seen how much it had cost Sesshomaru once, and he knew that it also had played a part in Inuyasha's own tragedy. Yes, the Northern Lord understood exactly why the Western Lord was so angry about the situation with Kagome. As if the situation with Avia hadn't been enough for Sesshomaru. Still, Healo couldn't help it if history was destined to repeat itself…

Inuyasha's POV

The hanyou had enjoyed a fairly boring day after the miko had left him. Inuyasha couldn't have cared less about the gossip of the palace and had been uncommonly rude to the young demon that had come to care for his wounds only a few hours before. However, within an hour or so the last vestiges of his terrible injuries would be gone. The anger and frustration he felt would certainly live on far longer.

Despite what Healo had said, the hanyou knew that he would never be able to forgive Sesshomaru; not just for this, but for the years of misery and degradation he had but him through. The fact that the Northern Lord had come to his aid did not excuse his proud half-brother. Then there was the whole situation with Kagome, and the Western Lord's major role in Inuyasha's dilemma. Confused would be a major understatement. The fact that the miko seemed to be responding to the two demon's suites with only occasional uncertainty perplexed the hanyou to no end.

Inuyasha knew that he had at least some feelings for Kagome; even if he hadn't been able to express them yet. But what was the point? According to demon law, the hanyou wasn't even in the running for the young woman. He was beneath notice and had no credible position to stand on; since he was not a lord and could not claim to be equal with the other two claimants. Besides this Inuyasha knew that the miko would never accept him as long as he was torn between her and Kikyo. Soon he would have to make a desperate decision…

Sesshomaru's POV

The Western Lord remained perfectly still as he stood within the peaceful atmosphere of what had once been his mother's garden. However, even the tranquil atmosphere of that beautiful place could not ease the burning rage that the usually stoical demon lord felt as he watched his brother speak to his intended. Brother or not, it took all of Sesshomaru's self control to stop from transforming and ripping Healo to bits whenever the Northern Lord allowed Kagome to touch him. He clenched his claws and jaw to keep from speaking and interrupting the exchange between the two.

It was only after the young miko stood up and left that the Western Lord slowly gained control of himself. As the last streaks of red faded from his vision he bitterly cursed the Northern Lord to himself. How dare Healo do this to him again? Hadn't the first time been enough? Sesshomaru couldn't even stand to walk within the Northern Wing or to look at his nephew without being reminded of his brother's formal betrayal. Now Healo was purposely pursuing the same chain of events that had nearly destroyed them so many years before. The Northern Lord was willing to threaten their alliance yet again just to keep Sesshomaru from taking a mate.

Hopefully, Healo understood what the possible consequences would be if he continued to attempt to woo Kagome. The miko would be Sesshomaru's mate; he would not allow anything to come between them. The Western Lord had already felt the pain of a personal betrayal once before; surely Kagome wouldn't follow in the footsteps of her predecessor. If not, he could always deal with his older half-brother; the Northern Lord was not invincible; he had many secrets and weaknesses. Perhaps if he proved reluctant to let go of his attachment to the miko Sesshomaru would simply…slip in something he said.

That would only work if Healo had hidden anything from Kagome. Considering how friendly they seemed to be this may not work as well as could be hoped. At least for now the Western Lord knew that he hadn't told her the whole story about Lady Avia. That was not surprising, of course, but it would prove to be a fatal mistake. The Northern Lord would regret not confiding completely in the innocent miko. Sesshomaru felt certain that the young miko would be interested to learn why the Western Lord had never taken a mate. The demon lord smiled as he pictured the look of disbelief that would appear on Kagome's face.

With a savage smile, Sesshomaru glanced back up to the roof to see his brother still sitting there as he passively watched the stars. It would all be for the Northern Lord's own good; Healo would finally learn the difference between one who dreams of great things and one who does great things. Once Sesshomaru relived for everyone how his dear brother had stolen everything from him they would finally see Healo for what he truly was. The Northern Lord would realize just how evil and greedy his own heart could be, but more importantly, so would Kagome…

So what do you all think? I wonder if you all were surprised by the secret between Healo and Sesshomaru. I know that it seems kind of strange that I didn't hint at it before, but I wanted to keep it as a small surprise for later. So SURPRISE!!! If you can't guess what it is…read the chapter again and pay attention. Either way, I will spell it out for you in a chapter or so, depending on how I want to use the secret. I may allow Sesshomaru to succeed in this particular area. Again I am sorry about the lateness but I did have a lot to do. I hope to hear from all of you. Also, we tied for the last chapter as the most reviews in a chapter. Anyway, probably won't get to start the prequel for another week or so, and probably will only update once in the upcoming week, depending on reviews. Next chap will finally show the departure. Hope to hear from all of you. REVIEW!!!


	40. The Heart's True Nature

Hello everyone. Want to start off with my sincerest apologies for the lateness of this update. I was on vacation with my Dad's side of the family, and so didn't get a chance to type anything! Besides that, a certain book came out on the 21st and I wasn't able to get it and start reading it till at seven last night. Luckily I finished it at four this morning. Anyway, I was very happy with the two reviews I received over the last chapter, but I hope that byakugan-master93 and Kaihaku No Iroke have caught up by now. The first to review was chica blanca so thank you very much and yes I know that it seems very drama like. Also a special thanks for my longest review ever from PassionIsLove. So was the whole Avia/Sesshomaru think a surprise or what? When I was first writing the story, the whole reason I decided on that was because it helps to make more sense out of the conflict between Healo and Sesshomaru. Some of you probably already thought that the reasons I had already told you for their arguments seemed insufficient to explain Sesshomaru's out of character behaviors. Switching gears again, does anyone have a suggestion about what I should put the prequel under? Should I just leave it as an all character/all character? As soon as I finish typing this chapter, I will write the first chapter for it which I will try to get up by tomorrow evening or Monday morning. Then I will wait a few days to make sure that everyone has gotten a chance to review. Not sure if I am going to call it The First Family Affair, I may decide to just mention that it is the prequel in the summary if I think of a better title. I'd ask you all about a title too, but since you only know pieces of what will happen that would be kind of difficult. Still, if you have a suggestion, feel free to let me know. Ok, last item on the list; want to thank all of my readers, and especially those brave reviewers, for their contributions to this story so far. Without all of you I never would have been able to press on; I rely a great deal on feedback to try to prune my writing. Wait…one more thing, hope no one is offended by the verse, but it fits well with the idea behind this chapter and the conflict itself. That all said, enjoy the chapter and…Review!

CHAPTER XXLIX

THE HEART'S TRUE NATURE

**"****The heart is**** deceitful above all things, and ****desperately wicked**

**who can know it?" ****Jeremiah 17:9**

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord was wearing a carefully neutral expression as he studied the dark horizon. Dawn was still at least an hour away and the effects of waking up and moving far too early were easily perceived in several of the others who stood nearby. It was not only Inuyasha who, despite his own exclamation of perfect health, was still struggling with the residual effects of recovering from major injuries. The monk and demon slayer also appeared to be a little weary, but this was nothing compared to the zombie-like expression on the miko's face as she numbly stared at the ground.

Healo smiled with amusement as he studied the young woman's eyes. Kagome seemed to realize that her friend was receiving secret pleasure from seeing the usually tireless miko in such a vulnerable shape. She rubbed her eyes fiercely and the demon lord could feel a small amount of annoyance along with a lot of embarrassment in her mind. He decided to show her mercy and so turned away to see how the others were faring. The Western Lord was about ten yards ahead speaking in a low tone to Magus; no doubt they were discussing some of the internal concerns of the Western Lands.

However, when the demon lord allowed his mind to move towards theirs he found that both of his brother's were blocking him out. Healo blinked his dark blue eyes at the discovery; it made sense for Sesshomaru to do so, but Magus as well? Perhaps they were discussing something more important than he had thought. Still, the Northern Lord realized that there was nothing he could do about it; at least not for the present. His little alliance had only recently come back from the brink of destruction, and demanding access into his brothers' minds wouldn't be the wisest diplomatic option.

Reluctantly, Healo turned instead to watch as the twenty elite guards, the same who had accompanied them to, as they marched with precision; creating a protective perimeter around the main group. The Northern Lord noted that they were all carefully scanning the area around them; as was expected of an elite group. Still, even they were not immune to curiosity and from time to time one of them would glance at the miko or one of her friends. Their interest was understandable; they only knew that they were escorting the group to discuss the possibility of a profitable alliance with the Imperial Regent. Soon they would realize that that was only the first destination…

Sesshomaru's POV

A cold fury leapt periodically from the usually icy gold eyes of the stoical demon lord. His voice as he spoke was as sharp as a two edged sword, and his stride was stiff and full of pride. How could Healo even consider pursuing the same chain of events that had led to so much death and destruction before? They could not afford to become divided again yet the Northern Lord arrogantly continued in following his misguided, foolish heart. Sesshomaru knew that his brother was a fool. How else could you explain Healo's refusal to admit his own weakness?

The demon lord cared too much about 'following his heart', but the Western Lord understood in a way no one else did. It was a fault that was more commonly found in humans, but was certainly not unheard of among demon society; in fact, Inutaisho himself obviously suffered from it. Both his brother and his father had tricked themselves into believing that everything their 'heart' told them was true. However, they failed to realize that sometimes people can convince themselves of something they know is not true until they honestly do believe it.

Once upon a time Healo had convinced himself that Lady Avia was destined to become his mate, and, lo and behold, fate had graciously intervened to fulfill his wish. Then the Northern Lord had desired nothing but peace and, at the Western Lands expense, his wish was miraculously granted. Then, yet again, fate intervened to make Healo the single most powerful ruler in the land. True, he lost Avia, but he gained to chance to finally, decisively claim his birthright, but then the Northern Lord messed it up. He allowed his 'heart' to prevent him from taking what belonged to him, and now, as a result, thousands were dead and thousands more would surely die because of his decision.

Sesshomaru glanced back at his disgustingly calm brother; how could he dare to even show himself after he had given up chance to bring lasting peace to the land? He should have pressed on; he should have destroyed Bianen, not weakened him. Still, even here there was proof of Healo's self delusion; the Northern Lord had told himself that he was sparing the Eastern Lord, but again Sesshomaru knew the truth. His blue eyed brother had spared Bianen to humiliate the Eastern Lord; he had allowed his grief over Avia's death to color his perceptions.

Even now the Western Lord knew that he could beat Healo at his own game; he could reveal his hand, allow his anger and emotion to erupt forth and show the Northern Lord for the fake he was. However, to do so would be to inherit the same weaknesses that had nearly destroyed his brother. No. Patience and a cool head would win the battle for him in a far more powerful way, and the irony would be far sweeter if he played along with his brother's game. Yes he would aid in finding the cursed sword and destroying Naraku. Yes he would be silent and allow the hanyou to walk freely, but in the end the rewards of their voyage would be his alone…

Magus's POV

The purple haired demon glanced nervously at his silently fuming younger half-brother. The Western Lord had been throwing dangerous glares at the Northern Lord for several minutes before he had finally spoken to Magus. Sesshomaru's eyes shot flames as he spoke in a venomously smooth voice ", Brother indeed! How can he dare to be near her when he is in my presence! Healo knows how painfully similar this is to the past. Even if it didn't bring up painful reminders of his past he should know better then to flit around with my intended."

Magus cleared his throat slightly before replying in a calm voice ", My lord I am sure that he means no harm. You know how he can be. He probably hasn't even considered how his actions might be interpreted." The Western Lord gave a cold laugh and said firmly ", Healo Tepes may have several powerful weaknesses, but he is no fool. He could not care less about you or I, and he certainly considers the fate of the Western Lands and its people as secondary to his own happiness. All of his concern is spent on the hanyou and his own ideals."

The demon blinked his amethyst eyes as he considered Sesshomaru's words, but he simply couldn't believe such things about his elder brother. His response was diplomatic ", I am sure that the Northern Lord has our interests, and that of the people, within their proper place." The Western Lord's eyes hardened as he said sharply ", My interests serve the interests of the people. If Healo were wise enough to pause and listen to me perhaps he would see that. The Western Lands need Kagome. Without an heir uncertainty and despair will continue to spread throughout the lands."

Magus considered his half-brother's point then said with hesitance ", I understand your reasoning, but surely you realize that Naraku and Bianen are the biggest obstacles to peace. Even after them, the necessity of a strong central government, in our case Healo, will be needed also. Shouldn't we concentrate our energy on fulfilling these goals first?" Sesshomaru did not speak for a moment then responded calmly ", That is what I intend to do. I will try to avoid confronting Healo until after everything else is set in motion, but know this; I will not allow him to get away with this."

Sesshomaru turned away; his tirade finally over. However, the uneasiness that Magus had felt from the beginning of the conversation had not abated, but increased ten-fold. For the most part, he had always been the most stable and solid of the brothers, and this was reflected in that, for the most part, Magus got along reasonably well with both of his brothers. However, the mature demon could see the possibility of soon being forced to choose a side in this battle of wills.

Magus sighed and stole furtive glances at the two brothers, and as he did so he realized just how unlikely it was that this storm would just blow over. Healo was standing too close to Kagome and his eyes were painfully neutral as he seemed to be slowly taking in everything that he saw. However, the Western Lord was barely hiding his obvious anger and disdain behind his icy demeanor. It wouldn't take any measurable amount of pressure to cause the whole situation to blow out of control. He only feared what the consequences of such a feud would be. Magus hoped that they would somehow be able to survive this crisis; no matter how unlikely that seemed…

Naraku's POV

What fools they all were. If only they truly understood what power could be achieved by allowing themselves to give in to their own desires? The maniacal hanyou had long before discovered the worth of this great truth: in the end all you have is yourself. However, this foolish band needed yet another lesson to show this to them. True, several of them were teetering on the edge, but Naraku felt that they still required his prodding to help them take the final steps.

He understood how dangerous the game he was playing was, but that only increased the possible rewards for victory. Healo had once been so close to realizing it, but then he had thrown it away. Still, Naraku was merciful; he would give the Northern Lord another chance to find true power. Despite all of his posturing, the demon lord would be unable to deny the allure of the power that only he could possess. Once he fell Naraku would be ready to use him to serve his own purpose…

Alright everyone so what do you thing? This was the first time I wrote from Naraku's POV and even though it was brief I think I did ok. Still, you all will be the final judges of that. So I went ahead and confirmed the past between Avia and Sesshomaru, and I also had Naraku mention that he had a use for the Northern Lord. Hope to update late Monday or early Tuesday as long as everything goes ok. By the way, if anyone would like to read a good Inutaisho/Izayoi fic try The First Legacy by Luna Silvereyes. I seriously want to hear all of your opinions about the title, the chapter, and anything else you would like to tell me. Hope to hear from all of you soon. REVIEW!!!


	41. Allow it to Ripen

Hello everybody. I had my first day of work yesterday and it was exciting, but I didn't sit down the whole day and my back and knees are killing me! Still, it was sort of fun, I do stocking, even though my boss was going nuts because the district manager suddenly showed up. Anyway, wish I would have had at least another review but I am thankful for the one I received. Thanks to chica blanca; I really was aiming at showing Healo's actions from a different point of view, but I laughed the first time I read your review because I thought that you said he was becoming elfish. Anyway, this chapter will just be continuing the group's journey, and will also set up the beginning of an important chain-of-events. If I have time I will type the first chapter for the prequel and put it up tomorrow. Please Review.

CHAPTER XL

ALLOW IT TO RIPEN

Riath's POV

Three days after the departure of the Western Lord; the mole who had betrayed him was kneeling in a small clearing about three hours east from Ionin. It had been several months since Riath had seen his true master in person, but the young demon was not daunted by Naraku's menacing gaze. Fools would probably have named him a coward for betraying Sesshomaru for the maniacal hanyou, but this was obviously not the case. Soon the Northern Lands would know peace and prosperity again. The Western Lord had never made a decisive move for aiding the North, but even Healo had somewhat, in Riath's opinion, gave up his right to rule when he fled from his kingdom.

However, the young captain had not completely accepted the tainted ways of his new master, and this was reflected in his condition of safety for the Northern Lord and his son. Despite his choice of allies, Riath couldn't simply forget about Healo's kindness towards him and his broken family. Naraku had cynically accepted his new servant's plea, and so far he had made no move to contradict his original decision; or at least none that the young captain had heard any word of.

The said hanyou was standing about five feet away from his kneeling servant. His sinister eyes appeared to be peering into Riath's soul as he said smoothly ", You have something to tell me?" The young demon raised his head and said clearly ", Yes my lord. The heir and his party are away, they will have crossed the Great River sometime today. By tomorrow evening they will have arrived safely within the Ellios Mountains and be beyond attack."

Naraku smiled secretively and with an evil glint in his eyes said ", That is not your concern." Riath blinked and asked respectfully ", You are not planning to attack them, my lord? We may never see another opportunity this promising." The half-demons eyes darkened as he asked ", Are you questioning my judgment?" The young demon did not flinch, but his voice became more respectful as he answered ", Not at all my lord. I only wish to understand why we are not going to take advantage of their mistake."

His master stared at him coldly for a moment before responding ", How many guards did they take with them?" Riath was confused but answered ", Officially, several hundred, actually twenty." Naraku smiled and said with disdain ", Ah yes; Sesshomaru thought that he could convince me that he was going to take the main road. Is this not what he planned?" The captain nodded and replied ", Yes my lord, but as I told you he would, they never arrived to join the larger guard, but that was part of their plan. This way everyone still believes that they are with this large group in a well protected area."

The hanyou grinned and said ", There are several reasons why I have decided not to attack them while they travel to the mountains. First, I do not believe that there is enough time to summon a force strong enough to defeat them before they escape into the mountains." Riath frowned and said ", But they are traveling through the panthers' territory. They should be able to gather enough of their forces for the job." Naraku's voice was silky as he said ", You think so? The warriors that they took with them must be very powerful, but even if the guards were overcome I doubt that they could defeat Healo and his alliance."

Naraku paused then continued quietly ", Besides, there is a chance that either the heir or the miko could be damaged or killed during such a confrontation." Riath nodded in understanding, but his master took no notice and kept speaking ", I think that my own methods would serve better. The monk could be neutralized by my own insects, the demon slayer would also find a suitable distraction in her younger brother, but the most important piece to my plan was the increase of doubt and mistrust, if not hostility, within the alliance and between the brothers specifically."

The young demon paused as the first feeling of dread began to consume him. His master's tone had the frightening similarity to that of a predator that does not wish to alarm its prey. However, before the captain could speak Naraku said sharply ", There is no need to give me excuses for your failure. You had the chance to set Inuyasha, Healo, and Sesshomaru at each other's throats, but even if that were no longer possible, you should have ensured that either the hanyou or the Western Lord did not survive."

Riath found his voice again as he realized this would be his only chance ", My lord, you instructed me to do everything to ensure that Inuyasha left Ionin, but when the plot failed I did not know what else to do." Naraku's eyes narrowed as he responded in a calmer tone ", I wanted the hanyou to leave his friends so that Kikyo would be more likely to ensnare him, but when that failed you should have done everything to escalate the battle, but instead you allowed Kagome to interfere."

The mole responded strongly ", But I was afraid that the Northern Lord or Kagome would be killed if the battle were to continue, but surely this small setback cannot prevent your eventual victory." Some of the danger leaked out of the air as the hanyou responded smoothly ", Of course as I told you. I will allow the seeds that have been planted to ripen; the distrust and hatred to be inflamed, and in the end I will have everything I need to fulfill my own desires."

A pause followed this before Naraku spoke in a commanding tone ", One last step must be taken. Have you removed the troops from Ionin?" Riath nodded and answered ", Yes, I have convinced Jaken that they reason is the increase in raiding from the panther's and Bianen." The captain smiled and continued ", However, they do not realize that this is according to your own design, my lord." The nefarious hanyou grinned and said ", Good, we will wait a few more days; to ensure that they are unable to react properly, but then we will acquire the bait that will allow us to gain the advantage against this alliance."

Riath felt a rush of guilt at the plan, but he quickly smothered it as he said ", It is a brilliant plan, my lord. I will be held completely blameless, and will be able to continue to provide you with information on their plans." Naraku laughed and said with disdain ", Do not be absurd; you will not be able to remain in Ionin." The captain frowned as he said in confusion ", But, my lord, I thought that was the whole reason for my pretended service to the Western Lord."

His master shook his head slightly and answered softly ", Do you really think that Healo will not check EVERYONE'S mind after the fact? Besides, if it appears as if you are taken as well, we may be able to use you later." The mole didn't like it but he understood the point, and as long as he continued to be useful he would not have to fear as greatly for his life. It was a small comfort but more so than his master's final words ", You have your uses, Riath, but remember that you are not indispensable. If you ever wish to see your people free you need to realize that there will be sacrifices. Do not make me wonder about your capabilities, or your loyalty, again."

Riath nodded, stood, and slowly began to walk away. As soon as he left Naraku's sight, he began to run swiftly back towards Ionin and safety even though it wouldn't be safe for much longer. At least, it would soon become a nightmare for several of its occupants. Despite how hard he tried, the faces of several children, twisted in fright, haunted his vision. One in particular stared at him in understanding and betrayal still what could be done? To defy his master would mean death…

Kagome's POV

The young miko sighed as she looked at the mountains that seemed so close that she should be able to reach out and touch them. However, according to Magus, it would take almost all of the next day to reach the stony base of those granite heights. The scenery had been breathtaking, but Kagome's feet were about to rebel against her. She had done a great deal of walking in her travels with Inuyasha, but he was a half-demon and her fellow companions had been, for the most part, human. Traveling with pure demons was certainly a change of pace for the young woman from the future.

Still, she was giving occasional reprieves, thanks to the Northern Lord, but Kagome always looked forward to settling down just before the sun did. Now was such a moment, the suns last rays were beginning to drop under the limbs of trees far in to the company's west. The first shift, Miroku and four guards, would soon take up their positions around the small camp that had been purposely chosen because it rested at the top of a small hill. After two hours it would be Healo's turn, along with four other guards, then Sesshomarus, Magus's, and finally Inuyasha's. The first and the last made sense, Miroku was only human so the sooner he took his watch the better, and the half-demon loved the sunrise.

Kagome allowed herself to relax in her sleeping bag as she gazed up at the slowly darkening sky. Sure she was sore, but on the other hand, they hadn't run into any bandits or, specifically, panther demons. Having been confronted by them before, on more than one occasion, the miko had no desire to be ambushed by those felines. Still, she knew that there was nothing to worry about now; they were nearly to the mountains, and besides, her friends would never let anything happen to her.

The miko was so caught up in enjoying her lack of movement that she didn't notice the Northern Lord as he slowly approached her. Healo asked in an awed tone ", Do you mind if I sit with you?" Kagome glanced in surprise at her friend's sudden appearance, but he didn't seem to notice as his eyes were examining the slowly darkening sky. She answered softly ", I don't mind." The Northern Lord sat on a spot of grass to her left so that he was also watching the sky where the sun had just disappeared behind a dense forest.

A comfortable silence passed for several moments as they both absorbed the exact shades of the many colors. With a sigh of fulfillment Kagome said ", Isn't it beautiful?" Her friend seemed equally occupied with the sight above them, but his tone was quiet as he answered ", Yes…beautiful." The miko felt some slight embarrassment; she did not need to look to know that the Northern Lord had not been talking about the sky. Such slips and hidden compliments from three of the brothers had greatly increased since the beginning of their journey.

For Inuyasha, this took the form of what would normally not be considered compliments, but for him they were normally non-existent. He had not once said anything rude to Kagome; not even when she left the group to bathe, and the half-demon not only stopped demanding her to make his food, but once even made some for Kagome. The miko had caught the Western Lord staring at her on several occasions, and she knew that he was no longer annoyed by the rests that she occasionally needed. However, Healo was almost painfully obvious with his attention, and if it weren't so flattering Kagome knew she would be beginning to become annoyed by the attention…

So what do you all think? Did you get the thing with the chapter title? I was trying to be ironic because Naraku is trying to allow the distractions in the alliance to destroy it, but then I also had Kagome musing about the 'ripening' relationship between her and the brothers. Hope to hear from all of you. Again sorry that I was late but I will try to be on time next time. I promise to update by Friday evening, but I may not get to start the prequel after all. It all depends on your reviews. REVIEW!!!


	42. A Moment to Reflect

Hello everyone. Sorry about the lateness with this update but I just got my laptop and I have been absorbed in it. Anyway so like always I want to thank my reviewers. Thanks PassionIsLove for your review. That verse is one everybody knows but I like the two that follow it better. "For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but to save the world through Him. He who believes is not condemned, but he who does not believe is condemned already because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God." John 3:17-18. Also want to thank Kaihaku No Iroke for their review and I hope that they can start reading again soon. Still wondering what happened to byakugan-master93, but the show must go on. Alright so I seriously do want to start The First Family Affair soon, and hopefully I will have it typed by the time I finish this chapter. By the way, I changed my bio, and added a lot more information to it. This chapter will be a "fill in" leading up to an important event in the storyline which will be the next chapter, I think. Still I like these chapters since they help readers to draw everything together, and make the story seem more realistic. Let me know what you think of it. REVIEW!!!

Chapter XLI

A MOMENT TO REFLECT

Healo's POV

The wind swept gently through the Northern Lord's ebony hair as he gazed with admiration upon the scene that lay below him. The setting sun was shining from the demon's left but its rays fell with a majestic beauty onto a small village near the base of the Ellios Mountains. However, this village was not made by human hands, as was obvious, but by a large group of skilled Kitsune. Apparently some of the clever foxes had managed to remain by using enchantments to hide their village from the panther demons that oppressed them.

The hostility between the panther demons and the Kitsune, and most other demons, was known by most demons, but many people chose not to take a stand between one side or the other. Healo had his own ideas on the dispute; everyone knew that the fox demons had the better claim and that they were a far more peaceful people then the panthers, but some were still willing to do business with them in order to gain military support. The Eastern Lands, and Bianen in particular, were perfect examples of this; which is ironic because if the Eastern Lord had his way there would be neither fox nor panther demons, and if they were allowed to exist it certainly would be in some remote wasteland.

Healo shook his head as the memories of war and battle came to haunt him again. He had been here once before; he had helped Sesshomaru to put down the panther demons attempt at rebellion. The Northern Lord still remembered the atrocities that were committed by both sides, but the massacre of a Kitsune village, similar to this one, stuck out most painfully. With painful clarity he remembered how he had arrived just hours too late to save the innocent people from the panther demons. The panther tribe was known for using desperate measures if pushed but the young lord had not expected them to kill innocent foxes just because he defeated them in a battle.

It had been a painful lesson, and one which Healo refused to ever allow himself to forget. The Western Lord had summed it up best when he had said ", You may be constrained by such ideals, but you cannot expect others to be." Sesshomaru had been right; the Northern Lord should have been on his guard against such tactics. He should not have expected his enemies to behave the same way he would have. With a jolt the demon realized that he had allowed it to happen again; Sulam had been right. Healo was once again allowing his and his past in general to cloud the present and even the future. This was his greatest weakness, but how does one throw off years of regrets? Especially when you can never truly forget anything…

Kagome's POV

She was watching her friend with obvious concern on her face. Healo had been standing there for over an hour just watching the sun set. However, even without seeing the demon lord's face the miko knew that he was not basking within the serenity of the moment. His long hair swayed slightly in the breeze, but the stillness and tension were obvious to even a human like her. Kagome sat up slightly from the comfort of her sleeping bag as she started to say something to the Northern Lord. However, before she could speak a neutral voice said quietly ", Do not bother," when the miko glanced at Sesshomaru he continued ", he is already beyond hearing you."

Kagome looked back towards her friend and realized what the Western Lord was saying. 'He must be dwelling on the past again,' the young woman thought as she watched the demon lord with pity in her eyes. Sesshomaru's voice cut through the miko's thoughts as he said coldly ", My brother knows what he is doing. You should not waste your pity on him since his life has not been as difficult as others would believe by his attitute towards his past." The young woman felt a flash of annoyance at the comment, but when she replied her voice was calm ", How can you say that? He lost his mate, his lands, and now he doesn't even know for sure who he is."

Sesshomaru's gold eyes shone with a bright light for a moment but then he said with disdain ", The Northern Lord would not have had any of things if I had not allowed him to." Kagome sighed in frustration and asked ", You two may have been allied, but that doesn't mean that you gave him anything." The Western Lord surprised her by laughing, but it was cold and hard. His eyes were hard as he replied ", You do not understand. My brother may have spoken to you in vague terms about his past but I doubt that you know everything. I was there, and, on more than one occasion, was the victim of his errors and miscalculations."

The lord paused for a moment before continuing acidly ", He cost me more than you can possibly know. Healo tried to steal my inheritance, but instead he learns that not only is he the Northern Lord but the heir to the Empire. Throughout his reign, my brother sought only to increase his own reputation and power, but he cared nothing for my affairs. He does not care for the troubles of others if they do not serve his own purposes." Kagome was about to respond but the Western Lord had already moved away from the miko…

Sesshomaru's POV

The Western Lord was surprised at his lack of control. The time wasn't right just yet; it would be a little while longer before he could reveal the truth for optimum effect. To play his hand too early would allow the Northern Lord to attempt some desperate maneuver. No. Sesshomaru would have to try to gain some control of himself or the whole plan would be spoiled. Once Kagome learned the whole truth about Healo's past and the real reason for the two brother's estrangement she would agree to become Lady of the Western Lands. It was inevitable…

Riath's POV

A peaceful calm pervaded the sleepy corridors of the Western Palace. Only a few servants, and a certain three mischievous children, were moving around the area. The young captain had been awake for several hours; actually Riath believed that he probably had not slept during the night. Doubts and fears plagued the demon's mind as he gazed out over the palace's extensive gardens. The greatest barrier to having peace over his master's plan was the knowledge that this would be the most potent of betrayals. Before this the captain could always say that no one had been hurt, but after tonight that would no longer be possible.

As if his own doubts had summoned him, the Northern Lord's son suddenly darted into the patch of garden that was visible from Sesshomaru's study. Riath felt another pang of grief as he noticed the young child; who was obviously playing some game with his friends. Sulam was graced with the beauty of his mother and the strength of his father; his bright golden hair and clear sky blue eyes were matched with the Northern Lord's dark blue stripes and facial features.

Still in one thing the young heir was different from both of his parents; his eyes. Lady Avia had been a true descendant of Tilen the Fair; her eyes had always been bright with joy and mirth. Even as a young child, Healo's eyes had always been filled with a strange sadness, despair, or grim resignation. This obviously came from the fact that the demon lord expected so much from others but when he looked into their hearts, including his own, what he found there seemed to sadden him. Apparantely this did not happen when the Northern Lord had peered into the recesses of Lady Avia's secrets, but perhaps this was also true of the miko.

However, Sulam's eyes had always held something even stranger. The young demon was known for being a careful and polite child, but his eyes always reflected an expectance or hope. He seemed to expect the best of other's, like his father, but unlike Healo he never seemed to be discouraged when other's failed him, but neither did he expect other's to fail; as the Western Lord does. Somehow Sulam had been able to hold on to innocence and hope despite the weakness and evil within others. It seemed a pity that Riath's betrayal could possibly be the failure that would finally put out that light…

Healo's POV

Night had quickly overtaken the small party, but still the Northern Lord had not left the sight of the small village. However, his thoughts for the moment dwelt not on the past, but on the young miko from the future. Healo knew all about what the Western Lord had nearly revealed, but he had been afraid that Sesshomaru might yet do so. It was strange for the demon lord to have to deal with someone whose intentions he could not read. His brother had learned how to block out the Northern Lord a long time ago, but Healo could not remember a time when he wanted more to know the thoughts of his half-brother.

Of course, if he had been in Sesshomaru's position he would have considered doing the same thing, but the Western Lord still needed to learn how to let go of the past. Healo nearly laughed as he realized the irony of the situation; his half brother was always speaking of the Northern Lord's inability to let go of the past, but now he was making the same mistake he claimed to detest so. How much would it take before the Western Lord realized that they needed to stop scheming against each other?

Despite what Sesshomaru may think, Healo was not trying to keep him from taking a mate. The Western Lord had this insane idea that he was trying to prevent him from having an heir because if something happened to his half-brother Healo could claim the Western Lands. Of course this was foolish, but Sesshomaru had long ago convinced himself that that was his brother's true motive for wanting Avia to become his mate. Still, the Northern Lord had found it impossible to persuade his brother that he had no designs on his lands. Perhaps he would never find a way to do so…

Yay! Another chapter. So what did you all think? How is everything going to turn out? Well, it is still far to early for you all to tell what is going to end up happening, and there is still a LOT of story left. The prequel won't be too hard because I already know most of the storyline for it, but I will probably be spending a lot of my free time between updating trying to sort out all of the details for the sequel. So much to do and so little time since I start college on the 16th, and will be even busier after that. Still, I refuse to stop as long as at least a few people are reading. Let me know how I did with this chapter and please read the first chapter of The First Family Affair which I am beginning to type right now. Hope to get it up tomorrow. Next chapter will either be Thursday or Friday depending on reviews and how busy I am. Please review!!!


	43. Stolen in the Night

Hello everybody! Sorry about the late update…again. First want to thank my reviewer PassionIsLove. I agree with you about the Healo thing, but who knows. Plus Inuyasha was honest about his past with Kikyo, but the Northern Lord hasn't been. Also want to welcome a new reviewer Kagome357. I'm a little torn on your advice, however, because when I was writing from one POV per chapter I received several reviews saying that I should add in more POV's. I know what you mean about the story being buried, but I am going to start making the chapters longer to try to help the problem, after this one of course. Also, I promise to try to keep each chapter based on one or two POV's instead of the amount involved right now. Sorry about the delay with The First Family Affair, but my job, youth fair, and soon enough school are keeping me pretty busy. I will keep trying to get myself to write the first chapter, but I am starting to think that I should just stick with one story at a time; considering my schedule. Plus I will have to lengthen the distance between updates since right now I usually update every two to three days. I may up the time if I start to get too busy so I apologize in advance. Anyway, this chapter starts the action back up, and it should continue into the next chapter. Hope you like it, but even if you don't try not to forget to review. Thanks in advance!

CHAPTER XLII

STOLEN IN THE NIGHT

Riath's POV

As the sun slowly set, the young captain had decided to walk around Ionin one last time. Whether the venture tonight succeeded or failed, Riath would never again look upon this city. As he watched the people as they peacefully traded and went on about their lives he felt again a small stab of guilt. The demon was torn on the subject; Ionin was a beautiful city, but it could never live up to his memories of the white walls of Brillith, and surely Naraku would be careful about civilian losses. It would not be in the hanyou's interests to further antagonize the people. One could not be everywhere…

Healo's POV

Yet another day had passed and now the Northern Lord could no longer see anything but the harsh rocks of the mountains pass. To some it would be depressing to walk a whole day without seeing anything green or living; or at least in the open. Healo frowned as he glanced to both sides; earlier he had noticed the wolf demons that were following them. Inuyasha, Magus, Sesshomaru, and the guards; were all also watching the area with an intensity that showed that they had also noticed their tail.

However, the humans in their party, and Kagome in particular; did not seem to have sensed the tension in the air, yet. Indeed, the miko seemed to be enjoying the moment of silence as she cheerfully followed her companions deeper into the mountains. The demon smiled as he watched the kind young woman who seemed absorbed in her own happiness. It was strange, but comforting, to see the miko who had fought countless terrors and stared death in the face in such peace; even though experience told the Northern Lord that it would not last.

Strangely, even though he was concerned for Kagome and his brother's safety, at the moment most of his thoughts were with his son. Healo blinked his dark blue eyes in confusion at his own anxiety; Sulam was in the Western Palace, in Ionin, and he was being looked after by Riath who had thousands of soldiers and guards at his command. What could possibly happen that could jeopardize his son's safety? The Northern Lord laughed at his own foolishness. Sulam may still be young but he was no ordinary child, or even demon, he was powerful enough to protect himself in most situations.

A loud peal from overhead sounded and brought Healo out of his thoughts. His hair swayed in the sudden gust that raced through the narrow pass, but the demon only calmly glanced up at the quickly darkening sky. Sesshomaru spoke in a loud clear tone ", Guards we will need to find some shelter to stay in while the storm blows out." The Northern Lord smiled slightly as he noticed his brother's gaze was not on the guards he had been addressing, but on a certain miko; who was looking at the black sky with dread. She obviously didn't notice the Western Lord's thoughtfulness, but by the sharp glance Inuyasha was sending his way, he did.

Healo found Kagome's cluelessness very funny. Of course she noticed some of the changes that the brother's had made for her sake, but she was not a demoness and so would not understand the subtler things. The miko had definitely noticed that she was always being watched by one or more of the brothers, but there was no harm in that. The Northern Lord was very thankful that so far there had been no more confrontations between the brothers, but who knew how long that would last. Hopefully, long enough to prevent Naraku from completing his dangerious designs. Surely they would realize how much of a threat he was to Kagome's safety and be willing to concentrate against the hanyou…

Sulam's POV

The young demon tossed fitfully before fully awakening. Sulam's sky blue eyes cleared as he heard loud noises in the distance. He rose quickly and dressed in the darkness as he crushed his feelings of panic. A minute later the young demon made his way out of the room and glanced carefully up and down the empty corridor. Confident that he was alone, he stepped quietly out of his room and gently shut the door behind him, just in case he had somehow not sensed someone. Sulam grimaced slightly at the bitter scent of blood and smoke in the distance, but now was not the time to try to figure out what was going on. First he had to get his friends to safety.

However, before the young heir could open the door to Rin's room; the large doors at the beginning of the corridor slammed open as several demons rushed into the area. Sulam sighed in relief when he realized, by their silver hair, that they were palace guards, and he was further encouraged when he saw a certain captain was leading them. Riath's face was calm but his tone was clipped as he said ", Guards, you will need to retrieve the other two children so that we can leave." Sulam was horrified at the statement and asked in disbelief ", Leave Ionin?"

The captain sighed and said ", Apparently the raids from the last few days were feints. As you know, most of the troops protecting this city were moved to the borders in order to help control these raids, but a large group of panthers, and many of the inu who joined Naraku, are already within the city. We have to leave immediately to try to summon aid." Sulam nodded as he absorbed the information and asked softly ", So are we heading south or east?" The captain hesitated then admitted ", I don't know, the four gates out of the city have long since fallen to the enemy."

The young demon paled as he saw his two friends coming towards him with frightened faces. Before they arrived Sulam asked firmly ", What about the port? Can we escape to the sea?" Riath nodded, smiled and said ", That is a very real possibility, but we must go now." The other two children now approached and Shippo asked tensely ", What's wrong?" Sulam answered calmly ", An army of demons is attacking the city, but we don't have enough troops to repel them so we have to leave now." Rin surprised everyone by smileing and saying ", Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama will save us."

Apparently no one had the strength to contradict her, but before anything else could be said a small toad demon burst down the corridor. Jaken yelled shrilly ", WAIT! Don't leave me here!" Riath laughed and said kindly ", It is nice of you to join us Jaken." Rin clapped her hands and said ", Master Jaken!" The toad demon sighed in relief and said ", Yes Rin now let's get out of here before Naraku's servants get here!" The captain nodded and immediately began to stride quickly through the palace's halls. No one spoke, but they all could hear the screams of the dead and dying, and the demons could smell death and blood in the city's air…

Kagome's POV

The young miko had slept through most of the night in relative peace. However, deep into the night frightening images broke into her peaceful dreams. Screams, smoke, and death. Despair; she was being chased, he wasn't giving up, but how much longer could he hold the demon off? Suddenly the connection, or whatever it was, broke and Kagome found herself shivering in a damp cave, but she wasn't the only one who appeared to have been awakened by nightmares.

When she glanced to her side she realized what had happened; the Northern Lord was standing near the entrance of the cave, looking out on the rain that continued to fall. The others did not speak, but Kagome knew that they were all watching the demon lord; waiting for him to speak. After a few moments Healo said quietly ", I apologize for interrupting your rest." Everyone appeared to be satisfied with his statement, but the young woman was not. She could remember how it had felt to be pulled into someone's memories and this had felt somehow different.

Besides, her friend seemed much more worried than usual, and so Kagome stood and moved closer to ask him what had really just happened. Before the miko could speak the Northern Lord said softly ", I don't know what just happened. I wasn't even having looking back on my memories." Kagome smiled to herself and asked ", Then what was it?" Healo turned slightly so that she could look into his eyes, but the demon lord did not speak. After a moment the young woman turned away and moved back towards the warmth of her sleeping bag…

Naraku's POV

The cool night air echoed with the sounds of thousands of screams, and the air was filled with the stench of blood and fire. The malevolent hanyou could not imagine a more beautiful scene then that of the ancient city of Ionin as it was burned and hacked to pieces by the invading horde. Those brave blue and gold banners that had defied Naraku's might for so long were finally being humbled. However, he did nto have the time to effect a complete destruction of the city, but until his prey arrived he could allow his servants to slake their lust for death. Naraku would have his finale reckoning with the Western Lands, and its lord, soon enough.

The hanyou was impatiently waiting for Riath to bring him Healo's son and the other children which would serve as wonderful bait. It would all be so much simpler if Sulam were strong enough to wield Yamikura, but Naraku knew that the young demon would not be strong enough to absorb the amount of energy that the sword would need. Without the right host, the sword would be unable to fulfill its part in the hanyou's devious scheme. The kitsune would be sufficient to draw in the miko as well. Kagome still had an important part to play, but when the time came Naraku would relish her death. Sesshomaru's death would be a wonderful bonus and since Rin was near at hand; it only made sense to snatch her as well...

Yay! Another chapter finished. Ok so I know it was really late, and that I didn't go into huge amount's of detail, but I have been very distracted lately so I think that I have a pretty good excuse. I have decided that I will only be able to update about once a week now, so the next update will be next Monday; as long as everything goes okay with my first day of college. Again I apologize for the delay and for my inability to get The First Family Affair up right now, but I promise to keep writing. Hope to hear from all of you. Please review!!!


	44. Accepting Good and Evil

First I need to, yet again, apologize for not updating for so long. I did start college this Monday and so have been very busy. Anyway I'll go ahead and respond to my kind reviewers. PassionIsLove is right about what Healo was experiencing; since both father and son have these strange mental abilities I thought it only made sense that they would be able to sense strong emotions in each other. I also understand that you may not be able to review but I hope that you keep reading since that is what this is all about. A special thanks to the intriguing Kagome357. I have tried to fix the POV problem and hope that this is more in tune with the original nature of this fic. Thanks for your support in this and if you notice anything else that needs to be changed please let me know. Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers who keep me working and, thus, happy. This chapter is going to focus on the Northern Lord's POV and will help to move the plot along a good bit, or at least, that is my goal. Enjoy and please review I always want to hear about your opinions.

CHAPTER XLIII

ACCEPTING GOOD AND EVIL

Healo's POV

A gloomy silence was held throughout the cave, but not all of the occupants were sleeping. The Northern Lord, along with all of the other demons, was waiting impatiently for their unseen foes to make their move. For over a day they had noted with displeasure that they were being followed and watched by the wolves of Ellios. However, since they had not made any move towards violence Healo assumed that their intentions were peaceful enough. What the demon lord could read of their emotions, caution and curiosity, only strengthened this theory.

However, even if the presence of the wolves had not troubled the Northern Lord sleep would still have eluded him. His mind was tortured with countless images that he could not make any sense out of. Healo recognized Ionin and some individuals amidst the tangled sight of flames and smoke. Prominent among them was the person who was dearer to him than anything else in this world; his son, frightened and in pain. The demon lord shook himself slightly as he silently scolded himself for his lack of concentration. Ionin was a city of great strength and nothing would happen to his son. Surely Riath and Jaken would make sure to watch after the children.

Healo's dark blue eyes focused as figures appeared in the distance. Sighing the Northern Lord stood as the guards began to draw weapons in case this was an attack. Of course Inuyasha also was preparing to draw his father's fang, and Magus was holding his scythe close. However, though there were many of the wolves, they did not draw their weapons and instead moved slowly towards the cave. Soon the demon lord could make out the somber eyes of the wolves, and he was not surprised when Sesshomaru said clearly ", Do not advance any further. What is your business with us?" The humans were awakened by this and quickly realized their situation, but they said nothing since they did not know what to say.

A small female stepped out away from her pack and gazed at each of the strangers with curiosity. A moment later she blinked her steely grey eyes and said with surprising strength ", I am Elan of the Western Wolves. My company and I keep strangers from entering our sacred mountains." Healo was amused by her statement and so asked pointedly ", And the kingdom that lies hidden within them?" Stony silence followed this statement but the wolf stared for only a moment before asking softly ", How is it that you come to know of our hidden sanctuary?"

The Northern Lord smiled cryptically and replied ", It is well known to the four lines that the Emperor Maleus set up hidden areas to protect imperial artifacts. We have already discovered one such area, and Lord Faustin was willing to point us in your direction." Some of the wolves began to murmur at these tidings; they could not believe that the lord had given away their location. However, Elan only looked more thoughtful as she said ", You must be someone of great importance for the lord to have given you what you desired."

Healo only smiled more secretively, but the Western Lord responded calmly ", I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and these are my brothers; Magus and Healo, Lord of the Northern Lands." The demon lord frowned at his brother's convenient slip of Inuyasha, but perhaps that was for the better since he would not have counted as much since he was a hanyou. The wolf demoness did not seem to notice the fuming hanyou and smiled as she said ", It is a long time since we have had visitors of your stature attempt to enter our sanctuary."

The Northern Lord's frown deepened as he asked quietly ", Others have been trying to sneak into the mountains?" Elan's steely eyes hardened as she answered ", For many years various adventures would attempt to cross our border, but for the past few years servants of the creature Naraku have been attempting to violate our security." Magus asked tightly ", Have any managed to force their way through?" The wolf's voice was strong as she replied ", No, the Western Wolves are still too powerful, but the situation has grown steadily worse. Now we are basically locked in a border war against the minions of Naraku and the servants of the Eastern Lord."

Healo was not surprised. Both Naraku and Bianen were known for their inability to accept no as an answer. However, his response was neutral enough as he said ", That is part of the reason why we have come; to find something that we may use to destroy Naraku." The wolf laughed harshly and said ", How do you think that he may be overcome? He has legions of demons and humans under his command; besides, 'Northern Lord', you already failed to defeat him before." The demon stiffened slightly at the meaning behind Elan's words, but she was right he had failed.

The Western Lord was the first to respond ", It is true that we have suffered reverses against the hanyou in the past, but with Yamikura his destruction would be achievable." Silence answered this statement before some of the wolves murmuring things like "cursed sword" were silenced when Elan said dangerously ", The sword is not within our possession, but even if we had it you could not wield it. Only those of direct descent to the emperors can even use the sword, and even then their can be dire consequences."

Inuyasha surprised everyone by interrupting rudely ", If only you knew who you were talking to, mangy wolf, you wouldn't be acting so high and mighty." Before anyone could reply, Healo was secretly glad to hear a firm "Sit" from the miko standing further in the cave. Elan did not respond to the hanyou's words and instead said quietly ", I assume that you will want to be allowed to speak more with our ruler." Sesshomaru answered in a neutral tone ", That is what we desire." The demoness nodded and said sternly ", I hope you understand that you are not to speak of anything you will see within." They all nodded and this seemed to satisfy the wolf who signaled to her companions and began to walk away.

The Northern Lord glance to his side to see Inuyasha slowly standing and sending a glare to an unperturbed miko who only stared back at the stubborn hanyou. The demon lord hid a smile at the sight; it was Inuyasha's own fault since he always had to be so rude. Unfortunately Kagome noticed Healo's attention and amusement at his brother's punishment, but instead of being upset the young woman smiled in acknowledgement of the humor of the situation. The demon lord felt a surge of pleasure from seeing the brightness of her smile. That was one thing that would always surprise him, in a good way, her smile.

Kagome did notice the change in her friends expression so she said quietly ", Well you can't say that the morning hasn't been interesting so far." The Northern Lord shook away his earlier thoughts and responded calmly ", Adventure and excitement follow all of the descendents of the great chieftain. It certainly does make life more interesting," he paused and sighed", but also more dangerous." The miko seemed to hesitate when she noticed the dark gleam in her friend's eyes. However, she eventually responded firmly ", That's just a part of life itself, isn't it? Uncertainty and danger are just as much a part of life as hope and joy."

The Northern Lord was surprised by the wisdom in the miko's words, but then he felt a tinge of shame for his thoughts. He had allowed himself to become so used to her cheerfulness that he had been surprised by the knowledge that she sometimes revealed. Kagome was no fool, but sometimes, to those who did not know her, she could appear to be slightly strange. The miko was waiting for the demon lord's response so he said warmly ", You are right of course. If we accept good things from life should we not also be expecting to have times of trouble? Sometimes, though, it seems as if our lives become unbalanced; it starts to seem like we are only experiencing the worst of this world, but this is usually not the case."

The miko laughed and asked ", Do you always have to be so profound?" The Northern Lord smiled and replied ", Age generally has a way of mellowing people (like the fact that, generally, the older you are the more conservative your views, but that's not true with me), and making them wiser as a result." Kagome sighed in irritation and said ", That may be true, but it really dampens peoples spirits sometimes." Healo frowned slightly as he asked ", Does my somber attitude discourage you?" The young woman seemed amused by the question and answered sweetly ", Of course not. Actually, your seriousness makes me feel safer, you know?" The demon lord smiled as a feeling, (pride?), was encouraged by the kind miko's words. As long as Kagome was with them no journey would ever be boring no matter how bland and disinteresting the others involved may have been.

Alright everyone so are you glad that I finally updated? I am because it was starting to disturb my thoughts while I was trying to do other work. It's difficult to focus on Algebra and essay writing when scenes from the chapters you have yet to write keep popping up in your mind. Not to mention plot ideas for the sequel and good side plots for the prequel. So anyway the storyline is finally going to start moving forward. More of the pieces are starting to fall together on both sides. However, there is still I good bit of story to go before I can even begin to think about the ending, but I already know what the last words will be "it was, after all, a family affair." Also I wanted to see if anyone noticed something about Healo's conversation with Kagome? Well I won't force you all to guess without a hint I kind of took some of the things he said from something else. I wonder if anyone knows what it is? Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I'm happy because the story passed 4000 hits, and I think that I might be able to get 100 reviews for the whole story if not more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you review so that I know what you are thinking. I will try to update within a week if possible, but you have to remember that I am in college now so it may take a little while, but I promise to keep going. By the way I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, and for the fact that a large percentage of the chapter is my own notes to you all. I'll keep thinking about ideas for the sequel and prequel, but they will not be appearing until after I have finished this. Please review!!!


	45. The Forgotten Child

Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update, but I have a very good reason. I started typing this chapter Saturday, but then Microsoft Word froze up so I had to get my brother-in-law to put a different version of it on my computer. Anyway I am so glad to be back. As always I have to thank my patient reviewers. Special welcome back to chica blanca who knows what I mean about how busy things can get. Kagome357 is very perceptive about my OC, perhaps a little TOO perceptive…just kidding. Of course there is stuff going on with Healo, but it may not be what you are thinking. You all know that he is troubled by many things and can you really blame the guy for being a little 'dark' at times? But you'll just have to wait and see what's going to happen with him. By the way, I'm happy right now because some of the details for the ending have been worked through; I knew a year ago how the story would end, but some of the ways I was going to get there were a little weak. For example, I had a very tricky reasoning behind why Naraku needed Kagome alive, but inspiration has brought me a wonderful fix for a weak point in the story. Also I will tell you now before I get some flames later, which I would still graciously accept, that at least four characters will die, and possibly one other. One of the brothers is going to die, someone needs to die for the story to end, and two others will die what may seem sudden deaths. Again I apologize in advance, but there is simply no way these characters can survive though I am considering sparing one of the unnecessary deaths. So on with the story, this chapter will show this 'hidden sanctuary' and reveal a character that will give important info for the progression of this story, and some not obvious but EXTREMELY important info for the sequel. Please review.

CHAPTER XLIV

THE FORGOTTEN CHILD

Healo's POV

The sun had climbed high into the heavens by the time the group finally passed through a winding, narrow trail and gazed in amazement at the sight before them. The blinding blue sky was dotted here and there with puffs of lazy clouds that loafed quietly past the serene utopia. The valley itself was filled with various shades of emerald green, and in the distance they could see the silver line of a winding river. Still, the greatest sight of all was to be seen directly west of them where a tall city that seemed to be carved out of the bones of the earth stood proudly over the landscape.

Elan was the first to speak and her voice was strong as she said, "Welcome to the home of the Western Wolves." Her arm moved to encompass, figuratively, the paradise in the distance. Magus commented wryly, "No wonder you protect your borders so diligently; such a place should not be spoiled." Healo agreed with his brother's sentiment, but he asked gravely, "I assume that that city is our destination?" The wolf demoness frowned slightly, whether at the lord's impatience or the seriousness of the situation, and answered, "Yes, our lady rules her city of stone."

A moment passed before the miko asked hesitantly, "Her city?" Elan smiled and explained, "The Empire built that city to house imperial records and we agreed to serve and protect our lady, who was appointed to rule over it." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed for a second and he asked stoically, "What is your lady's name?" The wolf grinned wolfishly (haha…not) and replied, "We are forbidden to speak his name for the Empire's sake." The Northern Lord frowned slightly at the statement; why would her name be a matter of secrecy for the empire?

Elan seemed to since the confusion among the group so she smiled and said confidently, "Come once you have spoken with her all will become clear." Most of the others, especially a surprisingly quiet Inuyasha, didn't seem to be convinced, but they dutifully allowed themselves to be escorted through the rolling hills towards the strong shelter. They passed along a road marked by smooth white stones and they passed a small village or so whose occupants, in contrast to those of, seemed almost happy to see new visitors. Many of them, who were working diligently in the field, waved in greeting at what they obviously thought were travelers who had finally escaped from the horrors of the outside world.

Healo smiled warmly and nodded at the peaceful humans and demons, but he almost laughed when he realized that he and Kagome were the only ones acknowledging them. His dark blue eyes glinted with humor as he chided softly, "How improper the sons of Inutaisho have become." The Western Lord did not deign to respond, but the demon saw Inuyasha's mouth twitch slightly and was sure that he heard a small, "Feh." Magus responded more positively by glancing out over the populace who continued to greet them as they finally arrived in the city itself.

Elan led them boldly through the wide streets of the city and it was not long before they found themselves being led into a large building that was guarded by troops arrayed in silver and purple; the imperial colors. Once inside the wolf said calmly, "You must remain here and I will go ask our lady to come speak with you." Healo responded quietly, "There is no need for your lady to come out here; we are willing to go further in." She trampled this idea with a firm statement, "No one who plans to ever leave this realm is ever allowed further into the sanctum. It holds many secrets." On this note the wolf went through a wide arch and disappeared from sight.

As soon as she left Inuyasha said in an irritated tone, "I hope that this woman can tell us what we need to know." The Northern Lord heard Kagome sigh and reply, "I'm sure that Elan wouldn't have brought us here if she didn't think that her lady would help us." Healo smiled and his eyes flashed as he commented, "It certainly is a good sign. I am curious to find out who she is." The Western Lord's statement cut through there comments like a sharp knife, "Whoever is ruling this land we need to stay on our guard; we cannot underestimate the guile of Naraku." The Northern Lord nodded in agreement to his younger brother's statement, but he smiled reassuringly at the young miko to show that he agreed with her.

They waited in relative silence for several minutes before Elan re-entered the room with a triumphant look in her steely eyes. Following behind her was a tall demoness who looked painfully similar to Magus. The same exotic appearance was found in this strange woman, and the only noticeable difference wa.s the lack of a silvery snowflake on her forehead. However, the Northern Lord did not have time to consider anything else before he felt a strange presence sweep over his mind. It was not very different from how others would describe the feeling of his mental abilities but these were coming from the demoness.

The woman's face paled as she realized that he could sense her abilities, but after several moments of silence she finally spoke in a soft tone, "I am Ariana (R-E-Anna); a sister of the Emperor Maleus." Healo froze at the statement; how could that be? Everyone agreed that the great chieftain had had only five children and they had all been sons. The Northern Lord asked in a confused voice, "My lady?" The demoness blinked as her eyes darkened, and she said coolly, "Maleus, Magus, and I all had the same mother, but only Maleus and I inherited her strange abilities. Still, my brother and his line have always been more adapt at using them effectively."

She was silent for a moment before continuing neutrally, "After my father realized what my mother truly was and…dealt with her…I was never viewed the same by him. I think that he was afraid I would follow in her footsteps." The Northern Lord was overwhelmed by what she was suggesting so he asked passionately, "Who was she? What had she done?" Ariana paused and stared at the demon lord who waited with a strange forbodeing for the answers he knew he may regret. However, the response that he was giving was very cryptic, "Better questions are what was she, and what was she planning to do? These questions would take time to answer and I even I do not know the whole story."

While Healo pondered this response Magus asked diplomatically, "So how did you end up ruling this area?" Ariana seemed to awaken from her darker thought as she answered carefully, "Once my brother became Emperor he wanted to ensure that the imperial records and artifacts would remain safe. Maleus had always disagreed with our father's attitude towards me so he asked me if I would care for this territory for him. I begged him to come live here after he abdicated the throne in favor of his son, but he refused and perished along with Magus and Molech in the Eastern Uprising."

The Northern Lord asked quickly, "Does that mean that Yamikura is here?" The lady stared coldly at the demon lord before answering, "I know that you are my brother's heir, but even if I had the sword in my possession I would not relinquish it to you. You may know all about its seductive power, but that is nothing compared to the destruction it has wrecked upon our lands. Nor do you realize its true potential; if used incorrectly you could doom our whole world." The Western Lord was the first to respond as he said icily, "We have already heard these warnings before, but some risks must be taken if we are to defeat Naraku; the hanyou is also searching for the sword."

Ariana's voice was hard as she replied, "I know all of this. It strikes me as shameful that your son has no part in your thinking." A stunned silence followed this statement before the Northern Lord asked painfully, "What does Sulam have to do with this?" The demoness paled and her purple eyes contracted as she asked rigidly, "You do not know what has happened to him, but surely you have sensed something?" Healo felt a cold wave of fear wash over him as he whispered hoarsely, "What do you mean?" Ariana's eyes filled with remorse as she said softly, "Naraku has taken him into the North. He now only needs you and the cursed sword and our world will end."

The Northern Lord felt overwhelming grief and guilt at her words. What did it matter how it had happened, there was no one to blame but himself; he had failed his son, he had failed his mate, and he had failed himself.

Yay! I finally updated. So what did you think of it? Sorry about the sad ending, but it worked perfectly. Did it surprise you all to learn about Ariana and to have your attention brought, yet again, to the unknown mother of the imperial line? HINT!!! She is extremely important to both this story (even though she isn't actually in it) and the sequel, but she also has a large influence on the prequel (which she also isn't in). I will reveal the big point behind the swords main purpose in the next chapter which will hopefully appear by next weekend; depending on my schedule and your reviews. Probably will have a chapter that has a piece from Naraku's POV very soon; once you learn what he probably wants Yamikura for. Next chapter will really spill the beans as far as Yamikura and the great secret of the imperial family goes, but you won't understand all of it until part of the way through the sequel. Sorry about the long author's notes, but hey I like to let you all know what's going on. So the next chapter should be up by next weekend. REVIEW!!!


	46. The Swords True Purpose

Hello readers. Hope that you all had a pleasant weekend. I want to apologize, yet again, for my late update, but I had several tests and a one-shot to write. So I want to thank my reviewers. Thanks to chica blanca for letting me know what they thought about the chapter. Also want to say hello to PassionIsLove. Thanks for the insightful review and of course you are correct about the mother. As you will all see she is the whole reason the sword exists and in the sequel you'll see how this is connected to Kagome. Also want to thank Weeshnah for reading some of the earlier chapters. Anyway, so this chapter will explain a bunch of stuff about why Naraku wants the cursed sword and what the great chieftain's first mate has to do with it. Next update will be within one week. So don't forget to let me know what you think about the chapter. I apologize for how many chapters this story has, but it's way too late to try to split it now. Please review.

CHAPTER XLV

THE SWORDS PURPOSE

Healo's POV

The demon lord could not find the strength to stand. The very thought of his son in the clutches of the malicious hanyou nearly destroyed what little resolve he had left. Even worse was that Healo knew that there was nothing he could do for Sulam without Yamikura. The Northern Lord stood as he slowly rebuilt what was shattered by Ariana's statement. His son was not doomed to die; Naraku had obviously kidnapped him in order to use him as bait. If he rushed to Brilith without a way to defeat Naraku he would be falling right into the trap.

By the time he had regained his composure Magus had already asked incredulously, "How could Naraku have gotten anywhere near Sulam?" Before the lady could respond Healo interrupted gravely, "Fire, smoke, and death. Ionin has been attacked in our absence; that was what I was being plagued with." Stony silence followed this until Kagome pointed out weakly, "But all the guards…" No one deigned to respond; they were all wondering the same thing. How could Naraku have attacked the city?

Ariana sighed and said in a tired voice, "Who can truly understand the wiles of that hanyou? What is important is that your heir is safe, and that before he was hidden behind the shadow of Naraku; he was more worried for the safety of those who had been captured with him." The Northern Lord asked curiously, "Who else was taken?" When he noticed her swift purple eyes glance back at the rest of the group he knew immediately who she would name, but he prayed that it would not be so. However, the lady said softly, "A young girl, I believe that the heir called her Rin, a kitsune named Shippo, a toad demon called Jaken, and the demon who attempted to escape with them, Riath."

Healo heard a surprised gasp come from a certain miko and he sighed at the pain that began to emanate from her. However, though his brother gave no visual clue, Sesshomaru's anger was probably even felt by the others in the room. All of the children were now pawns in Naraku's diabolical plans; the Northern Lord did not know how many more times fate would expect him to take such blows. It always seemed that whenever something began to go right for him that a disaster would come along and push him even farther back. However, nothing would be gained by allowing himself to despair.

As everyone else stood in tense silence, obviously considering the reprecusions of what had occurred, Healo asked calmly, "You said earlier that there was something about Yamikura that we do not understand. Something that you believe would destroy our desire to use its power to defeat Naraku. What is it?" Ariana was surprised by the demon lord's quick recovery, but her answer was stern as she replied, "The sword is cursed. In order to try to force its master to kill; it stirs up the hearts of the people."

The miko asked quietly, "Why?" The demoness smiled tightly and answered, "You already know that the sword absorbs part of the darker energies of a being whenever it kills them. By driving the populace to anger, fear, or sometimes even through physical manifistations of its power. The sword has caused droughts, floods, and even once disease to spread to stir up the commoners whenever its weilder had ceased to fight. Since the only ones who can wield the sword are the descendants of the imperial line; they are forced to put down these uprisings, which strengthen the sword's malice and power."

Inuyasha interrupted this explanation with a terse, "Yah we already know that the sword wants more power, but why?" She glanced at the hanyou sharply with her amethyst eyes and said quietly, "My mother mysteriously disappeared before Yamikura came into existence. The sword has an amazing sense of malice and lust for power; as did my mother." Sesshomaru asked coldly, "Are you suggesting that she was transformed into the sword?" Ariana laughed lightly at the hypothesis and answered sadly, "If my mother had been a mere mortal, or even a demon, that would have been possible, however, we are not so fortunate."

Magus ended the tense silence that followed this by asking quietly, "What was she then?" The demoness seemed to deflate, but she answered firmly, "That is something that I do not know; her aura was far more powerful then that of any demon I have ever met. It is also painfully obvious that she was not human since she possessed such power," here Ariana trailed off and shuddered visibly. No one pushed her to continue, but a few moments later she said, "She was wild and from what my father let slip she came from the wild lands beyond the Western Sea. My mother claimed that she had been driven out of the West by narrow minded humans who had scorned her wisdom and power as 'blasphemy', but I know one knows for sure."

Healo nodded slightly as he digested the information before asking curiously, "So what was her great crime, and what happened to her?" Ariana responded solemnly, "Apparently my mother had more than one mate. In fact, she appears to have produced children in all sorts of strange lands from beyond the sea." Sesshomaru said icily, "I see. That did not go over well with the Great Chieftain." The Northern Lord felt the overwhelming sense of 'duh' flooding from everyone in the room. However, the demoness replied normally, "Obviously. However, what is strange is that I believe that many of the beings that have been attempting to break into this land are her descendants."

The demon lord straightened slightly as he considered this fact, but before he could inquire further she continued, "Before you ask, I do believe that this is more than just a coincidence. My mother's true crime was that she showed such a ruthless desire for power; this led to several deaths until my father finally decided to end it." Kagome spoke up quietly, "Umm…if your mother was so powerful how was your father able to stop her?" Ariana shook her head and replied, "That is one of the mysteries here; I have no idea how my father managed to do so."

Sesshomaru asked in a calm tone, "You keep edging away from your mother's fate and what Yamikura has to do with it." The demoness glared at the Western Lord, but he only stared back with obvious amusement. She finally answered stiffly, "My mother could not be killed, but my father was able to seal her in the depths of Hell, but he could not leave her immense powers intact so he brought those together into Yamikura." Magus interrupted with, "Why did the Great Chieftain bring all of her power into one object? Why not spread it out to make it less lethal?"

Before Arianna could answer the miko spoke up sternly, "That would be the worst possible choice. It would be like having another shattered jewel; each fragment would have horribly destructive powers." Healo nodded at the young womans logic, but his words were interrupted by his hostess who said brightly, "That is exactly why. Plus, the sword can only be wielded by a descendant of my mother; why not make it easier to protect by keeping it together? However, there is still a problem; the sword doesn't want to be parted from my mother so it attempts to drain the dark energy from the souls of its victims. Eventually the sword, which can pierce any barrier, would gain enough strength to break the barrier between our world and the next."

The Northern Lord closed his eyes as he absorbed the blow. This had not been entirely unexpected; ever since Faustin had mentioned a rumor that the sword would unleash a terrible evil he had been expecting something like this. What was he expected to do now? On one hand without the sword he could not rescue his son, kill Naraku, and revive the power of the Empire. However, the demon lord would risk becoming a killing machine, being manipulated by the cursed sword, and eventually unleashing a terrible evil into the world. Healo sighed as he calculated the possibilites while the others continued to discuss with Ariana. After several minutes he had decided.

When he spoke the others immediately fell silent, "I cannot say that what you have told me will bring me any peace or comfort, but it will also not weaken my resolve. I will not abandon my son, nor will I allow the government that has sustained some measure of safety for the people to fall before a crooked hanyou. I understand the dangers of the sword, but with it is good that that is so for it will make me cautious and hesitant to use it. If I use Yamikura I may doom the world, but if I do not then it is already doomed." The demon lord's eyes had grown brighter and brighter and his voice more passionate as he spoke, but the other's continued to gaze at him for a moment after he had finished.

Finally Ariana broke the silence by saying in a small voice, "The sword lies to the Southeast in the ruins of its last victim. It lies on the coast just beyond the Southern Woods, but you will know you are close when you enter fog that does not fade." Healo nodded in genuine appreciation; at last it was time to begin. Once they had Yamikura they would just need to assemble enough troops to challenge Naraku. They didn't even need to defeat him, but assuming they could occupy his hordes he would finally be vulnerable and open to defeat.

Kagome asked softly, "So what do you think your mother was?" The demoness smiled grimly and replied, "She was either the most powerful of gods or the most profane of devils; either way matters little since it is obvious that her whole focus had been on expanding her own power. The world is lucky to be rid of her." Inuyasha decided to display some forsight by replying, "For now." Healo frowned at the subtle truth in the statement. The world's safety was not secure and it would not be so until the sword did not exist. However, the Northern Lord could work towards that goal after dealing with Naraku.

Yay! So now you all know one of the major secrets behind the storyline. From this you now understand almost exactly what Naraku wants, but you still don't know how he plans to get it. I want to apologize again for the late update. I hope you all have looked at the oneshot I wrote about Kikyo; I'll understand if any of you don't want to read it because you hate Kikyo. However, if you read it please let me know what you thought about it since it was a rushed oneshot. Sorry if it seems kind of rushed, but I did write it in like an hour so it may not be the best writing in the world. Anyway, next chapter will be within a week and will show the group heading towards the place where they will FINALLY find the cursed sword. Probably focus some more on Healo's thoughts as he debates the good and evil of Yamikura. So remember to let me know how I'm doing in a review and if you have any complaints don't hesitate to let me have it. Please…REVIEW!!!


	47. Fragile Resolve

Hello readers! I hope you all have been well. So I need to thank my reviewers. Special thanks to chica blanca. I was kind of mean to Healo by not letting him realize what he was seeing, but that's all a part of the story. Plus with the sword in my actual story (the non-Inuyasha one which is very different from this) Healo has no idea about the whole possession thing with the sword. Also want to say thanks to byakugan-master97. I completely understand how busy you probably are, but I was starting to wonder what I had written that had scared you off. I know what you mean about Healo, but I was trying to parallel his attitude with that of the other two brothers, basically that all of them are super over protective. Thanks so much for your reviews. I hope that you all review this chapter and maybe, if you're not a Kikyo hater, look at the oneshot I wrote. Anyway, this chapter will, like I said before, show some of what is going on with Healo as they make their way towards the cursed sword. He won't agonize over it as much as some other things, but the worrying almost has to be there. I mean that is how I am portraying Healo in this story. You will get to see a VERY different personality from him in the prequel. Mistakes change people you know? So it only makes sense that before he made all these mistakes that he would have been different. Please let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER XLVI

FRAGILE RESOLVE

Healo's POV

The sun was setting against the demon lord's back as he sorrowfully continued his march east. He could sense the growing fatigue amongst the three humans, but Healo knew that they had to press on a little longer. Ever since Yamikura's location had been revealed an internal battle had begun to take place within the Northern Lord. Part of him had shuddered with fear when he had realized just how heinous the sword truly was. The demon lord hadn't realized that when it was said that it could pierce through every barrier that that included the one separating this world from the next. No one should be allowed to possess such power.

However, the other side argued that there was no other choice. Healo refused to leave his son to die. There was no other way to truly defeat Naraku. Still, greater was the fear of losing control of himself; the demon lord had seen, through Kagome's memories, Inuyasha when he lost control. This would be a thousand times worse since the sword would not allow its wielder to die the killing wouldn't stop until enough energy had been collected. Besides even if he didn't lose control of himself, Naraku was made from thousands of demons. What if his death would give Yamikura enough energy to break through the barrier anyway?

Finally the travelers noticed that they had reached the foot of the mountains that lay between them and the Southern Lands; where the sword was waiting. At last they stopped and began to set up camp as they were used to doing. Healo noticed his mate-to-be sigh with gratitude and begin to set up her strange sleeping mat, but he decided that she was safe enough so he moved a little closer to the mountains as he continued to muse on the future. The Northern Lord realized that his attitude was starting to worry the others. He had said very little since they had left Lady Ariana.

The demon did not mean to upset his friends and family, but what could he say to them? I'm afraid that I will end up becoming Yamikura's puppet so we should just quit while we're ahead? Healo would never be able to live with himself or allow himself to die as long as he knew that Naraku was still alive. However, hate would not help the situation; the negative emotion would only strengthen the cursed sword's influence. Somehow he had to find a way to hate the hanyou's actions, but to still keep control of himself.

Even if the hanyou's death caused Yamikura to gain enough power to break through the world's barrier, Healo knew that his brothers would do what was necessary. The Northern Lord was not afraid for his own life. He had already dwelt in this world for nearly 300 years, but what would his death do to Sulam, his brothers…Kagome. She would be forced to become Sesshomaru's mate whether she desired to or not since the Western Lord was resolute on making her his. The demon lord did not want the victory of Naraku's destruction to lead to such an outcome.

Healo examined the slowly darkening face of the mountain with an unblinking eye, but still he knew that this would be only the first of many battles he would fight with himself. The night was uneventful and passed quickly enough for the demon lord. True peaceful sleep continued to elude him, but his body allowed itself to rest after Sesshomaru started his watch. The Northern Lord had prevented himself from speaking to his younger brother. What would the Western Lord tell him? Just that he needed to be more resolute and the demon lord did not need to hear that again.

It was not until they had nearly crossed over the mountains that Sesshomaru said neutrally, "We should visit Lord Nelit and see if any news of my lands has reached him." Healo was the first to respond as he answered sternly, "Brother, the sword is waiting; I will not delay for one more moment." The Western Lord did not turn, but he asked calmly, "Kagome do you give me permission to leave?" The miko was obviously confused by the question so Healo explained mentally, "You are his mate-to-be he needs your approval to leave your side."

The young woman nodded in understanding and quietly acceded to Sesshomaru's request. The demon blinked his golden eyes in what some would have recognized as surprised, but then he began to move south at a blinding speed. Magus had already decided to accompany their younger half-brother so he also left. After a moment even the Northern Lord could not make out the shape of his brothers in the distance. However, they did not have time for delays since the sun would be setting within an hour or so. Healo said calmly, "Come we can go a little farther before we have to make camp." The demon lord was glad to see that even the humans agreed with this decision. He could sense the determination that was rolling off of them in waves. They wanted to get to the sword as much as he did.

When they finally settled down for the evening in a small cave at the very base of the mountains that they had been traveling through Kagome asked wearily, "How much farther is it?" The Northern Lord was amused by the young woman's tired expression and answered, "A few more days hopefully, but up to five depending on the terrain. It has been over 70 years since I have seen the Southern Lands and even then I only saw the area near the capital. However, I know that if we follow the River it will eventually lead down to the coast."

The miko sighed in long suffering and said, "Great." The demon lord smiled but turned away to make sure that everyone else was settling down for the evening. The first shift went well and after the monk awoke Healo, or rather pulled him from his thoughts, he realized that he had to cover Magus and Sesshomaru's shifts as well which he really didn't mind. However, his watch was interrupted when he heard a small voice ask, "Are you going to stay up all night?" The Northern Lord frowned as he turned to find Kagome studying him with a critical eye.

Healo smiled tightly and answered, "Someone has to." The miko nodded as she sat down beside him and stared out at the peaceful Southern Lands. For a moment no one spoke, but then she said, "It's very quiet here." The demon lord laughed lightly and responded warmly, "The land usually reflects the characteristics of its people." Kagome blinked then asked, "What does that say about the Imperial Lands then?" Her friend smiled tightly and answered, "Probably that the land regrets the loss of its power and former prestige."

The miko turned to look at him and asked bluntly, "Do you miss being Lord of the North?" Her friend squirmed for a moment, but then answered truthfully, "Sometimes. While I was there I lived a very comfortable and secure life." Kagome nodded and said sadly, "And you were happy." Healo frowned at the gloomy tone and gently touched her hand which caused her to glance up at him. The Northern Lord's eyes flashed but his voice was soft as he said firmly, "I am happy right here and right now. Do you know why?"

The young woman's eyes widened at the question, but she did not answer. After several minutes she returned quietly to her sleep. Healo knew that she had to know, but she refused to acknowledge it. This was not surprising just slightly discouraging for the demon lord, but there was still time left to show here how he felt. However, he couldn't allow himself to become distracted; the sword could be used to rescue Sulam and to protect Kagome. Those were the things that truly mattered the most. He would protect them whatever the cost; even if it meant giving up his life. What would life truly be like without the two of them?

A few hours before dawn Inuyasha arrived and suddenly brought his brother out of his troubled thoughts. The hanyou glanced curiously at Healo with his amber eyes and asked in a soft tone, "So what will happen to her. If she becomes the mate of a demon." The Northern Lord was surprised at the question, but the amusement in his dark blue eyes seemed to annoy his impatient brother so he said softly, "She will not change Inuyasha. Even you should know that; as long as I liv—I mean she will live as long as her mate. Even at his death she would only resume aging naturally."

Inuyasha frowned at the answer and asked sternly, "Does Kagome know about this?" The demon lord sighed as he answered solemnly, "Does it matter at the moment? She may not have to deal with this at all if we defeat Naraku in time, but either way I will explain it to her soon." The hanyou's eyes narrowed as he said in a strange calm, "Even if you release her from choosing between you and Sesshomaru you are planning to ask Kagome to become your mate aren't you?" Healo hesitated before saying softly, "Inuyasha please you must understand that—". The hanyou turned towards the front of the cave as he said harshly, "Get some rest while you still can."

The Northern Lord nodded as he stood and moved deeper into the cave without making a sound. His eyes closed as he tried to sleep, but a certain miko kept popping into his thoughts. Healo sighed as he thought back over the expression he had just seen on his brother's face. What had Inuyasha expected him to say? 'No I swear that I would never ask her to be my mate!' The demon lord knew that to do so would be unfair and a lie; not only to Inuyasha, but also to himself. Long ago Healo had learned the dangers associated with deceiving yourself. Once upon a time he had been young and self-assured, he had lost his mate, and he had been sure that he was both wise and powerful enough to avenge her.

Not only was he wrong, but Healo had caused many people to suffer through war and the chaos of war. The screams. Sometimes when his mind was unoccupied he would hear the peasants begging for their lives, but he hadn't cared. What had their pain been compared to his? The Northern Lord had watched them die with his cold blue eyes; he had not moved a muscle because a twisted part of him had enjoyed watching his soldiers hold such power over the people. The power of terror was great indeed, but it came with a terrible price. If only Healo had known then what he knew now; if anyone had told the demon lord that his path would lead him here he would have been called a fool.

The Northern Lord shuddered at some of the memories, but even he couldn't deny the allure of the power he had once held. Healo would never stop regretting what had happened, but sometimes he knew that he did not look back on them with disgust. What a painful reminder of personal weakness. However, just like everything else the memory would be trapped within his mind forever. The demon lord would never be able to tell himself that he had not betrayed his brother, that he had not helped Naraku, or that he had not personally and collectively killed tens of thousands.

When the sun finally rose it found Healo in a worse state than it had left him in last evening. Each of the group had their own idea on the strange sadness clinging to the Northern Lord. However, the ones most sure of their theories were Inuyasha, who thought it had to do with their argument, and Kagome, who thought it had to do with her silence. However, the demon lord had not dwelled long on either of these, but was instead continuing to see villages wrapped in flames and the screams of frightened villagers.

Hello my faithful readers. I apologize yet again for my tardiness but I wanted to get to the 100,000 word mark. Yay for me! Anyway I think that I did ok on this chapter. We got to see a little more of the uncertainty within Healo and come on he does have a good reason for not trusting himself. I'm not trying to make him seem evil, but jeesh he did kill a lot of people as you will hopefully see in the prequel. It's going to be kind of strange writing backwards when it comes to Healo (in my story he starts out like this and ends up cold hearted). I have to start thinking more about how I need to write for his cold unrepentant self that is to come. So let me know what you thought about this or any other chapter. Thanks so much for your patience and your reviews I couldn't do this without all of you. Next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday and it will show the final leg of their journey to where Yamikura is, but there are still a fair number of chapters left. However, I will try to lengthen each chapter so that I can combine some of them and so try to reach a conclusion within a month or so since I really need to start writing the prequel. Please remember to review!


	48. The Cursed Sword

Hello readers! I want to let you all know that I am VERY pleased with the responses for the last chapter. Not only did I set a new review record, of five, but I also passed five thousand hits. Ok so now I will respond to my kind reviewers. My first reviewers was Xtina; I know the story is very long, but I'm starting to make the chapter long so that should help with the next stories. Concerning Healo, Naraku is a pretty good model then you need to give him paler skin, dark blue eyes, and straight hair. Thanks so much for your review; I was hoping that you were still reading. My next reviewer was Taeniaea; thanks for your compliment. Next was the person who really is responsible for this story continuing byakugan-master93. You're right about Inuyasha he is upset with both of his brother's because they are trying to move in on 'his' Kagome. Concerning Healo I am trying to shore up support for why he is so different now from what he will be like for a good part of the prequel. The scenes with the flashback about the fox village and his memories of other burning villages are trying to show this. I mean if that actually happened to someone wouldn't they still be thinking about it a lifetime later? I would. I understand your last point and believe me I am not trying to cut out Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. It's just that I don't have the time or the patience to show everything that happens from everyone's POV. Also I'll say it again later, but the reason I'm not going to show too much more from Kagome's POV is because I don't want to reveal what she's thinking about everything just yet. The next review was submitted by chica blanca; I was a little upset by your review, but of course that's the whole point of reviews is that you all can tell me what you think. I'm not trying to make Healo 'gushy' I am trying to contrast his straight forward approach to Sesshomaru's subtlety and Inuyasha's…whatever you want to call it. Plus in Healo's mind he is really trying to protect Kagome; he doesn't understand what, if anything, Sesshomaru feels, and he definitely doesn't approve of Inuyasha's indecision between Kagome and Kikyo. The next reviewer was Kaihaku No Iroke; thank you so much for your compliment. I try to end each chapter on a note that makes you want to click the next button, but then you realize that you can't because the next chapter isn't up yet. Sorry but the rest of my note will be at the end of the chapter. Here we go!

"And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."

I Corinthians 13:13

CHAPTER XLVII

THE CURSED SWORD

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord stood on the top of a small hill a few hundred feet ahead of the rest of the group. Healo smiled grimly at the sight that stretched out before him. To his left he could see a forest that eventually rose to meet the stubby mountains that protected the Valley of the Wolves. The demon lord had once visited that strange land and had found that it certainly lived up to its name; the land was the area where Bianen had forced all the wolves in his domain to live. Luckily for the wolves, however, the land was not barren and had been chosen mostly because that was where most of the wolves in the Eastern Lands already dwelt.

However, the Silvan River stretched ahead and Healo could see an immense swamp in the distance. The Northern Lord shook his head slightly in amusement; couldn't the sword have been a little less obvious? Still, the demon lord knew that a certain miko would be relieved to know how close they were to finally finding Yamikura. At the moment what he felt was mostly determination; there would be time to celebrate later. Right now he needed to focus on getting the sword and learning to control it.

The other's seemed excited when they realized that they were probably only a few hours away from finally gaining the weapon they could use to finally defeat Naraku. Their enthusiasm weakened obviously when they began to make their way through the stinking swamps. However, there hopes rose again when they broke into a cold dreary clearing and found a pile of ruins. At first they all just stood there examining the carnage and wondering what had happened to the once proud fortress. Healo said softly as his eyes widened, "The sword is here in this rubble."

No one asked the demon lord how he knew; they all could feel it too. It was a sense of foreboding, fear, or anger it was difficult to lock down on, but they all felt it to some degree. Healo stepped forward and slowly glanced around at the broken stones and then his head jerked suddenly towards the rubble of a tower. No one spoke as they watched the Northern Lord walk silently towards the source of the dark aura. Finally after a few moments the demon lord bent down and began to move the small stones that were shielding the item from sight.

Awe swept over the group as the descendant of Emperors held aloft the sword of his father's. However, this was quickly followed with confusion. Why did the sword look so strange? The sword was double-bladed with a two handed hilt, and was made of a strange black material. After a few moments Kagome said quietly, "It's European." Everyone glanced at her curiously so she explained, "The sword wasn't made anywhere near here." Healo laughed as he tested the balance of the sword in his right hand, "That seems to be obvious. How are you meant to wield it?"

The miko sighed as she answered hesitantly, "You wield it with both hands. It's not going to be as light or graceful as your katana, but it is stronger." The Northern Lord smiled and responded, "Stronger? It can slice through anything; what does it matter that I will have to adapt to it?" His eyes turned back to examining the blade in his hands as he said somberly, "Yamikura…we must test to be sure first. Inuyasha." The hanyou responded gruffly, "Yah." The demon lord did not glance at his brother before saying softly, "Come here, please."

Inuyasha hesitated but then moved swiftly to stand next to the Northern Lord. Healo smiled at his brother and said, "Attempt to take the sword." The hanyou frowned, but then reached out a clawed hand as if to grasp the handle of the cursed sword. As soon as the hanyou's flesh touched the cold metal a barrier threw him back about ten feet. The demon lord noticed that his mate-to-be struggled not to laugh, but almost everyone else did. Healo somehow managed to maintain the seriousness in his gaze as he nodded a thanks to his brother when the hanyou finally managed to rise.

The demon lord regarded the ground more closely and found a sheath made from black material, but at the top it was circled with gold. A small inscription read: Faith, Hope, Love. It was a strange message, but the Northern Lord assumed that some sort of sacred energy was placed in the sheath to hold the sword's power in check. Too bad that his ancestors hadn't been content to leave it as such; of course he really didn't have a right to say anything. Was he not also drawing the cursed sword from its slumber? Was he really any better than his indecisive forebears?

Healo was forced from his thoughts when Kagome asked in a worried tone, "Is everything ok?" The Northern Lord nodded but he did not smile; after all it was a valid point. Would he truly be able to use the sword for good, or would it corrupt him like it had all the others? What kind of chance did he really have against Yamikura? Neverless the demon lord understood that he at least had to try; for Sulam, and Kagome.

He glanced at the rest of the group who were still worried over his response. Healo smiled lightly and said, "Now the real work can begin." Everyone smiled, even Inuyasha, but the Northern Lord pressed on sternly, "Do not celebrate just yet. The sword is ours, but we are about to destroy the strained peace that has rested over the land. If we succeed Naraku will be destroyed and a great evil will be averted, but is that truly enough? We must also sow the seeds for a new era. An era of order; the local lords must be reigned in and their subjects brought to heel."

The guards shifted uneasily at the demon lord's words, but he understood why. They were the servants of Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands; the idea of a stronger central power unnerved them. However, Healo knew that he needed everyone to realize, before he confronted Naraku, exactly what they were getting themselves into. If the hanyou was defeated the Northern Lord had every intention of taking up the imperial mantel. Once done he would not tolerate the rebellious independence of the other lords whose conflicting designs so often worked to weaken the Empire and the people.

However, the demon decided to let the subject drop as he said cheerfully, "We should reunite with my brothers to see what they have learned. Hopefully, they will bring good tidings from Lord Nelit which we can use to plan our next step." Everyone seemed to accept this plan so they began to make their way back out of the swampy area without further delay. Healo couldn't help but glance at the cursed sword every few minutes. How could this sword have caused so much destruction and chaos? The Northern Lord didn't doubt that it had, but the cursed sword looked so innocent when its powers were sealed by its sheath.

The demon lord remembered what the sword had whispered to him when he had held it. Healo shook his head slowly at the memory; the sword had no subtlety, but he could not say that he had not been tempted. Yamikura wanted to kill; it wanted to taste blood so that it could become stronger, but the Northern Lord wasn't so foolish as to allow its words to cloud his thoughts. The sword was pure evil and so long as the demon lord could concentrate on that truth he knew that it would hold no power over him.

However, the sword had been obviously amused at his rejection. It was only looking for the proper way to attack its host; the more times that Healo was forced to use it the stronger its influence would become. Eventually Yamikura would find his weakness; after all everyone has a weakness. How long did the demon lord think that he could possibly hold out? The naïve demon had no idea what was coming; or perhaps he knew too well. Healo was no fool, but even he was being deceived by the nature of the sword; the nature of power.

As Healo comforted his companions with the idea that they would soon be reunited with his brother's he had no idea that Yamikura already had a surprise waiting for him. All he had to do was sleep…or look into his past. Given the Northern Lord's nature the cursed sword knew that this would only be a matter of time. Soon it would be able to forsake its metal prison and become one with its mistress again. Soon…

Ok my final reviewer was PassionIsLove. I want to thank them for reviewing and acknowledge their correct assessment of the situation. Despite the obvious danger Healo is determined to press on. So what did you all think? Did I do the scene justice? Tell me what you thought about this chapter or any of the others. Hoped you enjoyed the scene with Healo…because I did! I understand that some of you just aren't going to like Healo, but you have to admit that he is pretty interesting. However, I won't take your critisicms of him personally since sometimes he is kind of depressing, but soon enough you'll get to see another side of him…not just in the prequel either. Sorry that the update is a week late, but I had to study for my Midterms. Art…ugh. Not to mention Math which would have been easy, but everyone else had a calculator…I didn't. Any way I hope to update within a week, but we'll just have to wait and see. I still have History to deal with in a few days. Next chapter will show them heading back and getting ready for the war they will need to fight against Naraku. Might start out from a different POV; not too sure about that yet. Thank you all so much for sticking with the story, despite its length. Please review.


	49. To Find Peace

Hello faithful readers and reviewers. I was very pleased with the continuing trend of reviews and will take the time to thank you all right now. The first reviewer was Tina-Chan O. I want to thank you for reviewing; I was starting to wonder how you were, but I understand that it is harder for you to read and review. The next reviewer is one who has been with the fic since its infancy. Byakugan-master93 is absolutely right when she says that I was very vague with the last chapter. Part of this was because I was rushing a little bit, but with the sword I intentionally did so because I didn't want to give away what is going to happen in this chapter. Hopefully I will do better in this one. Moving right along chica blanca is right in wondering what the sword will do which you will see in this chapter. Last but not least was a very perceptive review by Kaihaku No Iroke. Your guess is very good and that is certainly a part of his perceived weakness. Whether it is a true weakness or not is one of the questions in this story. Anyway also wanted to let you all know that I updated my bio; I included the information on more of my OC characters which may or may not appear in my stories. I may change it again since I do give away a lot of stuff for my real story, but I'll let it go for now. Last thing, this chapter is dedicated to my character Sulam whose "birthday" is today. (Six years ago I finished 'creating' him) It was so much fun. I loved thinking up all of the different children and characters and family trees and…well everything. That is why the story is so complex. I am obsessed with complexity. Alright so this chapter will start from one POV but will change later. Please review!

CHAPTER XLIIX

TO FIND PEACE

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord smiled thoughtfully as he watched the heavens. Ever since he was a young child he had found comfort from the constancy of the stars and moon. True the moon would wax and wane, but it would always return again. However, a frown marred Healo's face when he realized that the new moon would be soon. He glanced at Inuyasha who seemed to have also noticed the trouble that was coming; in a few days he would be vulnerable. The demon lord's expression softened at the irritated look on the hanyou's face; he could remember the first new moon after he had found Inuyasha and Izayoi.

The young hanyou had locked himself in his room because he was afraid that the servants would find out about his secret and try to kill him. It had taken several hours of pleading before Inuyasha had opened the door to allow his protector in. It took even longer to assure the child that he had nothing to fear from the servants, but he still refused to leave his room. Healo's smiled widened when he remembered how he and Izayoi would stay with the hanyou whenever there was a new moon. Even after his mother's death Inuyasha would normally allow the Northern Lord to remain; as long as he was in a good mood that is.

The demon lord turned away sharply when the hanyou returned his gaze. The last thing he, or Kagome, needed right now was an irritated Inuyasha. However, the hanyou asked loudly from his perch in a tree, "Hey! Healo what's wrong with you?" The Northern Lord closed his eyes and answered softly, "Be quiet Inuyasha. Our friends are trying to sleep, and so should you." The hanyou said "Feh" then closed his eyes and continued pointedly, "I'm not the one that hasn't been sleeping. What's the matter; been having some nightmares?"

The demon lord stiffened at his brother's rash words. Healo felt anger well up inside him as he thought about his son kidnapped and in the clutches of the ruthless Naraku. A sharp growl escaped from the Northern Lord as he turned to glare angrily at the hanyou whose eyes widened in surprise. Healo understood his surprise; it had been a long time since he had felt this angry. Almost fifty years before when Magus had run away with Sulam to Sesshomaru the Northern Lord had killed several of his own servants in frustration before finally marshalling his troops in pursuit.

The funny thing was that Healo hadn't been angry at Magus or his son, but he had wanted to annihilate the Western Lord. The demon lord's mind had been so twisted by the malice of Naraku that he had told himself that his younger brother refused to return Sulam because he was trying to get even for losing Avia's affection. However, quite the opposite was true; even today Sesshomaru did his best to ignore Sulam. Healo had spoken to his younger brother about it before, but the Western Lord had tried to act as if it were not true. He had never stopped to consider the truth behind Magus's claim; Naraku had been corrupting his mind.

The Northern Lord stood quickly and moved away from the camp and the perplexed hanyou. He could not allow himself to stay; who knew what he could say or do in such a foul mood? After he had put several minutes of distance between himself and his friends the demon lord began to calm. Healo shook his head lightly at his lack of control; what had caused him to become so angry? He heard a small whisper of disappointment coming from the demented mind of the cursed sword.

Of course. The demon lord frowned as he held the black blade before him. His eyes glinted dangerously as he realized what had happened; the sword wanted him to fight and kill. Yamikura had strengthened a small feeling of irritation into a boiling hot rage. The Northern Lord's grip slackened as he allowed himself to fall on his knees. He stared in horror at the sword that lay in front of him; less than a day and he was already being influenced by it. However, what else could he do? Healo was the only one who could wield the sword and Yamikura was the key to defeating Naraku.

He spoke quietly to himself, "Why am I cursed with such a fate? If I use the sword my soul may be consumed and a great evil released on the earth, but if I do not then the ones that I love will suffer. I know that I will do what is necessary, but why couldn't I have prevented it from coming to this? If I had only suggested that we bring Sulam and the other children along then I would be able to wait until I became more accustomed to Yamikura's tricks." The demon lord closed his eyes in contemplation before suddenly standing. Someone was approaching.

Healo studied the trees around him for a few moments before he noticed movement. The demon lord stared coldly at the long, silver, snake like creatures that he had seen in Kagome's memories; soul collectors. Knowing that their mistress couldn't be far away the Northern Lord carefully waited for her arrival. Ever since he had learned of his brother's tragedy he had known that he would have to meet the infamous priestess. The one whose death he had caused; whose possibility for happiness he had callously discarded in exchange for the chance to heal his own broken heart.

Finally Healo saw her as she slipped quietly between two trees only a dozen yards away from him. The Northern Lord sadly considered the fallen priestess and her cold beauty. The wind sighed softly as it whipped through her long hair, but the demon lord was focused upon her eyes. So dark and cold, but for a split second he had seen the truth; the anger, bitterness, and loneliness trapped within the dead woman's soul. However, that disappeared and was replaced with a hard resolve as the priestess effortlessly drew an arrow which was aimed right at his forehead.

However, the demon lord only smiled softly at the gesture; he had no fear for her sacred arrows. He had no desire to harm her and if it did come to fight the Northern Lord felt certain that his abilities would prove to be more than a match for the miko's sacred energies. Kikyo's eyes did not waver as she asked calmly, "Have you come to take my life…again." Healo was surprised at the pleasure that the cursed sword exuded after the priestess's statement. 'Yes, she deserves to die,' the blade whispered in the demon lord's mind. 'She has so caused so much pain, she is not meant to be, and imagine the power you would gain from the bitterness of her soul."

Until the very last statement the Northern Lord had actually been considering what Yamikura was suggesting. Kikyo was truly an oddity, to say the least, and she certainly had caused more than her own share of trouble; especially for Inuyasha and Kagome. Would it not be better to slay her? However, Healo dismissed the idea when he realized that they had something; a fixation on the past. So he answered her neutrally, "I will not allow you to harm my allies, but I do not mean you any harm."

The miko laughed and said mockingly, "Yes. I had forgotten. You have fallen for my reincarnation. I suppose that you fear that my death would sadden her? What a predictable animal you have become, Healo." The demo lord repressed another sensation of rage as he replied icily, "Actually, I believe that while my mate-to-be would be saddened it would only be because of how Inuyasha would react." Kikyo's smile became softer as she said, "So, the hanyou still holds my reincarnation's heart? Where does that leave you…without son or mate. How sad for you, but at least Inuyasha will not have her for long; I will not allow myself to die unless I can take him with me."

The Northern Lord sighed softly; the priestess was signing her own death sentence. Healo could not allow her to kill his brother; if not for the affection between them then to save his own skin. If he allowed Inuyasha to be killed then he would also die, and there was far too much that still needed to be accomplished. The demon lord said softly, "Kikyo, let it go; you must let your anger go or it will doom you." He paused for a moment when he saw the surprised expression in her usually calm demeanor; she had expected him to attack her.

However, her resolve returned as she replied quietly, "This is my purpose. What else do I have to live for…" the miko glanced up at the bright stars. The Northern Lord feared to interrupt her thoughts but he answered gently, "Find peace priestess. Let go of your anger and your thirst for revenge. It will save you." Kikyou smiled sadly and said, "Save me? My love for Inuyasha was supposed to save me, but it failed. My great sacred powers were meant to protect me from harm, but they were weakened through my carelessness. My mind was supposed to see the evil in Onigumo's heart, but I ignored what I saw. I am beyond saving, and I no longer care."

Healo did not reply. What else could he say to comfort the undead priestess; there was nothing that brought her comfort except her hope for revenge. How tragic. However, the miko continued calmly, "I hope that you become wise and bury whatever feelings you may have for her. She will not have you; that part of my soul is still enshrined to your brother. Your desire is hopeless." Without another word the fallen miko turned and began to make her way through the trees; her snake-like helpers moving around her.

It was only after he had lost sight of her that he realized the biggest difference between them. Kikyo had no hope. She did not believe that anything could change her 'fate', and this lead to her resolution to kill Inuyasha. The demon lord said quietly, "I do pity her; now that I have seen her, and since I can remember what she once was." He turned quickly when he heard a sound behind him, but he calmed when he realized that it was Kagome.

The Northern Lord raised one brow as he asked inquisitively, "And what are you doing away from camp?" The girl from the future smiled reassuringly and answered quietly, "I heard you get angry and wanted to make sure that everything was ok." Healo's dark blue eyes widened as he thought, 'She was worried about me,' a warm smile banished the apology that was in Kagome's eyes. The demon lord responded softly, "I am fine, but why did Inuyasha let you leave by yourself?"

The young woman laughed hesitantly and only said, "Well…I." They were interrupted by a certain hanyou who strode into view and asked angrily, "Why don't you ever listen Kagome! I told you that you are supposed to stay with the others." The young miko folded her arms, closed her eyes and said firmly, "Sit. I am a grown woman Inuyasha I can do whatever I want." Healo laughed at the sight of the young hanyou covered in mud, but he said in mock seriousness, "Of course you are Kagome. However, I think that we had should head back before the other's find we are missing. And," he paused and pointed for emphasis, "Inuyasha IS right."

The miko only rolled her eyes and began to make her way back to their camp; an angry hanyou in toe. The Northern Lord smiled fondly at them as he stayed back about thirty feet so that Inuyasha and Kagome could apologize to each other. They behaved like little children, but the demon lord would give up anything in the world to keep them safe. They allowed the demon lord to concentrate on something other than his own troubles which was important if he were going to retain his sanity long enough to kill Naraku. Ah, now that broke him out of his happy reverie. The hanyou had kidnapped his son in an attempt to use Healo for his own gain. However, the demon lord was certain that he would be given the chance to pay him back. He looked forward to it, but so did Yamikura.

So what do you think? Was the part between Kikyo and Healo interesting or just stupid. I think it made sense though; I really wanted them to meet soon because I wanted you all to notice Yamikura's reaction to her. The point I was trying to make here is that the cursed sword actually gets more energy from purer souls; in a sense if that once pure soul has a lot of darkness in it. It's like the energy has a "higher concentration of evil" or something. Also sorry about getting sidetracked in this chapter; I had intended to show something happen with the sword, but I guess that will be next chapter. I'm not to upset with this chap though. It's kind of like a small break in between the action; it gives me a chance to let Healo have a breather and show someone else's problems for a change. So next update will be within a week. (Knock on wood) Chapter should show an important event with Yamikura and also I will attempt to at least get to the Imperial Lands, but I doubt that I will get through everything that happens there. So remember to review. Thanks!!!


	50. The Approaching Storm

Hello faithful readers. I have to apologize yet again for being so late, but I have had a lot of tests and other assignments to deal with. I am thrilled by the continuing response to my story. Anyway this chapter will finally show something happen with Yamikura and the group's trip into the Imperial Lands, maybe. Everything is starting to come together now, soon. As I said before I am so happy about the strong positive responses. So I want to thank my reviewers. Special thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke. I really needed to do that scene so I am glad that you enjoyed it, but now we have to continue the storyline. I also want to thank PassionIsLove for telling me how I did on the last few chapters. You're right Inu did know that she was nearby; basically he told Kagome to stay, but she knew something was weird so she decided to find out. Of course then Inu couldn't go see what was going on with Kikyo without Kagome knowing. Lastly chica blanca; you are correct about what Kikyo was saying. Also I did not show Healo's thoughts about that statement because he basically ignored the statement. He understood that she only said that to try to cause tension between him and Inuyasha. Thanks for your compliments everybody. So this chapter will finally show the event with the sword. Plus will have two POV's start out as Healo and will switch to Kagome. Please review; I'm getting close to the 100 mark. Thanks.

CHAPTER XLIX

THE APPROACHING STORM

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord sighed as he watched the sun rise over the small camp. He had not slept during the night since he had been too distracted with his thoughts. His deep blue eyes closed slowly as he again pondered the undead miko's words. 'They are so different,' the demon lord thought when he glanced in Kagome's direction. Healo's eyes softened at the sight of the young woman resting in obvious contentment; she deserved to experience such peace. The miko turned slightly in an attempt to move away from the light that was slowly marching across the rolling hills; luckily she did not awake.

'Kagome has such strength and hope, but Kikyo has been drained; soon the fallen priestess will strike out; then I will be forced to kill her.' The decision brought the Northern Lord no satisfaction, but his eyes hardened despite his feeling of guilt. Healo had to protect those who were dear to him no matter how unpleasant the situation. 'Why would she come here? I cannot believe that it is sheer coincidence that I should run into Kikyo. How did she find out where we were?' These thoughts troubled the demon lord but he knew of no answer to these questions. Of one thing he was sure; someone had told the priestess where they were.

Healo's eyes narrowed as an idea came to him. Naraku; the maniacal hanyou would not hesitate to do something like that. Again though, why? Was it in the hopes that Kikyo would kill Inuyasha? The Northern Lord sighed as another possibility came to him, 'Perhaps Naraku means for me to kill the priestess; it is true that Yamikura tried to goad me into such an action.' The more the demon lord considered this possibility the more likely it seemed. Surely even Naraku would fear Kikyo's tremendous spiritual powers, and the cursed sword would absorb some of the darkness from the tainted priestess. Not to mention how Inuyasha would react to her death.

He smiled grimly; it was foolish of Naraku to think that he would be so impatient and dim-witted. Healo would make sure that the undead miko was not slain by his hand. The Northern Lord had no desire to create any more rifts in his already unsteady alliance. The demon lord frowned as he thought, 'Either way I must hurry. If not for fear of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru going at each other's throat then for Kagome's sake.' The young miko still had plenty of time before she would be forced to make a choice, but the demon lord did not wish to tempt fate.

Healo's gaze moved back to the young miko who was starting to wake up from the intense sunlight. A smile crept upon him when she uttered an annoyed groan and sat up stiffly. The Northern Lord had been both amused and concerned by the pace his younger half-brother had set, but now he found himself pressing the humans just as hard. 'It is just as well,' the demon lord thought, 'when the time comes to go after Naraku we won't be able to go at a leisurely pace.' Still he couldn't help but feel some compassion for her troubles and so he decided that they could afford to travel a little slower.

When they finally began to continue their journey back west several of the guards noticed the easier pace and glanced at their master. Healo only nodded in a reassuring manner and the demons turned their attention back to watching for threats. However, a certain hanyou seemed to be annoyed by their slow pace. Inuyasha frowned at his brother, but instead of speaking to the Northern Lord he turned on the young miko and said angrily, "Kagome hurry it up! Stop slowing us down; we need to get back so we can kill Naraku."

The demon lord sighed as the young woman retorted in annoyance, "Shut up! I can't walk any faster then this." The hanyou's claws clenched and his eyes narrowed slightly before he said stiffly, "Then I guess I'll have to carry you." Healo did not say anything but he groaned internally at Inuyasha's stupidity. The Northern Lord thought calmly to Kagome, "When Sesshomaru appears make sure that you aren't on Inuyasha's back." At first the miko gave off a sense of confusion over her friend's statement, but then understanding took its place.

Healo had no desire to see how the Western Lord would react to another male touching his mate-to-be. However, the day passed peacefully enough though the pace didn't leave much time to admire the beauty of their surroundings. The Southern Lands were well known for their flowing rivers and rolling hills, and if they had had the time the Northern Lord would have taken the time to admire nature. A stab of regret caused the demon lord to wince slightly as he took in the bright sunshine and softly waving grass; what he would give to find such peace.

It was not just the desire of forgetting his own troubles that caused him to want to just wait and enjoy the peaceful nature of the moment, but his demon nature as well. However, the demon lord knew that there was no time for such a delay; every moment of peace and relaxation he took was one more moment of pain and confusion for his son. Even Inuyasha was surprised as the Northern Lord redoubled his efforts though no one understood why. How could they know that in his mind he had seen once again a vision of Sulam bravely defying the taunts and barbs of Naraku? Was the devious hanyou playing with him; was he purposely showing the heir images of his son?

'Naraku, you will die by my hands; you will pay for the pain you've caused to me and to the rest of the world,' Healo thought savagely as he moved swiftly through the landscape. The demon lord was so caught up in his own thoughts of revenge that he did not notice the cursed sword when it pulsed slightly at his thoughts. However, the Northern Lord slowed quickly when he saw someone approaching them quickly from the south. He tensed for a moment until he noticed the silver shine coming off of one of two figures that were moving so swiftly that some of the others hadn't noticed them yet.

Cursing himself for not sensing the Western Lord sooner he thought calmly to Kagome, "Get off of Inuyasha immediately." Thankfully the miko obeyed without question and before the hanyou could ask what was going on Healo said coolly, "Inuyasha you will stay here with the others, do you understand? No matter what happens you must stay here." The hanyou's golden eyes flashed as he responded angrily, "I can go wherever I want." The Northern Lord's eyes widened as he said harshly, "You didn't heed my advice in the past why should you do so now? Stay here or your life will be in grave danger."

Surprisingly the defiance the hanyou had been expressing only a moment ago evaporated and was replaced with confusion and pain even though Inuyasha would sooner die then admit it. However, the demon lord turned away when he realized how bitter his words had been; everyone was watching him carefully, but he understood why. This was the second time that the normally calm and kind demon had snapped out at another, specifically, at his adopted brother. It was easy to see why his actions would confuse them, but Healo was grateful to feel some understanding coming off of the miko. Of course she didn't know that Yamikura was what had caused the outburst, she just assumed it had been caused by Inuyasha's habitual stubbornness, but it was comforting to the demon lord none the less.

As the Northern Lord made to intercept his obviously furious younger half brother, he realized that he would have to explain himself to Inuyasha. The half demon tried to pretend that nothing ever hurt him, but Healo knew that this wasn't true. However, before he could set the hanyou's mind to rest he had to make sure that Sesshomaru didn't kill him. Just as he reached the bottom of a gentle hill the Western Lord stopped about five feet away and the Northern Lord's fears were confirmed.

Sesshomaru's eyes were tinged red with the power of his demonic heritage, and his hand was clenched firmly on Tokujin. Magus stood behind him with a look of uncertainty on his face. However, before Healo could say anything the Western Lord asked fiercely, "How could you betray our traditions? Why have you allowed that half breed to touch my mate?" The demon lord felt a huge rush of rage at the words "my mate", but he, with difficulty, pushed it aside and answered coolly, "Inuyasha was only helping her so that we could move faster. It was not meant as an insult."

The Western Lord was silent for a moment then he glanced down at the sword at his brother's side and the red began to drain slowly from his eyes. At last only the cold amber remained as Sesshomaru stated coldly, "That is Yamikura." The Northern Lord was not surprised by the certainty in his brother's voice; everyone seemed to sense some strange energy coming off the cursed sword. Privately, Healo knew that even if he didn't know that it was the cursed sword his brother would still have spoken in a tone of certainty; that was just part of the Western Lord's persona.

The demon lord had to repress a smile as a memory came to him of happier days. Inutaisho had begun training Healo earlier than Sesshomaru both because he was older and also because he generally always received more attention from that great lord. However, his younger half brother decided that since his father wasn't ready to begin his training that the Northern Lord should. Healo had been so mad at his brother when he had been awakened before dawn only to be told, "It's day; now you will teach me." Sesshomaru had said this in the commanding tone he was notoriously well known for using. Still, the demon lord knew that he would give up many things just to have those days again.

However, Healo brought himself out of his thoughts and replied firmly, "Indeed it is. Now we finally have the ability to destroy Naraku." The Western Lord was quiet for a moment before moving forward and saying, "Come we need to leave this area." The Northern Lord silently moved beside him and asked softly, "What news from Lord Nelit?" Sesshomaru kept walking but responded coolly, "Naraku's spies have been pushed out of my territory, but the people are frightened. As soon as we meet the Regent will be returning to the Western Lands." The demon lord pressed firmly, "And what of Bianen? Have they begun to mobilize yet? Is Nelit going to come to our aid?"

The Western Lord smiled grimly and responded, "Your father-in-law has decided to help us; especially after I told him about your son's fate," Healo winced, but his brother pretended no to notice. He continued with a frown, "However, Bianen is starting to stir; his spies have already been spotted in the Valley of the Wolves and all along the Great River. He has even attempted to enter the mountains controlled by the Eastern Wolf Tribe." The Northern Lord frowned; the Eastern Wolves were led by their rash young leader Kouga, who also happened to be the wolf that was obsessed with his mate to be.

Healo sighed as he realized just how difficult and dangerous this war would be. Especially since their enemies were already prepared to fight, while it would take them at least a week to summon the forces necessary to begin the attack. Plus the Western Lands were surrounded on three sides by enemies; to the north Naraku, to the southeast Bianen, and to the south the panther demons. The Northern Lord was sure that they could win despite this; as long as all of the allies remained true to each other. Hopefully he could hold them together for just a little while longer...

I apologize for being so late and for not getting through what I wanted to, but the part with Sesshomaru grew bigger than I had thought it would be. I hope you all aren't too angry with me, but I have been extremely busy. So I hope to update within a week, but I may not be able to. Next chapter will definitely cover part with the sword and hopefully get the group back to the Imperial Lands. Please review since I am so close to 100. Thanks.


	51. Confronting The Past

Hello my faithful readers! So I did get to one hundred reviews which makes me very happy. Only two reviews for that chap and very few hits, but I understand that it may be from how late I was which I can understand. So this chapter WILL deal with a strange event between Healo and Yamikura, and should hopefully get them to the Imperial Lands. Also this chapter will have a lot from Kagome's POV. I really do want to get this story done before the new year, but that may not be possible. After it is finished I will take a few weeks and make sure that I have all the events in proper order for the prequel which should have longer chapters which should make it easier to read. Special thanks to Kaihaku No Iroke who gave me my 100th review. Also want to thank chica blanca for their review. I know what you mean about Healo; he has a horrible time doesn't he? Well I'm afraid that things aren't going to be getting any better anytime soon. So here we go…

CHAPTER L

CONFRONTING THE PAST

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord sighed wistfully as they finally stopped for the night near a rushing river. The humans gladly dropped unto the soft grass and just enjoyed a peaceful moment without any movement. Soon they stood again and began to prepare for sleep while the guards began to set up a perimeter. Healo glanced at Inuyasha who had already fled into a nearby tree for solitude. The demon lord slowly approached his brother's perch with the attention of saying something, anything to make the hanyou feel better about his recent harshness.

Healo silently stood beneath the strong tree with a calm expression on his face; he knew that it would be best to let his brother speak first. The stubborn hanyou's ears flattened, but he did not so much as glance in the Northern Lord's direction. Sensing that a more direct approach was necessary, since Inuyasha was well known for his extreme privacy with personal matters, the demon lord leaped nimbly into a branch a few feet away from his brother. He took a moment to just study the young hanyou; how he had missed his brother. For most of his adult life Inuyasha had been his brother/son, and that had been lost when the hanyou had decided that he needed to make a name for himself.

The Northern Lord's eyes softened as he said quietly, "Inuyasha, please look at me." The hanyou obeyed, but his amber eyes were filled with the fake annoyance that he used to cover his immense discomfort. Healo couldn't help but to smile; it was so typical of the hanyou he had raised. Inuyasha had never been good at personal moments. Finally the demon lord lowered his gaze and said kindly, "Inuyasha I want you to know that I didn't mean to snap out at you today." Before the Northern Lord could say anything else his brother interrupted rudely, "Heh. I know that that wasn't your fault."

The demon lord glanced sharply at Inuyasha and found that he was staring at Yamikura with a knowing glance. Embarrassed that he had realized that the sword held influence over him; the Northern Lord turned to glance at his companions who were beginning to drift off to sleep. However, after a few moments Healo turned back towards the hanyou and said, "Inuyasha if something should happen to me I need you to promise me something." The hanyou tensed at the serious tone of his brother's voice; whatever he was going to be requested to do he wouldn't like.

However, the Northern Lord did not wait for his brother to respond before continuing neutrally, "Yamikura is a very dangerous weapon; if the time should come when I become addicted with its power you must kill me." Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror, but the demon lord pressed on, "If that should happen or I die fighting against Naraku I want you to make sure that Kagome gets back to her own time." The hanyou's expression became confused and he asked, "Why?" Healo smiled slightly and answered smoothly, "Sesshomaru will not take no for an answer; my death would remove the last thing preventing him from taking her as his mate."

Inuyasha nodded with understanding as a fierce light came into his eyes. Healo had been wise to mention the Western Lord; it certainly helped spur on the hanyou's resolve. However, the demon lord was not finished and so continued calmly, "I also wish that you would consent to care for your nephew, if death is my fate, at least until he is old enough to take up the throne himself." Inuyasha's face had been neutral through most of the statement until the last part when he asked sharply, "What?" The Northern Lord smiled and clarified, "Sesshomaru can not stand Sulam because of Avia, but Magus will not become Lord of the Northern Lands until after Sulam is crowned emperor. The Northern Lands cannot go more than a century without a lord."

If possible the hanyou's eyes widened further as he asked incredulously, "You want me to be a lord; you can't be serious." Healo laughed at his brother's expression and replied slyly, "Don't be too eager; this is only if something unforeseen should happen to me." Inuyasha's amber eyes cooled as he pointed out calmly, "Well this isn't actually unforeseen is it? You think that something bad is going to happen to you don't you?" The Northern Lord's dancing eyes smoothed as he replied firmly, "I do not believe that Naraku will be able to destroy me, but there is another danger." He glanced down at the cursed sword to emphasize the point; Yamikura flashed angrily, its master could not be killed until she was released. The sword relished the knowledge of what its mistress would do when she was freed; mankind would pay for the crimes it had committed against her.

However, Healo ignored the sense of rage that flowed from the cursed sword and continued speaking to Inuyasha until the time for his watch came. As the Northern Lord silently watched his surroundings his mind again wondered to a certain miko. The demon knew that she didn't love him; how could she? For one Kagome had only known him for a very short time, and besides Kikyo had been right about one thing, Inuyasha still held her heart. However, he didn't feel bitterness over this; it was only natural after all, but neither would he quietly surrender. Love was not something that one could turn on or off at will and his feelings for the miko were certainly not weak.

The Northern Lord smiled slightly as he saw her move out of the corner of his deep blue eyes. However, the miko merely rolled over and continued to dwell in the blissful state of sleep. Healo frowned slightly as he realized how long it had been since he had given his tired body a chance to truly rest; perhaps once his watch was over he could try again. 'Besides,' he thought with certainty,' if I keep my mind focused on pleasant things then maybe I won't disturb everyone else's sleep.'

His hours passed swiftly and the Northern Lord finally found himself preparing for sleep underneath a large tree about ten yards away from his mate-to-be. Healo swept his ebony hair back behind his shoulder as he rested his back against the solid trunk and slowly allowed his eyes to close; thoughts of Kagome dancing in his head. However, as the demon lord slowly drifted into the land of dreams Yamikura pulsed darkly. Its chance had finally come; if the demon lord refused to gather dark energy then he would just have to be forced…

Kagome's POV

Kagome was enjoying her sleep very much since she definitely needed it after traveling for full-demons for so long. The miko relaxed as her dreams continued peacefully, but she knew that when she awoke she would have to deal with it all again' the pace, the mission, and three certain brothers. If she were honest with herself she knew that the irritating hanyou still held her heart despite what he had done to her, but she knew that that could change. It was all so confusing all three were obviously trying to gain her attention, but Inuyasha refused to admit anything. Actually Healo was the only one who was being overtly obvious about it.

The situation was so confusing since she certainly appreciated the Northern Lord's attention, but a part of her felt that to Healo she was probably a replacement for his first love. Kagome knew that her heart would not be able to take another betrayal of that kind. Even more confusing to the young woman was the Western Lord. She didn't understand exactly why he wanted her to be his mate; surely there were others that would be a far better choice. However, so far Sesshomaru had chosen to be silent on the issue so the miko would just have to wait and see if she could unravel that mystery.

However, the young woman was awakened from her thoughts by several loud voices saying things that she didn't understand in her sleepy state. Finally as she stood up carefully she heard Magus say sharply, "My lord he still hasn't come out of it. Something must be wrong." Before she had processed what was going on she heard Inuyasha interrupt angrily, "Damn it! Its that sword. What is it doing to him?" Kagome turned just in time to see the angry hanyou being tossed into the air by the power of the barrier that sprang up to protect Yamikura.

The miko ran quickly over to the tree where the others were all crowding around the Northern Lord, but she paused when she finally saw him. He was lying back against the trunk as if asleep, but his eyes were wide open and their bright shade told her that he must be looking back on his past again. However, Kagome immediately realized that something was wrong when she noticed the dark glow that was radiating from the cursed sword. As she was watching him Magus glanced at her and said, "We just found him like this a few minutes ago, but he isn't responding to anything we try."

After a moment the Western Lord said calmly, "It must be Yamikura, but no one can touch it." Everyone was surprised when the hanyou said loudly, "What about Kagome? Would her powers be able to break through the barrier?" The miko smiled grimly at the statement and stepped forward before anyone could stop her. As her hand closed on the sword it was unable to push her away, but her vision blurred as she realized that the sword was pulling her into the Northern Lord's memory…

Cliffhanger! I am so so SO sorry about the delay for this chapter which was simply inexcusable. I thank you all for the patience you have had with me so far and I promise not to give up even if it does take me along time. I still want to try to finish before the new year, but it probably won't happen by then with the rate I seem to be going at right now. However, soon I'll be out of college for a few weeks then I may be able to speed type and post much faster so that I can finish. After that I will take a couple of weeks to collect myself for writing the prequel. So anyway, what did you all think of this chapter? I wanted to put more detail into but I was SO late. Still next chapter will have a lot more since it is one of my favorite parts, but my favorite part is yet to come. Anyway next chapter hopefully up within a week, but we all know how well I've done with that. Don't worry we'll be at the end before you know it. Next chapter will be Healo's temptation so to speak. What will he do??? Read and find out. Don't forget to review.


	52. Letting Go of the Past

Hello readers. I was very pleased and amused (electric blue hair?) by your reviews. So let me take a moment to recognize you all. My first reviewer was chica blanca; sorry about the cliff hanger but I really wanted to update, and it certainly would be funny to see Inuyasha looking after a kid wouldn't it? Anyway thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was also very pleased with the response I got from my next reviewer who also reviewed for the first time. Thanks for your review Dominik Journot and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. I also enjoyed a very humorous review from my original reviewer byakugan-master93. Thanks for your compliment about the chapter, but I have to tell you that I almost died laughing when I read that you thought Healo had electric blue hair. Still I appreciate your review and hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Lastly, I want to thank Kaihaku No Iroke for understanding my predicament when it comes to this story. I just can't rush through it. Anyway thanks to all my readers for your support. So this chapter will pick up with what happened after the cliffhanger from the last chapter and will deal with Healo's temptation. What will he do? Let's find out…

Chapter LI

LETTING GO OF THE PAST

Healo's POV

The demon lord sighed lightly as he rested back against what he knew was a tree trunk but he slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight that suddenly assaulted his sight. The Northern Lord stood quickly as he glanced around him looking desperately for any sign of his companions. Healo was sure that he must have overslept, to his embarrassment, perhaps his allies had decided to continue forward so that they could tease him about not waking up on time. He smiled slightly at the thought, he was not without a sense of humor but he was slightly irritated at himself for sleeping past sunrise.

However, the Northern Lord's smile was replaced with a frown when he realized something; this was not where he and his friends had stopped last night. First there was the fact that the surrounding trees were not native to the Southern Lands, but to the Northern. Besides this a shocked and almost frightened expression revealed itself on the demon lord's face when he realized whose scents he could pick up. Absent were any of his friends, but a person from far back in his past was slowly getting closer. His eyes widened further in denial; it couldn't be possible she had been dead for over fifty years.

Finally a beautiful demoness slipped gracefully through the trees on the other side of the clearing. Her sky blue eyes were shining warmly and her golden hair reflected the radiance of the sun as she smiled at the demon lord. She laughed at the surprised look on the Northern Lord's face and asked softly, "My mate is this where you've been hiding? Or more like sleeping," she finished with a light hearted laugh as she looked at him. Healo was stunned by her sudden appearance and said softly, "Avia…" what was this? Had his mate been brought back to life like Kikyo? No. That shouldn't be possible; the witch that had brought back the fallen priestess was dead; he had seen her die in Kagome's memories.

A bolt of pain shot through the Northern Lord's head when he tried to picture the young miko. What was going on with him? His mind grew fuzzy as he tried to remember; she was to be his mate ', But demons do not take two mates,' a cold voice in his mind said. Healo's eyes widened at the truth in the statement, but then who was this girl he had just pictured? Was the miko who only a dream? The young woman's smile became slightly confused as she asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong?" Utterly confused the demon lord glanced at the demoness and asked quietly, "Was it all a dream?"

Avia rushed over to her mate's side and replied quietly, "My love we often see disturbing things in our dreams, but they pass quickly enough." Healo's sapphire eyes clouded as he continued to think then he responded firmly, "This dream or whatever it was; it wasn't disturbing…there was a miko and you…you were dead." The demoness's sky blue eyes widened, but she smiled comfortingly, stroked his face, and said, "My lord it was only a dream; I'm right here." The Northern Lord's eyes hardened as he drew back harshly and said coldly, "No. I held your bloodstained body the night you died, and Sulam he was taken from me by," another painful sting assaulted his mind ", someone."

The Lady of the Northern Lands only shook her head and said gently ", A dream that is all. I am here and certainly have no plans of dieing," she paused to laugh ", and Sulam is only in the next clearing. Shall I call him?" A part of him wanted to jump with joy at her words; it was just a dream there is no such person as, another painful twinge, whatever that hanyou was called. Suddenly Healo's eyes widened again even as the joy he felt was replaced with uncertainty. In his mind he saw a young hanyou weeping by the bedside of his dying mother as she made him promise to look after her soon to be orphaned child.

Unnoticed the demoness's eyes narrowed angrily as she watched the Northern Lord going through an internal struggle. The look on his face did not encourage her at all; if this didn't work then it would be much harder to subdue him if it were even possible. She couldn't fail, she needed Healo to unseal her mother it was the only way she would be able to get her revenge…

Kagome's POV

The miko had been surprised at first to find herself in a strange forest surrounded by trees however when she looked farther ahead she paled at the sight. The Northern Lord was standing in a clearing with a beautiful demoness only a foot or so away. Not wishing to be seen, Kagome ducked behind a nearby tree and peaked from around its side to see what was going on. After listening in for a few moments the young woman realized that this woman was Avia, the Northern Lord's former mate.

Kagome sighed softly as she realized what was bound to happen. Whether this was just an illusion or if it was real he would choose his old mate; it only made sense and besides the miko had already experienced it once. However, the miko was surprised at the feeling of pain she suddenly felt over this likely possibility. She shook herself lightly and scolded herself mentally, 'Come on Kagome this is his mate, besides he is trying to save you from being forced to take a mate.' At this images of all three brothers swam before her and she dismissed them just as quickly; now was not the time for this.

However, the miko was surprised when the demon lord laughed coldly and said, "You really thought that this would work?" The demoness smiled but it was strained and her tone was angry as she said, "What do you mean?" Healo folded his arms in a manner very similar to Inuyasha's and responded calmly, "Avia is dead; no illusion will trick me. Did you really think that your weaker mental abilities could keep me from remembering Naraku, Inuyasha…and Kagome?" The demoness growled, but backed up several feet before stopping and staring at the Northern Lord coldly.

Suddenly her appearance changed as her hair took on an exotic purple that Kagome was starting to recognize quite easily. 'She's one of Healo's ancestor's children,' the miko thought with certainty when she noticed her exotic appearance and her friend's comments about her mental abilities. The Northern Lord asked in a firm tone, "Who are you and where am I?" The demoness continued to stare at the demon lord with her amethyst eyes for a few more moments before saying softly, "My name…is Reanna I am one of the daughters of the great goddess Lilith. We are inside the accursed sword that my stepfather trapped myself and my twin brother in."

Kagome stiffened at her words; there was some one else in here? Unfortunately before the miko could begin to move she heard a calm voice behind her say, "Stand slowly or you will die." The young woman sighed lightly as she carefully stood and was led into the clearing where her friend turned to look at her before saying sharply, "Do not harm her." The man holding her laughed lightly then asked in a calm voice, "Why do you love this weak human?" Healo did not speak for a moment before saying warmly as he glanced quickly into her eyes, "She is to be my mate."

The miko blushed at his comment, but it was swiftly replaced with anger. It was very presumptuous of the Northern Lord to assume that she would choose to be his mate. However, after another second Kagome realized that he hadn't contradicted her captor's statement. Sure she had known that the demon lord was very fond of her, maybe he even liked her, but love? However, before the young woman could devote any more time to thinking about this uncomfortable situation Healo made his move. The Northern Lord flicked both of his wrists in the direction of the miko and the demon that was holding her.

The energy whip from his left hand wrapped around Kagome as the one from his right headed straight towards the demon's heart. Her captor was forced to release her as the miko was pulled near her friend who immediately pulled back his whips and watched their enemies carefully. Kagome carefully studied the demoness's brother who had purple hair with a white strip down one side along with dark brown eyes. The anger and desperation on both of their eyes saddened the miko who asked carefully, "Why were you sealed in here?" Reanna answered angrily, "Because are father was not our mother's mate, the Great Chieftain decided to seal us away just because we loved our mother more than him."

The demon lord responded coldly, "I am sure that this…Lilith was not working for the general good of the world. If you were trying to aid her then my forefather had every right to banish you here." The brother laughed slightly at this comment and said softly, "Our mother did want to do what was best for the world. Both humans and demons are foolish squabbling children who are constantly rebelling and destroying one another. But no more, when our goddess is free she will reign in both species and finally bring peace to this world." Kagome's eyes widened when she heard this. No wonder this Lilith, whoever she was, had been sealed away. She glanced with fear at the Northern Lord, it was now his job to make sure that this monster never returned to trouble the world…

Hey everyone! I am so happy about all the reviews I received and want to say thanks again for your support. So as I said before I probably won't be done by new year which is sad, but that's the way it is. I just can't make myself rush through all of these moments in the story especially since some of them will be important for the ending and for the sequel. I guess you all noticed that I decided to use more of the children or their names at least since they may be out of character in this story. Maybe they will be portrayed more accurately in a different story. So what did you all think about the on-time update? Pretty cool, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and if you're confused about anything. Anyway now you all know that the mother of the imperial line is the figure from mythology Lilith. I will talk a little bit more about her but I won't go into huge details since she is a Western figure whose myth wouldn't fit very easily into this culture. Plus more about her will be in the sequel. Next chapter will hopefully be up within a week. Please review!


	53. Why Did You Pick Me

Hello readers! I wanted to tell you all how happy I am writing this for all of you. It makes it a lot easier when you have an understanding and appreciative audience. Anyway my first reviewer was Dominik Journot who I want to thank for their second review. Looks like I did update on time…AGAIN! Yay me! Back to the reviews, thanks to chica Blanca for being understanding with the story and for your compliments. Next to the faithful byakugan-master93, I told you that the complex plot would pay off in the end didn't I? Still we have a ways to go, but don't worry about Lilith the story will eventually explain everything that you need to know. Merry Christmas to you too! Lastly was a review that upset me a little. It's funny because it isn't exactly a flame, but I don't know if it's meant seriously or as a joke. Crossx asked I quote ", Is Healo gay with Sesshomaru?" Let me state most emphatically…NO!!! NO! No. In my story neither Healo nor Sesshomaru are gay and they certainly would not be attracted to each other. This is not a story of a love-hate relationship sorry but just not true. Umm…one last thing would you all glance at my profile page and answer the poll about Healo, I just want to check and see what kind of response I get. Ok so this chapter will show a scene between Sesshomaru and Kagome which is drawn in part from a message sent by Dominik Journot. Hopefully will also get to the Imperial Lands finally. Thanks again for the wonderful response that I got, and I hope that you all keep it up. Please remember to answer the poll question on my profile if you get a chance. Please keep up the reviews!!

CHAPTER LII

WHY DID YOU PICK ME

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord kept his eyes warily on his two opponents whose desperate eyes showed how dangerous they could be. He did not fear for his own life, they had already admitted that they needed him to revive this Lilith, but the demon lord knew that they would kill Kagome if it served their purposes. Healo had to fight back the primal growl that threatened to emerge at that thought. No one would harm her; not while he was around. Reanna smiled grimly and said thoughtfully, "Our goddess was right, you are strong. She said that every time she had a child the next would be stronger so of course your abilities would be stronger than ours."

Healo was silent for a moment before demanding, "Release us from this illusion, you've already admitted that you cannot defeat me and I did not fall for your tricks." The two only laughed in response and while they were distracted the demon lord thought, 'Kagome how did you get here?' After a second a worried response came, 'I don't know, I just touched the sword and found myself here.' The Northern Lord's eyes widened, of course. Before he could tell the miko what to do Reanna said softly, "We needed you to kill in order to strengthen the sword, but since you refused to kill the undead miko we knew that more drastic measures were necessary. If you had only cooperated you would have been able to live here in bliss while we possessed your body. After we had freed our mother we would have allowed you to return to your body and the goddess would have rewarded you for your sacrifice."

The demon lord grew angry again at the suggestion that he would allow anyone to control him. Not only that but Healo could sense that some of the demoness's words had caused Kagome to doubt him and he could feel a small feeling of uncertainty coming of his intended. However, the Northern Lord understood why; he hadn't thought to tell her that he had run into Kikyo, he had assumed that it wouldn't matter. What a fool he was sometimes, Healo should have realized that he needed to reassure Kagome about why he had seen the undead priestess. Now it would have to wait until after they escaped.

The demon lord said with a cold fury, "I have no desire to stay in this illusionary paradise. It is true that at times I am captivated by the mistakes I have made in the past but," he turned to look at the confused miko and continued softly, "there is so much that I want for my future." As his blue eyes looked into Kagome's sparkling brown eyes he thought calmly, 'Take my hand then summon your energies, it's time for us to leave.' The miko hesitated for a moment, but then did as he asked. His eyes continued to stare into hers even as he ignored the enraged cries of the twins who could only watch as their prize was snatched from them. The Northern Lord wanted more then anything to convince her that his feelings for her were real and strong. But as of yet nothing seemed to work, not his words, not his actions, but perhaps this would. It is said, after all, that the eyes lead to the soul, and he definitely believed that that was true.

The miko seemed to see something in the demon lord's eyes, but Healo was unable to find out what when he heard the voice of a certain hanyou as he said, "They're back!" A moment later the Northern Lord saw that an obviously concerned Inuyasha was helping a dazed Kagome off of the ground while the stoical Western Lord watched from a few feet away. Healo smiled at the familiar scene and stood gracefully as he nodded to the others whose eyes betrayed their concern. It took the demon lord a few minutes to explain what had happened inside of Yamikura, but he left out some of the parts that would have caused the miko embarrassment and the Western Lord to become angry. But he knew that Kagome had noticed his thoughtfulness since she shot him an incredulous look while he was telling the story. That made his lie worth it, at least to him…

Sesshomaru's POV

The Western Lord watched the young miko carefully with his golden eyes, he knew that something else had happened between his brother and her while they were inside Yamikura. The fact that Healo hadn't trusted him enough to tell him the truth only proved that the Northern Lord was a devious manipulator who was intent on snatching Kagome away from him. However, the Western Lord was determined to keep that from happening, and he knew the best way to do so. It was time to speak with her himself; to explain the reasoning behind why she would make a good Lady of the Western Lands.

Since there was still an hour until they would need to continue towards Maleon, the demon lord decided that there really was no better time and so quietly approached his mate-to-be. The young woman jumped when he said smoothly, "Kagome I wish to speak with you." The miko turned with an interested look in her brown eyes as she nodded and stood to follow him. After they had gone an acceptable distance away from camp the Western Lord closed his eyes when the young woman asked, "Sesshomaru, why did you choose me? I've been trying to figure it out for days, but I just can't seem to find an answer."

Sesshomaru turned to look at the confused miko with his golden eyes, could it truly be that she didn't understand how special she was? He answered calmly, "Kagome it is true that I do need to take a mate for the continued strength and security of my lands," the miko's eyes fell at this answer, but the lord continued, "however, that is the reason that I am allowed to take you as my mate. The reason I want to take you as my mate is not just because you are a miko, but because you are strong and loyal; qualities I never before ascribed to humans." 'Except for Rin,' he conceded to himself, but the thought of his young ward boiled his blood; Naraku would pay dearly for everything he had done.

Kagome only stared at the Western Lord with a shocked expression on her young face. However, she blinked quickly and asked quietly, "You…you really mean that?" The demon lord nodded and answered neutrally, "This Sesshomaru would not lie to someone as respectable as you. Miko, you are not like other humans; you do not fear me, hate me, or think of me in terms of profiting yourself. I know that you have all the qualities that would make you a wonderful lady and mother." The Western Lord meant every word and hoped that his tone and reputation for truthfulness would show the miko that he was not exaggerating.

The young woman turned her eyes away as she was obviously embarrassed at receiving so much praise. However, when she turned back around there was an uncertain look in her eyes as she asked, "I know that you respect me, but could you ever love me?" The demon lord's mask fell to reveal his confusion for just a moment before he answered carefully, "For demon's a mate is chosen based on abilities and instinct, however, I do not doubt that in time I could develop deeper…feelings for you." It was definitely the closest that he would ever come to saying yes. Kagome smiled softly at Sesshomaru which he saw as a good sign; without another word the young woman made her way carefully back to the camp. The sun was rising…

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord had watched her go without saying a word. Part of him had wanted to follow them, but he knew that if Kagome found out that she would be angry. Healo didn't know what they had said, but judging from the happy expression on his mate-to-be's face Sesshomaru had said something to allay her fears about his desire to mate her. It was not that in itself that angered the demon lord, but the fact that his brother had purposely been so secretive about it. However, he calmed himself quickly since he realized that most of his anger was just jealousy. Still the Northern Lord was confident that Kagome had finally realized exactly how he felt about her and that could only be a good thing…

Alrighty then, so I did manage to update right within the deadline which I am very proud of; especially considering that this is my week of finals. So tired, but the show must go on. I really should have divided this story about 15-20 chapters ago since I remembered just how much stuff we still have to go through especially at the rate I'm going, but I refuse to give up. By the way I'm sorry if I sounded to snippy when commenting about the one review, but it did kind of upset me that someone actually thought that. So what did you all think of the scenes between Kagome and her two official, not counting Inuyasha, suitors? Pretty interesting I hope I sometimes find it difficult to attack my own characters characteristics through Sesshomaru, but it is productive. Anyway I really hope to hear from most of you since reviews help to spur me on. Next chapter should be within a week and I may soon be able to get two chapters a week since Christmas Break is coming up very soon. Next chapter will, hopefully finally definitely, get them through the Imperial Lands and speeding towards the climactic finale. However, there are still several events that will take place between when they finally see the regent and the end. Also I never noticed just how many of my stories under my favorites are Sesshomaru/Kagome, I only have one Inuyasha/Kagome which I think is weird since I read both. Strange. Anyway please review.


	54. Hope For the Future

Hello readers. I'm very glad to finally be done with this semester. I am free until January 9th! I was very pleased with the responses for the last chapter and if you did review but it didn't show up because of the technical problems thanks anyway and try to review for this chapter. Ok so I want to thank Dominik Journot for a wonderful review. I tried to make sure that Sesshomaru's past helped to explain his personality and I think that it worked pretty well. Thanks again for the scene idea and you're right about the two brothers. There will be more instances where they show that in later chapters. Next was chica blanca. Thanks for complimenting the scene and I'll explain what's going on with Healo and those twins. Healo's, Sesshomaru's, and Inuyasha's great-great-great, you get the picture, grandfather was the Great Cheiftain. His first mate was Lilith who is a figure from Middle Eastern mythology where she is usually a succubus or seductress. This is part of the reason why she has all of these descendants. The other reason is what Reanna was refereeing to that as time goes on Lilith's children became stronger as she became stronger. Lastly was a review from Kaihaku No Iroke. Well I can't exactly tell you who she will pick now can I? Don't worry all will be revealed in time. So this chapter is FINALLY going to show them arriving in the Imperial Lands. Beginning will be very quick and will get more detailed later in the chapter. Remember to review!

CHAPTER LIII

HOPE FOR THE FUTURE

Healo's POV

(Generalized)

The sun shone brightly when they finally arrived on the Northern bank of the Sirion. The Northern Lord's eyes shone as he studied the progress of the clear flowing water. This was not the first time that he regretted their need for haste; he would have loved to stay in the Southern Lands a little longer. However, as long as his son was in danger Healo could never allow himself to dawdle. The demon lord turned and caught up to his companions who were already beginning to wind down the ancient highway that lead to the once bright center of the empire; Maleon.

The next several days passed by quickly and were filled with laughter, violence (especially towards a certain monk), and cold stares. The tension between Healo and the Western Lord was only becoming more obvious as time went on. The Northern Lord knew that Sesshomaru had realized that there would be a better time to tell Kagome about Avia, but this left the demon lord in a difficult position. If he told Kagome the truth about his dead mate then Sesshomaru would see it as an attack upon his character, and the demon lord knew better then to do that. However, eventually the Western Lord was bound to admit the truth to Kagome and when that happened the Northern Lord would lose some of her respect.

The miko herself pretended not to notice the growing chill between the two brothers but it was apparent to everyone that she realized that it existed. The young woman was very careful about how close she stood to either of them, but she still managed to keep a positive attitude about it. Sure she would growl in irritation every once in a while, which usually ended badly for a certain hanyou, but all in all she seemed to be handling the situation pretty well. So far there had been only a few outbursts and these were short in duration and generally didn't leave them physically, but verbally, scarred.

After a few days the group began to encounter fellow travelers who were coming and going from the Imperial capital. Most of them realized that these were important people and a few of them recognized the two lords among the group. Sesshomaru would always ignore the people, but Healo would attempt to take a moment to calm their suspicions; especially when a small group of soldiers appeared and asked them to explain themselves. After the Northern Lord had cleared up the situation the troops offered to escort them but the icy glare of the Western Lord had been enough to send them scurrying away. Finally the banners of Maleon came within sight…

Healo's POV

(Detailed)

The Northern Lord grinned as they finally reached the top of the last obstacle between them and their destination. Healo could almost hear the awe of those standing behind and beside him; he easily understood their reaction. Maleon was a sprawling city that had begun as a simple village with a small circular wall. However after it became the capital more circles had been added to the original town. The constant growth had finally come to an end with the death of the last emperor, Healo's grandfather, Leonius. Maleon was originally set at the eastern edge of the Ellios Mountains so as the city had grown the Emperors Palace was placed higher up in the mountains.

The outer wall was tall and the whole city was built of a pale white stone, the same was used to build Brilith, which gave the area an even older look. The traditional silver, four pointed star with a gold center was flying on many different banners that were strung on the wall every hundred or so feet. As he stepped through the gate the Northern Lord felt as if he was entering a different world and in a sense he was. Maleon was infused with a dazzling majestic air that helped to instill this feeling into those that visitied. However, it was a very different place to its residents.

The elder generation trudged through the streets of their once glorious metropolis but the joy and hope they once held was extinguished long ago. On the other hand, while some of the younger generation were influenced by the gloom of their elders, many continued to hold to the prophecy of Triellen. They continued to believe that a new prince would appear, and that the line could be restored despite the hardships that they were suffering through. Healo could easily identify citizens who held these differing views and he could sympathize with both. After all, the older generation had seen the virtual collapse of the Empire and many of them had become convinced that the Imperial system was weak and that to have an Emperor entailed endless rebellion and civil war.

The Northern Lord understood that there was some merit to this argument, but it was only true because of the general weakness of the past emperors. However, the demon lord knew that it would still be some time till he could reveal his true identity and claim his birthright. Healo shook away these thoughts as the group finally began the steep climb towards the palace where the regent would be waiting anxiously for them. By the time they finally reached their destination most of the group, but especially the humans, were very glad to finally be there.

As they approached the gates Healo was amused to see the shocked expression on the faces of the Imperial guards. Their eyes widened as they glanced at the snowflakes and crescent moon on the foreheads of three of the brothers. After a few moments the guards seemed to recover and called to their fellows to open the gates. The small group left their guards behind and made their way quickly through the silent courtyard. When they finally entered the palace itself the Northern Lord was glad to see a familiar face waiting for them.

The demon's name was Kirin, and in most things looked similar to Healo who was a distant relative of his. The one noticeable difference was the dog demon's green eyes, the trait came from his father who was a wolf demon. Kirin's mother had been the second child of the emperor Leonius, Healo's grandfather, but she had taken a Northern Wolf demon as her mate and so was ostracized by her family. The demon was known for his stubborn personality, gruffness, but also his surprisingly intelligent mind. It was this more than anything else that allowed Kirin to rise to a position of power, he was the regent's most trusted advisor, despite his family history.

Kirin smiled slightly at the sight of his kinsman, he was one of the very few who knew about the Northern Lord's true father, and said loudly, "It's about time. The regent has been expecting you for a long time." The demon lord smiled when he saw the confused expression on Kagome's face so he thought slowly, 'He is my cousin.' The miko smiled in understanding and followed her friend who asked Kirin seriously, "Has Bianen made any more raids, and has there been any news of Naraku?" The demon sighed deeply and answered, "The Eastern Lord has grown more aggressive and has begun to mass troops on all of his borders, except the northern one."

Everyone tensed at these words; they all understood that it could mean only one thing. The Northern Lord pressed slightly, "And Naraku?" Kirin's eyes flashed angrily as he responded, "His spies have been seen everywhere smelling out our lands and spreading rumors to demoralize the people." Healo's eyes widened in realization as he asked, "What kind of rumors?" The demon glanced at his cousin's companions then seemed to decide that they were trustworthy so he said, "That you and Lord Sesshomaru fled rather than face him in battle. Worse, Naraku claims that he has discovered the identity of an heir to Prince Malus and that he has kidnapped the heirs son. The hanyou claims that if anyone resists his demands he will slay the heir and his son and so finally end the line."

Healo felt hot rage bubble up inside him and he wasn't surprised to feel anger radiating off of his companions. However, his voice was cold as he said, "Kirin he has Sulam." The demon's emerald eyes saddened as he responded slowly, "That is what I thought; so what do you plan to do?" The Northern Lord paused then said calmly, "Naraku is bluffing; he can't afford to kill my son, not if he wants to get his hands on me. Besides I have something that Naraku cannot possibly stand against." He carefully drew Yamikura from its sheath as Kirin looked on in amazement.

The demon said shakily, "That is the cursed blade; at last you are ready then. You can finally take your place as Emperor." The Northern Lord felt the rising excitement in the air but crushed in with a single word, "No." Kirin's eyes widened and he said quietly, "But you must; surely you can see that this is your chance. The empire's in decline, from within a rebellion led by Bianen, from without the menace of Naraku. All debate and indiscipline between the lands would cease if you would lift up your sword and promise to lead them into a new age. Do you have any idea how much support you would find?"

Healo responded carefully, "Exactly imagine the kind of temptation that would be for me. To be loved simply because I appear at the right time; imagine what would happen if that sense of power were to corrupt me. No, I must wait, at least until after Naraku has been dealt with and I can set the cursed sword aside. If I should stake my claim with the sword at hand I fear that it would corrupt me and take me down a road I've already been on and luckily escaped." Kirin seemed to accept his answer, but obviously didn't completely understand it, but the demon lord knew that this was best. The time was not yet right for his assension. But one day…

Sorry about being a so late guys, but Christmas shopping took forever. I'm free from school until the 10th of January though I may be busy for the next few days due to spending time with my family and other distractions. Namely Guitar Hero III but also work and other joys. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about the abstract beginning, but I didn't want to go through every day of travel which would have each absorbed their own chapters. Hope you all have a merry Christmas. Please let me know how I did on this chapter. Hope to hear from all of you. Next chapter will show the meeting with the regent, and Healo taking a big step towards his future. Again I apologize for being so late. Please review!


	55. The Interpretation

Hello my faithful readers. I hope you all had a safe and happy Christmas and New Year's. I apologize for being late again, but I was at my Dad's and since he has dial up, bluh, I couldn't update quickly. Ok so I want respond to my reviewers. My first reviewer was Dominik Journot who has become a very faithful reviewer. Thank you so much for your understanding and compliment of the chapter, I can tell you that there are still a good number of chapters left but at least 10-20. Lastly concerning lemons…I will never write a lemon because of my beliefs, but I couldn't include one in this story anyway because it would spoil the mystery over who Kagome will choose. Don't get me wrong I will still read a story if it has a lemon, for example I love Merry Christmas Mister Taishou a Sess/Kagome by ElegantPaws even though it has a lemon I just skip that part. By the way I recommend that story to anyone who wants to read a cute fic. Next was a new reviewer who reviewed several times as she read through the story. Special thanks to you, rosieweasley, for all of your compliments and I know what you mean about Sango and Miroku but I didn't give them an important place in my series so I really can't afford to spend much time on them. I hope to hear from the rest of my reviewers in this chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it.

CHAPTER LIV

THE INTERPRETATION

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord stood silently in front of the adorned doors that opened into the throne room. He had been here several times before, but the feeling of awe associated with the room just beyond always surprised him. As the door was pushed open from the other side Healo moved slowly into that room that was full of relics from the heyday of the Empire. He entered the room with his three brothers and Kirin, the others had been led into a comfortable hall and asked to remain there during the brother's audience with the Regent. They had expressed momentary hesitation over being separated from the rest of their companions but by the time they left the humans seemed to have become comfortable with the area.

The demon lord didn't believe that his friends had anything to worry about; the Regent may not be a sure ally but he was certainly no friend of Naraku. Still Healo couldn't help but to worry a little for the safety of Kagome; it was a consequence of their "engagement" and the demon lord could tell that the Western Lord was not immune to its effects. Sesshomaru gave off a strong sense of impatience which the others may not have noticed but which could not be hidden from his abilities. His brother's concern was not based merely on his ideas of honor, as he would claim, but stemmed from something deeper. Whether this was some sort of affection or mere jealousy was more difficult to tell, and the Northern Lord knew that Sesshomaru's mind was too powerful to give up any other details.

Healo turned his attention instead to the mature demon who was standing at the end of the room next to the gilded throne itself. This heir to the legendary prime minister Triellen was something of a mystery. His mother had been a proud, austere demoness who was the direct descendant of Triellen, however, her family had held only minor posts in the empire for several generations. This all changed with the assassination of the heir, Prince Malus, and the suspected end of the imperial line. After the shock of this tradgedy had subsided some of the people of Maleon had demanded that the heir of Triellen become regent over the imperial lands.

This was Valen who had been trained for a minor position in the imperial army or bureaucracy who was instead pressed into a position as a de facto lord. Unsurprisingly his appointment as Regent caused debate in the other lands; only Bianen had been enthusiastic about the idea and consequently he had been able to wrap the young demon around his finger. For almost three hundred years Valen had been forced to cooperate with the Eastern Lord in order to preserve his own position. This early experience is what caused the demon's strong sense of self-preservation, subtlety, and self-reliance. In his position the Regent couldn't afford to completely trust anyone.

Healo kept all of this in mind as he neutrally regarded Valen. The rumors of wolf blood were strengthened by the demon's icy blue eyes and his grey hair with silver streaks. The Regents expression was one of mild interest as he carefully studied his guests. Valen said calmly ", Welcome, my lords, I have been waiting for you for quite some time." Kirin moved to stand next to his lord as Magus replied diplomatically, "We were delayed by a series of strange circumstances. However, by good fortune we have made the journey with little loss." The Northern Lord felt a tinge of bitterness from this statement; he had lost his son, but his brother knew better then the mention that here.

The Regent may have wondered at the reason for their lateness but he only responded smoothly, "Indeed, I am glad to hear it. Well, I suppose we should get right to the point. I know that Kirin has told you that your enemies are on the move; Naraku's troops are massing near the Drianen River and Bianen is poised to cross the Great River. Why exactly should I support you when you have such powerful forces arrayed against you?" Healo sighed silently since the question was exasperating, but not unforeseen considering the demon's nature. However, it was the Western Lord he replied forcefully, "Naraku may have his legions, but many of them are a useless rabble that cannot stand against true soldiers."

Magus added his opinion, "My lord must remember that the Western Lands are your natural buffer against Naraku; without us you could be attacked at several point simultaneously." This argument seemed to have some affect upon the Regent, but when he spoke it was about a different subject, "That is true. However, something else has come to my attention that is far more important, at the moment, for if it is true then my choice becomes even more important." Valen paused as he allowed his guests to stew in anticipation of what he would say although Kirin shifted nervously since he obviously knew what was about to be said.

The Regents gaze hardened as he said, "Naraku has been spreading several disturbing rumors; in short he claims to know that an heir to the empire still lives and that he has captured this heir's son. At first, I admit, I took no notice of this rumor believing it to be only a ploy by that hanyou to dishearten the populace." Tension filled the room as the brothers noticed that he said 'at first'. Valen continued with a small cold smiled, "However, in light of Naraku's claim I decided to inspect the possibility of it being true and began by analyzing my ancestor's prophecy."

Valen reached down casually and pulled a paper off of a small table then began to read it while he commented, "The beginning, of course, is easily interpreted; the star represents the Empire which shines brightly until the sun begins to strive with it. The sun is a symbol for the Eastern Lands which rebel under Molech and continue to rebel periodically until the time of Bianen. Lord Bianen succeeds in killing both Emperor Leonius and Prince Malus, but this is where the prophecy becomes tricky since it states that an heir will be born just before the Empire seems to fail. This means that Prince Malus must have had a son and we can tell who he is by the next part of the prophecy."

The Regent paused and his eyes latched unto the Northern Lord as he continued, "The child must be a descendant of Magus I since he is symbolized by a snowflake and he would have to be born shortly after Prince Malus's death; there was only one such child. This child would later fall under the protection of the Western Lord, who is symbolized by the moon, but he will leave his home when a new moon rises which I believe would be Lord Sesshomaru. The lily was the symbol of the Southern Lands and would seem to be the Lady Avia whose death is shown from the wilted flower; the cloud that arises from her death is the rise of Naraku. From there the prophecy goes into what might yet be."

Healo was silent as he waited to see what would happen next; after a moment the demon put down the paper and narrowed his eyes. His voice was soft as he said, "Now we have only to think if there is one who would fulfill all of these requirements…tell me, Lord Healo, how is your son?" For a moment everyone thought that the Northern Lord was going to explode; at that seemingly innocent question his eyes widened and burned with a brilliant blue flame. However, he calmed sufficiently to answer coldly, "While you taunt and pry me, my only son lies in the clutches of that dangerous hanyou. It is more than obvious to us that you know who I am and what I truly am meant to become but so that there can be no doubt." In a slow motion the Northern Lord drew Yamikura with his right hand and dispelled the false snowflake on his head with his left.

Valen crossed his arms as he murmered, "Yes, the cursed blade, there can be no more doubt." Healo asked calmly, "Now that you know who I am, will you help us?" The Regent seemed to recover at these words as he grinned and answered, "Well, it seems I really have two options; I must either enthrone you or else betray you. Which is the safer path I wonder?" They all tensed since even they knew the answer to that; it would be much easier to have Healo packed up and sent to Naraku since he already held the advantage. It would be much more difficult to try to restore the heir to the imperial throne.

However, when the Northern Lord noticed that his kinsmen was not worried to also calmed himself and replied, "Well, my lord, it is true that you have a choice. You shall be either one of the most heroic personages in our history, or else the most infamous of traitors. Still the fact remains that the fate of the Empire is now in your hands, but remember whatever you choose to do I refuse to take the scepter until after Naraku is dead." Healo thought calmly to himself, 'Which probably means that Sulam will have to take the throne; I have no illusions about my chances for survival but the line must continue.' Of course all of this rested on the decision on Valen who cynically held the future in his hands.

Hello again readers; I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I posted it as soon as I could. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you all will give me some feedback. I'm heading back to school in a few days which actually means that I'll be able to update more quickly which seems backwards doesn't it? Actually I can concentrate better at college so that will be better for you all. Next chapter should be up by Sunday, I hope, and will continue the quickening pace towards the finale, which is still a little while away. Don't forget to review since it helps to spur me on to write more at a far faster pace. I'm sorry about how short the chapter is but like I said before I'll be able to write more very soon.


	56. The New Prince

Hello everyone. Well I want to extend a heartfelt thanks to the faithful byakugan-master93, I tried to give an idea into why the Regent was the way he was, and I'm glad that it made sense to you. I can't help but feel a little bad about the short chapters, though, since it means that I'm cutting out more and more details. Moving on this chapter will show what the Regent decides to do and will continue moving the story line along. I really would like at least one review for this chapter, but I'm not demanding anything. Just want to see how you all think the story is going.

CHAPTER LV

THE NEW PRINCE

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord continued to stare at Triellen's descendant with his dark sapphire eyes. All that words could do had been done now there was nothing to do but wait for Valen to decide the fate of the Empire. The others in the room did not seem to be feeling the same sort of calm that the demon lord did, but they seemed to also be waiting for the decision. The Regent, in contrast, was smiling gently as his ice blue eyes seemed to pierce into the minds of his guests. The silence stretched on for a few more seconds before Valen responded solemnly, "For nearly three hundred years the Empire has been without its sovereign and the people have lacked a true protector."

The Regent continued with a nod towards the Northern Lord, "Three centuries of lords vying for power and prestige with the only truly notable exception being yourself. Even if there had been no signs and no prophecy it would have been impossible to not recognize such greatness." Healo was surprised by this response and responded quietly, "You deceive yourself; can you possibly forget my wars of aggression against the Eastern Lands and," here he glanced at his brother, "my shameless attack against Lord Sesshomaru." The demon lord felt a sense of confusion coming off of his younger brother which he understood. Healo had attempted to apologize to the Western Lord many times, but perhaps this one, given more publically, actually convinced Sesshomaru of his sincerity.

Valen listened in respectful silence to this rebuttal but then responded firmly, "My lord, in the eyes of most people, you have more than paid for your crimes. The people sympathize with you and if they only knew who you truly were they would love you all the more. In the long run I know that you will be a good and just ruler, but Naraku is well known for his lies and malice. I have understood for some time that neither the hanyou nor Lord Bianen could be trusted and I do not desire to be betrayed at some later date." Healo examined the Regent carefully noting the stubbornness in his stance and words. The Northern Lord responded respectfully, "Be that as it may, I will not become Emperor unless Naraku is dealt with."

After a moment of silence Kirin suggested excitedly, "That is understandable my lord, but would you consider accepting the title of Prince. This would cause an unimaginable sensation with the people and would give more rationale to the war that is inevitably upon us." Healo grew more uncertain when Magus continued the argument, "Brother this war will be impossible to win without something to inspire the people. The sudden reemergence of the imperial line is the perfect solution besides this is what you were born for; you cannot continue to hide without causing more harm than good."

The Northern Lord's eyes fell at this declaration, Magus had always been known for his sound advice, but what answer should he give them? To many other people he was an admirable figure who had only made a few mistakes in his youth, but Healo knew his heart too well. Besides their was still the issue of the cursed sword; Yamikura was notorious for destroying the hopes of the various Emperors. Would accepting his title cause the sword to unleash its wrath upon the people? Plus this war would certainly have a high cost among the soldiers even if it were a success, but if Naraku won and saw the people as a threat he would not hesitate to make the land run red with innocent blood.

Healo raised his head as he studied the various expressions of hope or curiosity on the faces of his allies. It was then at last that the last barrier of doubt was pierced when he realized just how many people were praying and pleading for someone to appear who could put an end to the chaos. If the Northern Lord continued to try to lie to himself and to the rest of the world the only result would be more death and destruction. His blue eyes brightened at this conviction but his voice was soft when he answered solemnly, "I was born the son of a prince, it is only fit that I inherit my father's place." Silence greeted this pronouncement as the others watched the demon lord for any sign of uncertainty.

The imperial Regent was the first to speak when he said firmly, "Kirin summon the main military commanders, officials, and all of the diplomats you can find. Tell them that I will be calling an emergency session of Council." The young demon bowed, but asked quietly, "What explanation would you have me give them?" Valen blinked once then answered, "The truth; that an heir to Prince Malus has lived among us for years hiding his identity to protect the people, but that he now has heard the cry of the people. The Prince is ready to do what is necessary to help rescue his people from their enemies." Without another word the advisor rushed out of the room on his errand.

Valen's eyes became thoughtful as he said firmly, "Powerful enemies, the first thing that must be done is to find a way to stall for time. We can't have Naraku and Bianen pouring troops into our territories because that is the first thing that they will do once they learn that you have revealed yourself." Healo sighed and replied, "I suppose you have a few ideas." The regent nodded and said, "For one thing I will ask the Southern wolves to continue resisting Bianen's attempts to invade their territory. However, to delay Naraku you should send a trustworthy messenger to the Northern wolves asking them to rebel and tie up his army by guerilla tactics so that he does not cross the Drianen."

The demon continued with a small smile, "Also I would suggest that you again turn to Lord Kouga and the Eastern wolves for aid. The wolf should remember the friendship that existed between you and his father and agree to keep Naraku from crossing the flat plains near his territory." Magus added firmly, "If you wish, my prince, I will deliver the message to the Northern wolves since I will be returning to Ionin to begin getting the army in order." The Northern Lord answered smoothly, "Of course that only makes sense; that way I can make my way straight to the Eastern wolves."

Healo paused for a moment then added gently to Sesshomaru, "It would be best once we leave if you also make your way back to Ionin to help organize the troops." The Western Lord's response was calm, "Yes, and I will take my mate-to-be back with me." The young prince felt a rush of irritation at his brothers words, but was determined to say nothing. However, this decision was challenged when Valen asked carefully, "You have finally taken a mate?" The Western Lord's voice was cold as he said, "Not yet, but it is only a matter of time."

The Northern Lord stiffened at the arrogance of his brother's statement and he responded, "I believe that that is still in doubt, brother, especially since I am also courting Kagome." Immediately the atmosphere of the room tensed, but since Valen did not understand what was happening he asked in shock, "You both are after the same demoness?" Healo responded coldly, "Kagome is not a demoness, but the kind, beautiful, and powerful miko that I love." The imperial Regent said in disbelief, "But she is a human and you are going to be Emperor one day. It is fine for a lord to take a human as a mate under certain circumstances, and I can understand that you were raised by Lord Inutaisho who harbored an obvious tenderness towards humans."

The demon lord's tone was even harsher and his eyes were a cold blue as he said, "Lord Regent Kagome may be human but there is nothing weak or inadequate about her. She would be the perfect mate for not just a lord, but for an emperor, and I refuse to relinquish my claim from her as long as she is willing." Valen did not appear to be comforted by these words and he pressed firmly, "My lord I personally do not object to the idea of a human becoming Empress especially since she would inherit our life expectancy. However, there are many demons and humans who would not only object but even pose a threat to your reign if you did this."

Healo turned away, but his voice was still strong as he said, "So be it, we will never be able to please everyone whether we are peasant or king. There will always be those who will not be satisfied with the decisions we make, but we have to be able to live with ourselves and the choices we make." No one made a verbal response to this statement, but the young prince could sense the various emotions that played upon the others. It was a good sign for him that the Regent seemed to genuinely trust him, but despite the truth in his words Healo knew that he couldn't allow himself to be motivated purely by political considerations. That had been one of the weaknesses of the earlier emperors and it had only led to tragedy.

However, after a few more moments Valen said respectfully, "Well we can discuss this more later, but for now I think that you should prepare yourself for the Council. Most of the demons who will be there should be support you but I would be prepared for some dissent if I were you." Healo smiled lightly at this and replied calmly, "I see, so I should be ready to answer accusations about my past and whether or not I am the true heir?" The Regent nodded gravely and said, "That is very likely to be the main avenue that their attacks will take. Besides Bianen's representative will be there and you will need to give him a stern lesson."

The Northern Lord nodded and replied kindly, "Not only that but I will need to give a reassuring address for the people. They must be told that I have come not only to save them from Naraku, but to restore the splendor of the Empire." Sesshomaru broke in coldly, "You realize that few high ranking officials will support that part of your…platform. The people are more attached to their lords then to the idea of an emperor." Healo glared at his brother before responding firmly, "Yes they were more attached to their lords and it led to chaos and civil war. I am sure that the people are finally ready to see a real change come across the land." The Western Lord did not reply, but Healo knew that he had understood his meaning. Sesshomaru may not have agreed with him, but he knew that a far bigger obstacle would be faced once the Council was finally called…

Well there's yet another chapter up though this one is actually on time. So what do you all think, was the chapter ok? I hope that you all enjoyed it, and that you let me know how well I did. Next chapter will be when Healo officially accepts his title and the group begins to move towards the final chapters. The drums of war will begin to sound very soon. I hope to have another chapter up by Friday and if it isn't up by then it will be up on Monday. Hope to hear from all of you and I apologize again for the shortness of this chapter.


	57. The Desire for Family

Hi everyone. Just got through my first few days of the new semester and man was it boring. I love history and everything, but my teacher just went over a bunch of stuff that I already knew this week. Anyway, I want to again thank byakugan-master93. Thanks for the compliment I just wanted to make sure that that rivalry was still in all of your minds. Next was Kaihaku No Iroke. This chapter will let you see a little of what's going on with Kagome, but more will be in the next chapter. Also I had a new reviewer Goddess of the Water. I can't tell you who she will pick but she does have an important spot in the story otherwise Naraku wouldn't have any schemes concerning her. You'll just have to wait a few more weeks (hopefully). I hope the rest of my reviewers are all right since I haven't heard from them in a while. So this chapter is Healo being grilled by the Council and the group gets ready to separate. Hang in there guys we're almost there just a few more twists and we'll be at the end. Special note thoughts will now be written like this: _I am thinking. _Please let me know how I do on this chapter because I tried to slow down a little and to be more descriptive. Please review.

CHAPTER LVI

THE DESIRE FOR FAMILY

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord's eyes closed slowly as he sat under the flickering shade of a short tree, its graceful limbs moving softly in the wind like a group of ballet performers, and considered the young woman sitting on a stone bench across from him. To a random observer she wouldn't appear to be anything special; she was a very pretty, to be sure, but nothing else would attract the glance of a passerby. But to Healo and to two of his other brothers there was something impossibly strange and appealing about her. Kagome was a powerful miko, but it was not merely that. The demon lord was almost convinced that it was her heart which seemed to be amazingly pure that called them to her.

Among humanity or demon society this was a priceless rarity, and the fact that she combined this with more desirable qualities only drew more beings to her side. The miko was beautiful, kind, loyal, truthful (or at least she had no skill at lying), and intoxicatingly irritating. This was a deadly combination when matched up with his sorrow, Sesshomaru's aloofness, and Inuyasha's irascibility. Healo grinned mischievously when the girl in question gave him a curious look; her brown eyes arched and her head tilted ever so slightly.

A gentle breeze tugged at the strands of her dark hair as she asked calmly, "Are you nervous about the Council?" The Northern Lord closed his sapphire eyes and replied just as calmly, "What leads you to believe that I am nervous?" The demon lord repressed a smile at the flash of irritation that he felt come from the young miko. He heard her shift lightly on her seat before she explained, "I dunno I just thought that you might feel kind of like I do when I have to give presentations for my classes." Healo sat up slowly and opened his eyes when he detected a sense of longing in her voice.

Kagome had her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward, but it was not just her posture but the sad glint in her brown eyes as she stared at several passing clouds that alerted the Northern Lord. It was a look he had seen on the faces of his soldiers during various wars so he stated confidently as he watched her carefully, "You miss your home." The young miko smiled apologetically as she responded, "Yes, and I miss my family." Kagome's filled with such sadness and the demon lord knew that it was because of how long she had been away from her time.

The Northern Lord turned to watch the passing clouds as well as he considered what his mate-to-be had said. _I suppose that in a sense I should be thankful. I can see my family whenever I desire, but she…she has to divide her time between this world and her own. _Healo closed his eyes softly as he pondered this idea of family, and the various images that came to his mind. He had no place in his mind for his biological father, but he could still bring the proud picture of Inutaisho to his mind as well as his mother the image of gentleness brought to life. Next of course was his half-brother Magus who had been his constant companion through the many hardships of life, and whom he trusted more then most.

Next the Western Lord came into view which caused a twinge of regret to pass across the demon lord's handsome face. When he was a child, Sesshomaru had wanted nothing more then his big brother's respect and attention, but the imperial heir had at times ignored him and instead caused enmity that lasted to this day. The Northern Lord sighed at those memories. _How could I have been such a fool?_ However, his mind moved next to a certain hanyou who held the strange position of brother/son. When his adopted father had charged him with the protection of his new son and mate Healo had taken his words to heart and fulfilled them with, perhaps, too much vigor.

In fact, from the moment that the Northern Lord had seen the young hanyou standing at the door of the small hut, when Healo had been marching towards his new kingdom, he had felt a strong need to protect the outcast. It did not take long for this to transform from a brotherly concern to a father's love, and Inuyasha had begun to respond in like manner moving from the shy guest in awe of the kindness of his ally to actually returning the attention he received. The demon lord remembered one particularly cold winter…

FLASHBACK

Healo's POV

The young demon lord's blue eyes twinkled merrily as he looked down at the young hanyou before him. Inuyasha shivered slightly every few seconds and his lip quivered as he stood there fresh from coming back inside after playing in the snow. His clothes were dry and he was wrapped in a warm red blanket, but it was obvious that he was still cold from his adventures in the winter wonderlands. Lady Izayoi stepped in the room after her son and smiled sympathetically at the Northern Lord. Healo placed a pale hand on top of Inuyasha's wet head and he said calmly, "Come sit with me near the fire and I'll have a servant get you something warm to drink." The young hanyou nodded in mute agreement and a shadow moved away from the wall to fulfill its lord's request.

The room was comfortable since it had couches and chairs of various sizes arranged around the room and several handsome chairs were situated near a blazing fire. Its light cast a strange, but calming, light upon the room and exposed the large number of books that lined the walls. Healo moved slowly and carefully sat down in a large chair where he sighed in contentment from the warmth of the fire. After a moment the young hanyou made his way over and climbed onto the knee of his brother. Inuyasha eye's gave off a strange glow as the flames reflected in his golden eyes, but the child turned away and picked up the dusty book that the Northern Lord had been reading.

Inuyasha examined the book carefully then asked, "What's this about?" Lady Izayoi silently sat down in the chair opposite of them and smiled at the scene before her. However, the demon lord answered the curious pup, "That is an account of a very important battle that took place a long time ago." Inuyasha looked up innocently, "Before you were born?" Healo chuckled lightly at the question, but nodded and said, "Yes long before that." However, the young hanyou seemed interested in the subject and so continued, "Have you ever been in a battle?"

The lady stirred at her son's question and seemed about to speak, but Healo answered softly, "Yes, I have spent more of my life on the battlefield then almost anywhere else." The child's eyes lit up at this and he pressed excitedly, "Then you're a good fighter and you'll teach me right?" The Northern Lord smiled though he noticed that Izayoi tensed at the mention of learning how to fight. He responded warmly, "You are the son of the greatest warrior the Empire has ever known; it would be a crime to not instruct you such things." The hanyou's eyes brightened at this answer, and he began to eye his guardian with an appraising look; almost as if checking to be sure that he could train him.

Finally Inuyasha asked with a curious look, "Have you ever been hurt?" Healo pulled a fold of his cloak around the shivering child and answered softly, "Several times by various foes." This answer only encouraged the hanyou's curiosity as a sad expression covered his young face but he pressed, "You've seen people die?" Inuyasha turned away slightly and asked softly, "You saw him die didn't you?" The questions only mildly surprised the Northern Lord, but before he could answer the child's mother said firmly, "That's enough Inuyasha. It is time for you to prepare for sleep." The hanyou slowly stood and kept his eyes down as he said, "Yes mother."

Healo's eyes darkened with concern for both child and mother; the young hanyou seemed to be feeling guilty about something. When the Northern Lord carefully glanced at Izayoi he realized what the child was upset about. The lady's eyes were filled with emotion as she clenched the arms of the chair she was sitting in. The demon lord sighed lightly in understanding; she had lost her mate to battle and that her son showed such interest in it frightened her. He said kindly, "My lady I will escort him to his room," mentally he added _You should have a few minutes to yourself_.

Izayoi looked up with a weak smile and said, "Yes you all go on ahead," she also thought back _Thank you for understanding_. Healo gave a soft nod in acknowledgement and said calmly, "Come Inuyasha you will be warmer in your bed." The hanyou glanced at his mother before dutifully placing a clawed hand in the pale hand of his benefactor. Without another word the Northern Lord opened the door and led the child through the various halls of the palace until they arrived in the hanyou's room. After a few minutes Inuyasha was tucked into his large, comfortable bed and was waiting for his mother to come bid him goodnight.

Healo regarded the young hanyou who was starting to blink in contentment because of the warmth of his bed. The Northern Lord closed his eyes and said softly, "Inuyasha do you know what your father's last thoughts were?" The hanyou opened his golden eyes and shook his head so the demon lord continued, "He was worried about you and your mother." The child's ears perked slightly at this and he asked timidly, "What will happen to me if anything happens to you?" Healo smiled sadly at this question, but he responded, "My brother, Magus, will become lord and will take care of you. If anything should happen to him then you will become Lord of the Northern Lands."

Inuyasha sat up slightly and asked, "But aren't you gonna have your own mate and children?" The Northern Lord shook his head and answered calmly, "I am a soldier; I could not put my mate or children through the constant uncertainty of such a life." The young hanyou's ears flattened some in confusion as he replied, "But you have generals you don't have to fight." The demon lord's tone was icy as he said, "That would be cowardly; it is the responsibility of a lord to defend his people. I would be forced to either neglect the people or my mate and I refuse to do either." _Plus the imperial line would end, and hopefully so would the civil unrest that plagues are world…_

Alrighty, well here is yet another chapter. I hope that I did all right with showing some of the emotions behind the various characters, and that you enjoyed it. Let me explain what Healo was talking about; originally the Northern Lord hadn't even planned on taking a mate because he used to believe that the imperial system is what caused all of the civil wars. However, something later convinces him that this is not so and he somehow ends up taking a mate, but I don't really want to tell you what. Please let me know how I did and I apologize for not being able to get the chapter up on Friday. Next chapter will show the Council and continue moving the storyline. Also will continue from where this chapter ended. Oh one last note…I want to thank Flame Rising for kicking me out of the Fireplace not once, but twice and also for deleting many of my posts to try to salvage his own reputation and self-esteem. Though I doubt he will descend from his lofty Mt. Olympus to respond; I am very proud of the knowledge that I was able to irk him so. Hopefully the update will appear sometime this weekend depending on my work load. Remember to review.


	58. The Lines Are Drawn

Authors Note: Hello readers…there's nothing I can really say about my absence except that I am SO sorry. I've used my time away to think out some parts of the story, and I'm hoping that this will turn out for the better. This chapter is shorter then what I wanted it to be but I am just so anxious to get started again! Without further ado the continuation of A Family Affair! Please review ;) By the way I decided to just go ahead and just continue posting under A Family Affair. If you read this in the last couple days when it was a separate story then sorry ;)

CHAPTER 57

The Lines are Drawn

Healo's POV

The Northern Lord examined his appearance closely in a large mirror. His expression was serious as dark blue eyes made sure that he did not look too ridiculous in the imperial colors. Healo had been forced to change out of his well known black cloak into an overdone costume of purple and silver; the imperial colors. A small silver crown with an amethyst in it contrasted with his dark hair, but all in all it wasn't as bad as he had feared it would look.

Healo turned towards the door where his three brothers were standing with different expressions on their faces. The Northern Lord shifted slightly as he studied all three of them carefully. Magus was smiling gently which did not surprise Healo since his brother had spoken with him many times about this moment. This reminded the new prince of how Magus had always supported him, and in response a hesitant smile came to Healo's face.

Sesshomaru caused Healo to feel a small twinge of humor; the Western Lord allowed no emotion on his face, as usual, but he did give off an extremely small sense of excitement. Inuyasha was the funniest of all by far since the hanyou had his arms crossed and such a stern look on his youthful face. However, the Northern Lord resisted the urge to laugh as his left hand touched the cursed sword that was hanging by his side.

He swallowed softly as this brought him back to the matter at hand. Healo cleared his throat then said calmly, "Brothers…in a few minutes we will be escorted to the Council. There many things will change. If all goes well I will enter as the Northern Lord but leave as the Prince of the Empire. As we enter that ancient chamber the realm will be on the edge of war, but when we leave the war will have begun." Here the prince glanced down and sighed, but he brought his gaze back to his brothers who were being surprisingly quiet.

After another moment the Northern Lord pressed on, "Despite this I want nothing to change between us. Yes, I will be a prince, but you will still be my brothers and nothing will change that. Before this happens there are a few requests I need to make of you." All three brothers gave signs of being confused, but Healo smiled sadly and said, "Yamikura is pure evil, and you all know what it will try to do to me. If I should ever fall under its influence you must do what is necessary. Do not hesitate to kill me if it must be so," all three brothers grew very still at these words, but the prince continued, "as to my son. If I should die I have already asked one of you to take care of him for he will then be the heir to the throne and the only hope for the Empire."

Healo looked directly at Sesshomaru and said firmly, "In the event of my death it is my wish that you release Kagome from your claim. She deserves to be able to follow her heart wherever it may lead her." The Western Lord said nothing and his expression didn't change, but never the less in that moment something unsaid passed between them. Some of the tension that had existed between them since Kagome's arrival in Ionin faded, and the Northern Lord smiled at this. Inuyasha shifted and commented with an irritated tone, "Don't think like that. Plus just think…nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm around," this last part was said with the hanyou's normal arrogance.

Magus frowned slightly at Inuyasha's statement but nodded in agreement nonetheless. The Western Lord did not make any comment and before Healo could press him to agree to his request footsteps were heard. Kirin appeared in the doorway as all the brothers turned to face him. His green eyes were very serious, but his voice was calm as he asked, "Are you ready, My Lord?" The Northern Lord shifted nervously and then said, "Yes…I won't keep the Council waiting." He glanced behind Kirin but saw only two solemn guards arrayed in the imperial colors so he asked, "Where is Kagome?" His relative responded, "Your companions have already been escorted into the Council's chamber…I should warn you that a crowd has already formed. The Regent's message to the Council members has already begun to spread among the people."

Magus pointed out thoughtfully, "Surely this is a good thing. Popular support will be useful in ensuring that the Council doesn't reject Healo's claim." Sesshomaru responded coldly, "Perhaps not. The presence of rabble may strengthen the resolve of those who do not wish to see the Empire revived. The specter of mob rule is disquieting to truly noble demons." Healo frowned but did not bother to respond to his brother's comment since he had already argued about this issue with the Western Lord before. The Northern Lord turned his attention back towards Kirin and said, "The crowds shouldn't be a problem."

Kirin hesitated for a second but then nodded and said, "Alright. Guards I want you to stay close. If anything should happen your priority is to protect Lord Healo understood?" Both of the silent guards bowed in acknowledgement, and began to walk back down the passageway. The Northern Lord moved to join his cousin while his brothers followed closely behind. After walking a short distance through the palace Healo asked softly, "What else is wrong Kirin?" His cousin frowned at the new prince's observance, but he answered, "All of the representatives from the Eastern Land fled shortly after you entered the city except for the Eastern Lands main ambassador. Valen received a report from the guards at the city gates only a short while ago. I am afraid that the Eastern Lord knew you would be coming here, and that his delegates left because there is some kind of trap planned."

Healo continued to walk at his regular pace, but he frowned in confusion as he said, "There is no way Bianen could be trying to kidnap me. Maleon is too large and well defended for that," the Northern Lord's tone darkened, "on the other hand…a large crowd could provide excellent cover for an assassin." Kirin responded in soothing tone, "Don't think like that. As I said the Regent recognizes the potential danger, and security has been increased. These kinds of tactics are no longer feasible in Maleon; we have learned a great deal from Emperor Leonius and Prince Malus's tragic deaths." The Northern Lord did not respond, but he didn't need to. He could feel Kirin's embarrassment over his poor wording without even trying hard. How was he supposed to feel safe going to the Council when his true father and grandfather had both been murdered while within Maleon?

Several more minutes passed in silence as the small group made its way towards the Council's location. They emerged from the main gate of the palace, and Healo could see the large building only a few hundred yards away. The Northern Lord was surprised to find that he was actually feeling nervous over about what would happen in the chamber. Putting aside the fear of some incident from the crowd Healo was worried about how the lords of the Council would react. If they did not approve of his claim it could cause more division which the Empire could not afford now with the Eastern Lord and Naraku both preparing for war. Together the two traitors controlled over one third of the Empire, and if the lords of the Imperial Lands denied his claim then the Western Lands would be surrounded and cut off from the South.

There were several more guards at the door of the Council building and they bowed respectfully while opening the door. Loud voices rolled out of the building as Healo slowly followed the two guards into the building. Thankfully the Northern Lord noted that they had entered through the rear entrance and that the various representatives from the Western and Southern Lands were arrayed in front of and to the left of him. The Eastern Lands had only one representative as Kirin had told him, but there were also soldiers arrayed in the imperial colors scattered throughout the group and also farther back in the building where a crowd of several hundred demons and humans were pressing their way in.

The Northern Lord glanced to his left and spotted the Imperial Regent only a short distance away standing on a platform facing the representatives. Valen's ice blue eyes were serious as he nodded in acknowledgment to Healo. The regent then turned his attention back to the large crowd which was beginning to notice that newcomers had entered the Council Chambers. Several of the representatives apparently recognized at least some of them for they began to mutter even more passionately. Many of these demons had led easy, comfortable lives, but they knew what the presence of the Northern and Western Lords could mean. The last full scale war that the Empire had been plunged into had been brought about because of the Northern Lord, and many of these representatives believed that Healo had come to start a new war to reclaim the Northern Lands. However, they were still waiting for this long lost prince to finally appear. They all had been sent messages telling them that the Council had been summoned because of the return of the Imperial line.

Healo smiled slightly despite the seriousness of the situation he now found himself in. The Council members would be shocked when they realized what he had truly come to do. Yes war would be part of the result, but only because once the truth came out that the disgraced Northern Lord was really the true heir to the Empire an important step would have to be taken by everyone. After the truth comes out no one will be able to stand on the sides and claim neutrality; everyone will have to take a stand on one side or the other. Healo only hoped that enough of the Empire would choose to face the danger of restoring the Empire rather then secure their safety by aiding Naraku.

Valen slowly raised his arms for silence and gradually the various representatives on the Council began to take their places as they waited for the Imperial Regent to begin. The crowds of people did lower their volume some but the murmuring continued as the Regent finally said in a commanding voice, "My lords I have called an emergency session of this Council because great events are beginning to unfold in the Empire. As you all know for many years a shadow has covered the Northern Lands, but now it has deepened and is threatening to spread over all of the lands of the Empire." The Regent paused here as many of the Council members nodded in agreement, but then he continued, "The armies of Naraku are even now preparing to conquer all who stand against him. It is my sad duty to report that not only is a terrible war before us, but also that there are already traitors amongst us."

The Regent paused again as many of the Council members glanced at each other nervously. Healo's eyes trained on the ambassador from the Eastern Lands and he felt a jolt of surprise when he realized that the young demon was actually one of Bianen's sons. The young demon's orange eyes and white hair made it very obvious to even those not acquainted with him that he was related to the Eastern Lord. The Northern Lord tried to get a sense of what the tense demon was thinking but he had a strong mind and his thoughts eluded Healo's probes. Valen continued in a stern tone, "The Eastern Lands have plainly allied themselves with the vile hanyou Naraku. Even now their troops are massing all along the Great River and if something is not done quickly Bianen will succeed in cutting us off from the Western Lands and the strong forces that are being prepared there." Again the Council members began to speak to each other, but this time most of them were looking at the small group that had entered just a short time ago. Healo glanced at the Western Lord who looked as imposing as ever.

Valen also looked over at the two lords and began again, "The Northern and Western Lords have traveled here to assure you of their resolve to fight against Naraku. I hope that you all will be as resolute in taking a stand for the Empire that has sustained the unity and prosperity of all for hundreds of people. The survival of the Empire can only be won by the sword on the field of battle, but if we wish to see the rival of the Empire's power then there is something else that must also be done." The representatives were silent at this declaration and Healo could sense that they realized that the Regent was finally getting to the point they had been waiting for. Even the crowds who had been greatly pleased by the speech thus far grew silent as they began to sense that something new was about to happen.

Valen blinked twice then began again in a solemn voice, "Our Empire has been too long without its leader. The tragic death of Prince Malus was believed by all to have been the end of the imperial line, but I can now confidently say that this is not so." An uproar of approval from the crowd greeted this pronouncement, but the Imperial Regent pressed on, "Shortly before his death Prince Malus secretly took a mate. He did this secretly because of the murder of his father the good Emperor Leonius. His mate found that she was pregnant shortly after Prince Malus was himself murdered and to protect this child the mother took another mate who lied to all the Empire and claimed this child as his own."

The Imperial Regent turned to face Healo and motioned for him to step up beside him. The Northern Lord stood still for a moment then slowly walked up onto the platform as a deathly silence gripped all others in the Council Chamber. Realizing that his moment had come Healo turned to face the crowds which had at one time reviled his ambitious attempts at conquest. His many services for the Empire after his betrayal had convinced many of his goodness, but that did not mean that he would be well received. Finally the Northern Lord said firmly as he drew Yamikura with the one hand and dispersed the snowflake on his brow with the other, "I was that child. I am the heir to the Empire." A stunned silence at first pervaded the chamber and then the lowly crowds began to cheer in a frantic disbelieving tone for they all had grown up hearing of the cursed blade and the prophecy of Triellen. Healo did not allow himself to smile as he waited for the cheering to subside, but inside he was greatly relieved and he could sense relief coming off of the Imperial Regent as well. In his heart the Northern Lord knew that whatever came after this he would always look back on this moment as one of the most crucial not only for himself but hopefully for the Empire. No…his Empire.

Authors Notes part 2 ;) Please let me know what you think.


	59. The Pieces are Set

Authors Note: Hello readers. Just a quick reminder that like most authors I do like to see an occasional review to help spur me on; just something to think about. I want to make sure that some people are still reading and that I'm not just writing for my own enjoyment. This means that I am expecting at least one review before my next post. Sorry to have to get tough but that's the way it is ;) Anyway let the story continue!

Chapter 58

The Pieces are Set

Naraku's POV

From the white walls of Brilith the depraved hanyou stared out with a feral joy on the hordes assembling below. The sun was slowly rising in the east and its rays made the troops below look as if they were already covered in the blood of victims. The glint of the cruel weapons carried by his minions was a gifted work of art to Naraku. He closed his red eyes and imagined the glorious carnage that was to come. Blood. Fire. Death. Power. These were his only desires and like anyone else he wished to have his dreams come true. The hanyou did not care that to fulfill his desires meant the deaths of thousands. Why should he care? Those lesser beings were certainly not his responsibility. Besides; he was responsible to no one. Naraku opened his eyes and again glanced down on the fields full of demons and humans arming themselves. They were preparing to fight and die in his name but what of it? They were nothing but pawns in his grand design and their only value was in dying to fulfill his desires.

Naraku laughed softly as he considered some of the other more precious pawns he controlled. In particular the hanyou silently congratulated himself yet again on capturing the new prince's son. Sulam , the only child of the lost prince and Lady Avia the Fair, was being held in a dark dungeon in the depths of Healo's former castle. Naraku's eyes glinted with a disturbing malice as he imagined the pain and fear that the young demon was now experiencing. Revenge was indeed sweet. Healo had dared to defy his plans and now he was just beginning to pay the price. Not only would his son suffer but in time even this newly exalted prince would serve Naraku's purpose. He would have no choice in the matter. Soon his army would march south and that ambitious fool Bianen would send his forces as well. The combined army would roll over the quickly decaying Empire and force Healo and his little band to do something drastic. They would come to Naraku of their own accord and then they would be crushed.

Hearing a noise behind him, the hanyou turned slightly as Kagura calmly approached and threw something at his feet. Glancing down Naraku saw that it was a red wolf pelt. The wind witch flipped upon a fan and explained in a calm voice, "The Northern wolves are apparently still working for Healo. These demons have never accepted your power but now they are spying for the little prince." Naraku laughed and replied, "What of it? Healo and his foolish friends already know that I have been building an army. If anything I hope that the other wolves report just how powerful my army has become. That would have a wonderful effect on the Empire's morale…the prisoners are still secured?" Kagura stepped closer, blinked, and answered, "Is it really that likely that they would escape? Especially since Riath is on your side." Naraku smiled cruelly and said, "No, but I can not afford to leave anything to chance. So long as I hold on to these pawns I have nothing to fear, but the most important of them all is Sulam. As long as that young demon is mine I have nothing to fear from his father. I might as well be holding Healo's heart in the palm of my hand."

The hanyou laughed malevolently at the rush of satisfaction he felt from this truth as he imagined yet again the pain that the new prince must be feeling. However, he noticed that the wind witch flinched at this statement so he continued in an amused tone, "Kagura…is something wrong?" She waved her fan a few times and blinked as she realized her mistake, but Kagura affected an unconcerned tone as she answered, "No." Naraku smiled knowingly and replied, "Is that so…perhaps you have realized that you and Healo have something in common; both of you have lost your hearts to me." Kagura turned away from her master and her voice was harsh as she said, "I don't care to have my helpless position pointed out to me." Naraku frowned at this and in the blink of an eye had swung his servant back around to face him. Kagura cried out in pain as the hanyou's grip tightened on her shoulders and he said in a cold tone, "Just be sure that you remember how helpless you truly are, Kagura. You are nothing but a part of me. If you defy me again I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"

The wind witch's eyes widened in fear, but her response was given in a confident tone, "I understand." Naraku released her as he turned to look back over the army that was forming just below Brilith's walls. Farther away smoke was rising from the pits where some of the Northern inu were forced to serve him. It brought Naraku such satisfaction to know that the people of the North were forced to endure the punishment that Healo had for now avoided. But that would change very, very soon. All was now ready for the next step. The hanyou glanced back down at the red wolf pelt and said, "These vermin are nothing but a nuisance and they have evaded my wrath for too long. Kagura, you will go and check on the prisoners personally and then I want you to take part of the army and teach these wolves a lesson." The wind witch hesitated for a moment but then replied, "The Northern wolves are definitely a nuisance, but attacking their mountain fortresses would be suicide."

Naraku laughed and replied, "Good…if you don't understand the logic behind it then it is unlikely that Healo will connect the dots either. However, I'll tell you since it will help you to perform your task. The Northern wolves are allies of this new prince and they are providing him with valuable information. By sending part of my army against them I force the wolves to focus on protecting themselves instead of providing Healo with information. Healo knows that I have an army that is far larger then his own and the Northern wolves will request aid in repelling your attack. Sesshomaru will have to send part of his army to ensure that the Northern wolves survive. They are his Northern flank; if I defeat them there is nothing to stop me from marching troops through the mountain passes straight to Ionin. Of course what Healo and Sesshomaru don't know is that the panther demons are about to attack the Western Lands as well which will take even more troops out of the army that Healo is even now forming." Naraku paused and moved closer to the edge of the wall, "Healo is not expecting me to strike first…all of his plans for reclaiming the Empire were based on the assumption that I would defend the Northern Lands and that Bianen would be the one attacking."

Naraku paused for a moment then continued, "The new prince was not expecting me to kidnap his son…he won't be able to sit back and counter our offensives. Every moment that passes by without him moving closer to rescuing Sulam will be pure agony for Healo." The hanyou laughed again at the thought then added, "In the end he will come to me…which is exactly what I want to happen." Naraku glanced back at the wind witch and asked, "Now do you understand?" Kagura frowned but nodded then Naraku replied, "Good. Now go." She quickly left to fulfill his command as her master turned back to again regard the hordes assembling below. A vicious smile spread over the hanyou's face as the assembled humans and demons began to split off in several directions. Some were being sent ahead of Kagura towards the mountain fortresses of the Northern wolves. However, the bulk of the army was moving in a huge wave towards the south…into the unconquered lands of the Empire. His hordes were on the march. Naraku was thrilled with this sight and said to himself sarcastically, "Are you ready for this, My Prince?" The silence that followed this question was only punctuated by the noise of the hordes below…

Healo's POV

The new Prince looked down with uncertainty from the walls of his father's palace. Below him he could see smoke rising from the furnaces that were hastily producing weapons for the new army that had sprung up at his command. He could not believe that it had only been three days since he had revealed his true identity to the whole Empire. Many of the distant cities and villages in the Empire had still not heard the news of his ascension to the post of Prince. Most of those that had received this news had responded with optimism and were complying with his proclamation for the raising of an army against Naraku.

The Western Lord was still in Maleon but Healo knew that Sesshomaru would soon have to return to Ionin to organize his forces. The new prince sighed as he leaned over the rail of the balcony. He heard familiar footsteps just behind him, but did not turn immediately. His visitor recognized the prince's mood and so began to speak softly, "My Prince, some of your agents have returned with news from the Northern border." Healo turned his head slowly before turning the rest of his body. Healo frowned slightly and replied, "Brother I've told you about my title. You only need to use it when we are being watched by the public…what did the wolves report?"

Magus's expression did not change but his tone became slightly more serious as he responded, "Naraku's forces are assembling. The Northern wolves believe that soon this army will march south. They will have to cross the Drianen River but once they do this army will be in the Western Lands." The prince nodded thoughtfully then asked, "Have we pinpointed the likely crossing areas? Perhaps we will be able to do some damage to this army as it crosses the river." Magus sighed then responded, "This army is so large that it will have to divide itself in order to cross the river quickly. It would take far too long for the whole horde to cross at just one point. Lord Sesshomaru has already put his forces in the area on alert and more soldiers from the Western Lands are being assembled and sent to watch these points." His purple eyes saddened as he continued, "However, even if we sent everything we have ready to the area we could not repel Naraku's forces. We still need more time to organize."

The Northern Lord nodded in agreement and said, "Yes I know, but it is getting harder to remain here Magus…every moment that passes is one more with my son in harms way." Healo fought against a surge of anger as he continued, "Even the forces we have ready now would be strong enough to challenge Naraku if it weren't for the betrayal of Bianen. Even though he is not an especially skilled warlord, Bianen forces us to concentrate a large percentage of our army against him. I wish that Naraku would have remained on the defensive; if he had we could have concentrated most of our forces against Bianen, crushed him, and then focused entirely on that vile hanyou with everything we have." A cold voice responded, "Do not delude yourself into believing that." Healo turned slightly as the Western Lord calmly stepped out onto the large balcony. He continued, "Naraku has your son. He knows you too well; he knew that you would want to attack him and so he has made that impossible. There is no point wasting time on what may have been."

The prince frowned and said, "Sesshomaru…how understanding and compassionate you are." Magus started to say something but he was interrupted by the Western Lord who replied in a frozen tone, "Your decisions affect the future of the Western Lands. I will not allow you to make decisions based on your weak emotional problems." Healo's blue eyes blazed with rage and he only barely felt the pulse of Yamikura at his side. If he had it is likely he would have realized that the cursed blade was again toying with his emotions. Instead he responded, "Do not mock me, Sesshomaru. I have felt pain that you cannot even begin to imagine." With an effort Healo calmed slightly and continued in a softer tone, "I know that there are times when my emotions are a weakness, but often they serve as my strength. I don't know how you go through life without them." Magus broke the tension by saying, "There is another important piece of news, brother. Bianen's son, Kriac, wants an audience with you."

Healo turned towards his brother with a curious expression and asked, "Did he say why?" Magus shrugged then answered, "All he said was that he wants to discuss the situation of the Eastern Lands with you." The prince frowned then said, "Surely he isn't planning to threaten me." Magus shook his head and replied, "No. He only spoke to me briefly but I don't believe he will be speaking on his father's behalf. Actually since he was the only ambassador from the Eastern Lands who has remained in Maleon I think that he may prove to be an ally." The Western Lord added calmly, "However, this may be another ploy of Naraku's."

The prince nodded in agreement and said, "Yes it could very well be another trick, but I doubt it…Bianen may be an ambitious fool, but he wouldn't risk his heir's life that way. Magus, send a message to Kriac. I want to hear what he has to say as soon as possible." His brother nodded and quickly left to fulfill this command as Healo turned back to look over the balcony. He again felt a wave of sadness as he watched the brave sons of Maleon preparing for the dreadful war that had come upon them. He felt the staring eyes of the Western Lord on his back and so said, "I know that you consider my compassion for them to be a weakness, Sesshomaru, but I can't help it. Before we came most of them hadn't even considered the possibility of fighting and now look at them. Many of them are preparing to march to their deaths and they don't even know it."

The Western Lord responded calmly, "Brother, you are the one who can see into the minds of others and yet you speak this way? They are willing to fight and die for you because it is their duty. If I can sense that then surely you can." The prince smiled but his voice was still sad as he said, "I can sense their eagerness, but most of them have no idea what war is really about. It feels as if I have been fighting my whole life, Sesshomaru, and I would not wish what I have experienced on anyone." The Western Lord did not respond for a moment but then replied firmly, "If you believe that then you must fight all the harder this time. If you do so then this war may be the last this generation will face." Healo frowned but some of the sadness lifted from him. Sesshomaru did have a point after all. When the prince focused again on the forces preparing below much of the sadness had faded and in its place was a calm determination.

Without turning Healo said, "Brother, once Magus returns I believe that the both of you should return to Ionin to speed along the troop buildup there." The Western Lord replied, "Of course…you will watch after Kagome in my absence?" The prince breathed deeply and replied, "Yes. I promise to do my best to protect her." Strangely Sesshomaru calmly replied, "Very well…I will go get everything ready so that Magus and I can leave immediately." He left Healo standing alone on the palace's balcony contemplating the coming destruction. At his side Yamikura was delighted by these thoughts and glowed ominously. It was ready to taste blood…

Authors Note 2: So what do you all think? Let me know how you think things are going. As long as I get at least one review I'm hoping to update shortly after Christmas. So merry Christmas to you all :) Don't forget to review!


End file.
